Realize by Goo82
by ninie77
Summary: TRADUCTION Edward est un acteur émergent et Bella est sa fidèle meilleure amie et assistante personnelle. Les sentiments de Bella pour Edward ont changé, mais il est aveugle à ses sentiments. Avec l’aide de ses amis, trouvera-t-elle le courage de lui dire
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance donc dans la traduction de fic! Voici « Realize » de Goo82. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je ne suis pas à l'abri de fautes de frappes ou de fautes d'orthographes, donc svp soyez indulgents avec moi, je vais tout de même essayer d'y faire attention. Je vais aussi essayer d'éviter la traduction au mot à mot donc parfois je pourrais peut être utiliser des expressions un peu différente de la version originale mais je veillerais à ce que l'idée de l'auteur soit respectée. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep

Je levais ma main de dessous les couvertures et l'agitais aveuglément pour fracasser l'agaçante alarme de mon réveil. Je pris connaissance de l'heure -cinq heure. Je gémis fortement. Il faisait toujours noir dehors. Je me rallongeais dans les coussins de mon lit et regardait fixement le plafond. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire ce boulot ? J'y songeais pendant que j'essayais de surmonter le fort sentiment d'assoupissement qui attaquait mon corps. Puis, je me souvins.

Oh, c'est vrai, à cause d'Edward. Mon meilleur ami depuis aussi longtemps que je suis en vie – grâce à nos mères qui sont les meilleures amies – avait besoin d'être soigné. Bien que c'est à peu près ainsi que cela a été durant toute notre vie.

Esme la mère d'Edward, et Renée ma mère étaient camarades de chambres à la fac. Elles s'étaient rencontrées en première année et avaient été collées l'une à l'autre depuis. Elles avaient rencontré chacune leurs maris à la même fête, s'étaient fiancées et mariées à quelques mois d'écart, et toutes les deux avaient été enceintes en même temps. Elles ont même fini par emménager dans le même voisinage. Esme eu Edward en Juin puis Renée m'a eu quatre mois plus tard. A partir de ce moment là, Edward et moi étions toujours une part de la vie de l'un et l'autre. Esme était comme ma seconde mère et pareil pour Renée et Edward.

Aller dans la maison d'Edward me faisait toujours rire. Si vous ne saviez pas que Carlisle et Esme n'avaient qu'un enfant, vous penseriez qu'ils en avaient deux. Avec toutes les photos d'Edward depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y avait aussi des photos de moi. La première fois que nous nous étions tenus assis, ensemble. Le premier voyage au zoo, ensemble. Quand nous avions perdu notre dent de lait, encore, ensemble. C'était la même chose dans la maison de ma mère – des photos d'Edward étaient partout. Nous dormions ensemble depuis que nous étions petits jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre de l'espèce masculine, je suis sûre que Charlie aurait flippé. Edward – étant le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu – l'avait convaincu de dormir dans le même lit que moi. Il savait que rien n'allait arriver. Nous n'étions que des amis, vous vous souvenez?

Quand à l'école, j'étais toujours celle qui rappelait à Edward un devoir ou un contrôle que nous devions réviser. Ses parents et lui étaient très reconnaissant de mon harcèlement pour lui. Sans cela il ne se serait même pas pris la peine avec l'école.

Quand il fallu faire les demandes pour la fac, il était normal d'essayer d'entrer dans la même. Aucun de nous deux ne pouvaient s'imaginer séparé l'un de l'autre pour une longue durée. Nous avons parlé à nos parents pour qu'ils nous laissent louer un appartement ensemble pour économiser de l'argent et pour éviter la pénible épreuve de vivre avec un complet étranger, donc nous avions emménagé dans un appartement près du campus.

Un jour, Edward fut approché par un homme sur le campus lui disant qu'il avait un visage pour être top model et lui tendit sa carte de visite. Nous avions rit à ce propos, Edward disait que cet homme voulait probablement juste le voir nu. Quelques semaines plus tard et un sérieux manque de liquidité, Edward décida de me traîner pour voir si quelque chose pouvait sortir de l'offre de cet homme. Edward fut tout de suite réservé pour des photos shoot et des campagnes publicitaires locales. Peu de temps après, il tapa dans l'œil de quelques grosses têtes d'une chaîne de TV et commença à faire quelques apparitions dans les publicités. Choqué par la rapidité à laquelle sa carrière démarrait, il envoya des photos à des agences à Los Angeles et fut étonné quand chaque agence semblait le vouloir. Il devint celui qui ramenait le plus d'argent, et commença à travailler immédiatement.

Il participait à un défilé pendant la fashion week à New York quand il tapa dans l'œil d'un directeur qui pensa qu'il avait le look parfait pour un personnage dans son nouveau film sur un artiste qui combat son addiction à l'héroïne. Ce film gagna à Edward une nomination aux Golden Globe et le propulsa au statut de super star. Depuis, il était constamment demandé.

Quand les choses commencèrent pour lui, il disait qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer le faire sans moi, donc j'en vins à remplir mon rôle de la personne veillant sur lui. S'assurant qu'il restait à niveau, l'aidant à se rappeler des rendez-vous important, auditions, etc., devenant alors meilleure amie/assistante personnelle extraordinaire.

Il revendiquait qu'il ne pouvait voir personne d'autre que moi pour être son assistante personnelle. Je connaissais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. De plus, qui refuserait un job pour être payé à être une meilleure amie et l'aider comme je l'ai toujours fait ? Il mentionna en de multiples occasions qu'il ne saurait pas comment survivre si je n'étais pas la personne responsable.

Edward était une personne tellement magnifique mais il ne se donnait jamais assez de crédit. Il était au-delà que talentueux dans tout ce qu'il essayait et tout le monde le savait. Il jouait des concertos au piano depuis qu'il était à l'école primaire. Son professeur disait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un enfant apprendre le piano aussi vite et aussi bien – c'était naturel. Il écrivait de magnifiques morceaux de musique. Il était passionné par tout – amis, famille, et la nourriture. Quand Edward faisait quelque chose, il le faisait complètement. Il ne faisait rien à moitié. Quant à sa famille et ses amis, ils venaient toujours en premier. Quand il faisait une promesse, il la tenait. Edward n'avait jamais menti, ce n'était pas son genre.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il était devenu cette grande star, les gens ne le voyaient que par son apparence extérieure. Je savais mieux. Les gens qui tombaient amoureux d'Edward Cullen, la "Star de cinéma", ne connaissait pas le vrai lui. Ils savaient qu'il pouvait jouer du piano, mais n'avaient jamais entendu son travail. Ils pensaient qu'il était une triple dose de perfection, acteur/top modèle, et musicien. Pour eux, il était l'étrange acteur aux cheveux ébouriffés couleur bronze avec un corps musclé avec des abdos qui suppliaient d'être léchés. L'acteur qui portait un sourire en coin parfait qu'il lançait à n'importe quel moment. L'acteur avec les stupéfiants yeux émeraude qui semblaient trop incroyables pour être réel. Mais pour ceux qui l'aimaient, il était tellement plus que tout ça. Il était le doux et amusant Edward qui ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre heureux ceux qu'il aimait.

Sûr Edward était splendide, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Je le savais depuis l'école primaire quand toutes les filles étaient attirées par lui comme ces lumières à insectes. Même plus quand il commença à devenir le dieu ciselé qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Sa personnalité fut ce qui nous garda amis pendant si longtemps je pense. Bien qu'il soit magnifique et venait d'une famille riche, il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un lui faire tourner la tête. Quant au lycée, il était super populaire et tout le monde voulait être son ami. Il était toujours invité aux plus grandes fêtes, et était toujours invité par les plus jolies filles, mais cela n'a jamais compté pour lui. Plutôt, il aimait camper et lire des livres, et jouer de son piano ou regarder de vraiment mauvais films d'horreur. Tout et n'importe quoi nous faisait toujours nous rouler de rire par terre. Le fait qu'il soit collé à moi peu importe quoi et tout le temps me faisait l'aimer tellement.

Moi, d'un autre côté, n'était pas populaire pour les standards de n'importe qui. J'étais la fille du chef de la police qui passait tout son temps à étudier et à trainer avec Edward. Pour toutes les filles qui voulaient sortir avec Edward, je n'étais rien de plus que son cas de charité ; l'ami de famille pour qui il se sentait mal. C'est pour quoi il trainait avec moi. Un jour j'avais entendu par hasard des filles en gym parlant de toutes les qualités dont je manquais à avoir l'honneur d'être son amie. La plupart impliquait mon apparence. Mes cheveux étaient d'un ennuyeux marron qui tombaient derrière mes épaules. Mes yeux étaient de la même couleur que mes cheveux – un marron sans vie – excepté qu'ils étaient cachés derrières des lunettes. Ma peau était d'une couleur pâle qui était rendue plus remarquable par la couleur sombre de mes cheveux. Mes vêtements étaient tous sans marques, et tout ce que je faisais c'était lire. Evidemment, en plus de mon apparence lugubre, le fait que je puisse lire pour le plaisir me rendait un pauvre choix pour Edward à leurs yeux. Il me trouva plus tard ce jour là marchant pour rentrer à la maison plutôt que de rentrer avec lui. Quand il obtenu de moi ce qui n'allait pas il était fâché.

"Bella, tu sais que ces gens n'ont aucune idée de quoi ils parlent. Tu es ma meilleure amie parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Qui pourrait me cuisiner mes pancakes tous les dimanches si ce n'était pas toi ? Qui voudrait s'assurer que je sois à l'heure pour tout, et qui m'inspirerait plus à travailler sur ma musique ? Aucune d'elles ne retient la moitié de l'intérêt que tu détiens. Tu vas dans leur sens, tu ne te voie pas clairement. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ignore-les. Tu es magnifique et marrante et si intelligente! Sans mentionner que tu as un super chaud meilleur ami." Il était en train de sécher mes larmes et je commençais à rire.

"Promets moi Bella, promets que tu ne les écouteras plus. Seuls toi et moi savons ce que nous représentons pour l'un et l'autre, personne d'autre ne compte." Il implorait comme il poussait une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

"Je – Je promets." Il enroulait ses bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant.

C'était toujours ainsi. Nous étions toujours juste les meilleurs amis et il ne m'a jamais échangé pour un meilleur modèle.

Nous avions tout traversé dans nos vies jusqu'à aujourd'hui ensemble. De la mort de nos grands-parents, à l'école et les danses. Nous partagions chaque détail de nos vies avec l'autre et nous étions les seuls qui connaissions vraiment l'autre intérieurement et extérieurement.

Il me regardait aller à de nombreux rendez-vous qui me laissaient sans quelqu'un qui m'intéressait. Il me disait, «Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ton prince charmant est là dehors. Juste attend et voie."

Dommage que j'ai déjà trouvé cet homme.

Malheureusement, Edward avait tort car cet homme n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais en vie.

Et bien, pas vraiment. Il savait que j'étais en vie, bien sûr. Il arrivait juste que j'étais en vie à ses yeux en tant que sa meilleure amie/assistante personnelle.

Ouais, l'homme de mes rêves et mon meilleur ami étaient le même. J'étais assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse du super attirant, super talentueux, acteur, meilleur ami, Edward.

Je crois qu'une part de moi a toujours été amoureuse d'Edward. Mais après avoir essayé de sortir un peu, j'ai réalisé que la raison pour laquelle ça ne menait à rien de plus qu'un premier rendez-vous était parce que je passais tout mon temps à les comparer à lui. Certains étaient mignons, mais ils n'étaient pas lui. Certains étaient très intelligents, mais pas aussi intelligent que lui. Ou aussi drôle.

Ce n'était pas important pourtant. C'était sans espoir. Il était un énorme acteur maintenant, et je devais rester assise et regarder les actrices et les top modèles se jeter sur lui et le dévorer. J'étais toujours juste la meilleure amie, Bella. J'étais juste comme une sœur et rien de plus.

Donc, je ne disais rien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise ce que je sais déjà.

Quand se présente le choix entre une magnifique bonde top modèle d'Allemagne et la simple Bella qui avait juste l'air de sortir du catalogue de Sears, qui pensez-vous que vous choisiriez ?

Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qui.

Donc, j'avais décidé de garder mes sentiments pour moi et de garder mon amitié intacte. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté être près de lui s'il me disait directement que je n'étais pas son type. J'aime me faire dorer dans la chaleur qu'est le déni.

Une autre ennuyeuse alarme me sortit de mes pensées piteuses et je me portais vers la table de chevet pour voir que c'était la vibration de mon Blackberry qui me rappelait d'aller réveiller Edward pour une audition qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

J'ôtais en vitesse les couvertures de mon corps endormi et me levais doucement. Je me déplaçais jusqu'à mon placard pour attraper des vêtements et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour me doucher et me préparer pour la journée.

Je pris mon temps laissant l'eau chaude filée le long de mon dos pour m'aider à relaxer mes muscles rigides. Essayer de gérer Edward le matin c'était comme gérer un enfant de cinq ans qui voudrait des bonbons et refuserait de prendre non pour une réponse. Il n'était pas une personne du matin, et c'était mon boulot de réveiller son indolent cul et de lui livrer un peu de café. Cela aidait que nous partagions une maison ensemble. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles et difficiles pour ma situation.

Plus facile, car vivre avec Edward était naturel. Cela nous donnait à tous les deux le confort de nous avoir l'un et l'autre si proche. Cela rendait aussi les choses plus facile pour le travail. Plutôt que de me réveiller et de conduire depuis une maison séparée, j'en partageais une avec lui. De toute façon j'étais avec lui tout le temps, donc payer un loyer pour un endroit où je ne serais jamais n'avait aucun sens.

Plus difficile, car avec mes sentiments actuels, j'avais mon cœur arraché régulièrement quand je pouvais entendre Edward ramener à la maison une quelconque poule. Ou, entrer dans la cuisine le matin pour préparer un café à Edward seulement pour être accueillie par une étrangère dans rien d'autre qu'une chemise d'Edward. Ma façon favorite d'avoir mon cœur piétiné, était d'entrer dans sa chambre pour son réveil journalier pour trouver qu'il n'était pas seul. Voir son bras boucler autour du corps de quelqu'un d'autre faisait toujours tomber mon cœur en pièces.

Une fois que je terminai ma douche, je m'habillais et lançais mes cheveux dans une pince et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour lancer le café. Je tombais dans ma routine journalière en ouvrant la porte de devant et attrapant le journal, le laissant sur la table de la cuisine, et mettant deux tartines dans le toaster. Nous étions peut être des adultes maintenant, mais les tartines étaient toujours à Edward et moi notre petit déjeuner ultime.

Une fois que le café fût prêt, je fis une tasse pour Edward et moi puis enroula les tartines à présent chaudes dans une serviette en papier et marcha vers sa chambre.

J'ouvris doucement sa porte en chantant mentalement, "s'il vous plait faîtes qu'il soit seul, s'il vous plait faîtes qu'il soit seul…" je pressais mes yeux fermés pendant que je pensais ceci, puis en ouvrait un prudemment avant de laisser un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de moi. Il l'était.

Là était allongé Edward dans seulement son boxer noir, affalé sur son estomac et les couvertures rejetées au pied du lit.

Bien sûr, je pris une minute pour reluquer sa forme parfaite allongée là. C'était le seul moment où je pouvais totalement prendre sa perfection sans qu'il me remarque le faire. Il était magnifique et bien sûr je l'ai vu avec moins, je veux dire nous avions l'habitude de prendre notre bain ensemble quand nous étions bambins, mais maintenant c'était différent. Maintenant, la pensée de prendre un bain avec Edward me causait un rougissement qui me montait aux joues à cause des myriades d'images mentales qui couraient dans ma tête, toutes interdites aux moins de 17 ans.

Je me sortais de l'étourdissement dans lequel j'étais tombée et me dirigeais vers le côté de son lit, plaçant les cafés et les tartines sur sa table de nuit. Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui et me préparais à entendre ses plaintes.

Je plaçais ma main sur son épaule nue et lui donnait un coup "Hey, c'est l'heure de se lever Cullen"

J'attendais une réaction, mais n'en recevais aucune. C'était le moment de sortir la grosse artillerie.

"Cullen! C'est l'heure de lever ton cul, tu as des choses à faire aujourd'hui, aller maintenant." Je secouais son épaule vigoureusement, ce qui obtenu un bas grognement de sa forme endormie.

Il commença à bouger, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller en gémissant, " Noooon. Bella, un peu plus longtemps, s'il te plait?"

"Edward, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Aller, je t'ai apporté ton café et une tartine, lève-toi."

Il tourna son visage vers moi et ses yeux battaient pour s'ouvrir.

"Pourquoi tu fais ces foutues choses si tôt." Gronda-t-il avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller.

"Oh oui, je fais ces choses tôt. Intentionnellement. Parce que j'aime te réveiller tous les matins comme ça. C'est l'illumination de ma journée, Edward."

Je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'attirer à lui pour que je sois allongée à côté de lui, face à face. Ma respiration devint erratique. Trop proche.

"Oh, bête Bella, tu sais que tu aimes venir ici tous les matins et jeter un bon coup d'oeil sur moi dans rien d'autres que mon boxer."

Oh, combien il avait raison, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

"Edward, tu marches dans cette maison comme ça tout le temps, donc ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais un peepshow involontaire." Répondis-je sarcastiquement, tentant de cacher le rougissement traversant mes joues.

"Peu importe Bells, donc qu'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui?" il se porta au dessus de moi pour attraper les tartines et m'en tendis une.

"Tu as une audition aujourd'hui pour un morceau de drame dirigé par un quelconque réalisateur émergeant. J'ai toutes les infos dans ma chambre. Penses-tu que tu peux te lever et être prêt à partir dans une heure?" Demandais-je comme je terminais la dernière bouchée de ma tartine et commençais à me pousser de son lit.

Encore une fois Edward me saisi et me poussa près de lui. Mon cœur commença à battre et les papillons dans mon estomac devinrent fous. Stupide, attirant, meilleur ami.

"Bella, juste câline-moi, tu es tellement désireuse de laisser ton meilleur ami seul." Edward fit la moue et tira doucement sur la pointe de mes cheveux. Je claquais ses mains au loin pour plaisanter.

"Edward, nous avons des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Tu dois te préparer, je dois me préparer. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour toi d'être bête."

"Tu sais, Mlle culotte grincheuse, tu as besoin de te calmer. Je vais te forcer à partir en vacances si tu ne fais pas attention." Menaça-t-il en plaisantant.

"Combien de fois m'as tu dis cela et ce n'est jamais arrivé?" lui renvoyais-je.

"Bien, donc je suppose que tu devrais te préparer pour ça-"

Il bondit sur ses genoux soudainement et se tourna vers moi me prenant complètement par surprise. Il en prit avantage et plaça ses mains sur mes côtés et commença une guerre de chatouilles.

"Ahhh, NON... Edward s'il te plait!! S-Stop!!" Bégayais-je comme j'essayais de pousser ses implacables doigts loin de mes côtes.

"Vas-tu te relaxer Bella?" demanda-t-il à travers un rire comme il continuait son attaque de torture de chatouilles sur moi.

"Oui!!"

"Tu me le promets?"

"Je-Je promets, s'il te plait stop!"

"Bien," il me libéra. "Je n'ai pas peur d'utiliser à nouveau mes pouvoirs sur toi mademoiselle, donc calme toi."

"Tu es tellement un imbécile parfois, tu sais ça?" Lui lançais-je avant de le pousser sur son dos et de grimper sur lui, clouant son corps sur le lit.

"Oui mais c'est pourquoi tu m'aimes." Répondit-il avec un sourire raillant.

Oh si seulement il savait…

"Ok, donc tu vas te lever maintenant?" Je descendis de lui et sauta en dehors du lit.

"Oui Bella, je vais me doucher maintenant. Tout pour t'arrêter de m'harceler." Je le tapais.

"C'est mon boulot d'harceler, maintenant vas-y. Je serais dans le salon." Sur ce je quittais la pièce.

Je fis mon chemin vers ma chambre pour saisir mon sac et le remplir avec les choses dont j'avais besoin pour la journée -mon dossier plein d'infos sur Edward, photos, bloc-notes, et diverses choses qu'Edward pourrait avoir besoin pendant que nous serions dehors. Je jetais mon ordinateur portable à l'intérieur et saisissait mon blackberry de son chargeur avec mon ipod, et me dirigeait vers le salon. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et commençais à parcourir ce que nous avions à faire aujourd'hui et s'il n'y avait pas d'autres rendez-vous.

Edward avait cette audition que je lui avais mentionné ce matin puis avait besoin de passer chez son agent pour parler d'autres projets qu'il pourrait avoir. Le restant de la journée semblait libre, mais sachant combien il était demandé, j'étais sûre que quelque chose d'autre pourrait surgir.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et un coup d'œil à l'identifiant de l'appelant me fit me sentir heureuse que j'ai pris mon café du matin.

"Salut Alice," Répondis-je avec un soupir. Cela me prenait toutes mes forces que j'avais pour traverser les conversations avec ce lutin le matin.

Alice était mon autre meilleure amie et la styliste d'Edward. Elle était chargée de l'habiller pour les tapis rouge et les ouvertures de club où il assistait. Partout où il y aurait beaucoup de photographes signifiait qu'Alice allait avoir beaucoup de travail. Alice avait été à Parsons à New York pour la mode avant de déménager ici pour être styliste personnelle / designer. Elle était ce petit lutin d'1m50 -comme une boule d'énergie. Elle avait juste cette personnalité qui peu importe votre humeur vous envoyais des faisceaux rayonnants de joie en un instant. C'était impossible de ne pas aimer Alice.

"Hey Bella, comment ça été de réveiller Edward ce matin?"

"Comment le réveil d'Edward va tous les matins Alice?" Répondis-je dûment, feuilletant une pile de papiers qui était perchée précairement sur la table basse.

"Etait-il au moins seul aujourd'hui?" Ria-t-elle

"Oui, j'ai été très chanceuse de ne pas voir petit Eddie ce matin."

"Oh ne prétends pas que tu n'aimes pas voir petit Eddie. Tu préférerais juste être la personne dans le lit près de lui." Alice me taquinait. Je roulais mes yeux en réponse.

"Alice, toujours une demoiselle."

"Et bien tu sais que c'est la vérité. Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas, Bella."

"Avons nous toujours besoin d'avoir cette conversation dès le matin, Alice? Tu sais pourquoi je ne lui dis pas." Lui répondis-je sur la défensive. Je l'entendis se moquer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Bella, tu es si belle et intelligente. Ces bimbos blondes qu'il ramène à la maison ne tiennent pas la comparaison avec toi. Comment peux-tu t'asseoir et le regarder avec ces horribles idiotes. Un jour, tu vas finir par en être malade... et juste lui dire."

"Peut-être un jour Alice, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas ce jour." Raillais-je, espérant que la conversation s'arrêterait là.

"Et bien, il vaudrait mieux que cela soit bientôt, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre une nana va planter ses griffes sur lui et il va finir avec la mauvaise personne et où en serez-vous tous les deux?"

"Alice-" la prévins-je, espérant qu'elle entendrait l'inconfort colorant ma voix.

"Bien, rien de plus sur ce sujet, pour le moment," terminait-elle. "J'appelais pour voir si Mr. merveilleux avait besoin de mes services pour quelque chose aujourd'hui?"

"Pas que je sache, mais je reviendrais vers toi pour ça. Il pourrait avoir quelque chose à un moment de la journée."

"Bien, je te parlerais plus tard alors."

"Bye Alice" Je raccrochais le téléphone et le jetais sur la table basse. Je massais mes tempes doucement.

Cette fille allait avoir ma mort. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien d'autre que je n'avais déjà entendu de mes amis avant. Au moins l'un d'entre eux le rappelait quotidiennement; comment je devrais lui dire et que cela lui ferait réaliser qu'il m'aimait aussi. Je ne pouvais juste pas prendre le risque qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Juste après, la porte de la chambre d'Edward s'ouvrit et il sortit dans une paire de jeans taille basse reposant dangereusement bas sur ses hanches, et un t-shirt dans sa main. Ses cheveux étaient humides et ébouriffés partout autour de sa tête. Il avait l'air d'un Dieu. Je gémis intérieurement. Pourquoi mon meilleur ami devait être aussi incroyablement chaud, et pourquoi devait-il se promener ainsi?

J'inclinais ma tête en arrière sur le canapé et fermais mes yeux en comptant jusqu'à dix, espérant que son t-shirt couvrirait les abdos sur lesquels je venais juste de baver.

"Je hais ma vie," Bredouillais-je et faisant une moue silencieuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon il a été long à traduire mais voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews à tous !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

Edward eu finalement ses fesses revêtues et nous nous rendions à son audition.

L'audition était à dix minutes de la maison, nous nous arrêtions donc au Starbucks local pour une autre dose de caféine. Je pris mon normal frappicino aux vingt caramels et Edward son mocha au lait aux vingt chocolats blancs.

Edward ne semblait jamais préparé pour ces auditions. Il entamait toutes les choses qu'il faisait avec tant de calme, de manière relaxée. Le réalisateur l'avait demandé personnellement; il avait presque ce projet dans la poche. Edward trifouillait son Ipod essayant de trouver quelque chose à écouter alors qu'il buvait son lait.

"Edward, s'il te plait arrête de fouiller cette chose. Tu sais que tu ne le feras jamais fonctionner à temps avant que nous n'arrivions là où nous allons. Pourquoi même tu t'y embête?" Demandais-je feignant l'agacement. Ses étranges habitudes m'avaient toujours étonnée.

"Je m'y embête car je veux écouter un peu de musique. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y en a trop pour choisir." Railla-t-il gaiement puis levant ses yeux de son Ipod pour me jeter son sourire en coin.

Je roulais simplement mes yeux et rentrait dans le parking où les auditions allaient être tenues.

"Tu vois, vingt minutes en avance, Bella. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous inquiéter. Toi et ta folle obsession d'être en avance à tout." Rit-il dans un ton moqueur.

"C'est vrai, ce doit être comme ton obsession d'être en retard de trente minutes à tout." Rétorquais-je.

"Bella, cela s'appelle le retard stylé." Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ce mec sûr de lui avait toujours réponse à tout.

"S'ils avaient un problème avec ça je n'obtiendrais pas ces boulots, tu ne crois pas? Tu t'inquiètes trop." Il termina son lait avec une grande gorgée puis le replaça dans le porte gobelet.

"Quelqu'un doit s'assurer que l'on voit ta jolie tête. » Dis-je en en pincant ses joues. "Maintenant, as-tu besoin de travailler avec Emmett aujourd'hui?"

"Bien sûr, fais-le venir quand nous serons rentrés à la maison. On pourrait rester un peu ensemble. Appelle Alice et fais-la amener Jasper, et Emmett peut emmener Rose s'il veut."

"Ok, j'appellerais et le leur dirais. Tu devrais aller à l'intérieur; faire une bonne impression en arrivant en avance. Montrer que tu aimerais vraiment en faire parti."

"Oui M'dame" Il se pencha et plaça un baiser sur ma joue "Que ferais-je sans toi Bella?"

"Et bien," Je plaçais un doigt sur mon menton, et laissais échapper un exagéré hmmm. "Dormir pendant les auditions, probablement." Dis-je en le regardant.

"Très drôle, Swan," Il pinça ma jambe puis sorti de la voiture, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

_Maintenant appelle Emmett_. Je regardais l'heure et étais presque sûre qu'il était réveillé.

Emmett était un de nos bons amis, nous l'avions rencontré quand nous avions déménagé pour Hollywood.

Nous étions sortis dans un club un soir et Edward m'avait laissé au bar pour aller aux toilettes. Je me tenais là et ce gars est venu me voir, se présentant comme étant Tyler, et proposant de m'offrir un verre. J'avais décliné poliment. Il avait continué à me parler malgré mon refus subtil et m'avait demandé de danser. A nouveau j'avais dis non aussi gentiment que possible. Ce type n'aimait pas être rejeté apparemment, donc il avait tenté de me forcer à aller sur la piste de danse. J'avais cherché désespérément Edward pendant que je disais à ce gars de ne pas insister quand j'ai entendu une lourde voix hurler, "Hey bébé, tu es là. Je te cherchais." J'avais senti une paire d'énormes bras s'envelopper autour de moi. J'avais levé les yeux pour voir un énorme homme musclé me sourire. Apparemment la taille de cet homme avait effrayé Tyler, car il s'était enfuit pratiquement en courant et en bégayant une excuse. Il avait dû voir le regard de choc et de terreur sur mon visage car il m'avait relâché immédiatement et s'était mit à rire comme il m'expliquait qu'il avait vu ce mec m'harceler et qu'il s'était figuré que prétendre être un petit ami « Hulk » serait le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui sans entrer dans une bagarre. Il en était venu à se présenter comme Emmett McCarty. Il venait juste d'emménager ici depuis le Nord du Dakota pour devenir un entraîneur personnel, ce qui ne m'avait pas surpris en tenant compte de sa taille. Il faisait à peu près 1m90* avec des cheveux frisés marrons et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ses bras avaient l'air plus gros que ma taille; c'était une bête.

Edward été réapparu finalement et je l'avais présentai à Emmett et lui avais raconté comment nous nous étions rencontrés. Edward avait remercié Emmett pour m'avoir aidé et nous nous êtions assis ensemble et avions discuté le restant de la nuit. Comme nous étions tous nouveaux dans cette ville, nous avions décidé de garder le contact et sommes devenus rapidement des amis. Quand Edward dû prendre un entraîneur pour rester en forme, nous ne pouvions penser à mieux qu'Emmett. Pas qu'Edward en avait besoin. Edward était béni avec des gènes parfait; cet homme mangeait comme un porc et n'avait jamais besoin de rien faire pour rester en forme. C'était plus comme avoir un bon ami avec travailler quand ils avaient leurs sessions d'entraînement. Ces soi-disant entraînements se terminaient toujours en sortie tous ensemble et en faisant quelque chose en groupe.

Je décrochais le téléphone et composait rapidement son numéro et écoutait la sonnerie. Il décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie et semblait à bout de souffle.

"Allo?"

"Hey Em, c'est Bella. Je n'interrompt rien?"

"Pourquoi, salut ma petite luxure," _Oh, nous y voilà encore. _"Non, tu n'interromps rien, j'étais juste en train de lever quelques poids pour m'amuser."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec vous pour m'harceler avec cette merde." Demandais-je avec soupir exaspéré. Qu'ils soient tous maudits.

"Oh, qui t'as eu en premier?" Questionna Emmett, en gloussant.

"Alice, elle m'a fait un cours ce matin."

"Et bien, tu sais un moyen facile de nous faire arrêter de te taquiner à propos de ça est juste de lui dire." Expliqua Emmett comme si ce n'était rien, juste quelque chose que vous lâchiez sur quelqu'un. Je pouvais juste l'imaginer.

"_Hey, Edward, voici ton café et à propos, j'ai été amoureuse de toi depuis presque toute ma vie. Passe une bonne journée!" _

_Ouais, ça__marcherait__._

"Ouais, et que feras tu pour moi quand je serais sans emploi, mon cher ami?"

"Donc tu me dis que si tu dis à Edward que tu l'aimes, il te virera puis te jettera hors de sa maison? Ouais Bella, ça serait ma première réaction si ma meilleure amie me disait qu'elle craquait pour moi depuis... je ne sais combien d'années."

"Non, Em. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il aura rejeté mon cul, je serais trop embarrassée pour le regarder en face et je démissionnerais. Puis, je serais sans abri et sans boulot."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi? Tu sais que ce garçon est fou de toi, il ne le sait juste pas parce que tu ne lui as rien dit? C'est un mec Bella, on est nul au jeu des signaux."

"Ouais, Emmett," je sentais la contrariété grimper en moi. "Il m'aime, mais juste comme une petite sœur. Les choses que je pense à propos de lui, tu ne les fait pas avec tes parents." Emmett éclata dans un énorme rire.

"Vraiment? Tu penses à ces trucs avec Eddie? Je vais devoir te renommer ma petite coquine Bella."

"Comme font une centaine de milliers de filles, Em."

"Ouais, mais in ne connaît pas ces autres filles. Elles l'aiment parce qu'il est connu. Il serait avec toi et saurait que tu l'as toujours aimé, avant même qu'il devienne important."

"Peu importe Emmett, tu ne peux pas savoir ça. Tu as vu les filles qui se jettent sur lui. J'ai l'air d'un sale chiffon comparé à elles."

"Bella, tu es magnifique. S'il te plait arrête de te rabaisser. Pourquoi sur terre voudrais-tu être amie avec quelqu'un qui ne regarde que l'extérieur d'une personne et pas ce qu'ils sont réellement? Tu ne peux vraiment pas penser qu'Edward est ce superficiel »

À présent je me sentais mal. Pensais-je vraiment qu'Edward était le type qui ne sortirait pas avec moi parce que je n'étais pas assez jolie? Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il l'était, je ne sais pas pourquoi je penserais ainsi. Je laissais mes insécurités troubler ma perception de mon meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas le genre de type qu'il était.

"Non Emmett, je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit comme ça. Je veux juste ne pas être blessée, et je ne veux pas le perdre."

"Tu ne le perdras pas Bella, il t'aime. Tu dois juste l'aider à le comprendre."

"Je sais," Dis-je, ne croyant pas complètement cela.

"Peu importe, désolé de t'avoir taquiné tout à l'heure. C'était mon coup du jour je ne le referais pas avant demain." Je pouvais dire qu'il souriait encore, je roulais juste mes yeux.

"Edward veut vous inviter toi et Rose cet après midi. Nous devrions être à la maison vers trois heure. Il veut s'entraîner un peu, et ensuite on pourra être un peu ensemble. Alice et Jasper sont invités aussi. Nous devrions faire un barbecue dehors ou quelque chose; juste un moment relaxant."

"Ca semble génial Bella, j'appellerais Alice et Jasper et le leur dirais."

"D'accord Em, merci. Je vous vois toi et Rose plus tard." Je lui dis au revoir et coupa mon téléphone.

Je restais assise là à griffonner sur un bloc note que je transportais avec moi et contrôlais mon blackberry pour voir de quoi le restant de la semaine avait l'air. Rien de bien important. Nous venions juste de revenir de Seattle où Edward avait un tourné un peu pour un truc d'ado. Son air enfantin lui permettait encore de passer pour un ado, et avec lui étant un grand cœur vibrant aux yeux du public, ils l'ont pratiquement supplié d'en faire parti.

Pourtant connaissant Edward, il recevait souvent des offres pour faire des apparitions à des clubs ou dans des magasins pour un peu d'argent afin d'aider à lancer le business. Vous savez, les magazines publieraient quelque chose comme, " La star de cinéma Edward Cullen a été vu faire la fête au Hyde avec Paris," et cela boosterait la fréquentation dans le but de tomber sur "le" Edward Cullen.

L'audition d'Edward prenait plus de temps que je n'avais anticipé, donc je me mis à l'aise et mis ma playlist, inclina le siège et ferma mes yeux. Dès que mes cils se touchèrent, mon esprit revint sur les deux conversations que j'avais eu avec mes amis ce matin et leurs constantes supplications pour que je dise à Edward ce que je ressentais. Ils m'assuraient qu'il ressentait la même chose et que cela fonctionnerait comme cela devait mais, et si je n'étais pas faite pour être avec Edward, et après?

Je ne pouvais pas nier que je voyais une vie dans laquelle ce que disaient mes amis était vrai. J'irai voir Edward, le regarderais dans les yeux et lui ouvrirais mon cœur. Comment je pense que je l'aimais depuis le moment où nous avons été mis ensemble étant bébés. Je lui dirais qu'il était la seule personne avec qui je veux vieillir, avoir des bébés, élever une famille dans une maison comme celle dans _L__e père de la mariée_, avec une clôture blanche. Il pourrait jouer, j'écrirais. Nous aurions deux enfants; une petite fille avec mes cheveux marrons et ses yeux verts, et un petit garçon avec ses boucles de bronze désordonnées et mes yeux marrons. Il me regarderait dans les yeux et me dirait qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais avait trop peur de me le dire. Nous serions tellement dominer par le moment que nous nous enlacerions et il m'embrasserait. Il me porterait alors et m'emmènerait dans la chambre où nous ferions l'amour pendant des heures - peut-être des jours - rattrapant tout le temps perdu que nos insécurités nous auraient volé.

Je pouvais sentir un sourire commencer à s'étirer sur mes lèvres à cette pensée quand je fus sortie de ma rêverie par la portière qui s'ouvrait.

"Est-ce que tu dors au boulot Bella?" Edward tirait sur mes cheveux.

"Ow, est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être aussi agaçant Edward?" Je me rasseyais en tentant de remettre mes cheveux.

"Vacances Bella, Vacances." Je roulais juste mes yeux.

"Comment s'est passée l'audition?"

"Ca a été génial, le réalisateur semble vraiment m'aimer; il a dit qu'il m'appellerait dans la semaine."

"C'est genial! J'espère que ça marchera."

"Merci Bells." Il se pencha en me serrant dans ses bras, et mon stupide cœur se mit à battre rapidement. _Non pas toi aussi _pensais-je, _Traitre de cœur_.

"Donc, j'ai appelé Emmett pendant que tu étais là bas et il appelle les autres et ils seront là vers trois heure. Je lui ai dit que nous ferions sûrement un barbecue et que nous nous relaxerions."

"Ca me semble bien, nous n'avons rien de prévu pour plus tard de toute façon, non?"

"Non, nous n'avons qu'à nous arrêter au bureau de ton agent pour voir si tu n'as d'offres de boulot, ensuite c'est tout pour la journée." Dis-je en démarrant la voiture.

"Bien, Angela m'a promis une pause entre les tournages. Je ne veux pas courir tout de suite pour un autre boulot. J'ai besoin d'une pause."

"Et bien, à ce que je sais, c'en est une. Bien sûr**,** tu pourrais avoir des petites choses comme des photos et des interviews, mais à part ça je pense que c'est tout ce que tu auras."

"C'est bien," dit-il, penchant sa tête en arrière sur l'appui-tête et fermant ses yeux.

Nous passions le reste du chemin jusqu'à chez son agent en silence. Une fois arrivé, je donnais un coup de coude à Edward et lui dit que nous y étions. Il soupira et nous sortions de la voiture pour aller au bureau d'Angela.

Nous nous dirigions vers la secrétaire d'Angela et lui disions que nous étions attendus. Elle appela Ang, et nous étions pressés d'entrer.

Nous passions la porte en chêne de son bureau qui semblait être fait tout en fenêtre. Il avait cette vue incroyable sur les collines d'Hollywood. Je pris un siège pendant qu'Edward marcha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Comment va mon golden boy aujourd'hui? L'audition s'est elle bien passée?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant et ajustant sa jupe.

Edward revint et se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté de moi et lui sourit pendant qu'il se voutait dans une position plus confortable.

"C'était super, ils ont eu l'air de m'aimer. Ils ont dit qu'ils me contacteraient dans la semaine."

"Et bien c'est bon à entendre. Quand ils contacteront le bureau je m'assurerais de t'en informer. Donc, nous n'avons pas vraiment de choses pour toi pour le reste de la semaine. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu es en pause." Elle tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur et sorti le dossier d'Edward. "Bella, il a un photo shoot avec EW magasine la semaine prochaine comme l'un du top trente des moins de trente ans qui progressent. Nous avons été contacté pour que tu fasses une publicité pour les produits laitiers**, et People souhaite avoir une interview avec toi à propos de toujours ta même célébrité qui monte en flèche. Rien que tu ne puisses pas gérer. Ils voudront savoir à propos des projets à venir, donc espérons que tu auras le résultat de l'audition d'aujourd'hui d'ici là."

"Me faxera-tu les dates et horaires des ces choses et je les rentrerais dans tout à la maison?" J'avais un système qui permettait d'aider à organiser les jobs d'Edward. Sans mentionner que j'avais besoin de tout classer pour les enregistrer pour de futures références si besoin.

"Bien sûr Bella, je le fais toujours. Donc c'est tout. Profites de ton temps libre, Edward. Je reste en contact avec toi ou Bella si quelque chose d'autre arrive d'ici là." Sur ce elle se leva tout comme Edward et moi et nous nous disions au revoir et retournions à la voiture.

"Et bien c'était de grandes nouvelles, je n'ai pas eu autant de congés depuis des siècles." Je pouvais dire qu'il était plus qu'excité à la chance de se relaxer et d'avoir du temps pour lui.

"Que vas-tu faire de cette nouvelle liberté?" Demandais-je comme nous entrions dans la voiture et nous dirigions vers la maison.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Bella. Je ne me souviens pas ce que c'est le temps libre." Ria-t-il.

"Et bien, je suis sure que tu trouveras quelque chose à faire au moment venu. Tu le fais toujours."

"Oui, oui. Nous trouverons quelque chose à faire pour en profiter."

Nous étions arrivés à la maison et nous avions toujours quelques heures devant nous avant que les autres n'arrivent. Donc nous nous posions pour regarder un film. Edward gémit à mon choix de films, donc je laissais le grand bébé choisir quelque chose qu'il aimerait regarder. Bien sûr il avait dû choisir un truc pourri du genre La Planète de la Terreur. Au moment où le pénis de Quentin Tarantino commençait à fondre je roulais juste mes yeux au ridicule du choix de films d'Edward.

Le film se termina enfin et nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine pour avoir un sandwich, voyant que le gang serait là bientôt pour le barbecue. Nous préparions quelques sandwichs grillés avec des tranches de tomates. Après avoir nettoyé la pagaille de nos sandwichs, je mis mon sac dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et m'allongeais, reposant mes bras sur mes yeux et pris une profonde respiration.

Ce truc d'être amoureuse d'Edward commençait à devenir épuisant. C'était assez mauvais quand nous n'étions qu'amis et que l'idée d'être amoureuse de lui ne m'avait pas encore traversée l'esprit pendant que je le regardais entouré par d'autres filles, et sortir en rendez-vous. Mais maintenant, chaque jour était comme un poignard dans mon cœur. Le voir faire des choses que je rêvais de faire avec lui avec quelqu'un d'autre. Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre… tenir quelqu'un d'autre… peut-être que si j'avais le courage ce serait moi qui le tiendrais, moi qui l'embrasserais et qu'il serait amoureux de moi.

Cependant, je n'avais pas le courage. J'étais une froussarde, et la pensée que cela soit possible pour lui de ressentir pour moi un gramme de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui était ridicule.

Je poussais un lourd soupir et continuait à rester allongée là jusqu'à ce que je sente le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi et Edward parler.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu te sens bien?" L'inquiétude apparente dans son ton.

Je retirais mes bras de mes yeux et tournai mon visage ver lui. Je fus surprise par sa proximité, et combien je voulais me pencher et goûter ses lèvres qui étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes _Ah! Arrête ça, Bella._

"Juste un peu fatiguée." Dis-je, levant mon regard au plafond. "As-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

"Non, je pensais juste venir ici et te parler jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent."

"Qu'y a–t-il dans ton esprit?"

"Et bien, j'essayais de penser aux choses à faire comparées à l'évidence de dormir, pendant que j'ai un peu de temps libre."

"Qu'avais-tu à l'esprit?"

"Rien de très spectaculaire. Je sais que je veux un peu de temps avec les gars. Je ne vois pas assez les autres. Je pensais peut-être à un voyage à Santa Barbara ou quelque part pour un jour ou deux."

"Cela me semble bien. Dis-moi juste quand tu te décide et nous pourrons réserver quelques chambres."

"J'appellerais Angela demain et verrais avec elle si c'est bon que je quitte la ville pour deux jours et ne pas m'inquiéter pour un boulot de dernière minute."

"Et bien, je suis sure que si quelque chose de bien arrivait, tu pourras revenir ce jour là."

"Vrai, mais je préfère vérifier."

Nous tombions dans un silence paisible et mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer, puis j'étais endormie.

J'étais soudainement tirée de mon sommeil par un mouvement d'Edward se levant du lit. Comme mes yeux se concentraient sur lui, je remarquais qu'il avait dû s'endormir aussi car il se frottait les yeux et baillait. Il me lançait un regard.

"Je crois qu'ils sont là" lança-t-il par dessus son épaule et puis il quitta ma chambre pour accueillir nos invités.

Je me poussais en dehors du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me regardait dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges de sommeil et mes cheveux avaient l'air d'une botte de foin. Je pris ma brosse, la passant dans mes cheveux et essayait de me rendre présentable.

J'entendais des voix dans le salon et m'y dirigeais pour dire bonjour. Comme je tournais au coin du couloir, j'entrais en collision avec mon petit lutin aux cheveux hérissés.

"Umph, Oh Alice, je suis désolée!" Mon pouvoir de tout endommager en marchant venait à nouveau de faire surface.

"Oh Bella, je suis habituée d'être emportée par les gens qui ne me voient pas quotidiennement." _Ha_! Comme si Alice pouvait ne pas être remarquée. Elle avait l'air qu'une grande boite éclatante de crayons avait explosée sur elle. Elle portait une robe drapée rose flashy avec une épaisse ceinture jaune éclatante autour de sa taille, lui donnant l'apparence de courbes qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas.

"Non, je ne faisais pas attention comme d'habitude."

"Rêvassais à propos de quelqu'un de spécial?" Je poussais un soupir de frustration en secouant ma tête.

"Alice, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant."

"Oh Bella, relaxe. Je te taquine simplement."

"Je sais Alice, je suis juste fatiguée."

"Pas de problèmes." Dit-elle dans son ton optimiste normal.

Nous nous dirigions vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde était assis et discutait. Alice arriva et pris place sur les genoux de son fiancé, Jasper.

Jasper et Alice s'étaient rencontrés quand Alice était venue pour la première fois à Los Angeles. Elle était allée à un bar un soir où il y avait une soirée micro ouvert. Elle a dit qu'elle était assise là à boire sa boisson lorsqu'elle avait entendu la plus magnifique guitare acoustique jouer, suivie par la plus angélique des voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle avait levé les yeux sur la scène pour voir ce grand Dieu blond, qui n'était pas trop grand, mais bien bâti à tous les bons endroits. Elle n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle avait dit qu'il était finalement entré en contact avec ses yeux et qu'il ne l'avait plus brisé de toute la chanson; c'était comme si il avait chanté pour elle et seulement elle. Quand la chanson fut terminée elle avait quitté la table et il était descendu de scène et ils s'étaient rencontrés à mi-chemin; comme s'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Quand ils furent finalement face à face Alice avait simplement dit, " Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie." Depuis ils étaient ensemble.

Jasper avait maintenant signé dans un label et travaillait pour sortir son premier albulm en automne. Il était en réalité très doué. Non seulement il pouvait jouer et chanter étonnamment, mais il écrivait toutes ses musiques et paroles cet homme pouvait trouver ce qu'il y avait derrière les mots. Donc émotionnel et réel, tout en étant magnifique et sincère. Jasper avait juste une façon de jouer avec vos émotions avec son art.

Emmett se tenait près du centre de distraction cherchant un quelconque nouveau DVD qu'Edward aurait. Etant connu, il recevait habituellement des copies de films avant qu'ils ne soient sortis pour le grand public. La petite amie d'Emmett, Rosalie était assise en face d'Alice et de Jasper et parlait de son dernier job.

Rosalie était top model. Une fois que vous l'aviez vu il n'y avait plus de questions sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était comme une Amazone. Elle était grande et halée avec de longs de cheveux blonds et de brillants yeux bleus. Elle avait un corps qui tenait les chirurgiens plastiques locaux à flot et qui essayaient de le recréer sur leurs patientes, cependant rein ne pouvait s'approcher de l'originale car l'originale était naturelle. Rose était juste née avec ces magnifiques gènes de déesse. Elle avait des jambes qui n'en finissaient pas et des courbes exactement aux bons endroits. Elle avait commencé sa carrière comme modèle dans des shows locaux. Vous savez, ceux où vous vous pavanez dans de petits bikinis et que vous n'êtes là que pour être un autre objet à mater par les mecs. Elle a été découverte là et était entrée dans les hautes sphères en un rien de temps. A présent elle faisait des campagnes pour Chanel et Victoria's secret, parmi d'autres. Elle et Emmett s'étaient rencontrés quand il a été embauché comme son entraîneur personnel, elle pensait qu'il était un crétin bourdonnant, et il pensait qu'elle était une garce coincée. Ils disaient que cela les rendait parfait l'un pour l'autre. Ils allaient sur leurs deux ans maintenant.

Je ne pouvais retenir le coup de jalousie qui me frappait à regarder les deux couples heureux et visiblement amoureux assis dans notre salon. Je me languissais d'avoir ce type de relation. Là où j'étais les pieds par dessus tête, ne pouvant vivre sans l'amour de l'autre personne, et ils ressentaient la même chose pour moi. Ouais, la partie clé, ils devaient le sentir aussi, c'est là que reposait le problème. Autant j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'Edward, autant j'étais presque certaine qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi. J'étais assise là à le regarder interagir avec nos amis et il était tellement mieux que moi. Je n'avais absolument rien à lui offrir qu'il n'avait déjà de moi. J'étais beaucoup trop plaine pour n'avoir jamais osée m'extériorisée et ne rien être d'autre que sa meilleure amie et son assistante personnelle. C'était une cause perdue.

Après que tout le monde ait eu quelques rires et le temps de rattraper le temps perdu, nous nous dirigions vers l'arrière cour pour commencer à faire à manger. Les hommes, bien sûr, se tenaient près du grill avec les ustensiles à la main en se disputant qui serait le cuisinier et celui qui tiendrait la nourriture. Ils se battaient pour savoir lequel avait les plus fortes compétences en barbecue, mais ils finirent par laisser tomber d'essayer de rabaisser les accréditations des autres et finirent par rester autour du grill en pointant comment ils auraient mieux fait.

Les filles et moi étions assises en discutant et riant des mecs et de leurs testostérones remplies de plaisanteries macho.

"Donc, Bella, comment vont les _choses?" _Demanda Rose en arquant l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement sculptés.

"Oh Dieu, Rose, pas toi aussi." Je roulais mes yeux. Ces soi-disant amis n'allaient jamais abandonner. "Alice, dois-je m'attendre à avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Jasper plus tard?"

"Hein?" demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son Vogue italien. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce quoi tu parles."

"Oh, bien sûr que non. Vous êtes tous comme des télémarketeurs flippants qui me rendent folle. D'abord toi Alice, puis Emmett ce matin. Je jure, maintenant Rose est sur le coup aussi." Cela devenait juste plus que ridicule.

"Bella," Dit Rose en plaçant une main sur la mienne. "Pourquoi reste-tu assise et laisses-tu ce garçon ramener toutes ces filles qui ne signifient rien pour lui quand tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui dire que tu l'aimes et il sera à toi?"

"C'est vrai, si seulement c'était aussi simple et aussi possible. Bon Dieu, je l'aurais alors fait il y a des siècles, mais, ça ne l'est pas. Je peux perdre tout ce que j'ais s'il ne ressent pas la même chose. C'est juste un risque que je n'ai pas envie de prendre. Vous avez tous besoin de me faire confiance sur ça, je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que j'ai laissé mes emotions détruire 20 ans d'amitié." Cependant je voulais tellement lui dire et que mes amis aient raison, je ne voulais juste pas courir le risque, peu importe combien je le voulais.

"Bella, je souhaites que tu puisses me faire confiance, nous faire confiance. Nous t'aimons, nous ne te dirions jamais de faire quelque chose si nous pensions qu'il y ait une chance que tu sois blessée. Ce garçon est amoureux de toi, il a juste besoin de savoir que tu ressens la même chose. Il a besoin de savoir que tu l'aimes et tout ira bien." Alice parlait tellement en matière de fait.

"Et bien pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui en parlez pas tous à lui. Il est le plus brave de nous deux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'harcelez pas lui et lui demandez à lui de me déclarer son amour?"

Comme si c'était le cas.

"Parce que Bella, il ne sais pas qu'il t'aime. C'est un homme, ils sont toujours les derniers à savoir." Souligna Rose.

"Et bien, je ne me sens pas comme devoir montrer à quelqu'un qu'il m'aime, je pense qu'il devrait juste le savoir. Ca serait comme le forcer, je me sentirais comme si j'essayais de laver son cerveau pour qu'il croît que c'est vrai."

"Oh, Bella, tellement bête. Les mecs n'ont pas de sens commun, ils ne voient pas ce qui est juste devant eux. Donc tu dois soit lui dire, soit te laisser dans les mains de Rose et moi-même pour une journée d'enseignement, et il viendra à toi!" Alice bondissait à la perspective de m'emmener chez quelques créateurs ratés. Elle délirait si elle pensait que j'allais l'autoriser à me torturer volontairement.

"Non, Alice, je pense que je vais passer le moment sur l'habillage de Bella."

"Mais, Bella, si tu veux qu'Edward te voie autrement que sa meilleure amie, tu dois arrêter d'agir comme sa meilleure amie tout le temps. Commence à agir comme un être sexuel, première étape, devenir sexy. Deuxième étape, te sortir en rendez-vous."

"Alice, je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je le veux _lui _" Murmurais-je.

"Nous savons ça idiote. Mais dis-nous ça. A combien de rendez-vous est-tu allée depuis que tu vis ici à L.A.? Demanda Rose.

"Je ne sais pas peut-être deux" j'essayais de les compter dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un ici ou là.

"Vraiment, est-ce que ça a mené quelque part? Tu sais, passé le premier rendez-vous?" Alice braquait son regard sur moi consciemment.

"Non, je n'étais pas intéressée par eux, il n'y avait pas d'alchimie du tout." _Plus comme ils n'étaient pas Edward._

"Uh-huh, plus comme ils n'étaient pas notre ami là-bas." Rose lança un regard vers les mecs.

Je roulais juste mes yeux, elles n'allaient jamais laisser passer ça.

"Donc, alors?" Demanda Alice avec un regard menaçant

"Quoi alors?"

"Ton choix Bella, tu lui dis toi-même bientôt, ou nous allons essayer notre façon."

J'essayais de peser mes options, moi lui dire pouvait tourner de façon horrible et finir de façon embarrassante avec lui me disant qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Laisser Rose et Alice m'entarter pour voir si leur théorie marchait ne semblait pas avoir d'effets durables, donc avec un soupir j'acceptais de le faire à leur façon.

"Oh Bella, tu vas nous remercier quand notre ami si sexy ne pourra plus retirer ses mains de toi!" Alice tapait ses mains ensembles, en bondissant.

"Bien sûr, Alice." Soupirais-je.

Rose et Alice me regardèrent soudainement avec des yeux rétrécis.

"Quoi?"

"Premièrement nous allons travailler sur ta confiance. Cela a besoin d'une remise à niveau majeure." Dit Rose.

"Oui, oui" J'abandonnais.

Viteaprès l'harcèlement que je venais d'endurer**,** Emmett vint nous dire que la bataille principale était finalement terminée et que le dîner était prêt. Nous attrapions tous nos assiettes et faisions quelques cocktails de fruits et nous asseyons en discutant et mangeant. Une fois que nous ayons fini, il était encore tôt et nous essayons de trouver quelque chose à faire.

Etant tous très ennuyés, et manifestement pas très créatifs, nous acceptions la suggestion ridicule d'Emmett et Alice du jeu d'action ou vérité. Tout le monde semblait extrêmement excité de jouer à ce jeu.

Je regardais les visages de mes amis et remarquais que tout le monde sauf Edward me regardait et me donnait des sourires machiavéliques. Je pensais, _cela ne peux pas être bon, pas bon du tout._

Edward était le premier.

"Alice, action ou vérité?"

Alice porta un doigt à ses lèvres et regarda en l'air comme si elle était en grande concentration.

"Action"

"Super, je te défie d'aller dans le placard de Bella et de mettre l'une de ses tenues. Tu devras la porter pour le reste de la journée."

Un cri de terreur s'échappa d'Alice, tandis que les autres éclataient dans des rires étouffés. Moi, cependant, ne savait pas si je devais rire ou être légèrement offensée, mes vêtements n'étaient pas si mal. _Ils l'étaient? _

"Un défi est un défi Alice, maintenant soit bonne joueuse et dépêche-toi. C'est drôle." Avec une étreinte rassurante de Jasper et une moue plaquée sur son visage, elle marcha d'un pas lourd vers la maison.

Nous prîmes une autre tournée de boisson pendant qu'Alice échangeait ses vêtements de créateurs pour mon vieil ensemble marin. Finalement nous entendions la porte s'ouvrir et nous tournions tous pour la regarder.

Alice sorti en se grattant les bras. Elle portait une paire de mes vieux bleus jeans qui avaient des trous aux genoux. Elle l'avait recouvert avec l'un de mes sweats à capuche trop grand qui l'avalait complètement. Elle marcha pour s'asseoir à côté de Jasper et continua à se gratter.

"Alice, quelque chose ne va pas? Pourquoi tu te grattes?" Demanda Rose

"Le manque de vêtements de Bella qui ne contient pas de fibres synthétiques me déclenche de l'urticaire."

"Hey!"

"Bella, je n'y peux rien si ma peau est habituée à des vêtements qui coûtent plus que 25.99 $ au centre commercial du coin."

"Wow, Alice, dis moi vraiment ce que tu penses de mes vêtements." Mes vêtements n'étaient pas aussi mauvais.

"Non, c'est bon. J'ai jeté un bon coup d'œil à ton placard, et tu as accepté de faire du shopping avec moi. Donc toutes ces affaires vont très bientôt être remplacées." Je gémissais intérieurement. "Peu importe, maintenant c'est mon tour." Elle me lança un regard de la mort, et je m'inquiétais qu'elle se venge de moi pour avoir ri d'elle portant mes vêtements. Heureusement, elle se tourna vers Jasper.

"Action ou vérité, Jasper?"

"Vérité."

"Ok, qui était ton premier amour?" Elle était maintenant concentrée uniquement sur Jasper.

"Tu le sais ça," murmura Jasper. "Son nom est Alice Brandon et elle est celle et la seule que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerais jamais." Dit-il dans sa meilleure voix traînante du Sud et la rapprocha de lui et sur ses genoux.

Alice jeta ses bras autour du cou de Jasper et plaça un doux baiser sus ses lèvres.

"Tu sais que j'aime ça quand tu parles avec ton accent, bébé." Elle hurlait entre les baisers.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était siiiiiiiiiiiii mignon." Emmet plaça une main sur son cœur et essuya une larme imaginaire.

Alice se tourna vers Emmett et dans la plus mature des postures qu'elle pu faire, lui tira sa langue. Emmett éclata de rires et lui dit de garder sa langue pour elle. Et Jasper. Bien sûr.

"Bien je suppose que c'est à moi." Dit Jasper. "Donc Emmett, voyant comme tu as l'air si pressé de commenter, action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité." Un sourire suffisant apparu sur son visage, il n'était pas du tout inquiet.

"Quel a été le boulot le plus embarrassant que tu es fait?"

"Bas les pattes, j'ai été strip-teaseur pendant une semaine. C'était beaucoup d'argent, mais autant j'aimais que les femmes se jetaient sur moi, je ne pouvais pas faire avec les femmes qui étaient assez âgées pour être ma grand-mère et qui poussaient des dollars dans le devant de mon pantalon."

Je pouvais sentir ma mâchoire tomber comme j'imaginais Emmett dans ces petits strings avec des billets en sortir.

"J'avais le surnom de _"Le grand papa suspendu" _et mon costume n'était rien d'autre qu'un string Speedos noir avec une bande jaune sur la plus partie la plus importante."

Les rires explosaient non seulement au surnom, mais aussi à la façon dont Emmett prononçait ces mots. Il était évident que rien n'allait embarrasser les personnes autour de moi. Je pris quelques minutes pour me remettre des révélations d'Emmett. Puis ce fut au tour d'Emmett.

"Et bien, c'est à toi Emmett."

"Bien, je te choisis Rosie"

"Vérité, Emmett." Elle roulait ses yeux comme s'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait être demandé ou parié qui n'importait.

"La première fois que tu as eu du sexe. Quel âge avais-tu, quel âge avec le mec et où étais-ce?"

"J'avais quinze ans et étudiante en seconde année au lycée, il avait dix-sept ans et il était senior, c'était dans la classe libre après l'école. Sur le capot d'une corvette 1967 rayée. C'était la fierté et la joie de notre professeur, il l'avait retapé depuis pratiquement rien et l'avait emmené pour nous montrer le fruit de son labeur. "

"Sainte merde Rose, je ne savais pas ça!" Tonna Emmett "C'est assez chaud"

Je secouais juste ma tête à combien mes amis étaient ouverts et libres.

"Maintenant, c'est mon tour" Dit Rose, je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qu'elle allait me faire.

À ma grande surprise ce n'est pas mon nom qu'elle appela.

"Edward, action ou vérité" Je devrais la remercier pour me donner une pause.

"Action" Dit-il simplement

"Je te défie de donner à Bella un French kiss pendant 2 minutes entières" Je reprends ça, j'allais la tuer.

Je frottais ma main sur mon visage en essayant de penser _cela pourrait être pire._

Edward marcha vers moi et s'assit à l'indienne face à moi. Mon cœur était si près d'exploser en dehors de ma poitrine. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma respiration pour ne pas m'évanouir. Il ne m'avait pas encore touchée et je me sentais comme si j'allais mourir.

Je sentis ses mains se porter à mon visage, sa forte et chaude main prendre en coupe ma joue, son autre main faisant la même chose, il me donna l'un de ses fameux moitié de sourire. Il commença à se pencher sur moi et je pensais _je peux le faire, je peux le faire._ Cependant il était trop tard, je sentis ses chaudes lèvres effleurer les miennes et le choc que je ressentis fut instantané. C'était juste vrai, je me demandais s'il le sentait aussi. Je sentis sa langue balayer ma lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès, et il l'avait. Ce qui déclencha en moi ce nerf, quelque chose sauta. J'attaquais. Nos langues se battaient pour dominer l'autre et je ne pouvais plus respirer, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, qui a besoin d'air. Je gémissais comme il resserrait sa prise sur mon visage et je tirais ses cheveux. Cela serait probablement ma seule chance de l'embrasser et j'allais en prendre pleinement avantage. Mais bien trop tôt le moment fut terminé et je su que notre temps était écoulé par les sifflements et braillement que nos merveilleux amis nous fournissaient.

Je relâchais doucement Edward, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il gloussait.

"Wow, qui pensais que tu avais ça en toi, Bella? C'était très chaud." Dit-il à bout de souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres avaient l'air gonflées.

"Ouais, je suis si fière de mon talent," Lançais-je, tentant toujours de reprendre mon souffle.

"C'est vrai, ma meilleure amie est très talentueuse." Mon cœur lâcha.

Je le savais. Il n'avait rien ressenti de ce baiser. J'étais stupide d'avoir au moins entretenu l'idée. Je laissais immédiatement mes insécurités prendre le dessus et je devais sortir de là. Je ne voulais plus jouer. Je devais partir avant que mes émotions ne prennent le meilleur de moi-même.

"Très bien, et bien, c'est assez pour moi ce soir. Je vais au lit." Je me levais et Alice et Rose m'envoyèrent des regards inquiets. Elles devaient savoir pourquoi j'étais énervée.

Ils me dirent tous bonne nuit et une fois la porte passée, je courus vers ma chambre. Je retins les larmes qui menaçaient de couler jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée et verrouillée. Avec mon dos pressé contre le mur, je glissais à terre doucement en sanglotant. Je savais qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui d'être attentionné pour moi d'une autre façon. Il n'avait rien ressenti du plus incroyable baiser que j'avais jamais expérimenté.

Pour Edward je ne serais toujours qu'une amie.

* * *

_* j'ai mis une taille au hasard car les américains n'ont pas les mêmes références que nous pour mesurer la taille. Et j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de chercher la correspondance ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !_

_** petit délire perso : je m'imagine bien Edward dans une pub pour du lait : il est torse nu et il boit du lait directement au carton et une goûte s'échappe le long de son menton……_

**Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 !**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, cela me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait autant qu'à moi ! A partir de maintenant j'essaierais d'inclure un petit extrait du chapitre suivant dans mes réponses à vos reviews pour faire patienter ou enrager… c'est au choix de l'extrait choisi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

J'étais assise avec mon visage dans mes mains sur le sol de ma chambre en pleurant, parce que la personne que j'aimais plus que tout ne m'aimerait jamais en retour. Pas comme si je voulais qu'il le fasse.

Il y eu un petit coup sur la porte. Je gémissais et tentais de l'ignorer; je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre Rose ou Alice me donner un cours ou lancer une fête de la pitié.

"Je suis au lit les filles, je vous parlerais plus tard." Criais-je.

"Bella? C'est moi, je peux te parler?" Oh mon Dieu, pas maintenant. _Edward._

Avec un soupir sincère, je me poussais du sol et essuyais mon visage des stupides et traitresses larmes qui continuaient de couler et avalais une grande inspiration.

"Entre," Dis-je comme je me dirigeais vers mon lit.

"Hey, tu es juste partie, est-ce que ça va?" Edward marcha vers moi et s'assit sur ma droite.

"Je suis juste fatiguée; je crois que les boissons me sont montées à la tête." _Reste cool Bella._

"Donc… c'était… c'était un sacré baiser là-bas, hein?" Demanda Edward comme il me donnait un coup de coude ludique dans les côtes. Je pouvais entendre une tension dans sa voix; il retenait quelque chose.

"Ah, donc tu es venu ici pour faire des blagues?" Je fis un petit saut loin de lui et braquais mon regard sur le mur d'une façon morose.

"Non, je ne suis pas venu pour faire des blagues, Bella. C'est juste… quelque chose à propos de ce baiser… c'était comme si tu y donnais un sens," Il me regarda pour jauger ma réaction à sa déclaration.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Et bien… ce que je veux dire c'est que, je connais la différence entre un baiser et un _baiser._ Un baiser est quelque chose que tu fais pour un pari; quelque chose que je fais quand je dois bloquer les lèvres avec un parfait étranger devant 30 différentes personnes. Un _baiser, _cependant, a des sentiments. Emotion. Signification. Bella, tu donnais un sens à ce baiser."

_Stupide manque de self contrôle._

"Edward, c'était un pari, c'est tout." Répondis-je, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de picotement que son discours sur les baisers avait causé.

"Bella, si tu ne veux pas en parler alors dis-le-moi. Ne mens pas à propos de ça, je ne te mentirais pas. A vrai dire, je ne vais pas te mentir maintenant."

_Quoi…?_

"Que veux-tu dire par là?" Demandais-je prudemment.

"Bella, quand on s'est embrassé j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça avant, mais quand nos lèvres se sont touchées, il y a eu une indéniable étincelle et j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter tes lèvres."

Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que je pensais qu'il était en train de dire.

"Bella, respire." Commanda Edward comme je sentais que mes poumons étaient prêts à exploser.

Je sentis ses mains prendre en coupe mon visage doucement et je fermais mes yeux. _Ca doit être un rêve, je dois me réveiller avant que je n'aille trop loin…_

"Regarde-moi Bella." Demanda Edward tendrement.

Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir et découvris qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud souffler à travers mes lèvres.

"Je crois… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Bella." Il pencha sa tête et trouva une tache sur le tapis qui l'intéressa soudainement.

_QUOI!_

J'étais incapable de parler, mon esprit fonctionnant à mille à la minute et il était plus qu'impossible de former un seul mot. Tout le monde avait raison! Il m'aimait aussi! Après tout ce temps où je pensais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, et il m'aimait aussi.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes qui stoppèrent aucuns mots de quitter ma bouche. Ses douces, chaudes lèvres ravageaient les miennes dans des baisers à bouche ouverte, et sa langue encore une fois demanda l'accès et fut consenti sans hésitation. Je sentis une main bouger vers l'arrière de ma tête, me poussant fermement à lui. Mes bras serpentaient autour de son cou en réponse. Je pouvais faire ceci pour toujours; tous les jours du restant de ma vie.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que cela arrivait.

Et puis c'est arrivé.

_J'aime les gros culs et je ne peux pas mentir_

_Vous les autres frères ne pouvez nier_

_Que quand une fille marche avec une toute petite taille_

_Et une chose tourne sur ton visage Tu es sauté_

_C'est quoi ce __bordel__?_

La poigne d'Edward sur moi se desserra et il commença à disparaître comme la lumière commençait à envahir ma vision.

Mes yeux clignèrent furieusement comme j'essayais de trouver Edward dans ma chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'ouvrent finalement et que je réalisais ce qu'il se passait. C'était un rêve. Tout n'était qu'un stupide, tortueux rêve.

Mon téléphone, qui était en train de crier Sir Mix pour me notifier qu'Emmett était en train d'appeler, était la raison que mon rêve soit ruiné. Un rêve, bien sûr, parce que cela n'arriverait jamais. J'appuyais sur Ignorer ce qui enverrait Emmett sur la boîte vocale. Je poussais l'un de mes oreillers sur mes yeux, souhaitant me rendormir pour finir ce que j'étais sur le point d'obtenir… Mais c'était inutile. J'étais réveillée.

Enervée de ma situation actuelle, je lançais mes jambes plusieurs fois contre le matelas en frustration. _AH! _

Je restais allongée là un peu plus longtemps essayant de me relaxer. C'était juste un rêve, pas besoin d'être énervée.

Je jetais finalement les couvertures et me levais.

Destination: douche.

Je marchais vers ma commode et attrapais une paire de sous-vêtements et un soutien-gorge, puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une fois que j'eu allumé la douche à la bonne température, je me déshabillais et y entrais. J'autorisais l'eau à frapper mon corps tendu pendant que j'essayais de libérer mon esprit. Une fois que je fus un peu plus calme, je continuais avec mon régime normal de douche de lavage de cheveux et de corps, puis sorti de la douche. Je m'essuyais, et mis mon soutien-gorge et mes dessous.

Je commençais le périple de retour vers ma chambre pendant que je séchais mes cheveux -et ne faisant pas attention- quand je m'écrasais dans quelque chose de dur et doux.

Avant que je ne pu voir ce que c'était, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi instinctivement et ça parla.

"Bella, que vais-je faire avec toi? Tu ne peux même pas sortir de la douche sans tenter de te blesser," dit la douce voix rauque.

"Très drôle, je me rappelle que tu as des yeux, pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas empêché de m'écraser sur toi?"

"Et bien, j'étais un peu distrait par ton choix de tenue." _oh non._

J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais en soutien-gorge et culotte, rien d'autre.

"Hey," j'enroulais rapidement la serviette autour de moi."Tu ne frappes pas?"

Il trouvait manifestement quelque chose d'amusant à propos de cette situation, mais moi non.

"Bella, nous avons pris des bains ensemble, je t'ai vu dans beaucoup moins."

"Ouais, ces bains sont arrivés avant que nous n'ayons développés quelque chose valant la peine d'être regardé."

"Oh, tu penses que j'ai quelque chose que tu voudrais regarder maintenant, vraiment?"

Maintenant il était un lourdaud.

"Combien de fois devrais-je te dire, Edward, que tu marches dans cette maison pratiquement nu tout le temps. Ce n'est pas quelque chose entièrement nouveau."

"Ouais, ouais," il ébouriffa mes cheveux mouillés en jouant, "Je suis venue ici pour te dire quelque chose, mais tu m'as distrait."

"Quoi?"

"Angela a appelé. Il y a un club qui ouvre ce soir et ils voudraient que je fasse une apparition. Je peux emmener qui je veux, donc j'imaginais que cela pouvait être une autre expérience de groupe."

"Cela me semble bien. J'appellerais Alice et Rose et les laisserais relayer le message aux mecs."

"Très bien, et je te laisses mettre quelques vêtements." Il me donna un coup de coude me faisant presque basculer et parti.

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à mon placard pour attraper une paire de denim sombre, et un t-shirt aux manches vertes chasseurs, et les mis. Je retournais à la salle de bain pour brosser mes dents et cheveux et décida de les jeter dans une queue de cheval, avant de faire mon chemin vers mon lit pour appeler les autres et voir s'ils étaient prêt à nous rejoindre ce soir.

J'attrapais le téléphone sur la table de nuit et l'ouvrit, prenant une grande inspiration avant de taper les numéros appartenant au petit lutin qui je le savais ne me lâcherais pas du téléphone sans mentionner hier soir.

Le téléphone sonna trois fois avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"Bella!" Répondit-elle avec trop d'exubérance.

"Hey Alice, quoi de neuf?'' J'espérais qu'elle oublierait les questions sur comment j'allais.

"Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien? J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi! Il est si aveugle Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Nous allons arranger ça pour toi, tu vas être toute pomponnée et il ne saura pas ce qui le frappera," et mes espoirs furent anéantis.

"Alice… Alice, stop! Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Mais Bella, tu…" je la coupais.

"Alice… non… je te demande, comme mon amie, de laisser couler pour le moment s'il te plaît."

"Bien, pour maintenant." Je pouvais entendre la moue dans sa voix.

"Peu importe, la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle est qu'Edward est invité à l'ouverture d'un club ce soir pour montrer son joli visage. Il voulait voir si vous et le groupe voudriez venir?"

"Bien sûr, comme c'est excitant! Oh, tu dois me laisser t'habiller pour ça. S'il te plaît, Bella, s'il te plaît?" Elle utilisait sa voix de petite fille et je ne pouvais pas dire non.

"D'accord, mais rien de farfelu. Tu peux me pomponner autant que tu veux, mais je ne quitte pas la maison dans quelque chose que si je fais le moindre faux mouvement, une partie de mon corps sort."

"Marché conclu!" hurla-t-elle.

"Alice, peux-tu appeler Rose et leur dire? Je ne me sens pas d'entendre la fête de la pitié de Bella ce matin ok? J'ai vu les regards que vous m'avez tous lancés, et tu sais que Rose ne prends pas non pour une réponse."

"Bien sûr Bella. Je suis désolée, cependant."

"Je sais. Je vous verrais tous ici à la maison vers huit heure, ok?"

"A tout à l'heure donc!"

Sur ce, je raccrochais et essayais de penser à ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'ordinateur pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je pourrais faire qui soit lié au travail. Je nettoyais mon bureau, et classais quelques jobs récents d'Edward. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de revenir sur ce qui c'était passé la veille, la façon dont ses mains touchaient mon visage, comment ses lèvres avaient le goût des boissons fruitées que nous buvions. Comment il sentait -je n'étais pas étrangère au parfum d'Edward- mais sur le moment, c'était tellement plus puissant.

_Arrête ça Bella, il ne te voit que comme son amie. _

Je me penchais en arrière dans la chaise de mon bureau et faisais courrir mes mains dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage essayant de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre; n'importe quoi d'autre.

Je regardais l'heure sur l'ordinateur et vis que j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre depuis presque trois heures. Je n'avais pas mangé aujourd'hui et étais dans un besoin désespéré de caféine.

Je me levais et fis mon chemin en dehors de la chambre pour atteindre la cuisine. Je descendais le couloir et stoppa comme j'entrais dans le salon. Edward était assis sur le canapé dans rien d'autre qu'une paire de shorts cargo vert olive. Ses pieds reposaient sur la table basse et il regardait quelque chose à la T.V.

"Hey toi," Dit Edward une fois qu'il m'ait remarqué.

"Hey," répondis-je avec un sourire. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Pas grand chose. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de regarder quelques films. Rien de passionnant jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte ce soir. As-tu parlé aux autres?" Je marchais vers lui et tombais sur le canapé.

"Ouais, Alice les appelle et le leur dit. Je vais être Barbie ce soir. Donc Alice sera sûrement là tôt,"

"Je sais combien tu aimes être traitée de façon toute féminine." Il ébouriffa mes cheveux avec sa main.

"Ouais, c'est ce pourquoi je vis." Dis-je en claquant sa main au loin.

Nous restions assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que je me souvienne pourquoi j'étais venu ici au début. Je me levais pour prendre quelque chose à manger et à boire à la cuisine.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire?" Demandais-je, voyant où je me dirigeais.

"Oui, je viens avec toi. Je suis affamé." Il tendit sa main pour que je le tire du canapé. Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et marcha avec moi vers la cuisine.

Pourquoi de stupides petites actions comme ça surmultipliaient les battements de mon cœur?

Nous étions dans la cuisine et ouvrions le frigo. Je sortis mon Jumbo Red Bull. Je n'avais pas envie de café pour le moment mais j'avais besoin d'un coup de fouet. Edward sortit des choses pour faire des sandwichs et se mit à en faire un pour chacun d'entre nous pendant que j'attrapais quelques chips du placard. Edward sortit des assiettes du placard, et servit la nourriture.

"Attrape moi un coca, veux-tu? J'emporte ça sur le canapé." Dit Edward en prenant les assiettes et se dirigeant vers le salon.

Je lui attrapais un coca et vint m'asseoir à côté de lui et pris mon assiette. J'avais envie de rire de nous, il me connaissait si bien. Je regardais quelque chose d'aussi simple que le sandwich qu'il m'avait fait. Il avait coupé la croûte, savant que je détestais ça. Bien qu'il se plaignait de ça quand je le faisais, il le faisait toujours pour moi.

Il était juste trop parfait. Il me connaissait si bien et je l'aimais pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ça ; je ne le voulais pas. Il était impossible que je sois capable de lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Les conséquences étaient trop grandes à risquer.

Nous restions assis pour le restant de la journée, regardant des films et discutant. A un moment, nous étions tous les deux tombés endormis.

Quand je fus réveillée par une sonnerie teintant à un rythme ennuyeux, j'ouvris mes yeux doucement essayant de me concentrer et de me rappeler où j'étais. Je sentis un corps bouger en dessous de moi et sursauta. Je m'étais endormie et apparemment avais fini avec ma tête sur les genoux d'Edward. Je me tournais et le regardais. Il était toujours endormi avec sa tête penchée en arrière et ses yeux fermés.

La sonnette sonna encore et je me poussais doucement du canapé et me dirigea vers la porte, seulement terrifiée par ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Là se tenait Alice dans toute sa folle gloire d'addiction au shopping. Elle portait de multiples sacs dans chaque main, elle avait ses énormes lunettes de soleil insecte sur le dessus de sa petite tête et une main placée sur sa hanche tout en tapant sa chaussure de créateur impatiemment.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour ouvrir la porte, Bella?"

"Je me suis endormie en regardant un film." Elle passa à côté de moi pour se diriger vers ma chambre.

Elle remarqua Edward endormi sur le canapé -essentiellement nu- et haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

"Je pari que tu dormais avec lui?" Elle inclina sa tête vers Edward.

"Pas comme ça. Dois-tu toujours être une telle perverse non-stop?" Dis-je en secouant ma tête.

"Pssh, Bella c'est une réponse normale. Détends-toi un peu."

Edward commença à remuer sur le canapé comme je prenais quelques sacs d'Alice et l'emmenait vers ma chambre.

"Hey doucement papillon," Dit Alice alors qu'elle passait devant le fraîchement réveillé Edward.

"Hey lutin, je vois que tu es sortie pour faire ce que tu fais de mieux." Il hocha la tête vers la quantité de sacs.

"Ah, mon ami défi du style, c'est seulement l'une des nombreuses choses à laquelle je suis bonne. Les autres cependant ne sont que pour les yeux de Jasper." Elle avait un sourire sur son visage.

"Oh non, beaucoup trop d'infos, Ali, pas plus." Disions Edward et moi à l'unisson. Edward et moi nous regardions l'un l'autre puis nous mimes à rire.

_Et bien, c'était étrange…_

"Bon, nous allons nous préparer pour cette soirée au club ce soir. Oh! J'ai presque oublié."

Elle prit l'un des sacs de mes mains et le tendit à Edward. Il y avait à l'intérieur une nouvelle tenue pour qu'il la porte ce soir.

"Mets ça, tu auras l'air génial."

"Que ferais-je sans toi?" Il était étonné par son habilité à penser à tous les détails.

"Oh, Edward, tu finirais probablement sur la liste Cosmos « faire et ne pas faire »."

Il roula juste ses yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ma chambre, Alice se mit au travail et commença à retirer mes vêtements.

"Alice, je me suis habillée et déshabillée seule depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et aller sur le pot toute seule. Je pense que je peux supporter de me déshabiller toute seule, merci" je riais comme je chassais ses mains pressées.

"Oui, mais Bella, tu t'habillais comme une assistante de librairie pendant toutes ces années. La mission est de te faire remarquer comme la chaude et sexy nana que tu es. Maintenant arrête de râler, et habille-toi."

Avec plus de force que je ne lui en suspectais, elle poussa deux sacs à moi. L'un était apparemment ce qu'il semblait être, voyant que c'était une marque rose avec des bandes blanches, mais l'autre était un ordinaire sac argenté. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me changer. Je ne comprenais pas le but d'un si petit ensemble soutien-gorge et culotte quand personne n'allait les voir.

Cependant, je m'habillais sans trop de plaintes par peur d'affronter le courroux d'Alice. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi petite, elle pouvait faire extrêmement peur.

Quand je sortis la robe du sac sans marque, j'étais confuse.

"Ummm, Alice? Je pense que tu m'as apporté la mauvaise robe, pas que je me plaigne ou rien," Criais-je de la salle de bain. Il était impossible qu'Alice veuille que je porte ça au club.

Alice venait d'atteindre la porte avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" Demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Je l'adore Alice, elle est magnifique,"

Je passais la robe au dessus de ma tête pour l'examiner sur moi. J'étais abasourdi. C'était très moi; confortable, mais pas trop sexy.

La robe Michael Kors en soie noire qu'Alice avait choisie pour moi était étourdissante. Elle descendait à mi-cuisse sur moi et avait des manches longues avec des bandes brassards. Elle était nouée à la taille et avait une encolure plissée avec une cravate et des détails intéressants. Le tissu était incroyable sur ma peau et j'aimais ça. Normalement si Alice jouait à habiller Bella, elle m'aurait mise dans quelque chose de sagement révélant, mais ceci semblait être moi.

"Et bien, je me sentais mal pour hier soir, et tu sais que je pense te devoir de te permettre d'être toi-même. Tu es magnifique Bella peu importe quoi. Et c'est sexy classique, plutôt que sexy trainée... Il est un idiot tu sais."

"Alice, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne ressentait pas ça pour moi. Il n'y a pas de raison d'être en colère contre lui. Il ne sait pas. Tu ne peux pas être fâchée contre lui pour ça."

"Il est aveugle, donc. Parce que tu es parfaite." Elle me poussa dans une chaleureuse accolade.

"Oui, oui. Ne devenons pas toute fleur bleue."

"Très bien, c'est l'heure des cheveux et du maquillage, donc!" cria-t-elle comme elle commençait à sauter sur ses talons. _Bien sûr ça l'est._

Puis le restant du temps Alice avait remonté tous mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse qui était légèrement penchée sur un côté et drapait sur mon épaule gauche. Elle me donna même une de ces petites pinces pour la rendre plus "stylée". Le maquillage qu'elle fit était simple; un peu de mascara et un peu de liner avec un peu de blush et du gloss teinté rouge pour rehausser le tout. En réalité j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était beaucoup moins de vêtements et plus de maquillage que je portais habituellement, mais c'était toujours moi.

Nous marchions dans la salle principale quand la sonnette retenti et Edward sorti de la cuisine. J'eu l'impression que tout l'air avait été expulsé de moi une fois que j'eu posé mes yeux sur lui.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu humide de sa douche, donc ils étaient quelque peu lissés en arrière, avec des mèches surgissant ici ou là. Il avait opté pour ne pas se raser, donc il avait cette barbe peu soignée et sexy qui le rendait sombre. Il portait une chemise noire, qu'il avait laissée par dessus son pantalon et ses manches étaient roulées au dessous de ses coudes, et ces trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, montrant son incroyable torse. Il avait sur lui un jean tombant qui avait des trous aux genoux et les coutures décousues au pied de ses jambes.

Il était absolument magnifique.

Je le regardais aller à la porte et faire entrer nos amis. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je bavais complètement. Bon, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Sort de ça Bella, ou il va le remarquer." Siffla-t-elle derrière un sourire.

"OW, dois-tu être si violente?" Gémissais-je comme je massais doucement la zone où elle m'avait frappée.

"Hey, j'essaye d'être une amie; faisant attention à ma fille." Répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent. _Lutin stupide._

"Merde, Bella, tu as l'air chaude." Appela la voix tapageuse d'Emmett.

Je sentis mon visage commencer à se réchauffer comme tout le monde se tournait pour me regarder maintenant.

"Ha, et j'ai eu un rougissement de toi. Marqué!" Emmett mugissait comme il faisait le mouvement 'cha-ching' avec son gros bras.

J'eus un petit rire. Il s'amusait vraiment d'un rien.

Nous commencions à attraper nos affaires pour nous préparer à partir, quand Edward marcha vers moi.

"Tu es toute pimpante, gamine," _Ouch__._

"Dommage que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose pour toi… tu ne pouvais pas trouver un pantalon sans trous dedans?" Je le taquinais.

"Hey, j'essaye de ramener cette mode, c'était ma favorite," dit-il fièrement. "De plus, blame Alice. Elle m'a habillé."

Nous nous dirigions vers les voitures puis vers le club.

_Interdit _était le nom du club, et c'était le soir de l'ouverture. Les propriétaires étaient trois goldens boys d'Hollywood qui avaient décidés de s'aventurer dans la nouvelle mode d'être copropriétaires de nouveaux endroits branchés de la nuit. Ils voulaient les plus chauds des peoples pour se montrer ce soir pour aider à promouvoir leur business dans l'espoir d'attirer les foules.

Une fois que nous étions proches du club, nous pouvions voir le tapis dehors et les photographes alignés derrière la corde pour avoir des photos de ceux qui rentraient pour la soirée. Edward semblait cool et calme à propos de ça, mais je commençais cependant à sentir mon estomac se nouer. Peu importe le nombre de ces choses que j'avais faites avec lui, je détestais toujours être devant tout ces gens. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour moi, mais cela me rendait quand même nerveuse.

Nous sortions de la voiture et attendîmes que les autres nous rejoignent. Une fois que nous étions tous ensemble, nous nous dirigions vers le tapis.

"Relax Bella, quelques photos et nous y sommes." Murmura Edward dans mon oreille comme il pressait ma main. Je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale comme son souffle chaud chatouilla ma nuque.

Nous avions atteints le tapis et les flashs des appareils photos éclairaient la nuit. Les voix des photographes criaient les noms des autres avec insistance et c'était tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre. Rosalie et Emmett passèrent les premiers. Bien sûr Rose aimait attirer l'attention et faisait son show, posant et embrassant Emmett. Puis ce fut Alice et Jasper. Elle était assez bien connue comme styliste pour les stars et avait quelques appels pour son nom. Et comme Rose, elle aimait ça et fit sa pose signature par-dessus l'épaule. Je pris une grande inspiration comme Edward commençait à marcher vers l'avant. Si je pensais que les premiers cris pour nos amis étaient forts, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'Edward avait. Il gardait ma main fermement dans la sienne, et stoppa pour lancer son fameux sourire. Il commença à bouger doucement, toujours en posant et souriant. Sa main quitta la mienne, et il enroula son bras autour de ma taille; signalant que c'était presque fini. Ils criaient son nom, lui demandant de regarder ici ou là, chacun essayant d'avoir la photo gagnante.

Nous atteignions finalement la porte et je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante. Nous nous dirigions à l'intérieur pour voir que les autres nous attendaient au bar. Ils avaient déjà commandé quelques boissons, donc nous les prirent pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. L'intérieur du club était assez normal pour les environs. Il y avait une large scène et une piste de dance au milieu, sur un niveau légèrement surélevé il n'y avait rien d'autres que de grands fauteuils blancs en cercles pour que les gens puissent s'asseoir et prendre une pause entre les danses. Bien sûr un peu plus haut il y avait la zone VIP pour seulement les personnes "importantes". Nous ne prenions jamais avantage de l'offre, Edward aimait s'asseoir dans la zone normale, il ne voyait pas de raisons d'être séparé de la population normale. C'était juste comme il a toujours été.

Nous nous y dirigions pour nous asseoir dans des fauteuils vides et discutions et buvions jusqu'à ce que nous voulions danser. Après environ dix minutes assise, Alice était sur le point d'exploser d'impatience et chantait qu'elle voulait danser. Bien sûr elle attrapa ma main, et Rose suivait. Les garçons restèrent derrière. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et voyait Edward rire et secouer sa tête. Il savait que je n'avais aucun rythme et que cela allait être un désastre. Nous dansions depuis environ trois chansons; Alice et Rose bien sûr ayant l'air d'être des danseuses nées, pendant que j'avais l'air d'avoir contracté une rare forme de la maladie de Parkinson, quand je sentis les mains de quelqu'un s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je pivotais rapidement et arriva face à face avec Edward.

"Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus longtemps de te regarder tenter de danser, donc je suis venu aider." Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

"Vraiment, et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?"

"J'ai l'intention de te montrer que ce n'est pas si dure que tu semble le démontrer."

Juste à ce moment, une chanson que je connaissais vraiment bien commença; une qu'Edward mettrait à fond dans sa voiture juste pour chanter les paroles, ce qui me valait de toujours exploser de rires dans ses tentatives de quelques rap. Il avait dû demander celle-ci pour m'aider à me relaxer et essayer que je m'amuse.

Le rythme avait commencé et puis j'entendis les paroles. Edward bougeait déjà en rythme, les mains sur mes hanches en regardant dans mes yeux me disant silencieusement de juste suivre son mouvement.

_Tu peux le faire mets ton derrière dans ça_

_Je peux le faire mets ton cul dans ça_

_Tu peux le faire mets ton derrière dans ça_

_Je peux le faire mets ton cul dans ça_

_Mets ton derrière dans ça_

_Mets ton cul dans ça_

Je commençais à mimer ce qu'Edward faisait et était plutôt bonne à ça. Il souriait et riait aidant à calmer mes nerfs. C'était quelque chose à propos de cette chanson; les souvenirs avec Edward… me faisaient juste sourire.

J'étais vraiment rentrée dedans, ce qui causa à Rose et Alice de donner des cris d'encouragement.

Tout à coup, Edward me retourna donc j'étais pressée contre lui en dansant sur la chanson. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, et j'écrasais mes fesses directement sur lui comme la musique jouait. Je pouvais sentir ses mains se resserrer sur ma taille comme je faisais contact avec lui sur cette zone avec laquelle je n'avais jamais eu contact avant.

_Tu peux le faire mets ton derrière dans ça_

_Je peux le faire mets ton cul dans ça_

_Tu peux le faire mets ton derrière dans ça_

_Je peux le faire mets ton cul dans ça_

_Mets ton derrière dans ça_

_Mets ton cul dans ça_

À chaque fois qu'Ice Cube disait mets ton cul dans ça, je faisais juste ça. Gagnant une réponse d'Edward à chaque fois. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait et me rendait si courageuse, mais j'appréciais complètement sa réaction à ça. Je m'inclinais légèrement vers l'avant et il avait un bras enroulé autour de ma taille, et son autre main était sur mon dos et il s'écrasait dans moi aussi. Etre si proche de lui comme ça –en sueur et dans un club plein de personnes où il ne faisait seulement attention qu'à moi- me causa de trembler de joie. A ce moment, j'étais capable d'oublier qu'il ne me voyait que comme une amie, et espérais que peut être il me voyait comme plus.

"Merde Bella," Tonna la voix d'Emmett. "Tu vas causer à Eddie une crise cardiaque si tu continues de danser avec lui comme ça!"

Je sentis le rougissement monter, mais je ne m'en souciais pas car ce qui arriva ensuite fit arrêter mon cœur.

Je me levais et me penchais à nouveau sur Edward -toujours en dansant- et il mit sa bouche près de mon oreille et dit…

"Tu es vraiment magnifique Bella, tu sais ça, pas vrai?" Sa voix était plus profonde, plus rauque qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude.

J'étais à court de mots et secouais juste ma tête, reconnaissante d'avoir mon dos à lui.

"Et bien, tu devrais, parce que tu l'es." Il continua à danser avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la musique et nous allions tous prendre un peu de repos.

Nous retournions vers nos fauteuils et Edward dit qu'il nous offrait une autre tournée de boissons. Dès qu'il fut parti je sentis quatre paires d'yeux me regarder. Je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire que j'avais de plaqué sur le visage de s'agrandir.

"Oh mon Dieu," Hurla Alice. "Tu lui as dit?"

Je secouais ma tête.

"Alors quoi? Ce sourire est pour quoi?" Demanda Rose.

"Je parie qu'Edward a un large sourire aussi. Tu l'as vu se frotter contre lui ? C'était assez pour exciter n'importe qui." Riait Emmett.

"On aurait dû savoir que tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Bella danse comme ça c'était Edward." Blaguait Alice.

"Vous êtes tous bêtes, ce n'était qu'une danse. Vous agissez comme si on avait fait l'amour sur la piste de danse." Me moquais-je. Mes amis étaient facilement content.

"Non Bella, tu aurais dû te voir, zut tu aurais dû le voir lui! Il avait un regard de choc, et tu avais l'air si heureuse. C'était si adorable." Alice gazouillait gaiement.

"Et bien, il m'a dit que j'étais magnifique…" je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je repensais à sa respiration attisante sur le côté de mon visage… les mots qu'il avait murmuré…

Une tournée de cris sortis d'Alice et Rose.

"Donc, est-ce que ça te fait te sentir mieux pour peut-être avoir une discussion avec lui ?" Demanda Alice de façon excitée.

"Je ne sais pas, un peu je pense. J'ai juste peur. Je ne veux pas le perdre."

"Oh, Bella, tu ne le perdras pas. Quand il reviendra, buvons nos boissons et puis nous pourrons retourner danser." Suggéra Rose.

"Cela me semble bien." La pensée de danser encore avec Edward me donnait un sourire permanent.

"Je vais voir si Edward a besoin d'aide au bar, viens avec moi Jasper." Emmett se sauva de la banquette et Jasper suivi.

Les filles et moi continuèrent de discuter pendant que nous attendions que les garçons reviennent. Je vis la tête frisée d'Emmett donner des petits coups à travers la foule comme il revenait. Mais une fois que je pus voir son visage, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'assit et se pencha vers Rose et murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, et sa tête grimpa avec ce qui avait l'air comme de la colère dans ses yeux.

"Rose, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Demandais-je comme je sentais mon estomac commencer à se nouer inconfortablement.

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais se pencha vers Alice et dit quelque chose dans son oreille, et encore la même expression traversa son visage. Je distinguai Jasper comme il revenait, avec aussi un air agacé peint sur ses traits.

"Quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qu'il se passé? Où est Edward? Je pensais que vous étiez parti l'aider à ramener les boissons?"

"Bella, viens aux toilettes avec Rose et moi. Nous avons besoin de nous rafraîchir." Alice commença à bouger, essayant de me sortir de la banquette. Je ne bougeais pas.

"Alice, dis moi."

"Je le ferais Bella, allons juste aux toilettes ok?"

Je soupirais et décidais de la suivre là-bas. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se manigançait.

Je n'eu pas besoin d'attendre d'être aux toilettes, cependant. Comme j'attendais que Rose sorte de la banquette, Edward se dirigeait vers la table et il avait une fille blonde attachée à sa hanche et son bras enroulé autour d'elle.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je vacillais un peu comme la peine de voir quelqu'un aussi proche de lui me percuta.

"Hey, je veux que vous rencontriez quelqu'un. Tout le monde, voici Tanya. Tanya, tu as déjà rencontré Jasper et Emmett. Voici Rosalie, elle est la petite amie d'Emmett, et voici Alice, la petite amie de Jasper… et bien sûr, voici ma meilleure amie, Bella." Elle serra la main de tout le monde, mais quand elle vint à moi, elle me regarda comme pour mesurer la compétition. Par le regard sur son visage je pouvais dire qu'elle était satisfaite qu'il n'y en ait aucune. _Bien sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas._

"Tanya et moi avons travaillé ensemble avant," commença Edward, complètement inconscient du regard de Tanya. "Tanya est modèle et actrice. Elle me parlait d'un shoot à faire et ils cherchent un modèle homme, elle va me recommander."

"Et bien Edward, ils ont dit qu'ils cherchaient de quelqu'un d'extrêmement sexy, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi." Roucoulait Tanya comme elle passait ses doigts sur sa joue. Edward baissa son regard vers elle avec un sourire sournois.

J'haletais sous la douleur qui traversait mon cœur de voir quelqu'un si proche de se jeter sur lui. Il répondait.

Il riait et Emmett -essayant d'être gentil- dit, "Ne donne pas à Edward une plus grosse tête qu'il n'a déjà Tanya."

"Oh, je n'y crois pas." S'exclama Tanya en flirtant, "j'ai travaillé avec lui avant et il est toujours si humble." Elle le regardait en battant ces cils.

J'entendis Rose faire un bruit de vomi qu'heureusement seuls Alice, Jasper, et moi entendions.

"Vous voulez retourner danser, tout le monde?" Demanda Edward.

Tout le monde accepta joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que Tanya dise qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui danser et dit qu'elle allait repartir vers ses amis. Edward la stoppa lui disant que je n'aimais pas vraiment danser de toute façon et donc il pouvait danser avec elle.

Je regardais Tanya et lui aller main dans la main sur la piste de danse. Rose avait l'air comme si elle était sur le point de frapper Edward, Alice se tourna vers moi pour dire quelque chose mais je la stoppais. Retenant les larmes du mieux que je pu, je la stoppais.

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Alice. S'il te plait. Je vais juste y aller, ok? Je vais prendre un taxi. Dis-lui juste que j'étais fatiguée, pas qu'il remarquerait que je sois partie de toute façon." Je reniflais légèrement et passa le dos de ma main sur mon nez comme il commençait à picoter durement.

"Mais Bella…" criait Alice, son expression était déchirée entre tristesse et haine.

"Non, je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée… je vous parlerais demain." Je leur donnais à tous une petite étreinte et sorti du club aussi vite que je pu avant que les larmes ne commencent à couler.

L'un des gardes du corps appela un taxi pour moi et une fois dans le siège arrière je passais encore une autre nuit à pleurer sur Edward.

Je ne pouvais plus faire ça, cela devait s'arrêter bientôt.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous donne l'autorisation d'incendier Edward dans vos reviews !**

**Sinon petit quart d'heure promotion :**

**Allez lire la traduction de Can't Let go et de My Brother's Bestfriend par l'équipe Beth Juju et Jenny (elles font un super boulot !) ainsi que Les Yeux de la Lune d'Elysabeth. Vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil dans mes favoris.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

J'étais allongée dans mon lit et je fixais le plafond. L'horloge disait qu'il était cinq heures du matin, mais il me semblait qu'il était bien plus tard. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit. Je remuais et me retournais essayant de sortir de mon esprit l'image des mains d'Edward sur Tanya._ Est-ce qu'il dansait avec elle comme il avait dansé avec moi, lui a-t-il dit ça, qu'elle était elle aussi magnifique? _

J'étais plus que terrifiée de sortir de ma chambre. La possibilité que Tanya soit rentrée à la maison avec Edward hier soir était assez forte, et elle ne semblait pas être le type de fille qui se retiendrait de coucher avec un mec.

Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé au club montrait clairement qu'elle voulait Edward, et je suis sûre qu'elle y a mis son cœur, elle l'aura. Cela me fit repenser à Alice me disant que je devrais me dépêcher et lui dire avant qu'une quelconque nana plante ses griffes sur lui. Est-ce que Tanya allait être cette nana?

Je ne voulais même pas y penser. J'étais restée dans ma chambre assez longtemps. Si je n'allais pas dormir, j'aurais besoin d'une tasse de café. Je m'assis dans mon lit et tenta de me préparer mentalement pour ce qui pourrait arriver. Es-ce vraiment important? Je veux dire, je ne crois pas que mon cœur puisse plus se briser. Pas après hier soir, peu importe. La façon qu'Edward pouvait passer de me donner des compliments et danser avec moi, à facilement me jeter quand quelque chose de mieux passait était incroyable. Je devrais probablement être en colère contre lui, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Comment pouvais-je le blâmer d'être inconscient?

_Tu dois arrêter de te faire ça à toi-même, _pensais-je.

Je pris une grande respiration, puis me leva et marcha très rapidement vers le miroir à l'arrière de ma porte pour être sûre que je n'avais pas l'air trop morte. Je brossais rapidement mes cheveux, et les mis dans un chignon désordonné. Je n'allais même pas m'inquiéter des cercles noirs sous mes yeux.

_Cela sera aussi bien que ça l'était._

Avec une finale profonde inspiration, je tournais la poignée de ma porte et écoutais pour une quelconque allusion que quelqu'un soit réveillé…rien.

Je descendais le couloir, et tout était toujours sombre. Personne n'était dans le salon, et il n'y avait aucun signes de trainée de jeté de vêtements vers la chambre d'Edward, donc c'était bon. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et commença à faire le café.

Je me tenais là fredonnant pour moi-même, mettant des cuillères de dose de café dans le filtre, quand la porte de la chambre d'Edward s'ouvrit et je me gelais. Je fermais mes yeux et priais silencieusement.

_S'il te plait soit seul… S'il te plait soit seul…_

"Hey punk," Dit Edward comme il entrait dans la cuisine.

"B'jour à toi rayon de soleil." Répondis-je. J'attendais que quelqu'un d'autre sorte de sa chambre, mais personne ne le fit.

"Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt hier soir, on s'amusait?" Questionna Edward en donnant à ma taille une rapide pression. Je grimaçais quand mon cœur commença à battre de façon erratique.

"J'étais juste fatiguée. Je pense que les boisson me sont montées un peu trop rapidement."

_Sans mentionner le fait que tu as choisi de faire de moi la septième roue._

"Awww, petite Bella est un poids plume!" Me taquina Edward en me donnant un coup de coude en jouant. "Tu aurais dû rester, on s'est beaucoup amusé."

"Peut-être que la prochaine fois je serais capable de m'accrocher."

"Donc, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il comme il prenait un mug et se servait un peu de café.

"Je ne sais pas, j'appellerais Angela dans un moment."

"Tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui?"

"Non, j'allais juste flemmarder aujourd'hui."

"Tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir, juste moi et toi?" Voilà comme part le cœur.

"Qu'avais tu à l'esprit?" J'étais curieuse.

"Et bien, je sais combien tu aimes les sushis donc j'allais t'emmener à cet endroit qui vient juste d'ouvrir. Tu sais, celui avec ce convoyeur chic."

"Oh oui! J'ai toujours voulu aller dans un de ceux-là."

"Bon, c'est réglé donc. Nous avons un rendez-vous." Edward me lança son fameux sourire et mon cœur rata un battement.

_Rendez-vous? A-t-il dit rendez-vous?_

J'ignorais les palpitations que mon cœur avait et pris un mug dans le placard.

Je me remplissais une tasse de café et fit quelques œufs pour Edward et moi. Nous nous asseyons à la table et discutions un peu. Edward rappela encore qu'il voulait des mini vacances, et je lui dis que je verrais ça aujourd'hui. Il nettoya les assiettes et je marchais vers le canapé et posa mon café sur la table basse. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée pour attraper le journal sur le porche. Je me sentais un peu bête maintenant de la façon dont j'avais réagi la veille. Il ne l'avait pas ramené la maison, et je revivais. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement amis. Je veux dire, il avait des amis célèbres. Je ne pouvais pas être jalouse de tout le monde… ce n'était pas comme si j'étais sa petite amie.

J'étais de retour au canapé à présent et tombais dedans. Edward était retourné dans sa chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller pour la journée. Je lisais le journal quand j'entendis mon portable sonner.

Je courus dans ma chambre rapidement pour l'attraper avant qu'il n'arrête de sonner. En l'ouvrant, je savais déjà l'une des trios personnes que cela pouvait être sans regardant le nom de l'appelant.

"Hey Alice,"

"Bella?" demanda-t-elle dans un ton inquiet.

"Oui?" Je mimais son ton interrogatif.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va?"

"Je vais bien, Alice. Désolée pour hier soir, je crois que j'ai peut-être réagi de façon excessive." Dis-je comme je retournais dans le salon.

"Donc, tout va bien alors?" Elle semblait toujours bizarre.

"Oui… pourquoi ça ne le serait pas?"

"Bella, as-tu lu la section divertissement du journal?"

"Non… j'allais justement m'asseoir pour le lire quand tu as appelé, pourquoi?"

"Je vais venir et nous irons déjeuner cet après-midi, ok?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le journal, Alice?"

"Bella, tu le liras assez tôt. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, donc ne te remonte pas pour ça. Tu sais comment ils sont à souffler les choses de façon disproportionnées. Nous sommes partis peu après toi, donc je ne peux pas dire si ce qu'ils disent est correct. Cependant je te connais et tu vas être énervée. Donc, je passes te prendre, et nous allons sortir."

Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

J'attrapais le journal et feuilletais à travers les sections jusqu'à ce que je trouve celle que je cherchais. Je jetais le reste sur le canapé à côté de moi. Je l'ouvris, scannant ce qui l'inquiétait qui m'énerverait.

Je ne voyais rien jusqu'à présent –juste la partie normale sur les films et les articles sur les concerts à venir. C'était jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la partie potins.

Il y avait un article sur l'ouverture du club hier soir. Il y avait quelques photos de stars en présence, mais l'une attira mon œil. C'était Edward quittant le club main dans la main avec Tanya. Ils avaient l'air de rire et se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre.

La légende sous l'image disait:

_Le Golden Boy d'Hollywood, Edward Cullen, a été repéré à l'ouverture du nouveau club, Interdit. Des sources disent qu'elles l'ont vu lui et la modèle/actrice, Tanya Avery, devenir assez confortable à l'intérieur. "J'étais dans la banquette derrière eux," dit un témoin, "ils s'embrassaient comme des fous! C'était comme ils ne pouvaient pas enlever leurs mains de l'un de l'autre." Tanya est sortie avec quelques meneurs d'Hollywood, il semblerait que Mr. Cullen soit le prochain sur la liste. Les portes paroles de chaque partie n'ont aucuns commentaires__._

"Bella…Bella? Je sais que tu peux m'entendre." Alice pépiait depuis mon téléphone.

J'avais oublié que j'avais Alice au téléphone.

"Je suis là, Alice." Dis-je doucement.

"Bella, ne flippe pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûre. A-t-il dit quelque chose à propos d'elle aujourd'hui?"

"Non, il a dit qu'il aurait aimé que je sois resté. Il est rentré seul à la maison hier soir."

"Bon, c'est un bon signe. Bon sang, elle a littéralement été avec tous les acteurs célibataires dans cette ville. Elle en donne à Penelope Cruise pour son argent. Si elle ne couche pas avec Edward, c'est une bonne chose."

"Alice, je ne veux même pas penser à ça."

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas."

Mon téléphone commença à biper indiquant que j'avais un autre appelant. Je regardais l'écran pour voir que c'était Angela.

"Hey Alice, Angela m'appelle. Je te rappelles plus tard, ok?"

"D'accord, Bella. Tête haute ma fille!"

Avec un faible sourire, je changeais de ligne.

"Salut," Dis-je à travers un soupir.

"Hey Bella, c'est Angela. J'ai un boulot pour Edward aujourd'hui. Désolée que ce soit aussi tard pour l'annoncer, mais ils ont appelés à la première heure ce matin. Il a été recommandé, et ils ne veulent que lui."

"Très bien," j'attrapais un bloc note. "A quelle heure devons nous être là-bas, et où est-ce situé?"

Angela me renseigna sur tous les détails du boulot, et je partis dans ma chambre pour écrire les infos dans le planning d'Edward. C'était un photo shoot de l'autre côté de la ville, et nous devrions partir à midi pour y être à l'heure pour qu'Edward se prépare.

Je rappelais Alice pour lui faire savoir que je ne pourrais pas sortir avec elle, donc nous firent des projets pour le soir suivant car Edward avait déjà réservé ce soir.

Je revins dans le salon pour informer Edward qu'il avait un boulot aujourd'hui, mais il n'était pas là. Il devait toujours être dans sa chambre. Je marchais avers sa porte et je pouvais l'entendre parler au téléphone. Ne voulant pas interrompre, je tournais et revenais m'asseoir sur le canapé.

J'essayais de ne pas laisser ce que le journal disait m'atteindre. Nous étions dans ce business depuis assez longtemps pour savoir prendre toutes les colonnes de potins avec distance. Ils étaient rarement vrais. Tout dans cette ville était à propos de ce qui pouvait rapporter de l'argent…et des histories comme celle-ci qui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent.

Je finissais de lire le restant du journal, et finalement Edward sorti de sa chambre.

"Hey, Angela a appelé." Lui dis-je en posant le journal sur la table basse.

"Oh ouais, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Tu as un boulot aujourd'hui, nous devons partir d'ici midi."

"Très bien, ça me va." Dit-il et il marcha rapidement en dehors de la salle.

Il agissait bizarrement.

"Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce qu'est le boulot?" Criais-je à sa forme retraitante.

"Oh ouais, qu'est-ce que je fais?" Demanda-t-il, n'agissant pas vraiment préoccupé.

"Tu as un photo shoot avec Abercrombie & Fitch, donc soit préparé à être essentiellement à moitié nu toute la journée. Tu sais de quoi a l'air leurs campagnes de publicités."

"Génial, rien de mieux que d'être payé à enlever mes vêtements."

"Ouais, un pas en arrière du strip-teaseur. Je peux toujours voir pour te trouver quelques petits boulots incluant un poteau, je veux dire si tu veux vraiment." Dis-je sarcastiquement.

"Nan, je pense que je vais passer le boulot avec le poteau." Réfuta-t-il, puis il reparti dans sa chambre.

Nous passions le restant de la matinée à nous préparer à partir. Avec un peu d'espoir ce shoot ne durerait pas trop longtemps, j'étais excité de sortir avec Edward ce soir. Même si nous vivions ensemble, nous ne sortions jamais vraiment de la maison. Je décidais de ne pas mentionner ce que j'avais vu dans le journal.

À onze heures nous décidions de sortir. Le shoot d'Edward était de l'autre côté de la ville, donc j'appelais Angela pour avoir les directions. L'endroit se trouva être un studio, qui ressemblait plus à un entrepôt vide. Edward avait porté un sourire malin tout le chemin, mais quand je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait, le sourire disparaissait et il ne disait rien. Nous traversions les portes et entrions dans un grand espace ouvert. Edward déboulonna fondamentalement la porte, sans s'arrêter pour moi quand je sortais de la voiture. Ce n'était pas son genre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si excité pour un boulot de modèle.

Quand j'entrais finalement à l'intérieur, Edward parlait à un très grand homme à la peau brune. Il avait de longs cheveux qui était remontés dans une queue de cheval basse, et sa taille rivalisait celle d'Emmett. Je marchais vers Edward, et entendis le grand homme lui parler à propos du concept du shoot d'aujourd'hui. Quand ils finirent de parler, Edward me présenta.

"Bella, voici Jacob Black. Il est le photographe pour aujourd'hui. Jacob, voici mon assistante personnelle et meilleure amie, Bella."

Jacob me tendit une main.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Bella. Appelez-moi simplement Jake, s'il vous plaît." Il pencha sa tête vers Edward. "Tous les deux."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi, Jake." Souriais-je.

"Bon Edward, veux-tu te diriger vers le maquillage et la costumière pour commencer à te préparer? Nous allons commencer à shooter bientôt."

"Bien sûr," Dit Edward avec un sourire.

"Bella, restes ici si tu veux." Dit Edward puis il s'en alla.

Je me tenais juste là, regardant après Edward. Quelque chose se passait; il ne me demandait jamais de rester en arrière. C'était bien trop tôt quand je compris pourquoi.

J'étais en train de regarder les hommes et les femmes préparer la mise en scène. Il y avait quatre zones de mise en place. L'une était une chambre toute blanche. Elle avait un sol en bois blanc, des murs blancs, et un magnifique lit taille géant avec des oreillers duveteux et de lins blancs. La scène suivante était une salle de bain blanche et bleue avec l'une de ces baignoires à pieds griffues, et un double lavabo. Puis, il y avait une scène de cuisine qui avait un plan de couleurs consistant en des nuances de vert pâle, un îlot fait d'une couleur chêne clair. C'était très propre, et très frais. La dernière scène ressemblait à un enclos autour d'un porche à l'extérieur d'une maison. Il avait ces magnifiques chaises en chêne qui s'inclinaient un peu, des carillons à vent, et le faux côté de la maison était blanc avec des vibrations bleues avec un sol peint en bleu clair. Tout était magnifiquement détaillé. Si vous ne saviez pas que c'était une scène, vous penseriez que ce serait une vraie maison. C'était absolument incroyable.

Je me tenais là admirant chaque détail, quand je vis quelqu'un marcher sur scène. Au même moment, tout l'air de mes poumons s'échappa.

_Tanya._

Elle était suivie par quelques personnes qui semblaient s'affairer avec ses cheveux, tentant d'obtenir le nombre parfait de mouvements, et retouchant son maquillage. Elle était enroulée dans un peignoir duveteux. Je regardais Jacob marcher vers elle, et semblait lui parler du shoot. Elle le regardait et acquiesçait de temps en temps. Comme je regardais en état de choc ce qu'il se passait, je remarquais qu'Edward venait sur scène, et le visage de Tanya s'illumina. Elle couru à lui et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Il retourna l'étreinte, et la souleva du sol pendant une minute avant de la remettre doucement sur ses pieds, la relâchant.

_Cela ne pouvait pas devenir pire._

J'avais tort, cependant. C'est devenu beaucoup, beaucoup plus pire.

J'aurais dû le savoir, voyant que c'était d'Abercrombie que nous parlions. Ils étaient connu pour avoir des campagnes très osées, donc quand j'ai compris le thème de ce shoot, je me sentis comme si j'allais être malade physiquement.

Le premier shoot était la cuisine. Edward portait un pantalon cargo bas khaki, et un t-shirt gris serré avec le logo d'Abercrombie à travers le torse qui montrait parfaitement les muscles de son estomac et de ses abdominaux. Tanya portrait un short court khaki, et une chemise d'homme attachée à sa taille. Ils avaient assis Tanya sur l'ilot, et Edward était debout entre ses jambes avec ses mains plantées de chaque côté d'elle, embrassant son cou ou plaçant ses mains sur son visage. Elle tirait sur son t-shirt, et jetait sa tête en arrière. Il commença à détacher sa chemise, et ils riaient et passaient un bon moment.

Pendant que j'allais être de plus en plus malade.

Après un bon nombre de photos dans la cuisine, ils passèrent à la salle de bain. Si je pensais que la cuisine était dure, la salle de bain était bien pire. Cette fois ils commencèrent à enlever les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre. Edward déboutonnait la chemise de Tanya, et elle s'ouvrit. Elle tira son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et le jeta derrière son épaule. Jake leur disait de faire des choses, et je pensais, _tuer moi maintenant_.

Tanya était maintenant réduite à un soutien gorge noir et juste son short, pendant qu'Edward était dans son pantalon cargo et rien d'autre. Edward s'assit sur la baignoire comme Tanya se tenait devant lui. Jake lui dit de l'embrasser sur son estomac, et à Tanya de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je devais être une sorte de masochiste, parce qu'autant cela me tuait de regarder, je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Je voulais être la personne le touchant comme ça, la pensée que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre était atroce.

Comme les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, la scène suivante fut la chambre. J'avais une assez bonne idée de combien mauvais cela allait être…et je n'étais pas du tout préparée.

Pour la manière normale de cette compagnie, aucune pub n'était une bonne pub, sans que le sexe soit impliqué. Celle-ci n'allait pas être différente. Jake demanda essentiellement à Edward et Tanya de le faire; de faire ce qu'ils feraient avec un amant jusqu'au point du vrai acte. Egalement, sans montrer seins et trophées.

Donc, bien sûr, ils commencèrent. Tanya commença à déboutonner le pantalon d'Edward, et Jake criait "parfait!" et leur disait où regarder, comment bouger, où aller. Edward commença à faire la même chose à Tanya- défaire son short. Tous ces mouvements étaient lents, donc l'appareil photo pouvait les capturer. De longs coups de poignards tiraient dans mon cœur. Ils s'embrassaient maintenant, tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Jake dit à Edward d'enlever le soutien-gorge de Tanya, mais de garder son torse pressé contre le sien pour que rien ne soit vu. Donc il le fit. Ils s'agenouillaient sur le lit ensemble, Tanya dans un maigre short noir masculin et rien d'autre, moulée parfaitement à Edward qui n'était maintenant dans rien qu'une paire de boxers portés très bas.

J'avais atteints mes limites, il y avait beaucoup de choses que je pouvais supporter, et cette limite avait été atteinte dans cette satanée cuisine. Je me tournais et partais, ne voulant pas savoir ou être témoin de combien pire cela pouvait devenir.

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un avant d'exploser, mais je n'avais personne à qui parler. Je ne voulais pas entendre Alice, Rose ou Emmett. Tout ce qu'ils feraient serait de me dire de lui avouer mes vrais sentiments. Cela ne serait d'aucune aide.

Je pensais à Jasper. Il ne m'embêtait jamais à propos de la situation avec Edward, et il était si calme à propos des choses. Je pensais que peut-être une bonne discussion avec lui aiderait.

Je sorti mon téléphone et composa son numéro. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois puis il décrocha.

"Ouais?"

"Jasper, c'est Bella. Peut-on parler quelques minutes?"

"Bella? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce que ça va?" Il semblait inquiet.

"Non, je ne savais pas qui d'autre appeler. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une leçon. Je voulais juste quelqu'un à qui parler."

"Pas de problèmes. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Edward a été appelé pour un photo shoot aujourd'hui. C'est pour Abercrombie, et la modèle femme est Tanya," j'en vins à lui dire pour les photos et ce qu'il se passait.

"Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer comme ce doit être dur pour toi," il semblait vraiment se sentir mal.

"Je sais je n'ai aucun droit d'être énervée, je veux dire c'est son boulot, et je ne suis pas sa petite amie, mais j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment à propos d'elle. Comme si il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux."

"Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je veux dire, Edward est ton ami et tu dois lui parler de ça. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais penses-tu honnêtement que tu seras capable de rester assise et de la regarder avec elle tous les jours s'il y avait quelque chose de plus?" Il avait raison, il n'était pas possible que je sois une gourmande de punitions.

"J'ai juste peur Jasper."

"Je sais, Bella. Mais, s'il ne ressent pas la même chose tu mérites d'être heureuse; de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime pour toi. Tu restes là, espérant qu'il te remarque et il est trop stupide pour le remarquer. Donc, tu vas devoir attirer son attention. S'il ne ressent pas la même chose, alors tu pourras finalement avancer. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire ça Bella, tu mérites mieux." Les larmes mouillaient mes yeux. Je savais qu'il avait raison.

"Merci Jasper, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi."

"Pas de problèmes, Bella. Nous t'aimons tous. Nous voulons juste que tu sois heureuse. Que cela soit avec Edward, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout marchera comme c'est supposé l'être."

"Je sais, merci encore. Je te parlerais plus tard."

"A plus tard, Bella."

Je jetais mon téléphone dans mon sac et pris une grande inspiration. J'espérais qu'ils avaient finis de shooter maintenant.

Je rentrais dans le studio pour voir Tanya remettre son peignoir, et Edward faire la même chose. Jacob était là-bas parlant avec eux et tourna et commença à s'avancer vers l'endroit où je me tenais à côté du buffet.

Il vint à côté de moi et attrapa une cannette.

Je regardais comment Tanya flirtait avec Edward, et il s'asseyait là l'encourageant. Son rire faux et ses mains le touchaient tout le temps. Je fulminais. Pourquoi devait-elle être une telle pute?

"Je serais énervée aussi si quelqu'un se jetait sur la personne que j'aime." Dit la voix rauque de Jacob à côté de moi.

Je sortais brusquement de ma fixation et regarda dans ses yeux chaleureux.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez," Répondis-je brusquement et voutant mes épaules. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait?

"C'est vrai, j'ai vu la façon dont vous le regardez. J'ai surpris vos regards toute la journée. J'ai pratiquement entendu votre cœur se briser."

"Etes-vous toujours aussi impoli?" Dis-je avec un peu de venin

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être impoli; juste observateur."

Tanya et Edward riaient et discutaient toujours.

"Et bien, vous avez tort, il est mon meilleur ami."

"C'est vrai, dont vous êtes seulement amoureuse. Cependant, vous ne lui avez pas dit, si?"

Je ne disais rien, il m'énervait vraiment.

"Le problème c'est que, s'il ressent la même chose, il ne sait pas que vous aussi. Maintenant qu'elle est entrée dans le décor, je doutes que cela fasse une différence."

"Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?" Je me tournais vers la silhouette imposante de Jake.

"J'ai travaillé avec elle avant. Tanya est une jeune femme déterminée, et elle est impitoyable quand cela touche à ce qu'elle veut. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours. A ce que ça en a l'air, elle veut votre Edward…et il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas besoin de beaucoup se battre."

Je lançais un autre regard, et il avait raison. Edward jouait dans ses mains comme de la pâte à modeler.

"Sans mentionner qu'elle n'est pas fan de compétition sous aucune forme. Elle ne supportera pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit plus importante qu'elle dans la vie de la personne qui est avec elle."

"Edward ne me ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Nous sommes amis depuis la naissance."

"Il ne doit pas être un très bon ami."

"Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça? Vous ne le connaissez pas."

"Bella, si vous me permettez de le dire, je vois de magnifiques femmes tout le temps dans mon travail. Vous êtes l'une des plus belles femmes sur qui je n'ai jamais posé les yeux; pas même Tanya peut tenir la comparaison. Le fait qu'Edward et vous ne soyez pas ensemble, et que vous êtes celle qui le chassez et pas l'inverse, me mène à penser que c'est un crétin. Vous méritez d'être celle qui est chassée."

"Est-ce que vous me draguez?" Demandais-je choquée.

"Je vais être honnête. Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas vous sortir; laissez quelqu'un d'autre faire la chasse?''

"Je ne vous connaît même pas." Répondis-je. Ce type était incroyable.

"Cela pourrait changer si vous diniez avec moi." Jake poussait avec un sourire flirtant.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce mec.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai des projets avec Edward ce soir." Je retournais mon attention vers Edward, tentant d'ignorer les mains errantes de Tanya.

"Voilà," Jake mit sa main dans sa poche arrière et sorti une carte et me la tendit. "Prenez ceci. Quand vous serez fatiguez de chasser… appelez-moi."

Il me donna un autre sourire et parti.

Je regardais à nouveau où Edward se tenait et il était parti. Il avait dû repartir se préparer à partir. J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau du buffet et dévissa le bouchon en un tour. Ce boulot commençait à puer, mais il en valait la peine si je pouvais être avec Edward. _Est-ce que ça en valait la peine? _Je dû me rappeler que c'était le cas.

Après environ quinze minutes je vis Edward émerger du côté du studio, il marcha vers moi et me donna une étreinte.

"Alors étalon, tu t'es amusé?" Demandais-je en jouant.

"Ouais, c'était très intéressant," Gloussa-t-il.

"Je vois." J'appellerais aussi dégoutant mais hey, j'étais influencée.

"Donc, je dois te dire quelque chose," il avait la bougeotte.

"Envoi."

"Et bien, je sais qu'on avait des plans pour ce soir, mais…" Edward s'arrêtait nerveusement. Ce n'était pas bon.

"Tanya veut que je sorte avec elle ce soir pour célébrer d'avoir eu une bonne journée. Elle part demain pour un boulot, et donc elle ne pourra pas le faire demain."

_Autant d'efforts pour passer du temps seul ensemble._

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire, faire une crise comme un petit enfant? Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de dire oui.

"Ou-Ouais, bien sûr, va t'amuser," j'essayais de ne pas montrer que j'étais blessée.

"Vraiment? Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas? Je te revaudrais ça Bella,"

"Non, bien sûr ça ne me gêne pas. Tu mérites de t'amuser. Nous pouvons sortir demain."

"Je te le promets Bella, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu es la meilleure amie qu'un mec peut avoir." Il jeta ses bras autour de moi et me serra.

"C'est moi; l'amie géniale."

Juste à ce moment, Tanya arriva et mis son bras autour de la taille d'Edward.

"Donc, je comprends que tu me laisses t'emprunter ton meilleur ami ce soir?" Elle mit l'accent sur le mot ami.

"Bien sûr, il est tout à toi."

"Parfait." Dit-elle avec un sourire

Nous nous tournions et commencions à marcher vers la voiture.

"Oh Bella, je vais juste y aller avec Tanya maintenant comme ça nous n'aurons pas à faire de voyages supplémentaires."

"Oh, umm…Ok, passe une bonne soirée."

"Oh, nous en avons l'intention." Dit Tanya, comme si elle faisait une sorte de double sens.

J'entrais dans ma voiture et les regardais partir ensemble.

Je n'allais pas pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, pas encore. Je refusais de passer une autre nuit à pleurer sur lui.

Je laissais ma tête sur le volant, essayant de penser à quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas une fête de la pitié de la part de mes amis. Je voulais arrêter avec ça. J'étais meilleure que ça.

Puis cela me frappa.

Je mis la main dans ma poche et sorti la carte que j'y avais placée. Peut-être que Jacob avait raison, peut-être que j'avais besoin de faire une pause d'être la chasseuse.

Je tapais son numéro dans mon téléphone, je l'écoutais sonner. Tout à coup, il y avait un coup sur la vitre de ma voiture et je sursautais.

Jacob tenait son téléphone dans sa main, le secouant devant moi. Il fit le mouvement d'ouvrir la vitre ce que je fis.

"Vous avez sonné?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

**Alors ça y est, Bella a décidé d'arrêter de se morfondre, c'était pas trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis ! Ça va changer les choses à partir du prochain chapitre !**

**Donc c'est parti pour le deuxième round de « Edward est un sombre idiot, quel bachibouzouk !!!! » REVIEW**

**Prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi (avant mon départ en vacances)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon après une journée éreintante au pays du royaume magique avec puce N°1 (3 ans) je me remets de mes émotions, du monde, de la chaleur,… en vous postant ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour avoir laissé des reviews, plus de 100 !!!!!!!!!**

**Pour les reviews anonymes malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre si vous n'avez pas de compte.**

**Aller j'arrête mon blabla, et bonne lecture !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

"_Vous avez sonné?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant._

"Je…um..Je," Je bégayais lourdement. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses dents blanches éclatantes. Je secouais ma tête et pressais mes yeux fermés pour les arrêter de me rendre encore plus aveugle. "Oui désolée…umm…Je me demandais si votre offre pour diner était toujours ouverte? Il semblerait que mes projets aient été annulés."

Jake se pencha dans ma fenêtre ouverte et posa son bras sur la porte de la voiture.

"Ah, donc laissez moi deviner; il est sorti célébrer le shoot avec Tanya?"

"Ouais…Comment savez-vous ça?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, Tanya obtient ce que Tanya veut. Elle n'est jamais très originale sur sa façon d'opérer."

"Et bien, c'est juste génial." Je senti mon estomac se tordre.

"Ben, votre ami ne doit pas être trop difficile à satisfaire s'il tombe pour ça."

"Vous ne connaissez rien de lui," Lui crachais-je, me sentant soudainement sur la défensive.

"Vous êtes un peu défensive considérant comment votre meilleur ami vient juste de vous jeter pour une paire de fesses." Il voyait clairement en moi.

"Vous savez quoi? Je crois que je vais juste rentrer chez moi. Vous appeler était une mauvaise idée." Déclarais-je en grinçant des dents.

Je tournais la clé dans l'allumage pour démarrer la voiture, et commença à relever la vitre. Jacob me stoppa.

"Très bien, je suis désolé. Vous avez raison. Je ne sais rien à propos d'Edward, et je ne devrais pas présumer. Venez juste diner avec moi. Vous devez manger." L'expression de Jacob devint douce et un regard suppliant traversa ses yeux.

À la mention de nourriture mon estomac grogna, et il avait raison; j'avais faim.

"Bien, mais surveillez vos manières." Râlais-je. Il ria en réponse.

Nous choisissions un endroit pour aller manger et, je le suivais dans ma voiture. Une fois garés, il vint à ma porte et l'ouvrit pour moi. Je roulais mes yeux. Essayait-il vraiment d'être romantique?

"Oh, comme c'est gentleman de votre part." Dis-je avec sarcasme.

"Cela m'arrive." Répondit-il avec son sourire sarcastique.

Nous marchions en silence dans l'entrée du restaurant. Jacob ouvrit la porte pour moi, et je le dépassais rapidement avec un silencieux, "humph." J'entendis un gloussement profond derrière moi comme nous rencontrions l'hôtesse.

"Bonjour, combien?" Demanda-t-elle comme elle commençait à attraper des menus.

"Deux, s'il vous plait." Dit Jake.

L'hôtesse attrapa deux menus, et nous fit signe de la suivre. Elle nous trouva une banquette dans le fond et plaça les menus sur la table.

"Le nom de votre serveuse est Amanda, et elle sera avec vous dans un moment." L'hôtesse nous laissa ensuite à nous même.

Nous nous regardions l'un l'autre pendant un moment.

"Donc," Je commençais maladroitement.

"Donc" Répondit-il avec un sourire.

"Etes-vous toujours aussi sûr de vous?" Demandais-je avant de penser complètement ce que je disais. Jake leva un sourcil amusé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire_, sûr de moi_?"

"Vous avez juste l'air sûr de vous. Vous avez un sourire permanent sur votre visage."

"C'est ce qui me rend sûr de moi à vos yeux?" Demanda Jacob comme il se penchait en avant légèrement.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Quand il remarqua que je n'avais pas de réponse, il continua.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas moi d'être sûr de moi. Je suis juste souriant parce que je vous trouve magnifique, et je suis juste heureux que vous ayez décidé de sortir dîner avec moi."

"Oh, merci… je suppose." Je souriais légèrement et senti la familière chaleur d'un rougissement réchauffer mes joues. Un large sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Jake.

Juste à ce moment, la serveuse arriva et pris notre commande de boissons. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il recommença.

"Tu agis comme si personne ne t'avait appelé magnifique avant." Déclara-t-il légèrement.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est relevé." Répondis-je en déviant mon regard sur la table, traçant les dessins avec mes yeux.

"Et bien cela devrait, car c'est vrai."

Encore, la serveuse avait un timing parfait, et elle nous tendit nos boissons. Elle nous demanda si nous étions prêt à commander. La vérité c'est que nous n'avions même pas regardé nos menus. Nous prirent un moment pour le regarder, et je choisi un simple burger et frites. Jake choisi les chargés nachos. Amanda prit nos menus et parti encore.

Après un court silence gênant, Jake parla encore.

"Donc qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec toi et Edward?" Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Il a été mon meilleur ami depuis la naissance. Pas grand-chose à dire." Dis-je en frappant ma paille dans ma boisson.

Il ne me croyait pas.

"il ne sait pas que tu es amoureuse de lui?"

"Non, parce que je ne le suis pas,"

Jacob secoua sa tête en désaccord.

"Bella, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai pu le voir aujourd'hui, et je ne peux même pas imaginer combien difficile ça doit être pour toi. Ensuite, avoir lui qui annule un rendez-vous pour être avec elle…" il resta en suspens, et secoua encore sa tête, "pourquoi tu te soumets à ça?"

"Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire? Il est mon meilleur ami; il est ma vie. Je ne peux pas juste abandonner tout ce que nous avons parce que je suis amoureuse de lui. Si c'est le prix à payer pour le garder dans ma vie, c'est ce que je ferais."

"Wow, tu l'aimes autant que ça," Songea Jake avec sarcasme, "Je me demande s'il ferait la même chose pour toi?"

"Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi." Je sentis mes narines s'arrondir légèrement. Jacob savait où appuyer.

"Vrai, je ne le connais pas. Mais, je sais qu'il ne peut pas être très intelligent pour ne voir pas ce qui est juste en face de lui."

"Il n'y a rien à voir."

"Tu as tort," Son ton était léger encore. Je le contournais, agissant comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son changement de ton.

"Jake, tu ne le connais pas, et tu ne connais pas la situation."

"Es-tu amoureuse de lui?" Demanda Jake simplement.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?" Je voulais vraiment arrêter de parler de çà.

"Parce que, tu as l'air d'être une personne tellement incroyable. Tu devrais passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui apprécie ça. Quelqu'un qui ne puisse voir que toi…donc es-tu amoureuse de lui?" Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

"Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance."

"C'est important pour toi."

"Ce qui est important pour moi est de garder mon ami; rien d'autre. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et s'il est heureux avec Tanya, et bien c'est ce qui compte à la fin."

C'était vrai, je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Jacob secoua encore sa tête.

"Mais, à propos de ton bonheur? Ce n'est pas important pour toi aussi?"

Bien sûr, c'est important! Comment pouvait-il penser que ça ne l'était pas? Ce n'était pas important cependant, je ne peux pas faire quelqu'un m'aimer.

"Bien sûr que je veux être heureuse," Répondis-je finalement.

"Donc, pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur toi d'abord? Il est un grand garçon, il peut s'occuper de lui tout seul."

"Je sais ça."

Juste à ce moment, la serveuse arriva avec nos plats. Nous continuions à discuter à propos de diverses choses. Il me questionna sur ma vie, famille, et école. Je lui demandais des choses aussi, mais principalement sur comment il était devenu photographe. C'était bien de parler à quelqu'un de nouveau. Je devais être honnête, Jake était très attirant, intelligent, et très doux.

Une fois que nous ayons terminé de manger, nous continuions à discuter. Je ne m'étais pas assise avec quelqu'un et parlé à propos de choses qui n'impliquaient pas Edward et moi depuis un long moment. Jake l'avait peut-être mentionné au début du diner, mais il n'avait pas insisté sur ça. Il semblait plus intéressé de vouloir en savoir plus sur moi.

C'était bizarrement bien. Et étonnement rafraichissant.

Finalement, nous remarquions que nous étions les derniers dans le restaurant et décidions qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Je commençais à sortir de l'argent de mon porte-monnaie pour mon repas, mais Jake me stoppa.

"Je voulais t'emmener dehors Bella; je paie." Dit-il et glissa sa carte dans la main de la serveuse, puis se tourna vers moi pour sourire.

"Je peux payer pour mon propre repas Jake," Dis-je doucement comme je rangeais mon argent dans mon sac.

"Je sais, mais laisse quelqu'un prendre soin de _toi _pour une fois." Je regardais ailleurs de mon sac et vis la plus légère trace d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Jake. Je baissais les yeux et fouillait dans mon sac dans l'espoir de paraître occupée.

Heureusement, la serveuse réapparue avec sa carte et une feuille pour qu'il la signe. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Jake se leva et tendit sa main à moi pour m'aider à me lever. Nous quittions le restaurant, et il m'accompagna à ma voiture. Une fois que nous ayons atteint ma voiture, je me tournais pour le regarder.

"Merci de m'avoir emmené diner ce soir. C'était très gentil de ta part…c'était vraiment bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Bella. Tu es de très bonne compagnie." Il souriait. Je rougissais.

"Bon, je pense que je vais y aller. Merci encore pour ce soir," Je me tournais et commença à ouvrir ma porte. Mais, avant que ma main soit sur la poignée, je sentis une main large et chaude sur la mienne.

"Bella, me ferais-tu une faveur?" Demanda Jake en tournant mon corps face à lui.

"Ce-cela dépends," Je bégayais et senti un autre rougissement orner mes joues.

"Je t'apprécie, Bella. J'aimerais te revoir, et te connaître mieux. Peut-être sortir et nous amuser un peu."

Je ne pouvais comprendre comment il pouvait m'apprécier ou vouloir passer du temps avec moi. Il était un magnifique, bien connu photographe, qui passait toute la journée avec des gens magnifiques. Il savait que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre homme, et n'avait pas l'intention de passer à autre chose de si tôt. Mais il voulait toujours sortir avec moi.

Je ne comprenais pas.

"Jake, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Et pourquoi pas?" Poussa-t-il.

"Tu es un garçon si doux. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui ne soit pas brisé pour le moment; quelqu'un qui ne désire pas son meilleur ami. Quelqu'un qui te veux toi, et seulement toi."

"Comme toi Bella, et je suis cet homme pour toi. Je te veux toi, et seulement toi." Dit Jake doucement. Je sentis sa main chaude quitter la mienne, puis prendre en coupe ma joue. Je fermais mes yeux et senti mon cœur raté un battement.

"Tu ne me connais même pas vraiment…" Dis-je en expirant un souffle.

"Et j'adorerais apprendre à te connaître mieux. Ce que je sais déjà, j'aime. Je veux savoir plus."

"Jake…"

"Bella, laisse quelqu'un te chasser… fait un essai. Vois combien tu aimes ça. Va pour quelqu'un qui t'apprécie; qui te veux."

"Mais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre-" il me coupa en enroulant son autre bras autour de ma taille. La sensation était délicieuse. Je sentais la chaleur irradier de son bras jusqu'au centre de mon corps. Je sentis mes paupières se fermer en réponse.

"C'est mon problème, je peux le supporter." Murmura-t-il.

Jake fit un pas plus près de moi et je me gelais. Ma respiration se saccada, et je n'étais pas sure de ce qu'il allait faire.

"Bella, tu es beaucoup trop magnifique et gentille pour être malheureuse."

Il ôta son bras de ma taille, et leva sa main à mon visage pour pousser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Son touché me causa un frisson.

"J'ai remarqué, Bella. Du moment où tu es entrée dans le studio aujourd'hui, j'ai remarqué."

Il plaça son autre main autour de ma taille, et la main qu'il avait utilisé pour enlever une mèche de cheveux de mon visage prenait maintenant ma joue en coupe. Mon corps s'engourdissait. Personne ne m'avait parlé comme ça avant.

"Tu mérites d'être remarquée Bella,"

Il se pencha, et sur le moment, cela était bien d'être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un; l'affection de quelqu'un. Donc je le laissais faire. Je sentis ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes dans un baiser très doux et très chaste. J'avais fermé mes yeux fermement, et mes lèvres étaient en feu. Je le sentis s'éloigner et je ne pouvais ouvrir mes yeux.

"Bella?"

"Hmm," fut tout ce que je pu sortir.

Je l'entendis faire un rire léger et j'ouvris mes yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris?" Demandais-je.

"Tu es juste si adorable." Jake poussa une autre mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je sentis le rougissement monter, et je plongeais ma tête et regardais le sol. Je sentis mon visage être levé par un doigt de Jake sous mon menton. Il attendit que je le regarde dans les yeux avant de parler.

"J'aime l'adorable Bella. Et le rougissement… C'est magnifique sur toi." Murmura-t-il en regardant dans mes yeux intensément.

Ce qui me causa de tourner d'une éclatante teinte rouge, et pour lui de rire un peu plus.

"Ok," Dis-je. "Tu peux m'appeler, Et nous pourrons sortir. Mais Jake, je ne veux pas te blesser parce que je ne peux rien te promettre. Tu rentres là-dedans en sachant que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je sais dans quoi je me fourre, Bella. Je pense que ça en vaut la peine."

"Très bien donc."

"Merci, Bella. Je devrais te laisser rentrer. Je t'appellerais demain. Passe une bonne nuit et conduit prudemment."

"Toi aussi, Jake. Merci de m'avoir emmené dehors."

Sur ce, je rentrais dans ma voiture et conduisis vers la maison, souriant tout le chemin. Quelque chose à propos de Jake me faisait sourire. Les choses qu'il m'avait dites, la façon dont il me traitait. Toutes ces choses étaient nouvelles pour moi en quelque sorte. Personne, autres que mes amis ou ma famille, ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais magnifique. Pas de la façon que Jake l'avait fait.

Je stoppais devant la maison, et remarquais qu'elle était sombre. Je regardais l'horloge sur mon tableau de bord, et il était minuit. Peut-être qu'Edward dormais déjà.

Je garais la voiture et me dirigeas vers la porte et essaya d'être silencieuse en entrant. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Edward. Quand j'entrais, je jetais mes clés sur la table. Je remarquais que la porte d'Edward était ouverte et son lit vide. Toute la joie que j'avais ressentie de la soirée était partie comme mon imagination courait librement.

Où était-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

Je ne voulais même pas savoir.

Je laissais sortir un soupir, et je sentis mes épaules se baisser. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me préparer à me coucher. J'étais si stupide de penser que je serais capable de ne pas laisser ceci me contrarier.

Une fois prête à me coucher, je repoussais les couvertures et me couchais. J'essayais de dormir mais c'était impossible. Je continuais de regarder l'horloge attendant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais cela ne le fit jamais.

A quatre heures du matin, mon corps décida qu'il en avait assez et le sommeil me prit.

J'étais dans un sommeil profond quand j'en fus sortie par quelqu'un me secouant. Cela me prit un moment pour être réveillée complètement, mais quand je le fis, je remarquais que j'étais couchée près d'Edward. Ses yeux verts perçant les miens.

"Ah! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit?" Gémissais-je lourdement.

"Et bien bonjour à toi aussi, Princesse."

"Que fais-tu dans mon lit Edward?" Demandais-je dans un ton plus amer. Je n'étais pas une personne du matin.

"Et bien, je viens juste de rentrer, " _Il vient juste de rentrer maintenant, sympa. "_Et j'ai trouvé un énorme arrangement floral devant la porte. Pour mon choc, elles sont adressées à toi, pas moi."

"Quoi?!" Hurlais-je. _Qui m'enverrait des fleurs?_

"Quelqu'un t'as envoyé des fleurs, Bella. Elles sont dans la cuisine."

Je repoussais les couvertures sur le lit, et sauta et couru à la cuisine.

Quand Edward disait énorme, il ne rigolait pas. Il y avait un énorme bouquet des plus magnifiques et fragrantes fleurs que je n'avais jamais vu. Je cherchais partout pour une carte, et la trouva finalement enfouie profondément à l'intérieur. Je la sortie de la petite enveloppe blanche et fut choquée.

_Eu un moment incroyable avec toi…_

_Attend la chasse,_

_En vaut définitivement la peine._

_-Jake_

Je sentis les coins de ma bouche monter en sourire, et mon cœur s'évanouit. C'était incroyable. Personne ne m'avait envoyé de fleurs avant. Je fus sorti de mon état évanoui par Edward.

"Donc, de qui sont les fleurs?" Demanda Edward essayant de voir la carte par dessus mon épaule.

"Hein? Oh, de personne." Je mis la carte contre ma poitrine.

"Oh, est-ce que Bella a un petit ami?" Demanda-t-il dans un ton taquin.

"Pourquoi? Est-ce tellement un choc qu'un mec en réalité m'apprécie? Suis-je tellement mauvaise à regarder? Merci Edward." J'attrapais mes fleurs et marcha d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre.

"Bella!" Edward couru après moi, "je ne voulais pas dire ça, Bella. Aller, ne sois pas comme ça." Plaida-t-il.

"Peu importe, Edward. Je dois préparer ton voyage. Tu veux toujours partir, oui?" Demandais-je méchamment, ignorant ses plaintes.

"Bella…s'il te plait, je suis désolé."

"C'est bon. Je te parlerais plus tard. Je dois me doucher." Je fermais la porte de ma chambre. Je marchais vers mon bureau et y posa les fleurs. Je n'allais pas le laisser ruiner ça pour moi.

Je rassemblais quelques vêtements, et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'allumais la douche, et laisser l'eau s'ajuster pendant que je me déshabillais. Une fois que l'eau fut bonne, j'y entrais et commençais à me nettoyer. Je ne pouvais retenir le mélange d'émotions que je ressentais. Edward n'était pas renter à la maison jusqu'à ce matin, ce qui signifiait le connaissant, qu'il avait couché avec Tanya la nuit dernière. Je suppose que je devrais juste être heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas amenée ici pour le faire. Que je ne les ai pas surpris. D'un autre côté, j'étais super heureuse de mes fleurs. Je pense que je luttais tellement pour ne pas apprécier Jake; pour ne pas compliquer les choses encore dans ma vie. Mais il avait raison. Je méritais d'être heureuse, moi aussi. Je n'étais apparemment pas assez bien aux yeux d'Edward pour avoir un rendez-vous.

Pourquoi devait-il être aussi difficile?

Je fini ma douche, me relaxant un peu. Je devais planifier les vacances d'Edward avait prévu.

Je sorti de la douche et m'essuya, puis m'habilla.

Avec la visible nouvelle relation entre Tanya et Edward, je n'étais pas sûre que je faisais toujours des réservations pour nous six, ou si je faisais maintenant des réservations pour sept. Je n'étais pas sûre que je voulais la réponse à ça. Si c'était le cas, alors je n'étais pas sûre que je voudrais y aller.

Je sorti de la chambre pour trouver Edward, redoutant sa réponse.

Il était assis sur le canapé zappant entre les chaînes sur la télévision. Quand j'entrais dans la salle, sa tête se releva et il commença à se lever et à s'excuser encore.

"Edward, stop. Oublie juste ça. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. Ils est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Tanya, et je fais les arrangements pour le voyage et j'ai besoin de savoir combien nous serons à y aller" je retins ma respiration en attendant une réponse.

"Non, elle ne vient pas avec nous, Bella. Elle sera en dehors de la ville." Répondit Edward doucement.

"Alors, tu ne sors pas avec elle?"

"Du genre, je suppose. Cela commence seulement."

"Et bien, tu as déjà passé la nuit avec elle, Edward. Donc, ça doit être un peu plus qu'un début." Lançais-je.

"Nous avons été à quelques rendez-vous," commença-t-il prudemment.

"Quand?" J'étais sous le choc. "Comment n'ais-je pas su ça?"

"C'est nouveau, je ne voulais rien dire si rien n'en sortait."

"Est-ce que tu sortais avec elle le soir où on est allé au club?" _Oh mon Dieu le faisait-il?_

"Oui."

"Oh…" Je senti une douleur tranchante déchirer ma poitrine.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Pourquoi es-tu énervée?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

"C'est rien. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que nous nous cachions des choses l'un à l'autre maintenant."

"Ce n'était pas comme ça Bella, je ne voulais pas le mentionner si ce n'était rien."

"C'est bon, Edward."

Subitement, mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais l'identifiant, et vu que c'était Jake. Je souri. Edward remarqua, et me donna un regard interrogatif.

Je tournais mon dos à lui et répondis.

"Hey…" Je roucoulais presque dans le téléphone.

"Hey, magnifique." Répondis Jake chaudement.

"J'ai eu tes fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques, merci."

"Bien, je suis content que tu les aimes. J'espérais que tu aimerais sortir avec moi ce soir?"

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai des projets avec Edward," je jetais un coup d'œil au dessus de mon épaule et vis Edward fixer le plafond. Je me retournais rapidement. "Qu'avais-tu en tête?"

"Diner et danse?"

"Oh, tu devrais peut-être reconsidérer la danse." Dis-je, riant légèrement.

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu ne m'as pas vu danser. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais bien."

"Bella, je doute vraiment que cela soit vrai. Tu as l'air d'être bonne à tout ce que tu fais."

Je pouvais sentir mon visage devenir chaud.

"Bien, mais c'est tes pieds."

"Je pense que mes pieds peuvent le supporter."

"Donc c'est un rendez-vous?"

J'avais des projets avec Edward, mais il avait annulé notre rendez-vous pour une autre fille; je suppose que je pouvais le faire aussi.

"Oui, c'est un rendez-vous."

"Bien, je passerais te prendre à huit heure."

Je souriais, et lui donnai l'adresse. Une fois que j'eu terminé et raccroché le téléphone, je me tournais pour voir qu'Edward était toujours dans la salle.

"Oh!"

"Viens-tu juste de prendre un rendez-vous pour ce soir?"

"Oui,"

"Mais, on avait des projets ce soir," Dit Edward. Je vis un petit froncement de sourcils se former.

"Et?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier?" Il avait l'air décontenancé.

"Umm, je me rappelles que nous avions des projets hier, et tu n'as pas eu une pensée pour moi quand tu as annulé pour ta petite amie secrète. Ne sois pas hypocrite, Edward."

"Putain qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Bella? Tu n'as jamais agi comme ça." Il avait l'air choqué par mon ton.

"Edward, quelqu'un veut m'emmener dehors. Il est gentil et je l'apprécie. Je regarde tous mes amis avoir des relations amoureuses heureuses et je te regarde ramener fille après fille à la maison. J'ai besoin d'une forme de compagnie, aussi." Je devenais moi-même énervée.

Pourquoi tout le monde avait le droit d'être heureux, et pas moi?

"Je ne dis pas ça, Bella. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu es si en colère."

_Bien sûr tu ne comprends pas, toi connard ignorant._

"Je n'aime juste pas les doubles normes. Tu as cassé notre rendez-vous pour une fille, et j'ai une chance de sortir avec quelqu'un qui m'apprécie donc je la saisie."

"Bien. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver."

"C'est bon, Edward. Je dois finir de réserver notre voyage. Nous pourrons sortir demain si tu veux."

"Bien. Je suppose que je te verrais plus tard," Edward semblait énervé.

Quand il parti, je pris une profonde inspiration essayant de me débarrasser du sentiment gênant dans ma poitrine, et fini de planifier notre weekend. Je nous avais réservé trois chambres au nouvel hôtel luxueux, _Andalucia_. Il était situé au cœur du centre-ville culturel, Santa Barbara. Edward et moi partagerions une chambre; quelque chose dont je serais normalement excitée. Mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait maintenant, je n'en n'étais pas si sûre.

J'étais juste heureuse que je n'aurais pas à faire avec Tanya.

Je passais le restant de ma journée dans ma chambre classant des choses pour Edward, et nettoyant. Je ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici et lui faire face. Le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un, quand nous ne nous étions jamais rien caché avant, me bouffait. Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant? Je me demandais s'il la voyait le jour où l'on s'était embrassé. Je me sentais malade rien que d'y penser.

Peut-être que Jake avait raison. Je ne pense pas que je sois hideuse. Pourquoi tous les autres sont mieux que moi à ses yeux. Est-ce que la pensée de moi et lui a-t-elle au moins traversée son esprit. Je veux dire, je le connaissais, avant qu'il soit connu. Ne voudrait-il pas quelqu'un qui l'aime pour lui et non pour son nom ou sa célébrité? Qu'est ce qui allait si mal avec moi pour qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça?

Je ne pouvais continuer à penser à ça.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui était intéressé. D'accord, ce n'était pas Edward, mais est-ce une si mauvaise chose? Je ne voulais juste pas donner de faux espoirs à Jake. Pour le moment –peu importe quoi- mon cœur appartenait à Edward. Même s'il ne le savait pas.

Mais mon cœur était aussi déchiré en lambeaux par Edward, et c'était un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un qui voulait se concentrer seulement sur moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je commençais à me préparer pour mon rendez-vous. Je ne savais pas où Jake m'emmènerait, donc je choisi une tenue habillée mais confortable. Je mis une paire de jeans noirs moulant, et un t-shirt turquoise empire qui arrivait un peu plus bas que la taille, et termina avec des talons noirs. Je laissais mes cheveux lâchés, et mis juste un peu de gloss et de mascara. Je n'étais pas pour me tartiner le visage de maquillage.

J'entendis la sonnette, et regarda l'horloge. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Je courus pour attraper mon sac et mon téléphone, et vola un dernier regard au miroir avant de courir en dehors de ma chambre pour aller à la porte.

J'étais en retard, cependant. Edward avait ouvert la porte, et par le regard sur son visage je pouvais dire qu'il était un peu choqué par qui était mon rendez-vous.

"Bella, tu es exceptionnelle," dit Jake, en marchant à côté d'Edward pour me donné rune étreinte et un baiser sur la joue. Puis il murmura à mon oreille. "Je pense qu'Edward est un peu jaloux là, je pense que j'avais tort quand je disais qu'il était aveugle." Je sentis son souffle caresser mon oreille quand il ria. Mon cœur se réchauffa.

"Quoi?" Je regardais Edward, et je ne pouvais me retenir de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air content. Une fois qu'il vit que je le regardais, il arbora son meilleur sourire heureux et parla.

"Wow, alors je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez assez tous les deux pour sortir."

"Et bien, j'ai dû négocier avec elle pour cela. Mais je veux dire, qui pourrait voir cette magnifique femme et ne pas vouloir essayer et obtenir un rendez-vous?" Jake souriait. "Je ne pouvais simplement pas croire ma chance lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle était célibataire. Je veux dire, elle est si intelligente et drôle et l'une des plus gentilles personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré; j'étais sûr que quelqu'un se s'aurait déjà emparé d'elle."

Je rougissais complètement jusqu'aux oreilles. J'appréciais tellement que Jake essaye de me remonter.

"Ouais, elle est unique." Edward dit doucement.

"Et bien, je suis juste chanceux qu'elle ait décidé de sortir avec moi." Jake souriait tout en faisant courir sa main le long de ma joue.

"Bon, j'espère que vous vous amuserez ce soir tous les deux. Je pense que je te verrais plus tard, Bella?"

"Ouais, je te verrais plus tard." Dis-je d'un air dédaigneux. Jake pris ma main et me conduisit dehors à sa voiture.

Il ouvrit la portière pour moi et m'aida à monter dans la voiture. Je le regardais comme il faisait le tour et monta à la place conducteur avant que je ne parle.

"Donc, c'était quoi là-bas?" Demandais-je.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" dit-il avec un sourire fier de lui.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

"Et bien, autant que je t'apprécie et que j'aimerais t'avoir rien que pour moi, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Si c'est avec moi, génial. Sinon, j'aimerais t'aider à faire réaliser à cet idiot quelle prise tu es. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, 'on ne sait jamais ce qu'on a que lorsque on le perd'? Peut-être que ce sera Edward."

J'étais choquée. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il faisait ça pour moi.

"Mais Jake, je ne veux pas jouer avec lui ou toi. Tu es un mec gentil. Je ne veux pas te blesser."

"Bella, je t'apprécie. Je sais que pour le moment ton cœur est avec lui. Si je peux t'aider à être heureuse avec lui, c'est bon. Mais peut-être que tu trouveras qu'il y a de meilleurs poissons ailleurs. Dans les deux sens, je passerais du temps avec toi."

Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

"Tu es trop Jake. Merci d'être un mec si gentil."

"Je t'en prie Bella."

Sur ce, nous partions.

Ce soir là, Jake m'emmena dans un restaurant incroyable où nous avions mangé sur une magnifique terrasse. Il m'avait ensuite emmenée dans un club où nous avions dansé jusqu'à des heures tardives de la nuit. Etre avec Jake au club était génial. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucunes chances qu'une blonde sorte des boiseries pour l'emmener au loin. Il n'avait vraiment d'yeux que pour moi. Pour une fois, quelqu'un ne remarquait que moi.

Il me ramena à la maison et m'accompagna à la porte, et malgré tout le drame auquel j'avais à faire intérieurement, à ce moment je voulais l'embrasser. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et enroula mes bras autour de son cou. Il regarda profondément dans mes yeux, et je pouvais dire quel homme doux et honnête il était. Il voulait vraiment que je sois heureuse. Il se pencha, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois en deux soirs.

Le premier baiser avait été doux et innocent, mais la façon dont il me traitait et me faisait me sentir me donna du courage, et je voulais lui donner plus. Je commençai à bouger mes lèvres plus rapidement contre les siennes, sans briser le baiser. Je sentis qu'il commençait à répondre en bougeant avec les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser et il suivit. Je sentis mon dos être pousser directement dans la porte et je gémis en réponse. Ses mains resserraient ma taille, et il m'attira plus près de son corps chaud. C'était une sensation incroyable d'embrasser quelqu'un parce qu'il le voulait, pas parce que c'était un pari. Enfin je brisais le baiser, ayant besoin de respirer.

"Wow," Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

"Ouais…" Fut tout ce que mon esprit pu formuler.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Je ne pense pas que je puisse avoir plus de ça sans te prendre juste ici." Dit Jake avec un sourire suggestif.

Cela me fit rire ouvertement.

"Tu penses que je plaisante? Tu es bien trop sexy pour ton bien, Bella Swan." Il plaça un doux baiser sur mon nez.

"Merci pour une super soirée, Jake." Je me penchais et l'embrassais sur la joue. "Appelle-moi bientôt."

"Passes une bonne nuit, Bella."

Je rentrais et me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre. La maison était sombre, et je remarquais que la porte d'Edward' était fermée. Il devait être endormi maintenant, et j'en étais contente. Je devais contrôler mes émotions si je devais passer le weekend avec lui à Santa Barbara dans une chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais eu une soirée cette semaine qui ne s'était pas finie avec moi pleurant sur Edward. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une bonne chose.

Je m'habillais pour me coucher, et laissa mon esprit s'aventurer au weekend à venir. Je tournais sur mon côté et fixa les fleurs que Jake m'avait envoyé et souriais. Doucement, mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je fus immédiatement dans un des sommeils les plus profonds et reposant que je n'avais eu depuis longtemps.

Tout ça à cause de Jake.

* * *

**Donc voilà Edward commence à sentir la concurrence approcher !**

**J'aime bien ce chapitre car, enfin, Bella commence à se prendre en main et à ne plus trop s'apitoyer sur elle-même.**

**Je vais peut-être me faire des ennemies mais bon voilà : je ne suis vraiment pas fan de Jacob (surtout dans Eclipse) et je déteste le couple Bella/Jacob (je le supporte juste le temps qu'ils se séparent et que Bella retourne dans les bras d'Ed), mais dans cette fic je trouve Jacob plutôt sympathique (pour une fois !)**

**Alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**

**Le prochain chapitre contient un petit point de vue d'Edward !!!!!!!!! Je sais ça ne va pas vous aider à patienter mais vous allez enfin rentrer dans son esprit ! En plus ce sera le fameux week-end à Santa Barbara…**

**Sinon je pars en vacances donc le prochain chapitre n'est pas pour tout de suite et en plus il fait 15 pages word ! (je sais je suis trop méchante mais j'ai commencé à la traduire)**

**Je reviens le 15 août mais je ne publierais pas tout de suite car je n'emmène pas mon ordi en vacances donc je n'avancerais pas sur la traduction.**

**Voilà j'ai fini de raconter ma vie !**

**A bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je devrais partir en vacances plus souvent car vous m'avez vraiment gâtée ! Encore merci pour vos messages et tous les ajouts favorite story, story alert, author alert et j'en passe ! Allez je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Dire que j'étais choqué par qui se tenait à ma porte pour emmener Bella à un rendez-vous serait un euphémisme. Je n'aurais _jamais_ pensé que Jacob Black était le type de mec vers lequel Bella irait. Penser qu'elle avait déjà été à un rendez-vous avec lui et qu'il avait déjà sorti la carte des fleurs me soufflait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas content pour Bella, c'était juste que Jacob n'était pas celui que je voyais avec elle.

Je connaissais son genre. Il était un quelconque chaud photographe qui avait des modèles se jetant sur lui constamment dans la faible tentative de devenir le prochain gros coup. Je ne voulais pas voir Bella blessée. Elle était très sensible, et apprécier un mec qui avait des femmes se jetant sur lui ne serait pas facile pour elle. Je veux dire, c'était dur pour elle de voir cela m'arriver et que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un ami. Je ne pouvais imaginer combien ce serait dur pour elle de voir ceci avec quelqu'un pour qui elle a des sentiments.

L'entendre faire des projets devant moi avec Jacob alors qu'elle était bien au courant de notre rendez-vous repoussé avait été un peu blessant. Elle rapporta le fait que je lui avais fait la même chose, mais cela n'avait jamais été mon intention. J'appréciais vraiment Tanya, et je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte. Je savais que Bella serait là demain; Tanya ne le serait pas.

Bella semblait si énervée de découvrir que je ne lui avais rien dit pour Tanya, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je suppose que c'était la nature protective de Bella, ce que j'appréciais, mais elle ne connaissait pas Tanya comme moi. Une fois qu'elle la connaitrait, Bella verrait que nous étions bien assortis. Elle serait heureuse pour moi, parce que c'est juste comment est Bella. Elle voulait toujours voir les gens qu'elle appréciait heureux.

Quand Jake arriva et commença à exhiber sa relation avec Bella devant moi, je ne pouvais pas croire le culot de ce mec. Il semblait si terre à terre au photo shoot, mais le voilà, dans ma maison, essayant de me dire toutes les choses que je savais déjà sur ma meilleure amie. Je savais déjà combien elle était gentille. Je savais aussi combien elle était magnifique, et qu'il était chanceux qu'elle soit célibataire.

Cela me donnait envie de le bâillonner.

Sans mentionner le fait que Bella semblait tomber dans son piège de merde. La façon dont elle avait marché vers lui et jeté ses bras autour de lui et embrassé sa joue. Elle était séduite. J'allais sérieusement avoir une discussion avec elle à propos de lui. Elle mérite de savoir comment les mecs d'Hollywood agissent vraiment. Elle est bien trop douce pour être déflorée par l'un d'entre eux.

J'avais essayé de me coucher plus tard ce soir là, mais c'était impossible. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Elle ne connaissait pas bien le caractère de ce Jacob, et elle était dehors seule avec lui. Il semblait être un beau parleur, et j'avais peur qu'il tente quelque chose avec elle puis la quitte. Elle avait dit plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle regardait ses amis avoir des relations amoureuses, et qu'elle voulait ça aussi. Elle était seule, et je n'avais pas réalisé ça. Cela me blessait que je n'ai pas remarqué.

Vers une heure du matin, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter. Je couru à ma fenêtre, et je pouvais voir la silhouette dominante de Jacob l'accompagner à la porte. Elle s'étendit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Pour ce qui sembla une éternité, ils se fixèrent simplement dans les yeux de l'un de l'autre. Après l'atroce pause (ce qui, j'en suis sûr n'a été ressenti que par moi), Jacob se pencha finalement vers Bella et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je me sentais bizarre de voir ça. C'était Bella… ma Bella. La fille qui me connaissait intérieurement et extérieurement; la fille qui connaissait le vrai moi. Je me sentais comme un voyeur. Un horrible, masochiste voyeur.

Comme je refaisais surface de mes pensées, je vis la bête d'un homme pousser ma Bella contre la porte et elle jeta sa tête en arrière de satisfaction.

Elle semblait avoir aimé sa force brute, et pour une quelconque raison cette réalisation porta à ma blessure une douleur tranchante. Je massais mon cœur légèrement.

_Ouch._

Enfin, après une autre courte éternité, il la relâcha et il se dirent bonne nuit. Je débâtais si je devais ou pas lui parler maintenant ou plus tard de mes inquiétudes.

Je décidais de ne pas ruiner sa soirée avec mes suspicions, mais je devais m'assurer qu'elle comprenne. Je voulais qu'elle fasse attention. Après avoir acquiescé silencieusement à moi-même, je m'allongeais et tenta de m'endormir. Je me ballotais et me tournais en pensant à lui prenant avantage de ma Bella, mais fut enfin prit par le sommeil aux premières heures du matin.

**BPOV**

Le weekend était enfin là et j'étais contente. J'avais passé les deux derniers jours avec Edward jour et nuit, et traîner avec Jake.

Edward agissait vraiment bizarrement quand Jake venait à la maison pour sortir, et je ne comprenais pas ce qui le gênait. Quand Edward travaillait avec Jake sur les photos shoots, il allait bien. Mais en dehors du studio, il ne semblait pas l'aimer du tout.

Tanya avait appelé de temps en temps, et je refusais maintenant de répondre au téléphone. Si c'était elle et qu'Edward n'était pas là, je laissais le répondeur en marche. Elle me traitait comme si j'étais une quelconque humble employée d'Edward, et pas comme un réel être humain. Son attitude puait. Je n'étais pas surprise, cependant. Edward n'avait pas vraiment le meilleur goût en femme.

Mais sur une note plus joyeuse, Alice et Rose étaient excités pour Jake et moi.

J'avais essayé de leur expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça; que nous n'étions qu'amis. De très, très bons amis. Mais après qu'elles l'eurent rencontré, elles insistaient pour dire qu'il était le meilleur choix. Jasper et Emmett, cependant, pensait tous les deux que je me devais à moi-même d'avoir une sorte de discussion avec Edward. Je pense qu'ils étaient de l'équipe d'Edward.

Ils aimaient que je sois heureuse, bien qu'être de tels tueurs de joie.

Nous partions très tôt le matin pour nous diriger vers l'autoroute de la côte du Pacifique vers Santa Barbara pour deux jours de relaxation. C'était à peu près quatre heures de route, et le paysage était incroyable. Nous aurions pu prendre l'avion, mais ce weekend était pour que nous soyons ensemble. Donc nous avions départagé pour conduire ensemble.

Je faisais ma valise et parlais au téléphone à Jake en même temps, ce qui était un grand exploit pour mes tendances maladroites habituelles. Il disait que j'allais lui manquer, ce que je trouvais très touchant.

J'étais toujours confuse sur toute l'affaire Jake. Je n'avais jamais eu un mec qui me chassait avant. C'était toujours l'inverse, donc tout ceci était nouveau pour moi. Sans mentionner le fait que malgré de dire devant la personne que vous êtes amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ne l'arrête pas d'essayer, c'est un plus tolérable.

Nous parlions plusieurs fois par jour dans quelques moyens de communication; email, texto, et discussion en face à face étaient nos choix habituels. Il était amusant de parler avec lui, et il était très intelligent et intéressant. Je lui avais dit que la photographie était quelque chose que j'avais toujours voulu apprendre, et il m'offrit d'aider à entraîner mon 'troisième œil'. Il plaisantait aussi à propos qu'il me voulait comme modèle pour lui. Et bien, je pensais que c'était une blague, mais il avait dit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

Je savais qu'il n'était qu'un baise cul.

Je ne pouvais retenir le sourire qui se formait sur mon visage quand je pensais à lui.

J'avais enfin fini de faire ma valise et était complètement ahurie. Jake allait vraiment me manquer, mais ce serait bien de ne pas le voir pendant quelques jours. J'avais peur qu'il devienne trop attaché, et je n'étais toujours pas sûre de notre situation.

"Très bien Jake, je suis battue… je vais frapper le sac maintenant," dis-je en baillant.

"Ok Bells, fais bon voyage. Fais-moi savoir quand tu es rentrée pour qu'on puisse sortir. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou besoin de parler pendant que tu es là-bas…appelle-moi."

"Je pense que ça va aller." Répondis-je avec un léger sourire. Il s'inquiétait trop.

"Ok, bonne nuit, donc."

"Bonne nuit, Jake." J'éteignais le téléphone.

J'étais vraiment excitée pour demain. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas pris de mini vacances tous ensembles. Ça allait être très amusant. Edward et moi pourrions passer le temps dont nous avions tellement besoin ensemble et que nous n'avions pas. Je commençais à avoir le courage de lui dire avec l'aide de Jake, et les mots gentils de Jasper. Cela devenait plus facile de vouloir lui dire.

Je glissais mes sacs par ma porte, et sorti un ensemble à porter demain. Puis je contrôlais mon radio réveil pour être sûr qu'il était réglé, et mon téléphone était branché. Enfin satisfaite que tout soit en ordre, je grimpais dans le lit.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que le sommeil m'emporte.

Je fus réveillée par le vacarme de l'alarme sonnant son ennuyeux bip dans mes oreilles. Je jetais mon bras dessus et claqua le bouton off. A quiconque soit l'idée de se lever si tôt devrait être tué. _Oh attendez, c'était moi. _

Je mis rapidement mes vêtements de la journée et remonta mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche. _Pas besoin d'être toute pouponnée pour passer 4 heures dans une voiture._

J'attrapais mes sacs et les poussa dans le salon. La porte d'Edward était toujours fermée, et je soupirais. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer à son jeu du réveil.

Je posais mes sacs près de la porte d'entrée, et lançais une cafetière de café dans la cuisine. Une fois que j'avais fait ça, je décidais qu'il était temps de réveiller la belle aux bois dormant. Comme d'habitude, j'ouvris doucement la porte et m'assura qu'il était endormi, ce qu'il était heureusement. Je n'étais pas préparée à le voir avec Tanya.

Je marchai vers lui et plaça ma main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

"Cullen, debout. C'est l'heure de partir," Dis-je en le secouant.

Rien.

"Edward, s'il te plait…tu es celui qui voulait ce voyage, nous devons y aller."

Toujours rien.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit ne lui faisant pas face. Cela devenait lassant. Encore combien de temps de ma vie allais-je passer pour essayer que mon ami adulte grandisse et se réveille tout seul?

Tout à coup, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'allonger.

"B'jour Bella," Dit Edward, la voix lourde de sommeil.

"Edward Cullen, laisse tomber." Je tapais son bras.

"Quoi?"

"Tu sais très bien quoi. Je ne peux pas être au lit avec toi alors arrête. Que penserais Tanya?"

"Tanya sait que tu es ma meilleure amie. Elle n'aurait pas de problème à te voir dans mon lit."

_Je parie le contraire._

"Peu importe Edward," Dis-je, me poussant de ses bras. "Nous devons y aller, donc habille toi et allons-y."

"Bella, est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose?" demanda-t-il doucement. Sa voix était dense avec une émotion que je ne pouvais reconnaître.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu agis juste très différemment envers moi. Es-tu en colère contre moi pour quelque chose?"

"Rien du tout Edward, tout va bien."

"Bella, ne-" I fut coupé par la sonnette de l'entrée.

"Habille-toi, Edward. Tout le monde est là, et nous devons y aller.

Je le laissais assis là pendant que je courais pour ouvrir la porte.

Quand je l'ouvris, je dû retenir un rire. Le groupe se tenait devant moi, ayant tous l'air comme mort.

"Oh ben, n'est ce pas un joyeux paquet?" Taquinais-je.

"Ferme-la, Swan. Il est bien trop tôt pour être sarcastique" se plaignait Emmett.

"Oh, pauvre bébé," je l'apaisais en jouant, "n'es tu pas debout tôt d'habitude de toute façon ?"

Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incohérent comme il passait à côté de moi.

"Il y a du café dans la cuisine, les enfants. Servez-vous." Dis-je au groupe de campeurs joyeux comme ils marchaient devant moi.

Ils entrèrent tous, et se dirigèrent directement vers les placards pour attraper des mugs.

"Donc Bella, comment va Jake?" Demanda Alice, prenant une gorge de son café

"Il va très bien. Il a dit que quand je reviendrais il commencera à m'apprendre comment prendre des photos incroyables juste comme lui."

"C'est gentil de sa part." Commenta Rose.

"Ouais, il est vraiment un mec gentil." Je souriais.

Edward émergea enfin de sa chambre, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pagaille que son habituelle tête du saut du lit.

"Hey mon pote, dure nuit?" Jasper demanda à Edward en pointant ses cheveux.

"Nan, ça a son propre esprit. J'ai abandonné d'essayer de les dompter."

"peut-être que si tu avais une coupe de cheveux décente, tu n'aurais pas autant de problèmes avec." Taquina Alice.

"Hey, mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça. Ça a de la personnalité," Dit Edward, en faisant courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

Nous nous asseyions tous autour de la table en discutant un peu plus et finissant nos cafés avant de commencer à sortir.

Nous prenions différentes voitures. Nous avions besoin de la notre juste au cas où Edward serait appelé pour un job, et il ne voulait pas ruiner le voyage des autres. Emmett et Rose allaient rester un ou deux jours de plus seuls, et Alice avait fait tant de bagages, qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne voyage avec personne d'autre que Jasper.

Après avoir rangé nos sacs et s'assurer que nous n'oublions rien, nous partions. Edward insista pour conduire, ce qui me convenait. Cela signifiait que j'avais le contrôle total de la radio.

Je branchais mon Ipod, et mis ma playlist favorite et me pencha contre l'appui-tête, en regardant la paysage passer.

Conduire sur l'autoroute de la côte Pacifique, ou la "ACP" comme tout le monde l'appelait, était si relaxant. La vue à couper le souffle de l'océan et les plages en étaient la meilleure partie. Les couleurs de bleu, marrons, et verts passaient devant nous dans un flash comme nous conduisions. Nous roulions le long de la côte via le Parc d'Etat Point Mugu puis au delà de la limite ouest du parc, où nous continuions vers Santa Barbara. Nous avions passé la première partie du voyage en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward décide de le briser.

"Donc… comment vont les choses entre toi et Jake?" Demanda-t-il, en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la route devant lui.

"Les choses vont bien; il est très gentil." Edward grimaça légèrement.

"Juste fait attention, Bella. Tu ne sais rien sur lui ; je ne veux pas te voir être blessée." _Comme s'il savait quelque chose à propos de moi être blessée._

"Je suis une grande fille, Edward. Je pense que je sais comment prendre soin de moi."

"Je sais que tu l'es. C'est juste que, les mecs là-bas ne sont pas comme les mecs à la maison. Ils ne sont pas toujours les personnes les plus gentilles."

"Edward, je suis ici depuis aussi longtemps que toi. J'ai été sur tous les plateaux de tournage, tous les photo shoot, et toutes les fêtes avec toi. Est-ce que tu penses que je ne sais pas tout ça?"

"Je dis juste que tu es trop gentille. Les gens aiment en prendre avantage."

"Quoi, tu penses que Jake prend avantage de moi?" Demandais-je incrédule. Maintenant je m'énervais encore.

"Non, je te demande juste de faire attention."

"Tu sais quoi Edward? Je ne jamais fais de leçons sur les personnes avec qui tu choisis de perdre ton temps, donc s'il te plait fais moi la même faveur. Tu ne sais rien de lui," je ne pouvais pas croire ça. "Parce que si tu veux vraiment rentrer là-dedans à propos de qui sort avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas une bonne personne, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas de moi dont nous allons parler."

"Putain qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? Tu le connais depuis quoi, comme, cinq minutes? Tu penses que tu sais quel type de personne il est?"

"Tu ne connaissais pas Tanya depuis beaucoup plus de temps," lançais-je. "Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de Jake que je ne sais pas? Tu as quelque chose à propos de lui que tu dois me dire?"

"Non. Je suis juste en train de dire de ne pas avancer si vite; prends ton temps. Les gens ici ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être."

"Je prendrais ça en considération." Dis-je amèrement.

"Bien, j'essaie juste d'être un bon ami, Bella. Que tu choisisses de le croire ou pas, je me soucie de toi. Je ne veux juste pas te voir souffrir."

"Ouais, maintenant tu te soucie." Bredouillais-je.

"Quoi?"

"Rien."

Nous terminions la fin du chemin en silence. Tout ça pour avoir un trajet relaxant.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à Santa Barbara et rentrions dans l'hôtel.

L'Hotel Andalucia était localisé au cœur du centre-ville historique de Santa Barbara. Le nouveau hôtel luxueux était magnifique. Il avait des motifs espagnols avec une ambiance urbaine, et une piscine sur le toit qui surplombait la ville et avait une vue incroyable sur l'océan.

Nous nous enregistrions et nous nous vîmes remettre les clefs de nos chambres. Bien sûr, nous formions des couples. C'était des vacances, et personne ne voulait empiéter sur les moments intimes des autres. Edward et moi étions seuls, donc nous partagions une chambre. Nous avions requis d'avoir des chambres proches les uns des autres. Le garçon d'étage nous conduisit à nos suites, et nous décidions de nous retrouver dans la chambre d'Edward et moi une fois que nous ayons déballés nos affaires.

La chambre était magnifique. Elle était décorée dans des tons dorés flamboyants avec des accents colorés rose. De beaux arts d'artistes locaux ornaient les murs, avaient peints les plafonds et les meubles, et les portes en arc. Des pièces d'art incluant des peintures à l'eau, des gravures, des photographies d'artistes de Santa Barbara étaient partout dans la chambre. C'était étourdissant.

Immédiatement, je remarquais un problème. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. J'en avais demandé un deuxième. C'était un problème. Je décidais d'attendre jusqu'à ce que le garçon d'étage parte pour mentionner ceci à Edward et voir ce qu'il voulait faire.

"Humm…problème," commençais-je une fois qu'Edward eu donné un pourboire au garçon d'étage et qu'il fut parti.

"Quoi?" Edward demanda en regardant la chambre, faisant signe de la tête d'un air approbateur.

"Remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait être un problème?"

Il stoppa son inspection, et sonda la chambre puis haussa les épaules.

"Non, je devrais?"

"Edward, il n'y a qu'un seul lit."

"Ha! Pourquoi est-ce un problème, Bella? Nous avons dormi ensemble dans le même lit beaucoup de fois." Il agissait comme si j'étais ridicule.

"Nous ne sommes plus petit maintenant, Edward. De plus, tu as une petite-amie qui je pense n'apprécierais pas que l'on dorme ensemble."

"Bella, elle sait que nous sommes juste amis. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça."

"Je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce vraiment à propos de l'inquiétude de Tanya, ou t'inquiètes-tu que Jake puisse être en colère?"

"Non, Jake ne serait pas en colère. Et puis encore, Jake est très différent de Tanya."

"Tu ne la connais pas," Rejeta Edward.

"Pas de ma faute."

"Bella, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Nous somme supposé passer le temps dont nous avons besoin avec le groupe. Ne nous stressons pas. Si ça te gène tellement, je peux dormir sur le canapé."

"Non, c'est bon."

"Bien. Maintenant, voudrais-tu s'il te plait te relaxer? T'amuser un peu."

Nous déballions nos affaires, et bientôt les autres étaient dans notre chambre essayant de décider comment passer le restant de la journée. Nous décidions d'aller à la piscine de l'hôtel sur le toit et de dîner. Peut-être d'aller dans un club plus tard.

Rose, Alice, et moi étions allongées sur le côté de la piscine en discutant pendant que les garçons étaient parti au bar, _El Cielo, _qui était situé près de la piscine.

"Donc, comment vont les choses avec Edward?" Alice demanda alors qu'elle se mettait à l'aise sur sa chaise.

"Juste pire," répondis-je avec sarcasme.

"Oh ouais, ça y ressemble."

"Bon, voyons voir. Non seulement il a caché le fait qu'il sortait avec Tanya, mais j'ai découvert qu'il la voyait le soir du club, et même le soir du baiser. Il a déjà couché avec elle parce qu'il n'est pas rentré à la maison le soir du photo shoot. Elle est une sale garce qui me parle comme si j'étais une servante. Et par-dessus cette délicieuse part de drame qu'est ma vie, Edward me fait maintenant la leçon sur qui je dois voir. Deux fois maintenant."

"Je suis si désolée, Bella." Dit Alice en massant mon bras d'un geste apaisant.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolée? Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Ouais, mais nous t'avons poussé à lui parler et nous n'aurions pas dû. Nous aurions dû te laisser faire comme tu le voulais."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il est toujours aussi aveugle à mes sentiments qu'il l'était avant. Il n'y a pas de mal de fait."

"Bon, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me laisser bientôt voir cette soi-disant blonde," soupira Rose en se mettant sur son côté pour faire face à Alice et moi. "Laissez-la avec moi; elle aura à annuler ses boulots pour un mois une fois que j'en aurais fini avec elle."

"Oh, ne t'embête même pas. Crois-moi, elle n'en vaut même pas la peine."

"Ouais, mais ça serait drôle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut faire pleurer l'une des petites amis d'Edward." Dit Rose en souriant.

"Je suis sûre que cela lui ferait plaisir." Je souriais aussi.

"Je suis surprise qu'elle ne soit pas ici avec nous." Alice commenta alors qu'elle prenait un magazine et commença à le feuilleter.

"Je l'étais aussi. Je lui ai demandé lorsque j'ai réservé les chambres si nous devions nous attendre à elle et il a dit non. Je crois qu'elle a un job. Je ne pense pas que je serais venue si elle était là aussi. Je veux dire, je ne suis qu'une employée à ses yeux; tu ne les emmènes pas en vacances avec toi." J'imitais sa voix nasillarde et riait doucement.

"Et ben, Edward a des gouts horrible en femme." Alice secoua sa tête.

"Ah bon, que peux tu faire?" Je m'installais contre ma chaise et fermais mes yeux.

"Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de penser avec mini Eddie, il verrait ce qui est juste devant lui."

"Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux s'il ne le fait pas. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas destinés à être plus que des amis. Jake est assez incroyable, personne ne m'a jamais traitée comme il l'a fait. Même après que je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward et que je n'ai pas envie que cela change, il ne s'en soucie toujours pas."

"C'est vraiment mignon, Bella." Dit Rose joyeusement.

"Il est un garçon vraiment gentil," je me sentais sourire juste en pensant à lui.

"Et…?" Demanda Alice, ses sourcils arqués.

"Et… quoi?"

"J'ai vu ce sourire, Mlle Swan. Qu'est ce que tu nous caches?"

"Rien." Répondis-je rapidement.

"N'oses pas mentir! As-tu couché avec lui?" Hurla Alice.

"Dieu non, Alice! Nous n'avons été qu'à quelques rendez-vous."

"Donc?"

"Donc, je ne vais sauter au plumard avec le premier mec qui me montre un peu d'attention."

"Bien, vous vous êtes embrassés?" Alice se soumettait.

Je sentis mon visage tourné rouge; c'était une mort certaine.

"OH MON DIEU!" Alice et Rose sautèrent toutes les deux et me serrèrent fortement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?" La voix retentissante d'Emmett brisa les cris aigus des filles. "Pas que ça me gène, c'est plutôt chaud… continuez de sauter… je voulais juste savoir ce qui avait causé ça."

Je levais les yeux pour voir Jasper et Edward nous regarder d'un air confus, une boisson dans chacune de leurs mains. Je vis Rose avoir un regard espiègle avant de parler.

"Bella était juste en train de nous dire comment Jacob embrassait incroyablement bien,"

Alice sauta là-dessus, et avec son propre sourire démoniaque, elle ajouta ses deux centimes.

"Ouais, comment as-tu appelé ça Bella? Tellement bon que cela te faisait te crisper les doigts de pied?"

"Meilleur baiser qu'elle n'est jamais expérimenté." Dit Rose en s'éventant de la main.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rire. Elles le faisaient vraiment très bien.

"Vraiment, Bella devient toute chaude et intense avec un mec? Emmett tomba à côté de moi.

Je tapais l'arrière de sa tête pour m'avoir taquiné.

"A peine, c'était juste un baiser." Raillais-je.

"Meilleur baiser que tu es jamais expérimenté." Emmett lança à nouveau.

"Assez de me taquiner!"

Je levais les yeux et vis Edward. Il me tendait une main qui tenait une boisson. Je la pris, mais pas avant de remarquer son visage; il avait l'air comme quelqu'un à qui on venait d'écraser son chiot.

"Ca va, Edward?" Demandais-je.

"Juste fatigué. Longue journée." Un faible sourire traversa son visage.

Je laissais tomber ne voulant pas savoir quel était son vrai problème. J'étais assez sûre après la leçon dans la voiture aujourd'hui qu'il devait penser que je faisais un mauvais choix en trainant avec Jake.

Nous passions quelques heures à la piscine allongés et trainant autour. Nous avions notre propre jeu de poules mouillées, qui consistait à jouer quand on devait aller contre l'entraîneur personnel et sa petite amie garçon manqué.

Nous nous dirigions tous vers nos chambres pour nous doucher et nous reposer jusqu'au dîner. Demain, nous allions passer tout notre temps à faire du shopping. Je n'étais pas vraiment contente de l'idée, mais lorsque vous aviez Alice sur le dos, le shopping était toujours dans l'agenda.

Je pris une douche, en premier et mis simplement quelques vêtements confortables jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de s'habiller. Je ne voulais pas trainer dans mon bel ensemble pendant des heures. Une fois que j'eu terminé, je m'allongeais sur le lit et fit une sieste.

Quand je me réveillais, je sentis un étrange poids à travers ma taille. Je tournais la tête et vis qu'Edward était endormi à côté de moi sur son estomac, et qu'il avait son bras gauche enroulé en travers de moi. Il portait son pyjama écossais et rien d'autre.

Mon esprit dériva vers de joyeuses pensées de réveils tous les matins comme ça avec lui. Me blottissant contre lui, et respirant son odeur. Je ne pouvais l'empêcher. C'était une habitude de penser à des choses qui pourrait être au lieu de vivre dans la réalité de ce qui ne serait jamais. Il avait l'air si paisible, si doux. L'Edward que j'avais toujours connu. Mon Edward.

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par le fait qu'il n'était pas mon Edward. Il était l'Edward de quelqu'un d'autre. Et avec la façon dont les choses évoluaient, il n'allait jamais être mon Edward.

Une fois que la réalité dévoila son horrible visage, cela ne semblait plus si bien de l'avoir si près de moi; cela faisait seulement mal. J'essayais doucement de lever son bras et de sortir rapidement de dessous son poids.

Edward l'endormi avait d'autres idées, pourtant. Alors que je me déplaçais, alors lui aussi. Il utilisait le bras qui était à travers de mon estomac pour me pousser plus près, et enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Son bras était maintenant enroulé autour de mon dos, et sa main était enchevêtrée dans mes cheveux.

Bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était bon. Il était parfait. Comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Puis l'autre sentiment revint, et mes émotions jouaient une bataille épique de ping pong. Bien sûr, c'était incroyable, mais ce n'était pas réel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne m'aimait pas comme ça. Il pouvait se blottir contre n'importe quel corps chaud. Je pouvais être n'importe qui pour lui.

C'était trop, et j'eu finalement assez de force en moi pour le repousser. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et je regardais comme ses yeux se concentraient sur moi. Un doux sourire dansa à travers ses lèvres.

"Hey toi," Dit-il, porta sa main pour masser son visage.

"Hey…" répondis-je d'un ton embarrassé.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tu envahi ma bulle personnelle, Edward."

"Oh, désolé." He rétracta sa main et décrocha son bras de ma taille.

"Je pensais que tu allais dormir sur le canapé?"

"Tu as dis non,"

"Très bien, juste ne soit pas un tel avare au lit."

"J'essaierais de me souvenir de ça."

"Tu as intérêt, ou je devrais reconsidérer que tu dormes sur le canapé." Je lui donnais un coup de coude en jouant.

Après que nous ayons tous les deux pris un moment pour nous réveiller totalement, nous décidions de nous habiller pour le diner.

Il y avait un restaurant et un bar appelés _31 West_ dans l'hôtel, et nous décidions que ce serait plus facile pour ce soir.

Il y eu un coup sur la porte. Edward finissait de se préparer, donc j'allais y répondre. Là se tenait le groupe tous bien habillés. Nous projetions d'aller dans un club local après le dîner, donc nous nous étions habillés un peu mieux que pour un diner normal.

Une fois que nous étions tous prêt, nous descendions pour manger.

Nous étions assis presque immédiatement autour d'une table au milieu de la salle à manger. Edward et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre avec nos dos face à l'entrée du restaurant. L'endroit était incroyable. Comme les chambres, il était aussi décoré d'art d'artistes locaux. Nous nous vîmes remettre la carte des vins, et quelques menus. Nous prenions les devants et commandions quelques boissons.

Quand nos boissons arrivèrent, nous passions notre commande et discutions de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. J'étais toujours l'ennuyeuse dans ce type de conversations. Tout le monde réservait des boulots ou des jobs, ou travaillaient avec des personnes connues et voyageaient. J'étais essentiellement rien d'autre que quelqu'un qui était au service d'Edward. Au moins, c'est ce à quoi cela commençait à ressembler. J'étais celle qui connaissait les personnes en hauts lieux et étais essentiellement le long du trajet. Rien d'intéressant n'allait venir de moi dans cette conversation.

Jasper nous raconta qu'il allait enregistrer une démo et comment il allait rencontrer des producteurs musicaux. Emmett nous parla d'un nouveau client qu'il avait eu cette semaine, commentant qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait travailler avec ces gens. Rose allait travailler à Paris dans quelques semaines, et était vraiment excitée de voir le monde.

Alice était en train de dire combien horrible certaines personnes en ville étaient quant on en vint à parler d'être habillé.

"Tu penserais qu'ils n'apprendront jamais comment s'habiller tout seul en tant qu'enfant, honnêtement. Ils entrent et agissent de façon tellement confuse! Ils n'ont même pas de préférences! Ils veulent juste être habillés dans ce qui est la dernière mode, peu importe combien horrible c'est sur eux!" Dit-elle en riant. "Comme, j'ai eu cette fille, et vous penseriez qu'elle était à la mode comme elle jouait à la T.V. qu'elle aurait un certain sens de la mode, mais non, en fait elle…"

Alice arrêta de parler et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je la vit donner un coup de coude à Rose, et vit les yeux de Rose faire contact avec qui que soit qu'elle vu, parce que l'expression de Rose devint tueuse. Avant que je ne puisse lever les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, je vis deux bras maigres s'enrouler autour du visage d'Edward et couvrir ses yeux.

"Devine qui c'est?" Déclara la voix.

_Cela ne peut pas arriver…_

Les mains d'Edward se levèrent et il retira les mains de ses yeux au même moment qu'il tournait sa tête pour regarder la personne.

"Tanya! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais que tu avais un job?" Edward demanda de façon excitée comme il se levait et la poussa dans une étreinte.

"Oh Eddie, mon boulot a été repoussé à un autre jour, et tu me manquais." Hurla Tanya alors qu'elle se jetait dans l'embrasse d'Edward.

J'éloignais mon regard d'eux, et regardais mes amis à la place.

Tout le monde excepté Rose avait l'air de me prendre en pitié. Rose avait l'air d'être à cinq secondes de se jeter par dessus la table et d'attraper Tanya par les cheveux.

Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau rapidement, et j'essayai désespérément d'arrêter ça. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure afin d'empêcher mon menton de trembler. C'était juste trop. Je n'étais en aucun cas préparée à les voir ensemble.

Edward fit signe à un serveur et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'une autre chaise. Tanya pris place à côté de moi, et je me raidissais. Pourquoi était-elle là? Il avait dit que c'était un weekend pour nous; ses amis. Comment pouvait-il faire ça? Il avait menti.

La diner devint gênant après ça. Edward et Tanya passèrent la plupart du temps entre eux, et j'étais malheureusement assez proche pour pouvoir entendre toutes les choses dégoutantes et qui me retournaient l'estomac qu'ils se disaient. Je n'avais plus faim. Je m'excusais de la table et allais aux toilettes.

J'atteignis les toilettes et sortis mon téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne à qui je pensais qui pourrait m'aider à me faire me sentir mieux: Jake.

Cependant, cela sonna plusieurs fois et tomba sur sa messagerie. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac avec un lourd soupir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas retourner là-bas.

Pas que cela soit important, car juste à ce moment, Tanya était maintenant avec moi dans les toilettes.

"Bella, comment vas-tu ce soir? Je n'ai pas pu te dire bonjour plus tôt," elle me lança un sourire faux. Je pouvais dire qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas.

"Super." Répondis-je durement.

"C'est bon à entendre."

"Mmh mm."

"Je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire une faveur," dit-elle en contrôlant son maquillage dans le miroir. "Pourrais-tu être une chérie, et aller à la réception et réserver une autre chambre pour Edward et moi? Il a dit que vous en partagiez une tous les deux, et cela ne va pas."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas réserver une autre chambre pour vous deux?"

Elle ria,

"Oh chérie, tsst. C'est ton boulot, pas le mien." Je fulminais.

"En fait, Tanya. Je travaille pour Edward, pas pour toi. Donc, si tu veux réserver une autre chambre pour toi et Edward, tu peux y aller et le faire."

"Pourquoi es-tu si en colère Bella," elle se tourna pour me regarder avec un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. "Est-ce que quelqu'un serait jalouse?"

J'étais prête à frapper sa parfaite bouche.

"Aww, j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regarde Bella, et c'est adorable. Vraiment. Mais, penses-tu honnêtement que quelqu'un comme Edward sortirait avec quelqu'un comme toi? Sans offenses, tu es mignonne et tout. Tu as tout ce truc, "je suis et particulière" qui va pour toi, mais honnêtement, Edward a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut être en photos avec lui; quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il faut pour y arriver. Je suis désolée, ce n'est simplement pas toi. Tu dois accepter la réalité."

Je n'avais jamais fait fonctionner autant de muscles dans mon visage pour retenir mes larmes. Je n'allais pas la laisser me voir pleurer.

"J'ai vu des filles comme toi aller et venir, Tanya. Tu es le gout du mois, et bientôt tu seras partie comme toutes les autres. Si quelqu'un a des problèmes à accepter la réalité, je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi."

Soudainement, mon téléphone sonna. Merci mon Dieu, c'était Jake.

Je passais à côté de Tanya et répondais.

"Jake, oh mon Dieu, merci de me rappeler."

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Jake semblait inquiet.

"Jake, je dois partir d'ici."

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Elle s'est montrée. Nous étions au diner et puis Tanya s'est pointée, et ils étaient assis à côté de moi en disant des choses qui me donnaient envie de vomir. Ensuite, elle m'a coincée aux toilettes et a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Jake, j'ai besoin de partir d'ici. Je ne peux pas être ici avec elle."

"Bella, je viens." Je pouvais entendre le tintement de clés de voiture en arrière plan.

"Jake, non. Je vais juste louer une voiture et revenir."

"Ne soit pas stupide! Tu as conduis toute la journée, et je m'inquiéterais à mort si tu conduis aussi toute la nuit."

"Jake, je ne peux pas te permettre."

"Tu ne me permets pas, Bella. Je le fais de toute façon. Dans quelle chambre es-tu?"

Je lui donnais le numéro de la chambre. Je savais que les autres iraient au club, mais j'allais rester derrière. Je n'allais en aucun cas regarder ces deux là se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Je revins à la table et tout le monde sauf les tourteraux me regardaient. Je secouais juste ma tête.

Le diner était terminé et Edward se leva et aida Tanya à se lever.

"Tanya doit aller prendre une chambre, elle revient." Il me regarda comme s'il voulait me parler.

"Quoi, Edward?"

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi?" Siffla-t-il.

"Tu es sérieux?" _Vraiment, Edward?_

Il fronça ses sourcils en confusion.

"Tu ne peux pas être si stupide, Edward." Dis-je, en secouant ma tête lentement.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Que fait-elle ici? Pendant nos vacances que j'ai organisée?" Je luttais pour garder ma voix basse. "Tu as dit que ces vacances étaient pour que nous nous relaxions et trainions, ce que nous ne ferons jamais. Tu as menti. Pourquoi est-elle là?"

"Tu l'as entendu, Bella. Elle savait où nous allions, et elle m'a surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir."

"Alors dis lui de partir. Tu es supposé passer du temps avec tes amis, Edward."

"Bella, elle a fait tout ce chemin. Je ne peux pas lui demander juste de partir."

"Où est-ce que tu dors ce soir, Edward?"

Il me regarda et se pétrifia.

Les larmes commençaient à couler maintenant; je ne pouvais plus les retenir.

"C'est ce que je pensais. Quelles attachantes vacances, Edward."

"Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire d'autre?"

"Rien."

"Bella, nous allons toujours pouvoir trainer ensemble. C'est toujours nos vacances."

"Non Edward, ce sont tes vacances."

"Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

"Cela signifie que je rentre à la maison. Je suis venue ici pour passer du temps avec toi, pas avec Tanya. Il est évident avec qui tu préfères passer du temps. Donc vas-y, champion! J'en ai marre."

"Bella, tu deviens ridicule," Lança-t-il.

"Peut-être, mais je vais être ridicule à la maison."

"Comment prévois-tu de rentrer?"

"Comme si tu t'en souciais."

"Bella…"

"Jake. Il vient me chercher."

"Oh bien sûr, le merveilleux Jake." S'exclama Edward avec sarcasme en agitant son doigt dans les airs.

"Laisse le en-dehors de ça. Il n'est pas celui qui m'a menti."

"Je n'ai pas menti, Bella. Je ne savais pas qu'elle viendrait ici,"

"Bon maintenant vous pouvez avoir un bon moment. Je vais à la maison."

Je me tournais et allais vers l'ascenseur pour aller à la chambre et rassembler mes sacs.

Je vis Alice et Rose venir vers moi.

"Je ne veux pas en parler. Allez vous amuser. Je vais aller bien." Dis-je ne voulant pas ruiner leur moment aussi.

"Mais Bella…" commença Alice.

"Alice, je t'en supplie. S'il te plait."

"Très bien," Elle m'enveloppa fortement dans ses bras. "Il ne mérite pas ton amour, Bella."

"Je vais frapper son petit cul." Dit Rose ayant l'air sérieuse.

"Non Rose, ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et j'entrais en appuyant sur mon étage.

"Je vous aime les filles, on se voit quand vous revenez."

"On t'aime aussi." Crièrent les deux.

Je me rendis dans la chambre et emballa mes affaires. Je savais que j'avais un moment avant que Jake n'arrive, mais je voulais sortir de cette chambre et de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Je donnais à la chambre un dernier coup d'œil, m'assurant que je n'avais rien oublié.

Je redescendis et rendis ma clé de chambre, et chercha un café ou un restaurant où m'asseoir jusqu'à ce que Jake soit là. Je l'appelais une fois que j'avais localisé un Starbucks, et m'y installa pour l'attente.

Avant que je ne le sache, Jake tapais mon épaule, je lâchais tout ce que je tenais et me levais, jetant mes bras autour de lui et commençait à pleurer. Il était plus qu'incroyable. Il se tenait là me serrant et formant des cercles dans mon dos, me donnant de petits baisers sur la tête, et me disant que cela allait aller.

Après que je me sois calmée, il m'emmena à la voiture et nous conduisions jusqu'à la maison.

Je dus m'endormir à un certain moment, car ce que je sentis comme quelques secondes plus tard, je me sentis être soulevée et mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

"Je suis à la maison?" Demandais-je endormie.

"Oui, laisse-moi prendre tes clés."

Je creusais dans mon sac paresseusement et attrapait mes clés et les lui tendais. Après avoir magouillé avec elles pendant un moment, il ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée. Il me demanda le chemin vers ma chambre, et je lui pointais la direction. Je le sentis m'allonger et s'éloigner.

"Je t'appellerais dans la matinée, Bella. Je viendrais tout de suite."

"Non, ne pars pas, Jake. Reste. Je ne veux pas être seule." Je tendais mes bras pour l'atteindre.

"Bella, tu es sûre?"

"Jake, s'il te plait, tiens moi juste."

Il s'obligea, et je dérivais dans le sommeil pendant que les larmes continuaient à couler sur mon visage.

* * *

**Bon, alors on est au combien ? 3****ème**** round d'insultes sur Ed et Tanya ? Ouais je crois que c'est ça ! Perso, je pense que Eddy n'y est pour pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre car c'est Tanya qui fiche tout en l'air. Mais Ed n'est pas tout blanc car il réagit encore comme un imbécile en faisant passer Tanya avant sa soi-disant meilleure amie.**

**Mais je vous rassure au prochain chapitre il y a du changement et ceux et celles qui ont lu la fic en anglais savent de quoi je parle (n'est ce pas Rachou !).**

**Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle (enfin presque) : dans 2 semaines et demi je reprends le boulot (il était temps) ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour la traduction. En plus la vie active est déjà en train de me rattraper avec la préparation de l'entrée à l'école maternelle de ma 1****ère**** fille et l'entrée en crèche de la 2****ème****. Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme régulier de publication mais ça ne sera pas aussi souvent qu'en ce moment, désolée !**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis le voyage à Santa Barbara.

Jake était resté avec moi ce weekend là, refusant de quitter mon côté. Je m'étais réveillée l'après-midi suivant avec lui m'apportant une collation au lit. Le geste m'avait porté les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire combien il était incroyable pour moi. C'était réconfortant de l'avoir ici, et il n'avait pas mentionné Edward jusqu'à ce que je le fasse, et il ne l'a jamais rabaissé une seule fois. Jacob savait que cela ne me ferait pas me sentir mieux. Je lui ai dit exactement ce que Tanya m'avait dit, et cela avait semblé le mettre en colère.

Il m'avait dit ce qu'il savait d'elle; comment elle couchait essentiellement pour remonter la chaîne alimentaire d'Hollywood pour avoir la publicité dont elle avait besoin de la personne avec qui elle était, puis elle les jetait. Elle était connue pour d'importants problèmes sur les shoots et étant très exigeante.

Jacob m'avait dit que je devais prendre ce que m'avait dit Tanya avec un grain de sel car elle n'était pas exactement la meilleure personne à écouter.

Jake était resté avec moi ce soir là car je ne voulais toujours pas être seule. Il nous avait fait à diner et nous avions regardé quelques films et avions discutés. A un moment, nous nous étions endormis ensemble sur le canapé.

Nous avions été réveillés quand Edward avait franchi la porte d'entrée. Avec un regard sur son visage, et je pouvais dire qu'une fois que Jake serait parti cela allait être gênant. Il n'avait pas l'air content de nous voir ensemble. Finalement, Jake dû partir bien qu'il avait essayé de le repousser le plus possible, et nous avait laissé Edward et moi seuls.

Au début, nous n'avions rien dit, ce qui était plus qu'inconfortable. Nous étions dans la cuisine au même moment ou dans une autre pièce, et tout ce qui pouvait être entendu fut un silence complet.

Personne ne voulait faire le premier pas.

J'étais toujours blessée qu'il ait fondamentalement choisi Tanya par rapport à moi. _Elle_, qui m'avait dit toutes ces horribles choses. Il ne me croirait pas si je lui disais, donc il n'y avait aucune nécessité de réfuter. Edward pensait déjà que je ne l'aimais pas. De plus, il penserait probablement que je mentirais.

Je pense qu'il était confus sur comment m'approcher. Nous n'avions jamais eu une telle dispute qui m'aurait conduite à m'éloigner de lui et de nos amis. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé avant. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

Je me préparais pour me coucher et me brossais les dents quand j'entendis un coup sur la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, essayant de me préparer pour la discussion que je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir.

"Entre," appelais-je dans un murmure.

"Bella, pouvons-nous parler?'' demanda Edward, en passant sa tête à travers la porte légèrement.

"Je suppose." Répondis-je et je replaçais ma brosse à dent dans son verre. Je ne voulais vraiment pas faire ça.

"Bella, s'il te plait ne sois pas comme ça,"

"Comme quoi?"

"Rien. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer, Bella. Je veux juste arranger les choses entre nous."

"Edward, tu as choisi quelqu'un par rapport à moi. Comment pourrais-tu arranger ça? Tu ne peux pas le reprendre."

"Bella, je ne l'ai pas choisi par rapport à toi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir. Elle est ma petite amie, Bella, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de rentrer à la maison."

"Je suis supposé être ta meilleure amie, Edward," jetais-je, "ce weekend était supposé être pour nous; nos amis. Pas pour toi et elle."

"C'était pour nous, Bella,"

"Edward, elle allait prendre une chambre différente pour que tu puisses rester avec elle. Cela me laissait seule. Comment cela peut-il être des vacances pour nous?"

"Je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché…" dit Edward doucement, en penchant sa tête.

Les larmes commençaient à sourdre dans mes yeux et à couler sur mes joues. Je haïssais ça. Je haïssais que cela nous arrivait; que Tanya avait causé cela. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, serait-elle toujours un problème? Peut-être était-ce de ma faute, qui sait. Je voulais juste ne plus me battre avec lui.

"Bella, s'il te plait ne pleure pas," Edward marcha vers moi et m'étreignit dans ses bras.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…je veux juste que les choses redeviennent normales. Je ne pouvais même pas profiter du reste du temps là-bas, je ne pensais qu'à toi seule ici."

Il se raidissait.

"Mais, tu n'étais pas seule. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous avanciez si vite."

"Quoi?"

"Toi et Jake couchant ensemble, je ne savais pas ça."

"Edward, je ne couche pas avec Jake. Quoi sur terre a pu te donner cette idée?"

"Umm, rentrer à la maison et vous trouver tous les deux endormis sur le canapé?"

"Oui, complètement habillés. Nous nous sommes endormis en regardant un film. Tout le monde ne couche avec les gens aussi librement, Edward." Je lui donnais un coup dans les côtes.

"Hey!" dit-il en mimant l'offense. "Je m'inquiétais juste. Je veux te voir heureuse."

"Je veux être heureuse."

"Alors soit heureuse, Bella. Plus de tristesse." Dit-il en me serrant plus fort.

Mais pour être véritablement heureuse, je devais soit lui dire comment je me sentais, ou je devais l'abandonner et essayer de trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jake spécifiquement.

Jake voulait sortir avec moi, et je savais qu'il m'appréciait et je l'appréciais vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Quand je commencerais à sortir avec quelqu'un, je voulais que mon cœur soit libre et ouvert pour lui et seulement lui. Je ne voulais pas d'un remplaçant d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas faire de Jake un remplaçant. Il méritait mieux que d'être un rebond.

Il appréciait que je me souciais autant de lui, que je ne fasse pas ce que les autres filles aurait fait. Il m'avait fait savoir qu'il n'abandonnait pas espoir, mais il ne poussait pas ou ne m'harcelait à propos de ça. Il restait silencieusement en arrière plan pendant que je résolvais cette pagaille, et faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour moi; être un ami.

Je ne savais plus comment gérer la situation d'Edward situation. Je suppose qu'avec le temps ce qui devrait être sera.

Le temps est ce que j'avais, et les choses allaient comme d'habitude. Edward sortait toujours avec Tanya, mais il ne l'amenait pas souvent. S'il allait être avec elle, il passait la nuit chez elle. J'étais reconnaissante pour ça, mais cela me faisait retourner l'estomac de penser à ce qu'ils faisaient. Si elle venait ici, c'était juste pour traîner. Elle venait pour les petites soirées que nous avions en groupe. Rose et Alice refusèrent de lui parler et Edward le remarqua, mais ne demanda jamais pourquoi. Emmett et Jasper, étant des mecs et ne comprenant pas complètement ce qu'était la situation pour moi, étaient amicaux avec elle, mais ne s'éloignèrent jamais de leur ligne de conduite pour lui parler. C'était comme si ils essayaient de garder la paix et d'être là pour Edward. Je n'étais pas en colère contre eux pour ça. Je ne le pouvais pas.

J'amenais habituellement Jake si elle était là donc je ne courais pas la chance d'avoir une autre rencontre amicale avec elle. Elle entamait son habituelle routine et essayait de me parler, ce à quoi je souriais juste et acquiesçais de la tête.

Je savais ce qu'elle faisait et je n'allais pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Edward, comme d'habitude, était aveugle de ce que Tanya faisait, et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas. Je lui avais dit que nous n'accrochions simplement pas. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les grands détails. Cela n'importait pas de toute façon.

Jake et moi nous étions rapprochés, et nous passions une grande quantité de temps ensemble quand je n'étais pas occupée.

Il avait tenu sa promesse et m'apprenait les bases de la photographie. Il m'avait surprise un jour avec un exorbitant appareil photo Canon EOS 12.8MP Digital SLR et quelques livres sur la photographie. J'avais essayé de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas accepter, mais il avait insisté que j'avais montré un grand potentiel et voulait juste m'aider à apprendre.

Je devenais une personne différente grâce à Jake.

J'étais plus sûre de moi et heureuse. Je parlais beaucoup plus, et étais plus ouverte à me confier que je ne l'avais été avec personne d'autre, à part Edward.

Jake me parla finalement de le laisser prendre quelques photos de moi. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste être gentil, mais lorsque je vis le résultat final je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'étais magnifique. Jake avait fait venir un casier de robes vintage et mon maquillage avait été fait avec du rouge à lèvres rouge flashy, mes cheveux coiffés comme les stars des vieux films en noir et blanc. Jake disait que c'était le Hollywood classique pour une beauté classique.

Alice et Rose prirent avantage de ma montée de confiance en moi, et décidèrent de m'introduire à un horizon plus large de vêtements. Alice disait que j'étais trop bien pour m'habiller dans un magasin sans marques.

Alice et Rose me trainèrent dans un voyage de shopping, sans taxes, puis me battirent pour avoir une journée entre filles au spa. Elles m'aidèrent à choisir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Quelques mèches miels et un peu de maquillage me rendait comme une personne totalement différente. Elles décidèrent de m'emmener au club pour tester leur "nouvelle création." Mais pas avant de m'avoir habillé dans la dernière mode d'Alice. J'avais été placée dans une robe trapèze argentée Maggy London. Elle tombait 2 centimètres au dessus de mes genoux et avait des perles éclatantes autour de l'encolure. C'était incroyable ce qu'un peu de coiffage et qu'un soutien gorge push up pouvait faire pour attirer l'attention des mecs. Je n'avais jamais eu autant d'offres pour danser dans ma vie. D'accord, ces mecs ne savaient pas dans quoi ils se lançaient en essayant de danser avec moi, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais une explosion.

Quand nous étions rentrées à la maison pour voir ce qu'Edward en pensait, c'était presque risible.

Il était là avec Tanya s'accrochant à lui. Quand il me vit, sa bouche tomba ouverte au même moment que les yeux de Tanya se réduisirent; elle semblait prête à tuer.

Je sentis Rose me donner un coup de coude, et entendis Alice rire doucement à sa réaction. Nous pouvions dire que ça la tuait de retenir un commentaire déplaisant qu'elle mourait d'envie de me dire, mais ne pouvait pas car Edward était à portée d'oreilles.

Elle abandonna finalement et parti, mais pas avant de pisser métaphoriquement sur Edward en battant sa langue dans sa gorge devant nous.

Je lançais un regard entre Rose et Alice et elles suivirent peu de temps après, laissant moi et Edward seuls.

"Tu es si belle, Bella," Edward n'avait toujours pas fermé sa bouche depuis que j'étais rentrée à la maison.

Je sentis le rougissement me monter aux joues.

"Merci." Dis-je doucement.

"Je le pense, tu as toujours était belle, je ne t'avais juste jamais vu comme ça. Quelque chose est différent. Pas seulement à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur aussi."

"Je suis juste heureuse,"

"Et ben, la joie te va bien."

"Merci."

Les choses devinrent un peu bizarres avec Edward après ma sortie. Il devint un peu plus morveux envers Jake, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas croire les hypothèses de Jake qu'Edward commençait à être jaloux.

"Il ne se sent pas comme ça pour moi, Jake," gémissais-je lourdement. Je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas.

"Bella, il ne sait juste pas qu'il se sent comme ça pour toi. Il est jaloux, crois moi, je suis un homme. Je sais de quoi je parle." Disait Jake en tapotant sa tête.

J'essayais de faire attention aux actions d'Edward, et pensais que peut-être Jake avait raison. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait.

Jake devenait rapidement l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je pense qu'Edward pensait peut-être que Jake le remplaçait, ce qu'il faisait je suppose d'une certaine façon. Il y avait des choses que je pouvais dire à Jake dont je ne pourrais jamais parler à Edward. Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça. Edward avait toujours été la personne que je venais voir avec tous mes secrets et tout. Mais plus maintenant, car il était mon secret; mon probleme.

Avec Edward, je ne pouvais pas parler vraiment de mes sentiments ou être honnête au sujet de ce qui me préoccupait. Je ne pouvais parler à Edward de sa petite amie, la salope des enfers, car, et bien… il n'écouterait pas.

Côté boulot, les choses continuaient normalement.

Edward avait réservé quelques boulots de modèles et des apparitions dans des clubs. Il avait beaucoup d'interviews pour des magazines à faire, et la tournée en soirée à faire pour son film qui allait faire sa première. Il était pris pour deux films, et le premier commençait à être tourné le mois prochain. Nous allions voyager jusqu'en Irlande pour tourner sur place pendant quelques semaines puis revenir ici pour faire quelques trucs en studio. Tout était revenu sur les rails dans la zone travail.

Maintenant les choses étaient revenues à notre rythme régulier moins le fait que nous avions tous les deux de nouvelles personnes dans nos vies, nous passions moins de temps ensemble. Il était évident qu'il y avait un changement.

Edward avait les trois prochains jours libres, et il n'avait rien de prévu.

J'avais passé la journée à tout préparer pour le voyage vers l'Irlande. Faire en sorte que nous ayons nos passeports et des billets d'avion. Nos amis allaient venir alors que nous serions partis, et feraient des contrôles aléatoires sur la maison juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Alice et Jasper avaient prévus de venir nous rendre visite alors que nous serions en Irlande, et nous avons donc dû nous pencher sur les prix et les dates de leur visite.

J'étais à la maison et avais besoin de me préparer pour un rendez-vous avec Jake ce soir. Il avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, et que nous allions dîner pour célébrer la suite.  
Je sautais dans la douche pour laver la course de la journée à tout planifier avec Alice. Elle avait choisi une tenue pour moi à porter ce soir, j'ai donc été heureuse d'être libérée de cette obligation.

Une fois sortie de la douche, je séchais mes cheveux et les mettais dans une serviette. Je mettais un soutien-gorge et une culotte coorodnnée qui étais en dentelle bleue. J'avais dit à Alice qu'acheter des choses comme ça était inutile, mais elle m'a dit de le montrer à Jake alors, me causant de rouler les yeux et lui expliquer que Jake et moi n'étions pas si près de cette phase de notre relation.

Je brossais mes dents et me maquillais avant de m'habiller sachant mon habilité à causer des accidents partout où j'allais. Je connaissais mes chances de ruiner la robe qu'Alice avait choisi avant même de franchir la porte.

Une fois que mes cheveux et que mon maquillage furent décents et que je regardais l'heure et remarquais que je n'avais que 10 minutes avant que Jake ne soit là, je pensais qu'il était hors de danger de mettre ma robe. Je me regardais dans le miroir et ne pouvais toujours pas m'habituer au fait que la fille qui me regardait était moi. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé le mois passé, j'avais en fait l'air heureuse. La robe qu'Alice avait choisi pour moi était sans manche bleue sombre avec un col en V, et était cintrée à la taille et un peu bouffante, tombant juste au dessus des mes genoux. La couleur allait bien avec la couleur de mes cheveux et de ma peau. Comme disait Alice, cela faisait ressortir mes yeux

J'attrapais mon sac du buffet et me dirigeais vers le salon pour attendre que Jake arrive.

Je fis presque demi-tour pour attendre dans ma chambre.

Tanya et Edward étaient assis sur le canapé dans ce qui semblait être une discussion sérieuse. Il ne souriait pas, et il avait l'air d'être en colère. Je regardais comme ses doigts pinçaient l'arête de son nez, confirmant mes suspicions.

_Stupide Tanya._

Quand mon entrée attrapa l'attention d'Edward, il changea le sujet de ce qu'ils parlaient et commenta ma robe.

"Wow, Bella tu es stupéfiante." Les yeux d'Edward prenaient mon apparence d'un air appréciatif.

"Merci," dis-je en souriant.

"C'est pour quelle occasion?" Il essayait d'ignorer Tanya, qui avait l'air prête à le tuer pour me prêter attention.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est une surprise. Jake refuse de me le dire." Je souriais en pensant à mes nombreuses tentatives de le faire avouer.

"Mais… tu hais les surprises?" Dis Edward en fronçant ses sourcils en signe de confusion.

"Je sais, mais Jake est excité à propos de ça, dons je suis gentille."

"Euh. Je souhaiterais que ce soit aussi facile pour nous quand nous essayons de te surprendre avec des trucs." Edward taquina, feignant l'offense.

"Peut-être la prochaine fois. Ce truc de surprise est en fait assez marrant."

"Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'entendrais ces mots sortirent de ta bouche."

Tanya s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment dans une tentative de recentrer l'attention sur elle. Je roulais jute mes yeux.

"Je ne voulais rien interrompre. Jake sera là dans 5 minutes, et je serais en dehors de votre chemin."

Tanya bredouilla quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et je vis la tête d'Edward se tourner vers elle. Apparemment il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit et ce n'était pas bon.

"Tanya, je peux te parler dans la chambre." Demanda Edward à travers sa mâchoire serrée.

"Est-ce que parler sera tout ce qu'on fera là-bas?" Bouda Tanya, en saillant sa lèvre inférieure bouffie.

"Tanya,"

Elle soupira et se leva me lançant un dernier regard, puis souffla en se ruant vers sa chambre. Je secouais juste ma tête et pensa, "mieux vaux lui que moi."

"J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée, Bella. Tu es vraiment magnifique." Dit Edward doucement.

"Merci, Edward."

Il ouvrit sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais la sonnette de la porte retentie et il parti ouvrir. Je suivais rapidement derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et là se trouvait Jake ayant l'air tout à fait impressionnant.

Il portait l'un de ces pantalons en denim sombre avec une chemise bleue claire qu'il avait laissé déboutonnée. En dessous il portait un t-shirt d'un vieux concert, les lettres étaient assez fades mais je pouvais dire qu'il s'agissait d'un t-shirt de "The Who". Il avait remonté ses magnifiques cheveux noirs dans une queue de cheval. Il était incroyable.

"Jake," dis Edward sèchement.

"Hey Ed," Jake savait qu'Edward détestait ça. _Laissons le concours de pipi commencer_.

"Bella! Tu es étourdissante. Vraiment, tu es la plus belle fille sur qui j'ai jamais posé les yeux," Jake plaça un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, et je rougissais.

Edward se déplaçait inconfortablement sur les talons de ses pieds.

J'entendis l'agaçant éclaircissement de gorge de Tanya depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Edward, et nous la regardions tous.

Jake saisis l'opportunité de s'amuser un peu.

"Hmm…non, toujours la plus belle." Dit-il après avoir regarder Tanya puis moi. Même Edward trouva ça drôle, car il retenait un rire.

Tanya tourna sur ses talons et retourna dans la chambre d'Edward, et Edward secoua sa tête.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demandais-je.

"Juste génial," il sorti un faux sourire.

"Tu es sûr?"

"Va t'amuser. Je te verrais ce soir."

"Très bien, on se parle quand je rentre…"

Sur ce, nous partions. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait avec ces deux là et aussi longtemps que Tanya était impliquée, je ne m'en souciais vraiment pas.

Jake m'aida à rentrer dans la voiture, et une fois à l'intérieur, conduisit vers ma surprise.

Après avoir conduis environ vingt minutes, Jake gara sa voiture sur une place libre dans la rue. Je regardais autour et étais toujours confuse sur ce que pourrait être ma surprise.

Jake m'aida à sortir de la voiture et teint ma main comme nous nous dirigions vers un bâtiment en pierre avec une enseigne disant, "Galerie d'Art Nouvelle Image."

"Tu m'emmènes dans une galerie d'art?" J'y allais toujours seule.

"Oui."

"C'est ma surprise?"

Il secoua sa tête négativement.

"Je connais le propriétaire de cet endroit et je lui ai demandé une faveur,"

"Quel genre de faveur," Demandais-je doucement, levant les yeux vers Jake à travers mes cils.

"Tu es vraiment une personne impatiente tu sais ça?"

"Oui."

"Bien, suis moi et tu verras ce qu'est ta surprise."

Nous marchions vers le fond de la galerie. C'était incroyable. Des sols en bois, un grand espace ouvert. Des artistes locaux exposé sur tous les murs. Des choses de persque tous les genres; peintures, sculptures, et photographies. Tout était incroyable.

Jake me conduisit vers le mur le plus au fond. Il semblait être recouvert d'un drap rouge.

"Oh Jake, est-ce que tu as du travail d'exposé?" Demandais-je excitée comme je sautais sur la pointe de mes pieds, me faisant rappeler Alice.

Comment ceci pouvait-il être excitant pour lui?

"Non, je n'ai pas de travail d'exposé ici… toi si." Dit Jake doucement, attendant ma réaction. Ma tête remonta d'un coup dans sa direction et je ne pouvais plus respirer.

"Respire, Bella," dit-il en me rapprochant.

"Jake qu'est ce que tu as fait?"

"Rien, je connais le type qui est propriétaire de cet endroit et je lui ai montré ton travail. Je lui ai dit la petite expérience que tu as en photographie, et il ne m'a pas cru. Je te l'ai dit, tu as beaucoup de talents. Donc j'ai pensé comme une surprise, que je te montrerais combien incroyable tu es vraiment. Une galerie d'art veut montrer tes photos, Bella! C'est assez génial."

"Je le dirais," les larmes mouillaient mes yeux.

"Tu n'es pas en colère au moins?" demanda-t-il avec un regard inquiet.

"Oh bon Dieu, Jake, non! C'est la chose la plus gentille, la plus incroyable qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. Merci," je me tournais vers lui et jetais mes bras autour de son cou et il me rapprocha de lui.

"Tu le mérite, Bella, ton travail est vraiment fantastique." Jake me serra plus fort. "Maintenant, es-tu prête à voir ce que cela fait d'avoir ton travail d'exposé?"

J'acquiesçais de la tête. Avec un petit tir, le rideau rouge tomba pour révéler ma collection de photos que j'avais prises avec l'appareil photo que Jake m'avait donné. Il y avait des photos de lorsque nous étions partis marcher dans le parc; comment la lumière jouait à travers les arbres laissant des rais partant dans toutes les directions, jusqu'à des tirs plus candides de mes amis étant eux-mêmes. Jake les avait emmêlés et encadrés, et elles avaient l'air professionnels. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il faisait ces choses incroyables pour moi.

"Jake, elles sont magnifiques."

"Je te l'ai dit," il enroula son bras autour de ma taille depuis derrière moi, et nous nous tenions là pendant je ne sais combien de temps juste à les regarder.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que l'un de mes hobby, quelque chose que je venais juste d'apprendre comment faire, se résultait dans ces images et cette opportunité d'être exposée dans une galerie d'art locale.

Nous passions un peu plus de temps à regarder les autres artistes exposés et puis nous décidions qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. J'étais affamée.

Une fois de retour dans la voiture, Jake se dirigea vers le restaurant. Nous parlions de la galerie et du travail qu'il avait exposé. Nous parlions aussi comment il en était venu à faire ce travail aujourd'hui. Cela semblait être quelque chose d'intéressant que j'aimerais essayer.

Je ne serais pas toujours l'assistante personnelle d'Edward.

Nous arrivions au restaurant et Jake fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte et prit ma main pour m'aider à sortir.

Le diner fut fantastique. Jake commanda une bouteille de champagne ridiculesement chère pour fêter. Je commençais à me sentir légère; j'étais tellement un petit poids. Mais nous nous amusions et je commandais une boisson spécialité aux fruits qui avait une bonne dose d'alcool à l'intérieur. Une fois que nous étions prêts à partir, j'étais super bien relaxée et un sourire joyeux était plaqué sur mon visage.

Jake s'arrêta devant la maison alors que je riais toujours de quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit. Je me calmais, et lui dit merci pour la soirée.

Me penchant en avant, je laissais mes lèvres toucher légèrement les siennes avant de le pousser dans un baiser profond. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, gémissant dans sa bouche. Je sentis ses dents titiller ma lèvre inférieure, et je frémis à la sensation. Je tirais ses cheveux en réponse, et il laissa échapper un rire contre mes lèvres. Finalement, il s'écarta.

"Je devrais faire exposer ton travail plus souvent si c'est comment tu vas me remercier," ria-t-il en poussant une mèche de mon visage.

"Ca, ou donne moi juste de l'alcool. Je pense que tu as planifié ça." Le taquinais-je alors que je tanguais joyeusement dans mon siège.

"Hey! Je t'ai dit de ne pas commander cette boisson supplémentaire,"

"Oui tu l'as fait." Dis-je en faisant courir mes doigts sur sa joue.

"Ok poivrote, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'intérieur avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose que je ne regretterais pas…" il remua ses sourcils d'une façon joueuse.

"Ha, toujours le même pervers," je me penchais et lui donnais un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Je me penchais à nouveau, "Merci encore pour ce soir. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi avant, Jake. C'est la meilleure soirée que je n'ai jamais eu."

"Je t'en prie, Bella. Tu le mérites,"

Avec un sourire, je fermais sa porte et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je regardais Jake partir et lui fis signe au revoir. Je me tournais négligemment, et trifouillais mes clés. Mon état actuel pompette n'aidait pas ma déjà désolante coordination. Finalement, j'ouvris la porte et entra dans l'entrée, jetant mon sac au sol et retirant mes chaussures. Je me penchais pour reprendre mon sac et me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand je le vis.

Edward.

"Tanya et moi avons cassés," la voix d'Edward était épaisse et profonde avec émotion.

_Oh, merci mon Dieu. Enfin_

"Oh, je suis désolée…" _Non, je ne le suis pas. _"Tu veux en parler?" Demandais-je en tentant de cacher mon excitation à la nouvelle.

"Pas vraiment," Dit-il d'un ton maussade.

Je m'assis avec mon bras autour de lui, essayant de trouver un moyen de le réconforter et d'être un support, même si j'étais contente que la sorcière soir partie.

"Comment était ton rendez-vous avec Jake?" demanda-t-il, tournant sa tête pour me regarder.

"C'était bien. Je crois que j'ai bu trop de champagne."

"Champagne… fêtiez-vous quelque chose?"

"Ouais, Jake m'a aidé à apprendre la photographie. Il a donné quelques unes de mes pièces à un ami artiste qu'il connait et qui détient une galerie et ils les ont exposées."

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais adopté la photographie" son visage tomba légèrement.

"Tu as été occupé." Le rassurais-je en dessinant des cercles dans son dos.

"Ouais, tellement que je ne sais pas ce qui arrive dans la vie de ma meilleure amie." Il attrapa une bouteille de tequila et pris une généreuse lampée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas si bonne, tu ne rates rien," dis-je, essayant de la jouer comme si ce n'était pas important et donc qu'il ne se sente pas mal.

"Je doute que ce soit vrai. Quelqu'un pense que ton travail était assez bon pour le mettre dans une galerie Bella, cela boit être bon."

Je haussais les épaules et m'allongeai contre le canapé.

"Tu devras m'y emmener pour voir ça." Dit-il doucement, braquant son regard sur une pièce de peinture sur le mur opposé.

"Bien sûr."

"Bon, au moins l'un d'entre nous a passé une bonne soirée," Dit-il, prenant une autre gorge et me tendant la bouteille.

Je pensais à la raison pour laquelle il buvait et décidais qu'une autre célébration était permise. J'allais définitivement boire ça.

Je lui pris la bouteille et pris une grande gorgée. Le liquide mit ma gorge en feu. Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de tequila; cela avait le goût de carton.

_Ack._

"J'ai oublié que tu n'aimais pas ça sec sans citron."

"C'est bon, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû boire autant d'alcool ce soir."

"Pssh, allons chercher quelques citrons dans la cuisine et faire ça bien," Edward attrapa ma main et nous dirigea vers la cuisine.

Une fois que nous ayons les citrons et pris quelques verres à shot, nous retournions vers le canapé dans le salon. Je me disais à moi-même que je n'allais pas boire beaucoup plus de shots. J'allais déjà payer pour tout le champagne au matin.

Nous commencions à parler de choses qui s'étaient passées durant le dernier mois alors que nous étions trop occupés pour les remarquer.

Edward semblait vraiment intéressé par mon nouvel amour à prendre des photos, et il voulait que je l'emmène à l'endroit où mon travail était exposé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que je ne lui avais pas montré ce que je faisais. Mais je pensais au fond de moi qu'il ne s'y serait probablement pas intéressé si j'avais essayé.

Je me sentais un peu mal de penser cela, mais vu la façon dont se passait les choses entre nous récemment, cela ne m'aurait pas surprise.

Mais ça –assis ici parlant avec lui- c'était bien. Nous n'avions pas eu un moment juste lui et moi depuis si longtemps. Cela m'avait manqué.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous arrivions au sujet de Jake et ce qu'il se passait.

"Donc, comment allez-vous toi et Jake? Est-ce que vous avancez?" demanda-t-il en prenant un rapide shot.

"Il est vraiment un mec génial. Nous nous amusons beaucoup ensemble," je ne pouvais cacher le sourire qui se déployait sur mon visage.

"Ouais, je sais," dit-il doucement alors qu'il jouait avec son verre à shot.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Meilleur baiser, si je me souviens correctement." Répondis Edward catégoriquement.

Je sentis mes joues tourner rouges et je bus un rapide shot.

"Est-ce qu'il y autre chose à laquelle il est bon?" demanda-t-il, tortillant ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

"Edward!" Criais-je, en tapant son bras.

"Quoi?" Dit-il innocemment, "Un mec ne peut pas être curieux, non?"

"Pas à propos de ça," je rougissais

"Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as fait, c'est ça?" Blagua-t-il avec de grands yeux.

"Cela ne te regarde pas." Dis-je en regardant ailleurs et rougissant furieusement.

"Je peux te faire me le dire."

"Je ne pense pas, Edward."

"Tu paries?" Il posa son shot.

"Edward, je ne te parlerais pas de ça. C'est personnel."

"Isabella Marie, est-ce que toi et Jake avez couchés ensemble?" demanda Edward avec une voix sévère.

"Ca ne te regarde pas," riais-je alors que je fixais son visage détendu. La tequila l'avait sûrement pas mal engourdi.

"Bella," il se mit sur ses genoux sur le canapé, "je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami. Toi, par la loi des amis, tu dois me le dire."

"La loi des amis?" Je le regardais en pouffant de rire.

"Oui, nous partageons tout," dit-il sérieusement. "Maintenant dit-moi, ou prépare-toi à être désolée."

"Non," dis-je en secouant ma tête.

Il attaqua. Tout à coup, ses mains étaient sur mes côtes et ses doigts me torturaient. Il m'avait coincée sous son corps, son poids me pressant dans le canapé.

"Edward, merde! stop!" J'haletais à travers mon fort rire. Je sentais tout mon corps se secouer de mes rires. "S'il-s'il te plait! .respirer!"

"Pas avant que tu me le dises," ses mains continuaient leur assaut.

"Edward… s'il te plait." Suppliais-je.

"Dis-moi."

"Non… on l'a pas fait!" Je sortis entre deux halètements d'air.

Il arrêta de me chatouiller, et eu l'air d'être choqué.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme ça, nous ne sommes qu'amis."

"Des amis qui s'embrassent?"

"Et alors? On s'embrasse."

Il était toujours allongé sur moi, sa main était toujours sur mon côté pendant que l'autre était derrière moi sur l'accoudoir supportant une partie de son poids. Il resta silencieux alors qu'il me regardait profondément dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs. Quelque chose me retenait dons son regard.

Sorti de nulle part, il se pencha et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Dire que j'étais choquée ne correspondait même pas. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes, mais les miennes étaient gelées. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment répondre. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il monte sa main qui était sur mon côté pour prendre en coupe mon visage, et son touché envoya un choc à travers mon corps, le dégelant et je répondis avec ferveur.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et mêlais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant de moi. La main qu'il avait utilisé pour se supporter, bougea vers ma hanche et je sentis plus de son poids se poser sur moi. Sa main massait ma hanche, et la sensation envoyait des coups d'électricité à travers mon corps; quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté dans ma vie.

Edward cassa le baiser, mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent jamais mon corps. Il les laissa trainer le long de ma mâchoire vers mon cou et je jetais ma tête en arrière pour lui accorder un meilleur accès. Je le sentis repousser la bretelle de ma robe pour exposer ma peau pour qu'il puisse la dévorer.

Nous respirions tous les deux d'une façon irrégulière, et il commença à s'écraser sur moi. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était plus qu'excité.

Mon esprit devenait confus. Entre les nouvelles sensations de plaisir qu'il me donnait et le fait que les shots m'avaient rendues encore plus soûle qu'avant, et le fait qu'il avait commencé ça, il m'embrassait, me touchait, c'était tout de lui. Pouvait-il avoir toujours voulu ça? J'allais avoir ce que je désirais depuis si longtemps. Il me voulait ! Peut-être autant que je l'avais toujours voulu lui.

"Edward, je ne veux pas faire ça ici," murmurais-je.

"Huh?" Fut toute réponse que j'eu alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser toutes les parties de peau exposées.

"Chambre, Edward, allons dans la chambre."

* * *

**Et là vous me dites : « mais… mais… qu'est ce que tu nous fais là… faut pas s'arrêter là ! et la suite elle est où ? » donc je vous averti ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'auteur qui a coupé son chapitre là. Donc les tomates, c'est pas pour moi !**

**Au prochain chapitre…. Vous verrez bien ! (gnark ! gnark ! gnark ! *gosse de 5 ans*)**

**Bon sinon je pense prendre un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant et ce le mercredi.**

**Enfin, j'ai décidé de faire un peu de pub à Twinser (ce sont 2 auteurs) qui écrivent une super fic que je viens de découvrir « a new beginning » (vous la trouverez dans mes favoris). Les chapitres sont super long et les playlist sont géniales et vraiment bien insérées dans l'histoire (à chaque fois j'ai l'impression d'être dans la scène !). allez lire et je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur leur blog qui est super bien fait avec de beaux montages photos et des vidéos.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER !!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Waou, 293 reviews ! Je vois que l'histoire vous plait et j'en suis heureuse ! Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews et je voudrais particulièrement remercier les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre : continuez tout de même à me laisser votre avis ça me fait plaisir !**

**Bon je préviens on commence par du lemon ! Donc les âmes sensibles, allez directement au POV d'ED. Les autres…… ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!! (J'ai eu un peu chaud en traduisant le début de ce chapitre, j'espère que le rendu conviendra !)**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Chambre, Edward, allons dans la chambre."

Je commençais à le repousser pour que je puisse me lever. Il se releva maladroitement de moi et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Avec un petit tir, il me tira sur mes pieds et contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de moi et enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres chaudes et humides laisser une trainée de chaleur sur ma peau, et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche.

Une fois qu'Edward entendit ça, il commença à nous faire bouger aveuglément vers ma chambre, son corps ne quittant jamais le mien. Ses lèvres étaient moulées à moi, toujours touchant une partie de ma peau et la mettant en feu.

Nous tombions dans ma chambre, enfin, et je sentis mon souffle m'échapper alors qu'il me plaquait contre ma porte fermée. Je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mes côtés, après mes hanches vers mes cuisses. Il les agrippa fermement, et j'utilisais la porte comme levier pour mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je pouvais le sentir appuyer contre mon centre. Le tissu de ma robe et la mince culotte en dentelle qu'Alice m'avait acheté étaient tout ce qui me recouvrait.

Je le sentis écraser ses hanches contre moi, et je mordis ma lèvre et ferma mes yeux, savourant la sensation.

"Je te veux, Bella," dit Edward dans un faible grognement.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau, mendiant l'entrée et le baiser s'approfondit. Je relâchais ma poigne sur lui avec un bras, et le tendit vers le bas essayant de tourner la poignée de la porte. Il remarqua ce que j'essayais de faire et il saisit la poignée lui-même et ouvrit la porte avant de retourner ravir ma bouche.

Une fois encore, il commença à bouger. Cette fois un peu plus gauchement, vu la façon dont il me portait.

Ses genoux touchèrent mon lit et il s'allongea, laissant mon dos entrer en contact avec le matelas. Je relâchais mes jambes d'autour de sa taille et les laissais pendiller sur les bords du lit.

Edward oscillait au dessus de moi, se supportant avec un bras à côté de ma tête. Son autre main était sur ma joue. Il me regardait dans les yeux et souriait un sourire langoureux. Il commença doucement à dessiner avec ses doigts le long de ma joue vers mon cou. Il continua vers ma clavicule où il bougea pour caresser la peau entre mes seins qui était exposée par la forme en 'V' de ma robe. Je tremblais sous son toucher et ma respiration était inégale.

Il plongea sa tête plaçant de doux baisers à l'endroit qu'il venait juste de toucher. J'enveloppais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le tenant là, appréciant la sensation de sa bouche chaude si proche de ma poitrine.

Il commença à remonter ses baisers vers mon cou puis ma bouche, approfondissant le baiser et permettant plus de son poids à se presser contre moi alors qu'il utilisait le bras qui le supportait pour descendre vers ma hanche, puis arriva en contact avec ma cuisse. Je le sentis balayer le tissu de ma robe sur le côté, dont sa chaude main massait à présent la peau sensible.

Sa main commença à remonter, arrivant enfin au pli où ma jambe rencontrait l'endroit qui criait pour son toucher.

J'arrêtais de respirer.

Je sentis le souffle chaud d'Edward dans mon cou alors qu'il murmurait, "Respire, Bella," dans mon oreille. Je laissais sortir le souffle que je retenais lorsque je sentis ses doigts plonger lentement en dessous de la culotte en dentelles. Il bougea doucement ses doigts du haut vers le bas contre la peau qu'il touchait maintenant. Je ne tenais plus.

"Edward… s'il te plait…" j'étouffais.

Il porta ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau dans un profond baiser alors que je sentis ses doigts glisser sur moi. Au début, il les bougea simplement du dessus vers l'arrière me taquinant, caressant légèrement le bouton de nerfs qui palpitait maintenant pour son toucher. Je gémissais dans sa bouche et mon dos s'arqua du lit quand je le sentis glisser ses longs doigts doucement à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur.

Mon corps trembla lorsqu'il fit entrer un autre doigt et commença à les bouger plus rapidement. Son pouce massait de doux cercles, causant à mon estomac de se serrer. Je pouvais me sentir sur le point de brûler, et ce ne fut pas long avant que mes parois ne se resserrèrent sur ses doigts alors qu'il les pliait et m'embrassait, m'emportant au-delà du précipice. Je mordis ma lèvre en creusant mes doigts dans son dos, le tirant le plus près possible de moi alors que je surmontais l'incroyable sensation qu'il m'avait donné.

Une fois que mon corps fut relâché de mon orgasme, Edward s'agenouilla et commença à embrasser mon genou vers ma cuisse. Alors qu'il remontait, je pouvais le sentir remonter le tissu de ma robe.

Il atteignit ma hanche et y plaça de petits baisers tout en remontant vers mon ventre. Je levais mes hanches pour lui permettre de remonter la robe plus haut. Une fois qu'il atteignit le dessous de ma poitrine, je m'assis et passa la robe par dessus ma tête la jetant sur le côté.

"Tu es si belle, Bella… si belle," dit-il alors que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps.

Je mordis ma lèvre et fit courir mes mains le long de son torse vers l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Je pris une grande inspiration et commença à le remonter puis à le passer par-dessus sa tête, le jetant dans la même direction que ma robe. Je traçais le dessin de ses abdos, vers le haut de son pantalon où mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal froid du bouton. Avec mes main tremblantes, je le déboutonnais aussi vite que je le pouvais, le retirant aussi loin que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le relais et retire le restant lui-même. La courte paire de boxers grise qu'il portait était basse sur ses hanches et était tendu par son état actuel.

Il remonta ses mains pour tenir mon visage à nouveau, et se pencha pour m'embrasser alors que ses mains firent leur chemin dans mon dos où je pouvais le sentir détacher mon soutien gorge. Les bretelles tombèrent de mes épaules, il les tira jusqu'à qu'il soit complètement retiré et le jeta sur le côté.

Je me faufilais vers la tête de lit et je m'allongeais et fermais les yeux un moment. Je ne pouvais pas croire que cela arrivait. J'avais toujours rêvé de ça, mais n'avais jamais pensé que cela deviendrait réalité.

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser un peu, et j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Edward allongé maintenant à côté de moi sur son côté. Je me tournais sur le côté pour lui faire face, le tirant à moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser encore. Ses mains furent sur moi à nouveau en un instant et il brisa le baiser descendant le long de mon cou vers ma poitrine. Je bougeais pour être sur mon dos à nouveau alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers mon sein, embrassant doucement son chemin vers le sommet durci. Je sentis sa langue s'élancer et encercler mon mamelon avant de le tirer entre ses lèvres et le sucer. Mon corps se tordit de plaisir et je mordis ma lèvre. Sa main monta pour masser doucement mon autre téton entre ses doigts. C'était trop. Je le voulais. Non, j'avais besoin de lui.

Maintenant.

"Bella, je te veux… tellement." Dit Edward, levant sa tête pour me regarder.

"Alors prend moi. Maintenant, Edward."

Il souri et commença à embrasser son chemin vers ma hanche. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le côté de ma culotte, je la sentie être retirée. Je levais mes hanches pour lui permettre de la retirer complètement.

Il remonta en embrassa mon corps, occasionnellement laissant sa langue trainer sur certaines sections. Une fois qu'il fut revenu à mes lèvres, il m'embrassa encore et se faufila entre mes jambes. Il prit une de ses mains et retira son dernier article de vêtement, le jetant rapidement.

J'avais attendu pour ce moment pour ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Je le sentis se situer en mon centre et je tremblais. Très lentement, alors que je retenais ma respiration, je le sentis se guider en moi et un halètement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il somnolent.

J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Pas vraiment de la nuance de douleur que je ressentais alors que mon corps s'ajustait à Edward, mais de la sensation de pure joie d'obtenir ce que j'avais voulu depuis si longtemps; d'être ici avec lui ainsi. J'avais attendu pour être avec lui comme ça. Je n'avais jamais couché avec personne avant. Je voulais que cela soit avec quelqu'un que j'aimais, et la seule personne que je n'avais jamais aimée c'était lui.

_Il me __voulait__._

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il, essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient échappées sans soin. Sa main semblait comme un poids mort contre ma joue, mais j'ignorais cela.

"Oui," répondis-je courageusement.

Après un petit moment, il commença à se retirer doucement, puis il poussa à l'intérieur à nouveau. Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer alors que sa friction causa au nœud dans mon ventre de se construire à nouveau.

Une fois que nous ayons trouvé un rythme, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille lui permettant d'aller plus profondément. Je lançais mes hanches vers lui, voulant le plus possible de lui en moi.

Je fis courir mes doigts à travers les cheveux maintenant humides d'Edward, balayant les mèches tombant sur son front et il plaça de doux baisers sur ma joue et mes paupières. Avec chaque poussée, les bruits causés par le plaisir que je ressentais devenaient plus fort et plus fréquent.

"Je te sens si bien, Bella," roucoula Edward à travers un grognement alors que son rythme augmentait doucement.

J'étais proche du précipice. Encore quelques coups, et je serais foutue. Je creusais mes doigts dans son dos en anticipation, rencontrant chaque coup avec une montée de mes hanches.

Deux coups plus tard, et j'atteignais mon libération. Edward suivi, pulsant en moi. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans mon cou, et je portais mes mains à l'arrière de sa tête, laissant courir mes doigts à travers ses cheveux et plaçant de petits baisers sur le côté de son visage.

Nous restions allongés ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions notre respiration. Je pouvais sentir Edward doucement se retirer et rouler à côté de moi. Nous nous allongions sur nos côtés, se rapprochant ensemble, et fixant les yeux de l'un de l'autre. Il massait de petits chemins de haut en bas sur mon côté alors que je traçais ses lèvres avec mon doigt en silence.

Les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent et sa respiration devint lourde et régulière.

"Je t'aime," murmurais-je, me penchant et plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tirer les couvertures sur nous et de dériver dans un sommeil divin.

**EPOV**

Douleur.

vibrante, incroyable douleur dans ma tête.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir, seulement pour que je puisse les fermer aussitôt lorsque la lumière brillante du matin me causa d'atroces coups de douleur de percer mes yeux et ma tête.

_C'est nul…_

Je pris un moment pour me préparer à l'effet total de la douleur que j'aurais lorsque j'ouvrirais mes yeux à nouveau, puis doucement je les ouvrit. Une fois que j'avais surmonté la douleur perçante, j'étais confus.

_Ce n'est pas ma chambre._

Après une rapide étude de la chambre, je remarquais que j'étais endormi dans le lit de Bella.

_Putain qu'est ce que je fais dans le lit de Bella?_

Je me poussais en position assise et ma tête vibra. Je grimaçais en réponse. _Trop vite._

Je pris soudainement conscience que je ne portais aucun vêtements. _C'est quoi ce bordel?_

Pourquoi n'avais-je aucuns vêtements sur moi?

Je regardais dans la chambre et je vis mes vêtements avec la robe de Bella d'hier soir éparpillés sur le sol.

Mon estomac tomba.

_Oh bon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait?_

Bella n'était pas là. Je me levais rapidement et remis mes vêtements. J'avais besoin de trouver Bella. Nous devions parler. Maintenant.

Je quittais sa chambre et descendis le couloir espérant la trouver dans la cuisine ou dans le salon, mais elle n'était pas là. J'allais vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour voir si sa voiture était là, et elle n'était pas là. J'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Je ne voulais pas appeler au cas où elle serait en colère contre moi.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et remarqua les deux verres à shot et la bouteille à moitié vide de tequila.

_Putain, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as fait idiot?_

J'étais assis là en frottant mes mains sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux. Comment avais-je pu tout foutre en l'air? J'essayais de penser à d'autres raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais été nu dans le lit de Bella. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

C'était mauvais.

Elle était ma meilleure amie. Ma meilleure amie vierge, et si je lui ais pris ça, elle ne serait jamais capable de me pardonner. Nous n'avions pas été aussi proches que d'habitude récemment, et cela allait surement freiner tout projet pour réparer ça.

Je commençais à repenser à hier soir, essayant de me souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tanya et moi avions eu une horrible dispute. Sur Bella. Elle était jalouse, et je pouvais le dire. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être. J'étais amoureux de Tanya, et Bella n'était rien de plus que ma meilleure amie; nous n'avions jamais rien ressenti de tel l'un pour l'autre. Les gens supposaient toujours que nous étions ensemble car nous étions si proches, mais ce n'était pas comme ça.

J'avais bu et étais en colère que Tanya ne m'écoutait pas et me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec moi car elle se sentait toujours être en second après Bella. C'était si ridicule. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une compétition.

Bella était arrivée à la maison après son rendez-vous et elle a vu que j'étais contrarié et est venue me parler. Nous avons commencé à faire des shots et à parler comme au bon vieux temps. Juste étant nous-mêmes et riant et…

_Oh Dieu._

Je l'ai embrassé. Je me rappelais la chatouiller, essayant qu'elle me parle d'elle et une chose en menant à une autre, et nous nous étions embrassés. Elle avait mentionné sa chambre, et nous y étions allés ensemble.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?_

Son lit. Moi l'embrassant, et passant sa robe par dessus sa tête et enlevant son soutien gorge. Tout revenait, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Nous avons couchés ensemble. J'ai couché avec elle; ma meilleure amie. C'était mauvais. Tellement, tellement mauvais.

J'allais devoir parler à Bella et lui dire que j'étais désolé. Je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Bella. Elle était une énorme part de ma vie, et je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait rien que nous n'ayons traversé ensemble. Elle signifiait le monde pour moi. Je devais faire ça bien.

J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter et je sautais sur mes pieds. _Bella._

Je couru à la porte et l'ouvrit. J'avais besoin de la voir maintenant pour être sûr qu'elle était ok.

Mais ce n'était pas Bella.

_Tanya._

Son visage était triste et elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

"Tanya, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Edward," elle couru vers moi et jeta ses bras autour de moi. "Je suis tellement désolée! C'était si stupide de ma part de commencer cette dispute. Je tiens tellement à toi. J'étais jalouse. Peux-tu me blâmer?"

"Il n'y a pas besoin d'être jalouse, et nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes des bébés." Excepté que j'ai couché avec elle hier soir, mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça à Tanya. J'avais déjà blessé une personne qui était importante pour moi aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas en blesser une autre.

"Je sais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher malgré tout,"

"Allez, entre," elle entra dans la maison avec son bras autour de moi et nous nous asseyons sur le canapé.

"Edward, je veux juste oublier que cette dispute ne soit jamais arrivée. Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre, et je suis désolée d'avoir agis comme une enfant pourrie. Je veux juste dépasser cette mineur mise en retrait."

"Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Tanya, ce n'était rien."

Comment je pouvais la faire se sentir mal pour un peu de jalousie, quand j'avais fait la seule chose dont elle s'inquiétait? La culpabilité me poignardait la poitrine, et je me sentais comme si j'allais être malade.

"Oh, Eddie!" Tanya roucoula, jetant ses bras autour de moi. "Je t'aime tellement! Merci de me pardonner!" Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Juste à ce moment, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir suivi par un bruit sourd.

Ma tête tourna vers le bruit, et je vis Bella se tenir là, des tasses de café jonchant le sol, le liquide marron éclaboussé partout sur le sol. Bella avait une main sur la porte et l'autre enroulée autour de sa taille avec un regard de pure douleur sur le visage.

"Bella," dis-je en me levant

"Je-je… ne… je ne comprends pas," son menton tremblait et les larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler sur son visage. "Je… je pensais…"

"Bella, nous avons besoin de parler," dis-je en marchant vers elle.

Elle secoua sa tête en va et vient, en se reculant de moi.

"Bella, s'il te plait…"

"Je ne peux pas," dit-elle en sanglotant. "Pas après ça; pas après cette nuit. J'étais tellement stupide de penser que cela signifiait quelque chose pour toi. De toutes les personnes, toi. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu pourrais me faire quelque chose comme ça. J'avais tort,"

"Bella, ce n'est pas comme ça, tu es ma meilleure amie…" son cri me coupa.

"La ferme, juste ferme la! C'est ce que tu fais à ta meilleure amie? Je ne ferais pas ça à mon pire ennemi! Je suis malade à mort d'être ton amie."

"Bella…"

"Va au diable, Edward." Elle tourna pour partir.

Je couru après elle, attrapant son bras. Elle se retourna et commença à me frapper dans la poitrine et les bras.

"Bella, stop!" J'essayais de tenir ses mains.

"Laisse-moi partir," elle jeta ses mains au loin.

"S'il te plait, pouvons nous juste en parler Bella?"

"J'en ai marre, Edward. marre."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" Je sentis mon estomac tomber à mes pieds.

"Je démissionne. Je démissionne, et je déménage. Tu veux Tanya, prends la." Son ton était venimeux.

"Bella, non. Nous pouvons surmonter ça," plaidais-je.

"Non, on ne peut pas. J'ai attendu que tu ouvres les yeux depuis si longtemps. J'ai rêvé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir tellement de fois. Je pensais enfin que je signifiais la même chose pour toi que tu signifiais pour moi. J'avais tort, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un coup ivre jusqu'à ce que tu te réconcilie avec elle."

"Ce n'est pas ça! À propos d'hier soir… Je…"

"Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu penses d'hier soir. Oublie que c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas comme si cela signifiait quelque chose pour toi, de toute façon."

Elle tourna encore et couru vers sa voiture, claquant la porte et accélérant en dehors de l'allée.

Je mis mon visage dans mes mains et cria.

Je ne serais jamais capable d'arranger ça.

**BPOV**

Le soleil éclatant du matin m'avait sorti de mon sommeil, ce dont j'en fus en colère. J'avais eu le plus incroyable des rêves cette nuit et je ne voulais pas que cela soit terminé.

Je fus agréablement surprise de découvrir que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été un rêve.

Deux bras étaient enroulés autour de moi, et lorsque je regardais derrière moi je vis le visage endormi d'Edward. Je ne pu retenir le sourire qui traversa mon visage.

Je restais là rejouant la veille dans ma tête, et ne pouvais pas croire que c'était enfin arrivé. Edward et moi avons fait l'amour. Le fait de juste y penser me faisait rougir. C'était incroyable. Mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu penser.

J'étais si heureuse qu'Edward soit mon premier. J'avais toujours espéré qu'il le serait, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela arriverait vraiment.

Mais me voilà, allongée dans ses bras après la plus incroyable nuit que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie.

Je restais là un moment savourant la sensation de sa chaude étreinte.

Je pensais à la quantité d'alcool que nous avions bu tous les deux hier soir, et qu'il se réveillerait probablement avec une massive gueule de bois. Je pensais que je serais sympa et courrais pour aller lui chercher un peu de son café favori.

Je m'agitais en dehors de son étreinte, m'assurant de ne pas le réveiller. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et attrapa un sweet, et une paire de pantalons en jersey. Je mis une paire de ballerines, et remonta mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval. Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain et ne pouvait toujours pas enlever le sourire de mon visage. J'exultais totalement de joie.

Je rentrais dans la chambre pour voir qu'Edward était toujours profondément endormi. Je cherchai mon sac, et le trouva dans le salon à côté du canapé. J'attrapais mes clés et me dirigea vers la porte.

Je conduisais et mon téléphone commença à sonner. Je cherchais dans mon sac jusqu'à ce que mes mains entrent en contact avec lui. Je le sorti en donnant un rapide coup d'œil à l'identifiant pour voir que c'était Alice.

"Salut," dis-je gaiement en décrochant.

"Bella?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi tu as l'air si heureuse…"

"Que veux-tu dire, ma magnifique Alice?''

"Ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Alice."

"Avoue, Swan."

"Oh Alice, tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé!" Criais-je dans le téléphone. Je devais le dire à quelqu'un.

Je racontais à Alice les événements d'hier soir, ne rentrant pas dans tous les détails mais donnant les points essentiels.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu." Fut sa réponse après un moment de silence.

Je m'étais arrêtée au café et étais garée devant pendant que je finissais de lui parler.

"Alice, c'était parfait. Je veux dire, mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je veux dire, il me voulait! Il a commencé ça, il m'a embrassé... j'étais choquée."

"Je suis contente pour toi, Bella." Dit-elle "Est-ce qu'il sait tout? Depuis combien de temps tu es amoureuse de lui et tout?"

"Non, je suppose que nous pourrons éclaircir tout ça quand il ne se sentira plus comme une merde. Il a les deux prochains jours de repos, donc je suis sûre que nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour parler."

"C'est bien, je suis contente que tu puisses enfin sortir tout ça. Cela sera un énorme poids en moins sur ta poitrine."

"Je compte dessus," souriais-je. "Bon je vais te laisser, je vais prendre ces cafés et retourner près de lui."

"Aww, si mignon." Me taquina Alice.

"Ouais, ouais. À plus tard."

"Salut Bella."

Je raccrochais le téléphone et sorti de la voiture pour me diriger dans le Starbucks. Pendant que j'attendais dans la file pour prendre nos cafés, la nuit dernière se rejouait encore et encore dans ma tête. Le goût de ses lèvres, comment sa langue était sur moi, le poids de son corps presser contre moi, lui s'assurant que j'allais bien. J'avais le hoquet rien qu'en y pensant.

Une fois que j'eu les cafés, j'étais de nouveau dans la voiture conduisant vers la maison. J'étais impatiente de passer la journée avec lui. De lui parler de tout ce que j'avais pensé pendant ces dernières années.

_Cela pouvait vraiment marcher._

J'entrais dans l'allée et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

_Tanya._

Sa voiture était garée devant. _Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici? _

Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à faire à elle. Le suppliait-elle de la reprendre? Ne serait-ce pas parfait.

J'ouvris la porte et ce que je vis devant moi me causa la plus atroce des douleurs que je n'avais jamais ressenti de déchirer mon corps. Immédiatement, mon corps perdit tout contrôle et je fis tomber les cafés sur le sol et enserra mon ventre pour essayer de maintenir mon corps ensemble. Mes yeux commencèrent à fuir comme si j'avais pleuré pendant des heures.

Devant moi se tenait Edward et Tanya sur le canapé enroulés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres pressées ensemble.

Je ne comprenais pas, il avait dit que c'était fini. Il m'avait fait l'amour.

Les têtes d'Edward et de Tanya se tournèrent toutes les deux dans ma direction et pendant qu'Edward avait l'air comme une biche prise dans des phares, Tanya avait un sourire aussi large que possible sur son visage.

"Bella," dit Edward en se levant du canapé.

"Je-je… ne… je ne comprends pas," Il y avait un son de déchirement sortant de ma poitrine et je pensais que je pouvais en fait entendre mon cœur se briser. "Je… je pensais…" Edward m'interrompi.

"Bella, nous avons besoin de parler," Dit Edward en marchant vers moi.

Je ne le voulais pas près de moi. Je commençais à reculer vers la porte.

"Bella, s'il te plait…" Supplia-t-il

"Je ne peux pas," je calais. "Pas après ça; pas après cette nuit. J'étais tellement stupide de penser que cela signifiait quelque chose pour toi. De toutes les personnes, toi. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu pourrais me faire quelque chose comme ça. J'avais tort,"

_Comment avais-je pu être si stupide?_

"Bella, ce n'est pas comme ça, tu es ma meilleure amie…" _Putain tu dois te foutre de moi!_

"La ferme, juste ferme la!" Criais-je « C'est ce que tu fais à ta meilleure amie? Je ne ferais pas ça à mon pire ennemi! Je suis malade à mort d'être ton amie."_ Tellement malade !_

"Bella…" son visage était maussade

"Va au diable, Edward." Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je tournais pour partir.

Je sentis Edward attraper mon bras et me retourner. Toute la colère et la douleur et la rage que je ressentais atteignaient en même temps un pic et je commençais à le frapper. Je voulais qu'il soit blessé, qu'il ressente de la peine comme celle qu'il m'infligeait. Mais je ne serais jamais capable de le faire ressentir quelque chose un tant soit peu proche ce que je ressentais. Pace que ça faisait mal au point d'être paralysée.

"Bella, stop!" il tentais de stopper l'attaque.

"Laisse-moi partir," je jetais mes mains au loin.

"S'il te plait, pouvons nous juste en parler Bella?" plaida-t-il

"J'en ai marre, Edward. marre." Criais-je

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je démissionne. Je démissionne, et je déménage. Tu veux Tanya, prends la." Je ne pouvais pas rester ici avec lui, pas après ça. Je ne pouvais pas le voir tous les jours, et me sentir humiliée pendant que je le regarderais lui et Tanya, pendant que je dormirais dans la chambre où c'était arrivé.

"Bella, non. Nous pouvons surmonter ça," il suppliait.

"Non, on ne peut pas. J'ai attendu que tu ouvres les yeux depuis si longtemps. J'ai rêvé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir tellement de fois. Je pensais enfin que je signifiais la même chose pour toi que tu signifiais pour moi. J'avais tort, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un coup ivre jusqu'à ce que tu te réconcilie avec elle." J'allais être malade à combien j'avais probablement raison.

"Ce n'est pas ça! À propos d'hier soir… Je…" je le coupais

"Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu penses d'hier soir. Oublie que c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas comme si cela signifiait quelque chose pour toi, de toute façon." Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre me dire que j'étais une erreur, qu'il regrettait ça. Je savais qu'il regrettait. Je pouvais le lire sur son visage.

Je me tournais, incapable de supporter qu'il parle plus, et entra dans ma voiture et sorti de l'allée.

Je dû m'arrêter une fois que je fus assez loin de la maison car je ne voyais plus rien. Les sanglots qui secouaient mon corps étaient incontrôlables et je frappais mes poings sur le volant pendant que je criais. Je voulais frapper quelqu'un.

Je plongeais dans mon sac trouvant mon téléphone et appela Alice.

"Allo?"

"A-Alice.. J'ai… j'ai besoin que tu viennes me- me chercher."

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, où es-tu?"

"S'il-s'il te plait, Alice."

"J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es, chérie." Elle semblait si inquiète. Je l'entendis crier pour Jasper. "Bella, prends une grande inspiration et calme-toi. J'ai besoin que tu me dises où tu es... je viendrais j'ai juste besoin de savoir où."

Je pris quelques profondes inspirations avant que je ne sois capable de sortir une phrase complète et lui faire savoir où me trouver.

Une fois qu'elle me dit qu'elle et Jasper étaient en chemin, je remis mon téléphone sur le siège et mis ma tête sur le volant et laissa les sanglots récupérer mon corps.

Assez rapidement Alice ouvrait la porte de ma voiture et me poussa dans une étreinte.

"Bella putain qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle, je pouvais voir Jasper se tenir derrière elle, son visage rempli d'inquiétude.

"Il la reprise Alice. Il a couché avec moi et il la reprise."

"QUOI!" Cria Alice

"Je n'étais pas assez bien, je ne serais jamais assez bien." Je gémissais à travers mes larmes.

"Bella, putain je vais le tuer." Grogna Alice

"Je démissionne. Je lui ais dit que je ne vivrais plus là-bas. Je suis rentrée du café et elle était là et ils s'embrassaient."

Je pouvais la sentir se raidir.

"Il ne me voulait pas, Alice. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi qui fait qu'il ne me veut pas?"

"Bella, rien. C'est lui, il est l'âne, Bella."

Elle me berça d'avant en arrière avec moi sanglotant dans son cou et massant des cercles dans mon dos jusqu'à je sois assez calmée pour qu'elle puisse me conduire à sa maison. Jasper conduisit leur voiture, il me donna une rapide étreinte avant de rentrer à la maison.

Pendant tout le chemin nous conduisions en silence, tout ce que je pouvais penser était que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, tout ce que m'avait dit Tanya était vrai.

Il ne me voulait pas, il pouvait n'avoir jamais avoir voulu de moi.

La douleur me déchira encore et j'empoignais mon estomac essayent de le contrôler.

Je ne serais jamais plus entière.

* * *

**Pfiou, voilà je redoutais un peu de traduire celui-là parce que ça fini vraiment mal et j'ai vraiment mal au cœur pour Bella. Bon je vois déjà les questions venir : **

**Bella sera-t-elle enceinte ? je n'y répondrais pas !!!!**

**Quand est-ce qu'Ed va « Realize » ? C'est pour très très bientôt et il va s'en mordre les doigts !**

**A mercredi prochain et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai 2 chapitres d'avance, donc 2 mercredi où je suis sûre de pouvoir poster. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que j'ai repris le boulot cette semaine et que je me rends compte que j'ai BEAUCOUP moins de temps pour la traduction. Mais je vous jure que j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette histoire !**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Je soutenais mon corps contre ma voiture. J'étais sûr qu'à tout moment je pouvais m'écrouler.

La colère et la douleur de ce que j'avais fait à Bella commençait à bouillir, et ma voiture prit une bonne partie des dommages.

"PUTAIN… MERDE!" Criais-je, en envoyant mon pied à plusieurs reprises dans la porte de la Volvo, laissant une large bosse là où mon pied était entré en contact.

Mes mains étaient fermées en des poings que je pressais contre mon front, mes paumes couvrant mes yeux humides. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je pleurais, j'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même.

Je devais arranger ça. J'avais besoin de la trouver et la supplier de comprendre que je n'avais jamais voulu la blesser. Elle est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie, elle devait savoir ça. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas savoir ça?

Où pouvait-elle être allée?

Je connaissais les options qui se présentaient à moi, et aucune d'entre-elles n'allaient être un bon endroit pour moi où aller.

Mais je devais essayer. Je devais récupérer Bella; j'en avais besoin.

Je sentis quelqu'un me toucher et je sursautais m'attendant à ce que ce soit Bella. Mon cœur tomba quand je réalisais que ce n'était que Tanya.

"Edward, ça va aller," dit-elle en essayant de me calmer avec son toucher.

Cela ne marchait pas.

Je chassais sa main.

"Ca ne va pas aller, Tanya," répondis-je, "si je ne peux pas arranger ce que j'ai fait, rien n'ira jamais plus bien." Je passerais le restant de ma vie à essayer d'arranger ça.

"Au fait, Edward…" Dit Tanya en penchant sa tête sur le côté. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?'' demanda-t-elle en plaçant une main sur sa hanche.

"Tanya, je t'en supplie, pas maintenant. Je dois trouver Bella. Je dois arranger ça. Je t'en parlerais plus tard," je ne pouvais pas faire ça tout de suite. Je sentis la panique commencer à prendre le dessus.

"Tu as couché avec elle?" Demanda Tanya doucement. Le sourire qui commençait à se répandre sur son visage ne m'échappa pas.

"Tanya," grognais-je, ce qui dissipa immédiatement son sourire satisfait de son visage. Je ne voulais pas faire ça maintenant; ce n'était pas le moment.

"Edward, c'est bon," dit-elle après une pause et haussa ses épaules.

"Tanya… attend… quoi?" Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir entendu correctement.

"Je te pardonne, et je ne suis pas en colère. Nous n'étions plus ensemble quand c'est arrivé et il est évident vu les événements d'aujourd'hui que cela ne signifiait rien, donc nous pouvons dépasser ça." Elle leva sa main pour essuyer les larmes de mon visage.

"Tanya, je dois aller lui parler maintenant. Elle est blessée, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je reviendrais ce soir. Nous parlerons alors, mais tout de suite je dois me concentrer sur la retrouver," dis-je alors que je poussais sa main de mon visage et la tenais dans ma main. Je lui donnais une rapide pression.

"Je comprends complètement, Eddie. Elle est ton amie, va après elle. J'espère que tout marchera. Appelle moi quand tu rentres et nous pourrons parler." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, puis monta dans sa voiture et parti.

Je couru dans la maison dans une frénétique recherche de mon téléphone. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de rater l'appel de n'importe qui; quelqu'un devait savoir où était Bella, ou cela pouvait même être Bella. C'était une pensée désireuse, mais j'espérais qu'elle me parlerait. Je devais expliquer.

Je trouvais enfin mon téléphone au dernier endroit que je regardais; caché entre les cousins du canapé. Il avait dû tomber de ma poche hier soir quand je…

"Quand j'étais un complet et prononcé idiot qui a ruiné une amitié de toute une vie." Répondis-je à moi-même à voix haute.

Ma mère et mon père allaient avoir ma tête sur un plateau quand ils découvriront ça.

Je trouvais mes clés sur la table et sorti en courant de la maison, ne me souciant même pas de fermer à clé. J'ouvris ma porte de voiture désormais endommagée et sauta dedans, écrasant les clés dans l'allumage. J'avais trois options d'où Bella avait pu aller.

Seulement deux me laisserait la voir, et la troisième botterait littéralement mon cul pour l'avoir blessée.

Je décidais d'essayer Rose et Emmett en premier.

J'accélérais à travers la ville devenant de plus en plus frustré à mesure que le temps passait. Chaque feux ou Stop qui me retenait me donnait un flot de profanités de s'envoler de ma bouche et mon esprit de calculer dans combien plus de problèmes j'allais être si je les ignorais tous.

Bella en vaudrait la peine.

Après les dix plus longues minutes de ma vie, je m'arrêtais devant la maison de mes amis et sauta en dehors de la voiture laissant la porte ouverte dans ma hâte.

Je me lançais en haut des escaliers en deux temps trois mouvements jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée. Une fois que j'eu atteint ma destination, je commençais à frapper sur la porte en bois avec mon poing. Quand personne n'ouvrit la porte à mon premier essai, je frappais plus fort et criais pour Bella.

"S'il te plait, Bella! Si tu es ici, s'il te plait parle-moi!"

Je regardais autour et vit que les deux voitures d'Emmett et Rose étaient là.

La voiture de Bella pouvait-elle être dans le garage?

J'allais frapper sur la porte encore quand Emmett balança la porte ouverte avec un visage perplexe.

"Mec, c'est quoi ce bordel?" grommela-t-il ennuyé. Il avait l'air comme si je venais juste de le tirer de son sommeil.

"Est-ce que Bella est là?" Demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, en ne tentant même pas de cacher l'impatience dans ma voix.

"Non mec, pourquoi Bella serait là?" demanda-t-elle, frottant ses yeux somnolents.

"Est-ce que tu l'as vu ou eu de ses nouvelles; ou Rose?" Je devenais agacé. Ma jambe commença à se secouer avec anticipation.

"Mec, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer. J'ai besoin de trouver Bella,"

"As-tu essayé…" je n'entendis pas la fin de ce qu'il allait demander. Elle n'était pas là et je perdais du temps à lui parler.

Je sautais à nouveau dans ma voiture et claqua la porte. Le seul autre endroit auquel je pouvais penser c'était chez Alice et Jasper.

Comme avant, c'était une pure torture alors que j'étais arrêté aux feux rouges. Je dû contrôler la forte envie d'écraser mon pied sur l'accélérateur et dire, "et merde."

Les événements de la nuit dernière se rejouaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Chaque détail devenant de plus en plus clair. Plus clair devenaient les choses, plus ma poitrine se resserrait avec une profonde douleur, ce qui me donnait plus de mal à respirer.

Bella était si heureuse hier soir en rentrant de sa soirée avec Jake. Oh Dieu, elle était heureuse. Elle était plus heureuse que je ne l'avais vu depuis des siècles. Je lui ai pris ça. Je l'ai embrassé et l'ai touché comme un amant l'aurait fait. J'avais tout commencé hier soir, même le fait de boire. Sans la boisson, elle n'aurait jamais laissé les choses aller si loin comme elle l'a fait. Je sentis mon estomac tomber.

Je conduisais enfin à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Comment vais-je faire ça bien?

Alors que je laissais mon esprit penser combien c'était mauvais, je fus frapper par le plus horrible souvenir de tous.

_Bella était une vierge._

Bella avait toujours était ouverte avec moi à ce sujet car nous nous connaissions si bien. Elle croyait dans le fait d'attendre jusqu'à ce que ça soit avec quelqu'un que vous aimiez vraiment. Bella n'avait pas trouvé cette personne encore, donc elle était toujours pure.

Mais je lui avais volé ça. Je lui ai pris cette dernière part d'innocence en un seul dur coup. Je n'avais même été doux.

Comment pourra-t-elle jamais me pardonner d'avoir pris quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu de partager pour la première fois avec la personne dont elle serait amoureuse? Elle n'aura jamais ce moment dont elle avait rêvé, et encore, tout était de ma faute.

La première chose que je vis en arrivant et que je freinais dans l'allée de la maison d'Alice et Jasper fut sa voiture.

Elle était là.

_Elle était là._

Je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible, mais mon cœur sauta et tomba en même temps. Sauta, car je l'avais trouvé et que je pourrais lui parler. Non, la supplier de me pardonner. Si elle me le permettait, je passerais le reste de ma vie rattraper ça. Il tomba, car je n'avais aucune idée de comment commencer ma repentance.

Le regard sur son visage lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la maison et m'avait vu avec Tanya était à jamais ancré dans ma mémoire. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de peine et de douleur se marquer sur son visage depuis tout le temps que je la connaissais. Savoir que c'était à cause de moi et de ce que j'avais fait, me tuait car je ne savais même pas comment j'allais réparer ça.

Je garais la voiture et restais assis pendant quelques minutes en pensant comment faire fonctionner ça; comment l'approcher. Je ne voulais rien dire de plus qui pourrait lui faire plus de peine aujourd'hui.

Je pris une dernière grande inspiration avant de sortir de voiture. C'était Bella. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Elle me pardonnerait même si ça prendrait du temps. Elle savait que nous étions faits pour faire partie de la vie de l'un de l'autre. Nous ne fonctionnons pas correctement séparément. Elle verrait cela, que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre.

J'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans Bella dedans.

Je remontais l'allée vers la porte. Je savais qu'elle était là à cause de sa voiture, donc il n'y avait pas besoin que je devienne fou comme chez Emmett.

Mon index pressa le petit bouton qui envoya une tonalité à travers la maison pour leur faire savoir que quelqu'un était à la porte.

Je portais ma main à l'arrière de mon cou, le massant délicatement alors que je fermais mes yeux. J'essayais de décider ce que j'allais dire à Bella lorsque je la verrais. J'espérais que ce soit elle qui ouvre la porte. Elle avait sûrement raconté à Alice et Jasper ce qui était arrivé, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir la déception sur les visages de mes amis pour ce que j'avais fait.

J'entendis le cliquetis de la serrure être tournée, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour révéler Jasper. Mon cœur coula. Je ne voulais pas voir Jasper, je voulais voir Bella.

"Jasper, je sais qu'elle est là. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de lui parler,"

Le visage de Jasper était un mélange de colère et de tristesse alors qu'il secouait doucement sa tête.

"Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas, mec."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "ça n'arrivera pas," demandais-je en mimant des citations dans les airs. La colère me léchait les côtes et j'essayais de la contenir. "Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. J'ai déconné, Jazz. J'ai besoin de la voir; j'ai besoin qu'elle me pardonne."

"Mec, elle ne veut pas te voir. Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi maintenant. Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer,"

"Jasper, je ne demande pas. J'ai besoin de la voir. Maintenant." La colère menaçait de s'échapper. Comment osait-il essayer de m'empêcher de lui parler.

"Edward, je pense que ça serait mieux si tu partais et lui donnais un peu de temps. Elle est vraiment très blessée tout de suite. Te voir maintenant… cela la blessera simplement plus. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe vraiment, et tu diras quelque chose que je peux garantir rendra cette situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Donne-lui un peu de temps."

"Putain qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Bien sûr je sais ce qui se passe! J'étais là!" Si quelqu'un ne savait pas, c'était lui.

"Ecoute mec, ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Bella est celle qui souffre et je vais respecter ses souhaits, pas les tiens." Dit-il dans un ton que je ne l'avais jamais entendu utiliser.

"Jasper," dis-je doucement, l'implorant. "Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je lui ai causé de la peine. S'il te plait, je te supplie de comprendre. Comme un ami, aide-moi,"

"Je vais être un ami; pour celui qui en a besoin, Edward. Tu as Tanya, Bella nous a nous." Dit-il alors que ses yeux se réduisaient et qu'un sourire raillant traversa ses lèvres.

C'était ça.

"BELLA!" Criais-je soudainement. Elle m'entendrait. Elle saurait que j'avais besoin de lui parler.

"Rentres chez toi, Edward," Dit Jasper alors qu'il allait fermer la porte.

Je frappais ma paume contre la porte avec un fort _Boom_, l'empêchant de se refermer.

"Bella, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, parle moi s'il te plait." Lamentais-je fortement.

"Edward, enlève ta main de ma porte. Elle t'appellera quand elle sera prête." Grogna Jasper entre ses dents serrées.

Je refusais de bouger.

"Edward…" j'entendis dire la voix brisée de Bella.

Ma tête sauta dans la direction d'où cela venait. Je la voyais se tenir derrière Jasper. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Des mèches de cheveux étaient tombées de sa queue de cheval.

Elle avait l'air horrible.

"Bella, je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Pour tout ! S'il te plait parle-moi. Nous allons arranger ça, je vais arranger ça." Tout se ruait en dehors de ma bouche trop rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre la moitié de ce que je disais, j'étais sûre qu'elle non plus.

"Rentre à la maison, Edward," dit-elle faiblement, "j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps loin de toi."

"Mais, Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie. Nous devons…" je fus coupé par le son le plus viscéral possible

Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa de la bouche de Bella, puis je vis un trait de noir. Avant que je ne le sache, mon visage avait été frappé par quelque chose de dur et petit. J'eu une douleur lanscinante irradiant de mon nez. Un liquide chaud commença à goutter sur mes lèvres, et je mis ma main instinctivement sur mon nez. Je reconnus la couleur rouge du sang sur ma main lorsque je la retirais pour l'examiner.

Je levais les yeux pour voir qui m'avait frappé, et Alice me fixait avec un regard meurtrier dans ses yeux.

"Putain sors de ma propriété sac à merde!" cria-t-elle. Sa voix aigüe me perça les tympans et je grimaçais.

"Alice, je suis désolé… s'il te plait..." elle recula son bras comme si elle allait me frapper encore, mais Jasper s'avança et attrapa son bras. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir en place.

"Pars maintenant, Edward." Dit-il sévèrement et poussa Alice loin de la porte. Il la ferma à mon visage.

Le dernier coup d'œil que je pu attraper fut de Bella avec ses mains sur son visage et son corps tremblant.

Quand la porte se ferma et que j'entendis le verrou cliqueter, quelque chose sauta et la colère que j'avais sur la situation bouillie à nouveau, donc je la mis sur la porte.

"Bella! S'il te plait… parle-moi simplement," je gémissais, en frappant violemment sur la porte comme j'avais fait chez Emmett. Je sentis la douleur et la nausée se mélanger dans mon estomac à une vitesse violente. Mon estomac se tordit et je me sentis comme si j'allais vomir.

Après quelques minutes à faire saigner mes doigts, j'abandonnais. Je rendais seulement les choses pires. J'étais ici pour m'excuser, pas pour agir comme un enfant de 5 ans qui n'avait pas obtenu satisfaction. Je devais me calmer et je ne serais jamais capable de bien faire les choses.

Je décidais de rentrer à la maison.

Je montais dans ma voiture lançant un dernier regard à la voiture de Bella. Savoir que j'étais si près d'elle, mais incapable de lui parler me tuait. Pourtant, je me sentais mieux en sachant qu'elle était avec des amis et qu'elle n'aurait pas à traverser ça seule.

Je rentrais à la maison et passa la porte émotionnellement assécher. J'allais dans la salle de bain et me regardais dans le miroir.

Alice avait ruiné mon visage. J'avais des trainées séchées de sang de mon nez vers ma joue. Mon t-shirt avait de petites gouttes partout, et mon nez avait commencé à enfler. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Alice m'avait frappé. Ça avait fait mal comme l'enfer.

Je lavais mon visage enlevant toutes traces de sang et marcha dans ma chambre me jetant sur le lit, enfonçant ma tête dans les oreillers.

Tout à coup, mon corps fut dominé par des sanglots secs et lourds. Et si nous ne pouvions pas dépasser ça, qu'est ce que j'allais faire?

Physiquement et émotionnellement vidé, couronner par une gueule de bois, je tombais dans un sommeil agité.

**BPOV**

Nous étions arrivés devant la maison d'Alice avec Jasper derrière nous dans ma voiture. J'étais assise là sans bouger alors qu'Alice sortait et lui disait quelque chose quand il vint la rejoindre. Je le regardais alors qu'il levait les yeux vers moi avec un regard inquiet et faisait signe d'aller dans la maison.

Alice tourna vers moi.

"Aller chérie, rentrons,"

J'acquiesçais et ouvris ma porte, me poussant en dehors de la voiture.

Alice marcha vers moi, mettant son bras autour de ma taille. Je me penchais sur elle et marcha comme un zombie avec elle dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieure, elle m'accompagna vers le canapé et m'aida à m'asseoir.

"Bella, veux-tu un peu d'eau?" demanda Alice doucement en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de mes yeux.

Je secouais ma tête négativement alors que je fixais leur cheminée avec des yeux inexpressifs.

Alice soupira et pris place à côté de moi, mettant son bras autour de moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. La sensation de paralysie en moi ne s'assouplissait pas, et je me demandais si ça le serait jamais.

Je continuais d'essayer de me souvenir comment c'était de ressentir quelque chose –n'importe quoi- pour que cela parte, mais ça ne partait pas. Je sentis mon corps commencer à trembler de sanglots.

"Oh, Bella…" Dit Alice tristement, me poussant dans une forte étreinte.

Je plongeais mon visage dans son cou et continuais à pleurer. Je ne pouvais l'empêcher. J'essayais d'arrêter, mais mon cœur avait pris le dessus et il était endommagé au delà de toute réparation.

"Bella, ça va aller, je te le promets. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Bella. Il ne mérite pas tes larmes," elle essayait de me réconforter, mais je savais que ça n'irait jamais mieux.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi, Alice?" Gémissais-je à travers un hoquet, "pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me veut pas?"

"Car c'est un ignorant, un connard absorbé par lui-même que je vais tuer, Bella," dit-elle, grinçant ses dents. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal à part être l'amie de cet abruti. Il ne te mérite pas, Bella. Tu es trop bien pour lui."

"Peut-être que j'ai été mauvaise à ça, Alice. Peut-être que je l'ai mal fait, et qu'elle est meilleure que moi."

"Isabella, n'ose même pas pour une minute essayer de faire une excuse à cette crevette. Tu es parfaite et il devrait avoir honte de lui."

"Alice, il n'a même pas attendu 24 heures avant de retourner vers elle. C'est comme si il avait couché avec moi et s'était réveillé et était avec elle. Ça doit être quelque chose que j'ai fait. Il a dit qu'ils avaient cassés."

Ais-je été si mauvaise que je lui ai fait réaliser combien c'était bien avec Tanya?

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna et Jasper décrocha. Il dit bonjour et ses yeux allèrent vers Alice.

"Edward était chez Emmett à la recherche de Bella, il est sur le chemin pour venir ici,"

"Bien, j'ai quelques trucs que j'ai besoin de lui dire." Dit Alice avec venin.

"Non, il ne peut pas venir ici, je ne veux pas le voir." Mes yeux s'élargissaient avec la panique.

J'étais déjà plus que blessée et embarrassée. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'y frotter plus aujourd'hui.

"Bella, si tu ne veux pas le voir, tu n'as pas à le voir. Je ne le laisserais pas je promets," Dit Jasper, plaçant une main rassurante sur mon épaule avant de retourner au téléphone.

Je remontais mes jambes vers ma poitrine et pressa mon front sur mes genoux. Cela allait être mauvais. Edward était très têtu. Il ne prendrait pas non pour une réponse.

Jasper revint avec le téléphone et le tendit à Alice.

"Oui? Oh hey, Rose…umm…" Alice me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, et je sus instantanément que Rose avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête.

Elle se leva et sorti de la pièce pour que je n'ai pas à l'entendre raconteur les événements de la journée.

Jasper était venu et s'était assis à côté de moi me poussant dans une étreinte et massait mon dos quand nous l'entendions, une voiture. Mon corps se pétrifia et de courts halètements commencèrent à se déverser de ma bouche. Ma gorge se contractait et ma vision devenait obscure.

"Respire Bella, je ne le laisserais pas entrer."

"Il essaiera de toute façon." Soufflais-je entre deux sanglots.

"J'en ferais mon affaire," dit-il fermement.

"Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes à tout le monde…"

"Bella, le seul qui cause problèmes c'est Edward s'il ne prend pas non pour une réponse."

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Je sautais.

"Ca va aller Bella, je te le promets." Sur ce, Jasper tourna et alla répondre à la porte.

Je restais assise pétrifiée. Le silence était assourdissant.

Puis, je l'entendis.

"Jasper, je sais qu'elle est là. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de lui parler," il semblait frénétique.

"Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas, mec."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "ça n'arrivera pas," Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. J'ai déconné, Jazz. J'ai besoin de la voir; j'ai besoin qu'elle me pardonne." I criait pratiquement.

Je me levais du canapé et m'approchais, restant dans le couloir là où il ne pouvait pas me voir.

"Mec, elle ne veut pas te voir. Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi maintenant. Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer,"

"Jasper, je ne demande pas. J'ai besoin de la voir. Maintenant." Je pouvais entendre le ton de sa voix devenir coléreux.

"Edward, je pense que ça serait mieux si tu partais et lui donnais un peu de temps. Elle est vraiment très blessée tout de suite. Te voir maintenant… cela la blessera simplement plus. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe vraiment, et tu diras quelque chose que je peux garantir rendra cette situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Donne-lui un peu de temps."

Jasper avait raison. Car je n'avais pas eu la chance de dire à Edward mes vrais sentiments, il supposerait que c'était quelque chose de complètement différent et je ne pouvais pas digérer l'entendre supposer. Il n'y avait aussi aucun moyen que je lui dise mes vrais sentiments pour lui maintenant.

"Putain qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Bien sûr je sais ce qui se passe! J'étais là!" Cria Edward

"Ecoute mec, ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Bella est celle qui souffre et je vais respecter ses souhaits, pas les tiens." Dit Jasper semblant meurtrier.

"Jasper, je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que je lui ai causé de la peine. S'il te plait, je te supplie de comprendre. Comme un ami, aide-moi,"

"Je vais être un ami; pour celui qui en a besoin, Edward. Tu as Tanya, Bella nous a nous."

Edward changea sa tactique, et commença è crier après moi

"BELLA!"

"Rentres chez toi, Edward,"

J'entendis ce qui semblait être comme Edward frappant la porte.

"Bella, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, parle moi s'il te plait." Cria-t-il à nouveau

"Edward, enlève ta main de ma porte. Elle t'appellera quand elle sera prête."

Ce fut de trop. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici et laisser ça continuer, mes problèmes causaient maintenant problèmes à mes amis.

Je sortis du couloir pour le voir. Il avait l'air horrible. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, et il portait ses vêtements d'hier soir. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, comme si il avait pleuré. Sa main était pressée contre la porte, la tenant ouverte.

"Edward," j'étouffais.

Sa tête sauta dans ma direction, ses yeux brulants me transperçant.

"Bella, je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Pour tout ! S'il te plait parle-moi. Nous allons arranger ça, je vais arranger ça." il suppliait avançant d'un pas, essayant de m'atteindre.

"Rentre à la maison, Edward… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps loin de toi." Dis-je doucement.

"Mais, Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie. Nous devons…"

Alors qu'il disait les mots, « meilleurs amis », un sanglot s'échappa de mon corps. Ces mots ne changeraient jamais, même après la nuit dernière je ne signifiais rien de plus pour lui qu'une amie. Je ne pouvais pas l'encaisser.

Je vis Alice se précipiter devant moi et directement sur Edward, et sans aucune hésitation, elle recula son petit bras et l'avança avec le plus de force qu'elle pouvait rassembler et il rentra en collision avec le visage d'Edward.

Je le regardais reculer avec un regard de choc pur qui traversait son visage alors que ses mains montaient à son nez. Lorsqu'il les retira, il saignait. Tout en moi voulait courir vers lui et m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Si la nuit dernière n'était pas arrivée… je l'aurais fait… mais maintenant non.

J m'appuyais contre le mur et écoutais Alice crier.

"Putain sors de ma propriété sac à merde!" Cria-t-elle

"Alice, je suis désolé… s'il te plait..." elle recula son bras comme si elle allait le frapper encore avant que Jasper n'intervienne et l'attrape enroulant son bras autour de sa taille la tenant en place. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ça ; ce que mes problèmes faisaient à mes amis.

Je plongeais ma tête dans mes mains, et souhaitais que tout partirait.

"Pars maintenant, Edward." Entendis-je Jasper dire.

Je les entendis fermer la porte et levais les yeux. Jasper examinait la main d'Alice s'assurant qu'elle ne s'était pas blesser en frappant Edward.

Il y eu de forts coups sur la porte qui me firent sursauter.

"Bella! S'il te plait… parle-moi simplement," Criait Edward.

Alice vint à mon côté et me sorti de l'entrée. Écouter Edward souffrir me tuait. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas verrouiller des sentiments de toute une vie.

Ce que j'attendais n'allait pas être et il avait rendu ça très clair aujourd'hui.

"Bella, chérie, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre un bon bain et le relaxer," suggéra Alice, me sortant de mes pensées.

"Je n'ai aucun vêtements ici, Alice. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à propos de ça, je ne pense pas que je peux aller là-bas et le voir tout de suite."

"Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu peux emprunter un t-shirt à Jasper, et Rose peut apporter quelque chose pour toi, je l'appelle maintenant."

J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête et me levais. Alice marcha avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'attrapa une serviette, me disant que je pouvais utiliser tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Puis elle partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me tenais là pendant un moment me regardant dans le miroir. J'étais horrible. Et dire qu'il y a une heure j'étais la personne la plus heureuse au monde.

Maintenant ce sentiment était remplacé par un sentiment de misère absolue dans tout mon corps.

J'allumais la douche et tournais les poignées pour mettre l'eau à la bonne température et commença à me déshabiller.

J'ôtais paresseusement mes chaussures, et pris doucement le bas du sweet que je portais et le passa par dessus ma tête.

Je fus instantanément foudroyée par une odeur qui déchira mon cœur déjà brisé, faisant se retourner mon estomac.

_Edward_.

Je pouvais le sentir sur moi. Je fis courir ma main le long de mon cou, me remémorant pourquoi je le sentais. Sa bouche avait été là sur moi; m'embrassant, me goûtant. Je m'imaginais comment il sentait, comment il m'avait touché, comment mes doigts étaient agrippés à ses cheveux.

Comment nous avions fait l'amour.

Mais nous ne l'avions pas fait. Ce n'était pas faire l'amour pour Edward. C'était une erreur. Je ne sentirais plus jamais ses lèvres sur moi, son poids pressé sur moi. Je ne ferais plus jamais courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Est-ce que même je le verrais?

Et si je n'arrivais jamais à lui faire face à nouveau après tout ça. Cela ferait toujours mal. Chaque touché de lui à partir de ce jour serait une torture. Je ne pouvais pas vivre ainsi.

Je pensais alors que cela serait la dernière fois que je sentirais son odeur. Je n'en serais plus jamais aussi proche.

Tout ce que nous étions était parti maintenant et cette odeur de lui sur moi était tout ce qui restait. Une fois que je me doucherais, cela lavera la dernière trace de lui. C'était tout ce qui me restait de lui, et combien cela pouvait être facilement perdu dans l'eau et le savon. Il ne me resterait plus irien de bon de lui, seulement le mauvais.

De mauvais souvenirs qui éclipseraient tous le bien que je savais de lui.

Pouvais-je vraiment me débarrasser de la seule chose qui restait aussi facilement?

Une fois encore, les larmes commencèrent leur attaque sur mes yeux alors que je glissais sur le sol en pleurant. J'enroulais les bras autour de moi essayant de me maintenir ensemble.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Mes sanglots avaient dus faire écho dans la maison car Alice vint en courant suivie par Rose. Les deux filles s'assirent sur le sol de chaque côté de moi et me tinrent.

Elles ne parlèrent pas. Elles me réconfortèrent simplement jusqu'à que je sois capable de me lever et de me calmer. Elles m'aidèrent à entrer dans la douche et me laissèrent seules, me disant de les appeler quand j'aurais à nouveau besoin d'elles.

Puis je procédais à laver les dernières parties d'Edward que j'avais.

* * *

**REVIEW = TEASER!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

J'étais allongée complètement épuisée sur le lit dans la chambre d'ami d'Alice. Le soleil commençait à se lever, et j'étais bien réveillée. Juste comme je l'avais été toute la nuit.

J'étais allongée sur mon ventre avec mes mains blotties sous l'oreiller. Je fixais le mur à côté du lit. Juste fixer des yeux. J'étais incapable de penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé.

De temps en temps mon corps essayait de me forcer à dormir, mais dès que mes yeux se fermaient, des visions de la nuit précédente apparaissaient devant moi. Une fois que cela arrivait, j'ouvrais mes yeux jusqu'au prochain essai de mon corps à prendre le contrôle.

Ce fut ainsi toute la nuit. Mur, Edward m'embrassant, mur, Edward me touchant, mur, Edward bougeant avec moi.

Chaque vision était plus douloureuse, et tous les souvenirs à tout jamais marqués dans ma mémoire. Juste le fait de penser à lui m'embrassant me faisait me mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Plaisir et douleur mêler en un.

C'était une vraie torture.

Cela serait-il toujours comme ça? Serais-je capable de dormir à nouveau sans que mon esprit ne se remplisse d'images de lui?

Je ne voulais pas bouger du lit dans lequel j'avais trouvé refuge. Je voulais rester enfermée dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je ne me sente pas comme si mon cœur manquait.

Car ça l'était.

La plus grande peur de dire mes sentiments à Edward était devenue réalité sans que les mots n'aient quittés mes lèvres. Je n'avais seulement eu qu'à croire sottement qu'il me voulait et couché avec lui.

J'avais perdu mon ami. Mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Mon seul amour.

Mes yeux commencèrent encore une fois à se fermer sans leur propre accord, mais se gelèrent lorsque mon esprit me frappa avec les mots les plus atroces possibles.

"_Je te veux Bella…" _

Mes yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup à nouveau. Quel mensonge. Il ne me voulait pas. Il ne m'a jamais voulu.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la poignée de la porte qui était tournée doucement. Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule et vit Alice piquer sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

"Bella?" demanda-t-elle à travers un murmure.

J'hésitais pendant une minute avant de répondre. Je me demandais si je devais faire semblant de dormir et ignorer le monde aujourd'hui, mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela ne résoudrait rien.

"Hey Ali," dis-je en regardant à nouveau mon mur favoris.

"Je peux entrer?"

"Bien sûr."

Je sentis le lit plonger avec le poids d'Alice, et je la sentis s'allonger à côté de moi. Elle ne dit rien au début. Nous étions juste allongée là toutes les deux dans un silence mutuel. Finalement, son besoin d'être Alice devint trop fort pour elle pour le retenir, donc elle parla.

"Bella," commença-t-telle prudemment.

"Hmm?"

"Bella, Rose et Emmett seront là dans un moment. Emmett et Jasper vont aller chercher tes affaires à la maison. Ils ont besoin de tes clefs au cas où il ne serait pas là."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes entre vous tous. C'est de ma faute, ce n'est pas juste de -" Alice me coupa brusquement.

"Bella, nous sommes tes amis. Ce qu'il a fait est répréhensible, et il doit faire avec les conséquences."

"Mais il ne savait pas, Alice. Tu ne peux pas être en colère contre lui pour ne pas savoir,"

"Bien sûr que je le peux, Bella. Il est un idiot aveugle. La vérité le regardait droit dans les yeux. Merde, tout le monde peut voir ça. Il le savait, et il le ressent aussi… il est juste trop stupide pour s'en apercevoir de lui-même. Tu dois arrêter de lui faire des excuses, Bella."

"Ben ça ne compte plus maintenant, je ne vois aucun moyen d'arranger ce qui est arrivé."

"J'ai le sentiment que les choses s'arrangeront pour le mieux, Bella," dit-elle en faisant courir ses doigts à travers mes cheveux.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ça, Alice," dis-je avec un profond soupir.

"Bien sûr que je peux. Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi, Bella. Cela va le frapper quand il s'y attendra le moins, et il va se sentir comme un crétin fini et tu vas le faire souffrir." Alice tourna dans un ton sournois.

Je me tournais pour la regarder et vis le regard diabolique de ses yeux. Je pouvais presque entendre les roues tourner dans sa tête.

"Alice, cela ne va pas arriver. Arrête d'essayer de calculer combien ce serait douloureux de le pendre par ses orteils. Je dirais que par le crochet du droit que tu lui as donné hier et avec la gueule de bois qu'il nourrissait, il doit être déjà dans un bon montant de douleur."

"Ouais, et bien il le méritait. Ce n'était même pas assez, si tu me le demandes. Il devrait être heureux que c'était moi et pas Rose. En fait, Emmett a dû la retenir d'aller là-bas. Il a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu si résolue à causer à quelqu'un des lésions corporelles… il a aussi dit que c'était un peu excitant." Dit-elle en roulant ses yeux et frissonnant en jouant. Elle gagna un petit sourire.

"Et bien, c'est bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de tous vous impliquer dans mes problèmes. Edward est aussi un ami à vous tous aussi."

"Bella, si tu penses un seul moment que l'un d'entre nous va agir comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors tu as perdu l'esprit. Même s'il ne comprend pas tes sentiments, ce qu'il a fait est plus qu'impardonnable. Il a beaucoup de boulot avant que je ne sois capable de le regarder comme un être humain."

"Mais tu viens de dire…" Commençais-je dans un ton confus. Elle tournait en rond. Typique.

"Je sais, Bella, et je le pensais. Je pense que vous irez bien tous les deux, mais pas de si tôt. Bella, tu as passé pratiquement toute ta vie à prendre soin de lui comme un enfant. Il s'est enfui avec un meurtre fondamentalement, et tu as toujours été son amie dévouée qui ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Rien n'a jamais été mal pour lui. Ça oui, donc ça va être une bonne leçon pour lui. Il va devoir se débrouiller seul." Alice me donna une forte étreinte rassurante.

Juste à ce moment, mon telephone commença à sonner. Je pris une grande inspiration, pensant que ç'était _lui_ qui appelait et essayait de me parler. Je contrôlais l'écran et vis que c'était Jacob. Je répondis.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Bells! Comment vas-tu ce matin?"

"J'ai été mieux."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'es pas malade, non ?"

"Jake, non je... je ne suis pas malade," Je n'allais pas lui faire ça au téléphone. Je me demandais s'il pourrait jamais me pardonner pour ce que je prévoyais de faire.

"Jake, il faut que nous parlions. Penses-tu que ça irait si je venais?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux venir."

"Très bien, Jake. Je serais là dans un petit moment."

Une fois que j'eu raccroché avec lui, Alice attendait une explication.

"Alice, il m'aime bien. Beaucoup. Je l'aime aussi, juste pas de la même façon. Au moins je ne pense pas que je ferais… peu importe, il savait d'avance que j'aimais Edward et il a dit qu'il s'en fichait, mais il mérite tout de même de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Ce n'est pas juste. Il doit perdre son temps avec moi."

Cela me rendait malade; la pensée de causer un gramme de peine à Jake qu'Edward m'avait causé. Mais, je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de vivre dans de faux espoirs. C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû embrasser quelqu'un alors que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe combien il disait qu'il s'en fichait.

Je me levais et mis quelques vêtements que Rose avait apportés pour moi. Alice me donna une étreinte et je me dirigeais chez Jake.

Le chemin jusque chez Jake fut rapide. Je pensais principalement à comment le faire laisser tomber. Je ne le voulais pas en dehors de ma vie. Je voulais que nous soyons amis, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser s'il avait des sentiments pour moi.

Je sortis de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à sa porte et frappa légèrement. Mon corps tremblait sous la pression. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire quelque chose comme ça avant.

Jake ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, mais il vacilla une fois qu'il vit mon visage.

"Bella… Putain qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?" demanda Jake alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant et plaçait ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Je n'ai pas l'air si mal, si?" Dis-je en mettant timidement des mèches de cheveux perdues derrière mon oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je peux entrer?" J'éludais sa question. _Pas encore._

"Bien sûr," il se mit sur le côté pour que je puisse passer et entrer dans son salon. Je fis mon chemin vers le canapé, et pris une profonde inspiration nettoyante. Il vint et prit place à côté de moi. Nous restions assis là en silence pendant une durée incommensurable.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Jake doucement, en plaçant une de ses mains sur la mienne.

"J'ai peur, Jake… je ne veux pas te blesser,"

"Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire quelque chose. Peu importe ce que c'est, je ferais avec, c'est bon?" Il serra ma main de façon rassurante.

Il avait peut-être dit qu'il irait bien, mais je savais que ce que j'allais lui dire le blesserait. Et ça me tuait.

"J'ai déménagé de la maison d'Edward," lâchais-je soudainement.

"Ok…" répondit-il d'un ton confus. Il fit un geste de sa main pour que je continue.

"J'ai aussi démissionné."

"Très bien…" Répondit-il encore, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi je lui disais ça.

Ma poitrine commença à se resserrer, et je pouvais sentir le liquide chaud commencer à se construire dans mes yeux. Je tentais de les ravaler, mais cela leur permit seulement de couler plus librement.

Jake remarqua.

"Bella, tu ne me dois aucune explication sur ta vie. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé ce n'est pas bon, et tu es bouleversée. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoique soit, tu sais que mes sentiments n'ont pas changés," ses doigts essuyaient mes larmes.

Et le voilà, disant peu importe, qu'il resentait toujours la meme chose. Seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que j'avais fait, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça.

"J'ai couché avec Edward," Crachais-je.

"Tu m'as déposée, et Edward était à la maison. Il avait bu car Tanya avait cassé avec lui. Il a voulu que je prenne des shots avec lui, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Edward m'a embrassé, ce qui a mené à plus de choses. J'ai pensé que ce que j'attendais devenait enfin réalité, et j'étais si heureuse," Je marquais une pause et donnais à Jake un faible sourire triste. "Je suis partie chercher des cafés au matin avant qu'il ne se réveille, et quand je suis revenue il était avec Tanya. Il ne me voulait pas, Jake. J'étais une erreur." Mes épaules commencèrent à se secouer violemment. Je jetais mes mains en l'air en signe de défaite, laissant mes émotions prendre le dessus. "Maintenant je t'ai fait la même chose que ce qu'il m'a fait. Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir pour que tu ne perdes pas plus ton temps avec moi. Parce c'est ce que ce serait, une perte. Parce que tout de suite, en ce moment, malgré qu'il ait rendu très clair le fait qu'il ne me veut pas, je me battrais toujours pour lui. Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Jake. Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un pas si masochiste. Quelqu'un qui ne préférerait pas vivre seule et dans la douleur attendant la venue de quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas, puis d'aller vers le mec que la veut aussi." Je sanglotais hystériquement maintenant, et tout sorti d'un coup, mais c'était tout ce que je ressentais et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter.

Jake était silencieux. Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de masquer sa peine. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, et je me sentais comme une merde.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Jake, tellement tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal," Serait-il jamais capable de me pardonner?

"Bella," dit-il en regardant profondément dans mes yeux. "Tu m'as prévenu d'avance. Je savais dans quoi je me fourrais. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher," il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'attira dans une étreinte. "Quel idiot."

"Je sais que je le suis," Me lamentais-je pathétiquement. Les larmes couvraient toujours mon visage rougit.

Jake laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Bella, fille idiote. Pas toi. Je parle de ce crétin d'ami que tu as," il me serra plus fort. "Il a cet incroyable être humain devant lui, et il va pour celle qui ne fait que l'utiliser. Vas-y personne crétine."

"Jake, comment vais-je traverser ça?" Demandais-je, en reniflant bruyamment. J'essuyais mes yeux dans une tentative d'essuyer ma douleur.

"Bella," Jake poussa sa bouche de ma tête pour qu'il puisse me regarder. "Tu dois savoir que tu vaut bien plus la peine. Tu l'es. Tu lui as permis d'avoir ce pouvoir sur toi. Tu dois le laisser partir. S'il ne peut pas voir la personne incroyable que tu es et te ramasser et ne jamais te laisser partir, alors il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu mérites mieux, Bella."

"Ca fait tellement mal. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ça. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas respirer, comme si je suffoquais, Jake. Tout fait mal, et je me sens comme si des parts de moi avaient été déchirées en morceaux. Est-ce que ça s'arrêtera jamais, serais-je un jour entière à nouveau?"

"Oui, seule toi peux-t-en remettre. Tu dois le vouloir, tu dois avoir le contrôle de ta vie. Tu as été là pour lui toute ta vie, et c'est comment il te rembourse?" Jake secoua sa tête fermement. "Prends le contrôle de toi. Bella. Crois que tu mérites mieux, car sur le long terme c'est ce qui te rendra une personne plus forte."

"Et si je ne peux pas?" Cela ne semblait pas possible que ce genre de douleur puisse diminuer.

"Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois, Bells. Cela prendra du temps, mais ça arrivera. Je te le promets." Dit-il en plaçant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

Je ne pouvais pas croire quelle personne incroyable il était. Après que je lui ai tout dit, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus en colère. A la place, il était assis là à me réconforter et pas du tout inquiet pour lui-même. Il était vraiment une personne incroyable.

Après avoir passé un peu plus de temps avec Jake, je partie pour retourner chez Alice. Jake avait raison. Cela prendrait du temps, mais je devais dépasser ça. Cela serait peut-être plus facile maintenant que je n'étais plus autour d'Edward tous les jours. Peut-être qu'une pause dans notre amitié est ce dont nous avions besoin pour m'aider à aller de l'avant.

**EPOV**

Il était inutile d'essayer avoir autre chose qu'un sommeil agité. Je remuais et tournais toute la journée et la nuit, en ne pensant à rien d'autre que les événements qui s'étaient déroulés. J'abandonnais finalement et me poussait en position assise, mais pas avant d'avoir frappé plusieurs fois le lit comme si c'était de sa faute que je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Mon visage me tuait. Je levais ma main pour toucher mon nez sensible, mais c'était une erreur. Une douleur lancinante traversa mes joues et mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Alice m'ait frappé. De tous mes amis je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Emmett, pas la minuscule Alice.

Je me levais et creusais dans la cuisine à la recherche d'aspirine ou de quelque chose pour aider la douleur palpitante. Cela n'aiderait que la douleur dans mon visage et pas celle qui rayonnait de ma poitrine.

Je regardais la maison depuis la cuisine et c'était étrange. Je m'attendais qu'à n'importe quelle minute Bella vienne du coin et ferait une remarque intelligente à propos de mon visage.

Mais elle ne ferait pas ça car elle n'était pas là.

Une fois que j'eu jeté les cachets dans ma bouche et pris de l'eau pour les avaler, je marchais doucement vers la partie de la maison qui ne gardait plus ma meilleure amie.

Sa porte de chambre avait été laissée ouverte par moi depuis que j'avais été la dernière personne ici. Je restais sur le pas de la porte en sondant la pièce. La robe bleue de Bella de la nuit dernière était toujours par terre dans un tas à côté du lit. Ses draps étaient défaits de l'acte qui nous avait laissé dans la position où nous étions aujourd'hui.

Je fis un autre pas dans la chambre et fut accosté par son parfum. Il était partout. Son parfum floral était mélangé avec les fraises de son shampooing favori.

Ma main se porta à ma poitrine, l'empoignant à son souvenir d'elle qui me causa de me tendre inconfortablement.

Comment allais-je faire ça? Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre ici sans elle ?

En regardant dans la chambre, mes yeux restèrent sur une photo à côté de son lit sur sa table de chevet.

Je m'en approchais et la pris.

C'était une photo de Bella et moi quand nous avions environ 6 ans, assis sur la balançoire en pneu que mon père avait installé pour nous dans notre arrière court. Nous nous serrions, joues pressées ensemble, et bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre fortement. Nous avions de grands sourires édentés sur le visage.

Même avec des dents manquantes, Bella était toujours la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais connue.

Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et fixait la photo, en pensant en des temps plus heureux. Je laissais mes doigts tracer l'image de Bella.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle était si forte dans le silence de la maison vide, qu'elle me fit lâcher la photo. Je la ramassais rapidement et la remit en place avant de courir dans le salon.

J'arrachais pratiquement le téléphone de son support et frappa le bouton de réponse.

"Bella?" Demandais-je de façon excitée.

"Non, Edward, c'est Angela."

"Oh, hey Angela," la déception sonnait clairement dans ma voix.

"Et bien c'est sympa de te parler aussi, Edward." Me taquina-t-elle.

"Désolé, Ang," répondis-je d'un air penaud. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Et bien, ton shoot en Irlande a été repoussé de quelques semaines. Je viens juste de recevoir un appel du réalisateur. Je vais faxer l'information à Bella pour qu'elle puisse arranger tous les détails nécessaires. J'enverrais aussi toutes les nouvelles info dès qu'elles arriveront ici…" elle divaguait sur sa liste de choses que Bella devait faire, mais Bella était partie.

"Umm… Ang. Bella ne travaille plus pour moi," dis-je d'un air maussade.

"Quoi?" demanda Angela incrédule.

"Des choses sont arrivées, et elle a démissionné."

"Oh, Edward, je suis désolée. Nous allons avoir besoin de te trouver une nouvelle assistante alors,"

"Angela, est-ce qua ça peut attendre? Je ne suis pas dans la meilleure humeur tout de suite,"

"Bien sûr, Edward. Appelle moi et fais moi savoir ce qu'il en est dans la semaine."

"Ouais, bien sûr." Je ne voulais personne d'autre.

Puis je raccrochais, tripotant le téléphone dans mes mains me demandant si Bella me parlerait au moins au téléphone. Je m'assis là pendant quelques minutes essayant de trouver le courage d'essayer.

Juste alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel et composais les trois premiers numéros, ma sonnette de porte d'entrée sonna.

Je n'attendais personne, donc encore une fois mes espoirs se réveillèrent, je courus vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour être accueilli par Tanya.

"Hey Bébé, tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle et elle se tendit sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un baiser sur ma joue, mais s'arrêta. "Edward, ton visage… putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Non," dis-je catégoriquement. "Et ce n'est rien. Rien que je ne méritais pas de toute façon."

"Elle t'a frappé? Sur le visage? Quelle amie," Raillait-elle alors qu'elle étudiait les dommages.

"En fait, elle ne m'a pas frappé. C'est Alice."

Elle avait l'air d'essayaer de retenir un rire à l'image d'Alice me frappant. _Sympa._

"Je suis désolée, chéri. Je sais ce que c'est d'être dans une dispute avec un ami. Mais ça va s'arranger," dit-elle en souriant.

"Ce n'est pas si simple, Tanya." L'irritation glissait dans mon ton. _Pourrait-elle simlement partir?_

Tanya me poussa et entra, se dirigeant vers le salon et entraina ma main avec elle. Elle alla vers le canapé et s'assit, caressant le cousin à côté d'elle en disant, "assieds-toi".

"Maintenant, Edward. Vous avez été amis avec Bella depuis, quoi, la naissance?"

J'acquiesçais simplement.

"Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose comme ça séparerait une amitié si vieille ? Bien sûr, elle doit être embarrassée que vous ayez couché ensemble, mais elle dépassera ça et reviendra. Ce n'est pas si une grosse affaire. Elle en fait prendre de trop grandes proportions," dit-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Tanya," lançais-je.

"Oh tu veux dire son petit béguin pour toi?" Elle me regarda, en arquant un sourcil.

"Tu veux vraiment y revenir? Elle n'a pas le béguin pour moi. Nous avons été amis depuis aussi longtemps que nous sommes en vie, Tanya. Juste parce que tu n'as pas ce genre de relations avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que cela te permet d'être une garce." Je retirais ma main des siennes. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle en fasse un problème de jalousie.

"Peu importe, Edward. Je ne veux pas me disputer. Je pense juste que c'est bête. Je veux dire, ce n'était que du sexe. Elle dépassera ça et ça ira bien. Tu verras."

"Ouais," fut tout ce que je pu dire. Elle avait tort. Il y avait plus, mais je ne voulais pas en parler avec elle.

"Et si tu me laissais jeter un œil à ton visage et voir s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider?" Demanda Tanya alors qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Je doute que tu le puisses, Tanya. J'ais été frappé, ça va faire mal."

"Aww, bébé, je suis désolée," dit-elle en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle passa son bras en travers de ma poitrine et attrapa mes cheveux dans ses doigts. Elle commença à embrasser mon cou.

"Tanya, je ne peux pas… okay, pas maintenant," dis-je, essayant de la repousser.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

"Edward, je veux juste te rendre heureux, juste pour une minute. Tu as l'air si triste, je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux." Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. _Peut-être qu'elle avait compris._

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être tranchant. Je suis juste… désolé." Je faisais du mal à tout le monde autour de moi. Et voilà Tanya essayant d'être gentille avec moi, plus gentille qu'elle ne devrait être après avoir vu que j'avais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, et j'étais une bite encore une fois.

"C'est bon, je hais simplement de te voir si bouleversé,"

"Merci pour être si douce."

"Pas de problèmes." Elle se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle commença à approfondir le baiser, et mon esprit flasha soudainement sur le baiser de Bella, comment ses douces lèvres pleines bougeaient avec les miennes, comment elle avait le goût aigre des citrons cette nuit là mais aussi doux. Putain pourquoi je pensais à ça ? C'était Tanya, pas Bella. Je devais arrêter ça. Je ne pouvais pas être en train de l'embrasser maintenant.

Avant que je n'ai eu une chance de m'écarter, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et frapper le mur avec un bang. Je tournais ma tête vers la porte en pensant, "oh Dieu pas encore," mais étais content que ce ne soit pas Bella.

Là sur le pas de ma porte se trouvaient Jasper et Emmett, tous les arborant des visages de dégout. Emmett avait l'air comme s'il était sur le point de sauter et de finir le travail qu'Alice avait commencé.

Après une minute à se tenir là, ils secouèrent tous les deux leur tête et Emmett poussa un soupir colérique avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la chambre de Bella.

Je me levais rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Tanya, peux-tu nous donner un peu d'intimité? Je t'appellerais plus tard." J'avais besoin de parler aux mecs et je ne voulais pas de Tanya ici.

"Bien sûr. Je te vois plus tard." Elle plaça un baiser sur ma joue, et partit.

Je la regardais partir et restais là en réfléchissant à une façon d'approcher mes amis manifestement énervés.

Je marchais doucement vers la chambre de Bella. Je pouvais entendre Emmett et Jasper murmurer l'un à l'autre.

"Je ne pense pas que cette situation puisse devenir pire," Jasper murmurait, secouant sa tête. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça."

"Et bien, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit content que ce n'était pas Bella à la porte. Combien peut-elle encore encaisser ?" dit Emmett doucement, manifestement en colère.

"Ben, on ne peut pas dire aux filles qu'elle était encore avec lui,"

"Oh putain non, tu sais ce qu'il m'a fallu pour garder Rose à la maison. Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir enfermer tous les couteaux de la maison. J'avais presque peur d'aller dormir, comme si elle allait se glisser dehors et viendrait après lui à la nuit tombée."

Super, j'ai Rose après moi maintenant.

Je marchais dans la chambre pour les trouver tous les deux en train de dénicher des sacs de sport de l'armoire de Bella. C'est alors que ça me frappa. Elle était sérieuse à propos de déménager, et mes amis étaient là pour elle car elle n'était pas capable d'être près de moi.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites?" Je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et me regardèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que nous faisons. Nous sommes ici pour prendre les affaires de Bella pour elle," lança Emmett après avoir fait claquer sa langue.

"Elle déménage vraiment?" Bien sûr qu'elle le faisait.

"Non mec, elle veut voir le mec à qui elle a donné sa virginité sauter une autre gonzesse qui traite Bella comme de la merde constamment. Ouais, c'est définitivement ce qu'elle veut." Dit Emmett en devenant rouge écarlate.

"Emmett, ce n'est pas comme ça… je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser, je ne la blesserais jamais… Tanya est venue et elle-" Emmett me coupa.

"Tu sais quoi, je me fiche de ce que toi et Tanya faites. Juste ne me parles pas pendant que je suis ici." Il se tourna et commença à retirer des choses des tiroirs de Bella.

"Wow, donc je fais une erreur et tout le monde va me tourner le dos?"

Je m'énervais. Et ça me blessait.

"Edward, tu as fait ça tout seul," Dit Jasper avec un sourire exaspéré.

"Je n'étais pas le seul. Il faut être deux pour faire un tango." Mauvaise réponse.

Emmett lâcha ce qu'il faisait et se rua sur moi. Jasper l'attrapa avant que son poing n'entre en contact avec mon nez déjà cassé.

"Tu sais Edward, tu as de la chance que je ne te bottes pas le cul. Pas que ça serait très dur vu ce que notre amie d'1m50 t'a déjà fait. Joli visage d'ailleurs." Il souriait.

"Va te faire enculer, Emmett. Je ne me battrais pas avec toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est arranger les choses entre Bella et moi et vous tous vous n'aidez pas." Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir que j'étais désolé?

"Pas toi," Dit Jasper. "Notre préoccupation est d'aider Bella avec peu importe ce qu'elle décide de faire. Elle a décidé de déménager et ça fait trop mal de venir ici, donc on fait ça pour elle."

Elle ne supportait même pas d'être dans la même pièce que moi

"Tu sais ce qu'elle fait en ce moment?" Demanda Jasper.

"Quoi?"

"Elle est chez Jake, en train de lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Elle se sent horrible pour ce mec car après savoir qu'il l'appréciait et être allé à quelques rendez-vous, elle a couché avec toi. Elle espère le convaincre de lui pardonner à cause de toi."

"Il lui pardonnera. C'était de ma faute. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si je ne l'avais pas fait boire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à faire ça."

Emmett laissa sortir ce qui semblait être un soupir frustré.

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un putain d'idiot, mec, vraiment." Dit Emmett et il me poussa pour finir d'emballer quelques vêtements de Bella.

"Edward, ouvre les yeux. Avant que ce ne soit trop tard." Dit Jasper et il continua d'emballer les affaires de Bella.

Je regardais alors qu'ils apportaient des cartons et chargeais chaque derniers morceaux de Bella que j'avais dans le camion

Pendant l'un de leurs voyages dehors pour charger ce qu'ils avaient pris, je courus dans la chambre de Bella et attrapa la photo sur sa table de chevet. Je ne savais pas si ou quand elle me parlerait à nouveau. Mais je voulais quelque chose d'elle, quelque chose de nous.

Les mecs avaient fini de charger toutes les affaires de Bella dans le camion et donnèrent un dernier coup d'œil pour voir s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Une fois satisfait que non, ils firent leur chemin dehors. Emmett ne m'avait pas dit un autre mot et sauta dans le camion en le démarrant. Jasper, cependant, me dit le fond de sa pensée.

"Tu sais quoi, Edward? Depuis que nous sommes amis, je t'ai vu faire des choses vraiment stupides quand ça en venait à Bella, mais ça c'était le plus fort. Je souhaite que tu ouvres les yeux. La vérité te fixait dans les yeux depuis trop longtemps, et je pense que tu ne l'as pas remarqué car il n'y avait jamais eu une chance que ça parte. Mais si tu ne comprends pas, si tu n'arranges pas ça rapidement, tu vas te haïr pour un long moment à venir." Sur ce, il tourna et partit.

Je fixais stupéfait le camion partir en retraite. _Quoi?_

Je m'assis là à penser à des moyens d'accéder à Bella, de m'excuser ou au moins qu'elle me parle.

C'était important.

Tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna et je sursautais et fus à la porte en quelques secondes. Je l'ouvris pour trouver quelqu'un que je savais que je verrais à un certain moment après que les mots soient dits.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Lançais-je

"Nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion à propos de Bella."

* * *

**Et voilà dure journée pour Ed, et ce n'est pas fini ! Mais qui peut bien venir le voir ?**

**Attention… REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tout d'abord : PARDON !!!!!!!!! J'ai oublié ma clé USB hier soir au boulot (et oui j'essaie de traduire un peu pendant ma pause déjeuner) et donc impossible de poster hoer soir.**

**Pour me rattraper voici le chapitre tant attendu car c'est LE chapitre ! Et c'est l'un de mes préférés de la fic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

_Tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna et je sursautais et fus à la porte en quelques secondes. Je l'ouvris pour trouver quelqu'un que je savais que je verrais à un certain moment après que les mots soient dits._

"_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Lançais-je_

"_Nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion à propos de Bella."_

Vous devez vous moquez de moi.

Là, à ma porte, se tenait l'infâme Jacob Black, et il n'avait pas l'air content. Bella avait apparemment suivi son idée de le lui dire. Son expression était meurtrière.

Je laissais sortir un fort soupir.

"Ecoute, ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et moi ne te concerne pas, Jake." Dis-je en commençant à fermer la porte.

Sa grande main rencontra la porte avec un bruyant _thwap _comme s'il me prévenait de la fermer.

"Nous parlerons maintenant," Jacob grognais légèrement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Cela a duré depuis trop longtemps, et personne d'autre ne dira rien. Ils pensent tous que tu vas prendre sens et te réveiller. Moi, cependant, je te vois pour ce que tu es vraiment, un idiot."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il allait avec son petit discours. "Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur, et je sais aussi que j'ai peut-être ruiné la meilleure chose que j'avais dans ma vie. Personne n'a besoin de me le souligner. Je sais définitivement."

Jake secoua simplement sa tête.

"Tu n'as pas compris hein? Es-tu si aveugle? Excuse-moi," il me poussa et marcha dans le salon.

"De quoi suis-je si aveugle Jake? Jasper m'a dit que j'avais besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, tu me dis que je suis aveugle, et Emmett me dit que je suis un putain d'idiot. Qu'est-ce que je rate? Je sais que j'ai foiré, c'est évident," criais-je avec le désespoir épais dans ma voix. "Bella n'est pas là, elle a déménagée. Je peux voir ça, je ne suis pas stupide." Je bougeais ma main autour de la pièce. Je bouillonnais.

"Quoi, suis-je supposé me sentir désolé pour toi?" bafoua-t-il, "Tu as fait ça toi-même; tu l'as utilisé comme si elle était une putain bon marché pour une coup rapide entre les draps, puis tu l'as jeté sur le côté comme un Kleenex usagé la minute où Tanya est revenue vers toi. Tu n'as même pas eu la décence-" Jake n'eu pas la chance de finir ce qu'il disait. Il avait franchi la ligne et mon poing entre en contact avec son visage.

"Putain sort de ma maison!" Hurlais-je.

"Non." Dit Jake pendant qu'il touchait sa lèvre qui saignait maintenant. "Pas avant que je n'ai dit ce que je suis venu dire."

"Et bien, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire. Je veux que tu partes. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles." Il connaissait Bella depuis 5 minutes. Il n'avait aucun droit de me faire une leçon sur notre relation.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont je parle?" Il riait amèrement, "Il y a une fille incroyable juste devant toi que je tuerais pour faire mienne. Elle est drôle et intelligente et magnifique, mais elle ne le sait même pas. Je ferais n'importe quoi au monde pour la rendre heureuse. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à lui faire savoir combien magnifique je pense qu'elle est… mais je n'aurais jamais cette chance. Tu sais pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?" Je ne me souciais vraiment pas de jouer à son stupide petit jeu.

"Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi."

"Quoi?" Ma tête sauta en l'air. Putain de quoi il parle?

"Tu m'as entendu. Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde l'a vu. Tout le monde sauf toi. Elle a attendu et attendu le jour où tu la verrais comme elle te voit. Bella attendrait le reste de sa vie pour que cela arrive. Merde, elle pensait que c'était arrivé. Puis, tu pars et l'écrase en reprenant Tanya."

"Tu as tort…" Il avait tort. Ce n'était pas comme ça entre Bella et moi.

Il secoua sa tête avec un sourire condescendant.

"Tu ne peux pas être si stupide!" Souriait-il. "Réfléchis. Je sais que c'est un concept difficile à saisir, mais réfléchis. Elle est amoureuse de toi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle l'a toujours été. Tu t'appelles son meilleur ami, comment n'as tu pas vu ça?"

"Elle est ma meilleure amie. J'ai fait une erreur ; j'ai pris avantage de sa gentillesse. Mais, juste parce qu'on a couché ensemble ne signifie pas qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça."

"Peut-être pas pour toi, mais je peux t'assurer, c'est "comme ça" pour elle. Cela l'a toujours été, et tu as failli à le voir. Elle a attendu que tu ressentes la même chose la moitié de sa vie, Edward. Bella pensait que la nuit où vous avez couché ensemble était qu'enfin tu ressentais la même chose." Il secoua sa tête de façon incompréhensible. "As tu aucune idée de ce que tu lui as fait? Dans quoi tu la mets?"

Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Je ne pouvais pas croire ça. Il se foutait de moi. C'était Bella ; je savais tout sur Bella. Je sentis ma poitrine commencer à se serrer inconfortablement.

Pouvait-il avoir raison ?

"Elle était si heureuse quand elle est partie. Elle allait tout te dire quand elle serait revenue d'aller chercher ton café pour ton petit cul. Quand elle est rentrée et t'a vu avec Tanya, son cœur est fondamentalement mort. Tu lui as fait ça." Il pointa un doigt accusateur dans ma direction.

"Mais… Pourquoi? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle jamais dit?" Pourquoi aurait-elle gardé quelque chose comme ça de moi? Bella savait qu'elle pouvait toujours tout me dire.

"Tu la connais, elle avait ses raisons. Elle pensait que si elle te le disait et que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose qu'elle te perdrait en tant qu'ami. Que pour elle c'est plus important qu'autre chose. Elle a aussi la ridicule impression qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi, pas assez jolie. Puis, sans mentionner le fait que tu lui as pratiquement dit ça quand tu as couché avec elle et que quelques heures plus tard, es retourné vers le top modèle."

"Depuis combien de temps?" J'haletais. Tout l'air de mes poumons me manquait. Mon cœur battait si vite, que c'était comme si il allait exploser à tout moment.

"Qui sait? Depuis quelques années elle en était consciente, mais elle pense qu'elle devait t'avoir toujours aimé d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit?" Comment nos amis ont pu me laisser lui faire du mal encore et encore?

"Parce que, ils pensaient que ce n'était pas leur rôle. Bella avait si peur que cela change les choses entre vous deux, qu'elle les a supplié de ne rien dire. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas essayés de faire avancer les choses. Comme le baiser, tu te souviens de ça, hein? Ou la danse ? Ces deux choses étaient les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Tu les as ruinés tous les deux en étant aveugle, et les deux fois elle a finit par en pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir."

"Quoi?" Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'aurait bouleversé?

"Et bien, après le baiser, tu lui as rappelé en plaisantant qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une meilleure amie. Et la danse, tu as fini par partir avec Tanya. Mais, le pire ça a été toi lui faisant penser que tu la voulais enfin, puis coucher avec elle. Tu sais, elle attendait de coucher avec la personne avec qui elle était amoureuse. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a laissé faire si facilement ? La personne pour qui elle se préservait c'était toi."

Je me sentais comme si tout l'air avait été éliminé de moi. Je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche et pinça l'arête de mon nez.

_Cela ne pouvait pas arriver._

Si c'était vrai, alors je l'avais blessé bien plus que je ne pouvais réparer. Ma meilleure amie. Je l'avais torturé depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, et le coup final a été de coucher avec elle.

Je repensais aux moments que Jake avait mentionné.

Le pari. Embrasser ses douces lèvres et combien incroyable ça avait été. Combien il avait semblé qu'elle avait mis beaucoup dans ce baiser sans même essayer. C'était un baiser rempli d'émotions, et j'ai raté ça. Je pensais qu'elle s'impliquait juste dans le pari.

_Quel idiot. __Je suis un putain d'idiot._

La danse. Moi l'appelant magnifique était tout à fait vrai. Elle l'était, mais comment avait-elle prit ça ? Est-ce que ça l'a rendu heureuse, lui a donné de l'espoir ? Si c'est le cas, le fait que j'ai amené Tanya là-bas et pratiquement jeté Bella pour Tanya…

_Oh __Dieu._

Tout revenait. L'hôtel et comment elle était si en colère contre moi, si blessée. Tant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas rester là-bas. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais fait pour moi, c'était tout par amour à la place d'amitié. J'avais pris avantage d'elle, et elle ne s'est jamais plainte. Elle attendait et attendait que je retourne les mêmes sentiments, et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Pourquoi personne ne me l'avait dit ? Je ne l'aurais pas laissé continuer à se blesser si j'avais su.

_Qu'avais-je fais ?_

Bella s'était préservée pour moi, et j'avais pris son innocence sans arrière pensée. Elle m'a donné la chose la plus importante pour elle sans hésitation car elle savait qu'elle m'aimait et elle pensait que je l'aimais aussi, et je l'ai broyée.

_J'allais être malade._

"Jake, où est-elle maintenant?" Demandais-je doucement, ne levant pas mes yeux de mes pieds.

"Je pense qu'elle est retournée chez Alice." Jacob haussait les épaules.

"Je dois la voir. Je dois lui dire combien je suis désolé, et que je ne savais pas… je n'aurais jamais… je ne savais pas," j'avais envie de crier ou de frapper quelque chose. Dieu, IDIOT!

"Penses-tu honnêtement que ça va arranger les choses, que cela va lui apporter la moindre consolation ? Tout ce qu'elle attend de toi est que tu l'aimes aussi. Le fais-tu ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, si tu n'es pas sûr, cela ne va pas aider."

J'avais aimé Bella toute ma vie comme une amie, jamais comme rien de plus. Cela n'avait jamais traversé mon esprit que cela pourrait être plus. Elle était la seule chose la plus importante dans ma vie.

"Je – Je ne sais pas…"

"Et bien, jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr de ce que sont tes sentiments envers Bella, je te supplie de rester à l'écart. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander, mais elle meurt un peu plus quand tu te réfères à elle comme ton amie. C'est comme si tu soulignais le point que tu ne voudrais jamais d'elle en tant que plus. Et pour le moment, c'est la dernière chose qu'elle a besoin d'entendre. Elle l'a assez entendu."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?" Je ne le comprenais pas. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides?"

"Car je m'inquiètes pour elle. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Si ce n'est pas avec moi, alors c'est bon, je devrais vivre avec. Je ne supporte pas de la voir blessée comme ça quand ça pourrait être si facilement arrangé. Mais saches ceci ; j'attendrais le moment où tu foireras. Je serais là pour ramasser les morceaux si elle me laisse faire. Bella mérite mieux que ce que tu lui as donné, Edward. Elle est dix fois la personne que Tanya ne sera jamais. J'y penserais longtemps et beaucoup avant que tu décides, parce que, une fois fait, ce sera fini. Tu ne seras plus capable de le retirer."

"Je sais…"

"Et bien, je suppose que j'en ai terminé ici. J'espère toujours que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je pense. Mais si tu as besoin de davantage de preuves de ce que je t'ai dit, va voir son travail qui est exposé ici." Il jeta un flyer sur la table basse.

Sur ce, il partit, et j'étais laissé seul à mijoter ma stupidité depuis qui sait combien de mois ou d'années où Bella avait vécu dans la peine à cause de mes actions. Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas simplement dit ? Elle devait savoir que je n'aurais jamais rien laissé s'interposer entre nous.

Je ne pouvais pas rester assis dans la maison plus longtemps. Je devais sortir d'ici. J'allais me rendre dingue. Je voulais lui parler, mais Jake avait dit que ce n'était pas une super idée jusqu'à que je résolve ça. Je ne voulais pas plus la blesser que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

Mais chaque minute passée sans elle me tuait. Je n'avais jamais été éloigné d'elle aussi longtemps. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés comme ça, et je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire pour arranger ça. Je devais arranger ça, pourtant. Elle était une part de moi, une part de qui j'étais. J'avais besoin d'elle pour survivre ; je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'existerait pas dans ma vie.

J'attrapais mes clés et le flyer que Jake avait laissé, et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Je ne savais pas où j'allais aller, mais je savais que je devais sortir de cette maison. Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là et la raison de ça me faisait suffoquer.

Pendant que je conduisais, je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus énervé. Pourquoi nos amis avaient laissés Bella vivre dans la peine pendant si longtemps ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils laissés être la personne lui faisant du mal ? Quelqu'un aurait dû dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour l'arrêter. Je ne l'aurais pas intentionnellement blessée. Je l'aimais…

Je regardais le flyer et je décidais que je devais verifier ce qu'il avait dit. Si j'avais besoin de plus de preuves que Bella m'aimait vraiment, je devais voir ses photos.

_Ce que jamais ça signifiait._

Je me dirigeais vers la galerie, elle était assez facile à trouver, et me gara devant, et pris une grande inspiration. Je me demandais ce que j'allais trouver quand j'entrerais. Je me demandais comment les photos de Bella pourraient me prouver qu'elle m'aimait.

J'entrais dans la galerie et fut automatiquement frappé par un souffle d'air frais. Je sentis une nuance d'encens au patchouli. Les murs étaient couverts de toutes sortes d'art. Il y avait des photographies et des peintures à l'huile, à des sculptures d'argile et de ce qui semblait être des matériaux recyclés. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella avait quelque chose dans cette galerie et je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un intérêt pour l'art.

Cela me blessa; que nous soyons arrivés au point dans nos vies ensemble que nous ne partagions plus les bonnes choses. Peut-être que je la blessais tout ce temps, et qu'elle ne se sentait plus comme si elle pouvait partager des choses avec moi, que je m'en serais fichu. Ça ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

Je cherchais doucement de mur en mur, scannant pour n'importe quoi dont Bella aurait pu être responsable.

J'avais fait mon chemin jusqu'au fond de la grande pièce et je contrôlais une pièce sur le mur à ma gauche. Je ne comprenais pas comment certaines choses étaient considérées comme de l'art, ce n'était pas mon truc.

Je tournais à droite et su que je l'avais trouvé.

Sur le mur à ma droite étaient des photos en noir et blanc encadrées et emmêlées en groupes. Dans un groupe il y avait des images d'énormes arbres dans ce qui semblait être une forêt. La lumière du soleil brillait à travers les branches, lançant des prismes brisés de lumière partout, c'était magnifique.

Je ne pus pas passer trop de temps à les regarder pourtant, car l'autre groupe de photos me coupa la respiration. C'était les personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Bella.

Il y avait une photo d'Alice et Jasper ensemble. Jasper avait sa guitare sur ses genoux et Alice était assise à ses pieds. Il était penché en train d'embrasser le haut de sa tête, et Alice arborait un sourire indolent. On pouvait sentir l'amour que ces deux là partageaient éclater de l'image.

A côté il y avait une image d'Emmett et Rose. C'était un zoom de juste leurs visages. Leurs fronts se touchaient, et ils se fixaient profondément dans les yeux de l'un de l'autre, tous les deux arborant des sourires sur leur visage comme s'ils avaient tous les deux la même pensée au même moment, et que tout le monde était aveugle de ce que c'était. Comme un moment secret partagé entre eux deux. C'était presque comme envahir quelque chose de privé en regardant cette photo.

Puis, il y avait une photo de nous en groupe, chaque couple séparé, mais tous proches tous ensembles. Nous étions notre propre petite famille, tous si heureux.

Je regardais l'ensemble suivant de photos et ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Elles étaient de moi. De toutes les centaines de fois où j'avais vu des photos de moi, ce n'était rein compare à ça.

Sur les autres photos, j'étais toujours quelqu'un d'autre. Un personnage fabriqué pour l'œil du public et rapporté de l'argent aux studios. Mais celles-ci, celles-ci c'étaient moi.

Je me rappelais d'elle lorsqu'elle les prenait. Elle trainait prenant des photos de moi un jour. Elle avait dit qu'elle testait son nouvel appareil photo.

Il y avait une image de moi à partir des épaules, prise de profil, regardant quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être vu sur l'image. J'avais l'air paisible et heureux. Puis, il y avait trois images sectionnées, toutes des zooms de parties de mon visage. La première était mes cheveux désordonnés, la suivante était mes yeux fixant directement l'appareil photo, et la dernière était de ma bouche avec le sourire en coin dont Bella me taquinait toujours. Il y avait toutes les choses que Bella commentait toujours comme ce qu'elle aimait en moi et je n'en avais jamais rien pensé.

Il y en avait une de Bella et moi assis dans l'arrière cour sur le sol appuyer sur l'énorme arbre qui jetait une ombre sur le basin. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait mit le retardateur et essayait d'avoir une belle photo. Mais à chaque fois que le flash allait arriver, nous éclations de rire et cela la ruinait. Celle-ci était celle où nous avions été capable de ne pas rire. Elle avait ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine et sa tête sur mon épaule. Moi, en retour, j'avais ma tête reposée sur le dessus de la sienne. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle souriait. Elle avait l'air si heureuse.

La dernière avait été prise un matin où Bella avait essayé de me réveiller. Je l'avais poussé dans le lit avec moi et elle avait apporté son appareil photo pour avoir des preuves de combien j'étais difficile à réveiller. Elle avait pris une photo de nous ensemble, son dos était plaqué fortement contre mon torse et elle souriait comme j'avais mon visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Tout s'encliqueta, et je sentis mon cœur tomber. La sensation brulante dans mon estomac devint pire, et je commençais à me sentir nauséeux.

Comment ais-je pu rater ça ? Toutes ces images de nous et de nos amis étaient des exemples de l'amour ; Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rose, moi, son amour pour moi et enfin, mon amour pour elle… je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, comment avais-je pu rater ça?

En regardant l'image de nous dans le lit ensemble, je n'avais jamais eu l'air plus heureux. Même le sentiment que la photo apportait était nouveau. Le regard sur mon visage, le regard sur le sien. Comment avais-je pu rater ça ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais raté ça.

Je l'aimais. Le regard sur mon visage dans cette photo était de l'amour, et je ne l'avais pas vu jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne et le vois du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle était magnifique, je le savais, mais ensuite ces sentiments me frappèrent. L'embrasser, comment je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ça, comment ses lèvres étaient, comme elle goutait. C'était le meilleur baiser que je n'avais jamais expérimenté et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le sentir encore.

Comment elle avait dansé avec moi, comment ses courbes étaient contre moi, la sensation de mes mains sur ses hanches. Son rire était musical alors que nous dansions sur cette chanson ridicule. Qu'elle était terrifiée de danser mais avec moi elle s'était relaxée et m'avait laissé l'aider. Comment elle avait rougi quand je lui avais dit qu'elle était magnifique.

Comment elle avait été la nuit où nous avions couché ensemble. Même si j'avais beaucoup bu, je pouvais me souvenir des parties, et ce n'était pas comme le sexe dénué de sens que j'avais avec les autres avant. Avec elle, j'avais été lent et doux. J'avais pris mon temps pour toucher chaque centimètre de son corps. Bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais fait et que j'aurais tout donné pour le reprendre car ça l'avait blessé, c'était différent. Avais-ce été de l'amour?

Ensuite, tout m'inonda à nouveau. La douleur que je lui avais causée. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle souffert à cause de moi ? J'avais été celui qui l'avait fait pleurer, qui avait ruiné notre amitié, qui avait pris son amour sans promesse en retour. Je lui avais fait ça, l'abandonner avec rien d'autres que des souvenirs accrochés à un mur dans une galerie pour que tout le monde le voie sauf moi. Je me demandais combien de personnes avait vu ça et vu ce que je voyais seulement maintenant.

_Amour._

Je pouvais le sentir monter dans ma gorge. J'allais être malade. Je cherchais frénétiquement la poubelle la plus proche, sortant de l'endroit et me soutenant contre ma voiture et m'appuyant sur le trottoir avec des respirations sèches.

_Qu'avais-je fait?_

J'étais aussi amoureux d'elle, et je ne serais jamais capable d'arranger ça.

* * *

**Ça y est il a « realize » ! C'était pas trop tôt !**

**J'aime beaucoup car ce chapitre car c'est Bella qui, en quelque sorte, lui ouvre les yeux par le biais de ses photos. C'est encore mieux que si elle le lui avait dit en face à face car dans ce cas je pense qu'il n'aurait pas compris qu'il l'aimait aussi. (Preuve en est que quand Jake lui dit qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, il ne percute pas qu'il l'aime aussi !)**

**D'ailleurs ais-je dis que j'adore Jake dans cette fic ? Lui c'est un ami… il ne laisse pas Bella souffrir et s'il avait été là plus tôt, je pense qu'il aurait déjà tout révéler à Ed bien avant.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et …. REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alors même si je ne le dis pas à chaque fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes extraordinaires !**

**Petite précisions car on me le demande souvent : Cette fic est finie dans sa version originale et comporte 19 chapitres + un épilogue. Nous avons donc déjà dépassé la moitié de la fic !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Deux semaines.

Cela a été deux des plus longues, atroces semaines de ma vie. Je n'avais pas quitté la maison d'Alice à moins d'avoir l'urgence de voir Jacob. Je n'avais pas beaucoup quitté la chambre, et j'avais rarement changé mon sweat et la capuche d'Edward. Je me douchais de temps en temps, à chaque fois se terminant en pleurs sur le sol carrelé roulée en boule. La peine ne semblait pas s'alléger, et je commençais à penser que cela ne le serait jamais.

Plus je pensais à cette nuit qui avait altéré ma vie, plus je commençais à me sentir sale et usée. J'étais en colère contre moi-même d'avoir été si stupide, d'avoir permis que ça arrive. Mes émotions avaient eu le meilleur de moi et à ce moment j'avais jeté toute prudence au vent et lâché mes inhibitions.

Plus jamais.

J'avais l'habitude de penser que les dernières années avaient été l'enfer alors que je regardais Edward batifoler avec tout et n'importe quoi, mais j'avais tort.

J'avais tort car maintenant je vivais vraiment en enfer.

J'étais encore une fois allongée sur mon côté au lit enroulée dans la couette fixant le mur blanc.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais je ne m'embêtais pas à reconnaître le bruit.

Je sentis le lit bouger près de moi, puis trois fois de plus au pied du lit. Je fermais mes yeux. Je savais ce que c'était.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Bella, donc ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant," entendis-je la voix d'Alice chanter.

Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne respirais pas. Peut-être que s'ils pensaient que j'étais morte, ils me laisseraient à ma misère.

"Cela ne peut plus durer, Bell, tu sais ça. Tu dois te lever. Sortir de ce lit maintenant." Commanda Rose doucement. Ah, Rose. Même le deuil n'est pas immunisé contre sa suprême chiennerie.

Je restais immobile, refusant de mordre l'appât devant moi.

"Bella, je ne peux pas commencer à imaginer par quoi tu passes, mais tu dois essayer d'avancer; pour toi-même, pour nous… nous avons besoin de toi." Dit Jasper doucement. Je sentis une main chaude sur mon bras droit.

Je pouvais sentir le liquide aveuglant commencer à monter dans mes yeux fermés.

"Bella, s'il te plait. S'il te plait pour nous, peux tu essayer?" Dit Emmett en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je le sentis bouger une boucle errante de mon visage doucement.

"Je ne sais pas comment." Murmurais-je. Ma voix me trahissait alors qu'elle se brisait pitoyablement. Je grimaçais à combien faible je semblais.

"C'est pourquoi nous sommes là," tinta Alice, penchant sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Nous allons t'aider à traverser ça ensemble, tu sais que nous le ferons. Personne n'attend une guérison complète maintenant. Mais Bella, tu es comme une zombie, et nous ne pouvons pas rester assis et te regarder dépérir plus longtemps." Rose posa sa tête à côté d'Alice, me donnant une légère pression.

"S'il te plait," Jasper arbora un visage boudeur, lèvre et tout. C'était trop pathétique, et ça me fit rire.

"Tu vois, c'est un début! Si tout ce que cet idiot avait à faire était de faire ce visage, alors imagine ce que nous quatre ensemble pouvons faire. Laisse travailler notre magie, Bella. Tu sais que tu le veux." Emmett tentait de me chatouiller les côtes. Je riais encore à la sensation chatouilleuse.

"Ok, ok! Arrête simplement les chatouilles. J'essaierais pour vous les mecs."

"C'est tout ce que nous demandons." Dit Alice, en bondissant joyeusement et tapant ses mains comme une maniaque.

"D'abord, tu as besoin d'une douche. Sans offenses, mais tu sens comme quelque chose de mûr, Bella." Me taquina Emmett alors qu'il éventait sa main devant son visage.

"La ferme, je ne pue pas !" Dis-je en tapant ses mains.

Les mecs sortirent pendant que je me levais, mais Alice et Rose restèrent pour m'aider à choisir quelque chose à porter qui ne sortait pas des soldes à Wal-mart.

Je me douchais et brossais mes dents rapidement. Ce fut la première douche pendant laquelle je ne pleurais pas tout le long. Alice et Rose furent dans la salle de bain aussitôt que j'eu fini me tendant les différents articles de vêtements à mettre. Rose pris soin de mes cheveux, et Alice s'attaqua à mon maquillage.

"Pourquoi suis-je pomponner pour rester dans la maison?" Demandais-je confuse. Je grognais espieglement quand Rose tira mes cheveux avec une brosse ronde.

"Nous ne restons pas à la maison, Bella. Tu as promis d'essayer pour nous, donc nous allons faire du shopping!" Le rire démonique d'Alice se réverba sur les murs de la salle de bains.

"Nous allons te trouver un fantastique ensemble, et ensuite nous sortirons tous ensemble, prendrons quelques verres, et danserons toute la nuit. Il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir aussi!"

Ma poitrine commença à se resserrer. Elles ne pouvaient pas parler de qui je pensais qu'elles parlaient. Elles ne me feraient pas ça, pas si tôt.

"Bella, calme toi, ce n'est pas lui," dit Rose en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. "Jacob a appelé presque tous les jours pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Il s'inquiète pour toi et tu lui manques."

"Oh." Fut tout ce que je pu dire. J'étais soulagée, d'une certaine façon. Edward avait-il au moins essayer d'appeler, de me voir?

Comme si elle avait pu lire mes pensées, Alice répondit,

"Il a appelé, Bella, mais nous avons pensé que c'était mieux pour toi de ne pas te le dire. Il a demanda où tu étais… il avait l'air misérable, mais il a compris que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps."

"Il avait l'air misérable?" Mon coeur sauta de douleur. Je ne voulais pas savoir ça. Je haïssais de savoir qu'Edward souffrait, malgré toute cette merde.

"Bella, nous travaillons sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Il ira bien." Me rassura Alice.

"Je sais…" Mais qui allait être là pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien? Tout le monde s'était rallié à moi et l'avait laissé avec personne…

Oh, excepté Tanya.

"Bella, stop. Pour une fois dans ta vie, penses à toi en premier. S'il te plait." Me supplia Alice et j'acquiesçais simplement de la tête.

Les filles me menèrent dans la cuisine où les mecs avaient fait un petit déjeuner. Nous nous asseyons discutant un peu avant que je ne sois emmenée pour une journée de shopping. J'écoutais principalement les conversations plutôt que d'y participer au cas où quelque chose sur Edward glisserait, mais tout le monde était plutôt bon à ne pas le mentionner.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui, pourtant. Il n'avait jamais fais ça seul ; n'avait jamais été sans ses amis à ses côtés. J'étais désespérée de savoir comment il tenait le coup.

Après le petit déjeuner, je retournais dans ma chambre et attrapa mon sac. Je marquai une pause, fixant mon téléphone qui était posé innocemment sur la table de nuit gardant ses propres affaires.

Mais, en même temps, il me tentait. M'appelait.

_Appelle le, appelle le, appelle le…_

Je regardais vers la cuisine et confirma que les autres étaient toujours en train de nettoyer.

Maintenant était ma chance. Je voulais juste entendre sa voix. Juste pour une seconde.

Je pris le téléphone et composa son numéro avec des doigts tremblants. L'anticipation et l'excitation dansaient de façon écœurante dans mon ventre alors que j'attendais que la ligne sonne. Cela sonna peu de fois et heureusement, il décrocha sur la quatrième sonnerie.

"Allo?" demanda Edward après avoir essayer de dissiper de la densité du sommeil de sa voix.

Ma réaction fut instantanée. Je pouvais sentir chaque muscle de ma poitrine commencer à se serrer, et je ne pus prendre une inspiration d'air même si j'osais. Ce que je ne fis pas.

"Allo, qui est-ce?" Edward parlait un peu plus clairement. Je l'entendis se déplacer dans son lit, éclairant sa voix encore une fois.

J'ouvris ma bouche mais rien ne sorti. J'entendis sa respiration se saccader.

"Bella!" Cria Edward frénétiquement. "Bella, s'il te plait dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'ai essayé de te contacter, s'il te plait parle moi ! Je suis tellement désolé, tu me manques tellement, pouvons-nous parler s'il te plait ?"

J'étais sur le point de répondre, il semblait triste, et il me suppliait de parler… je voulais répondre, mais je l'entendis _elle_ en arrière-fond, demandant où était le café.

Je laissais sortir un sanglot sourd et je pu entendre la respiration d'Edward devenir de petits hoquets.

"Bella, s'il te plait, je peux-" je raccrochais avant que je ne puisse entendre quelque chose d'autre.

Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais à me faire ça ?

Je prie une minute pour nettoyer mon visage et décidais de me confier entre les mains compétentes d'Alice et Rose. Il ne l'avait pas quitté, et il n'allait pas le faire. J'aurais dû le savoir. Si j'avais des projets pour avancer dans ma vie, ils devaient commencer rapidement.

Je retournais dans le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé, riant et plaisantant. Quand ils me virent entrer, ils s'arrêtèrent tous au milieu de leurs rires.

"Les gars, je sais comment tuer une ambiance n'est-ce pas?" Demandais-je en plaisantant avec un petit rire.

"Tout va bien?" Demanda Emmett prudemment. Il regarda le téléphone dans ma main droite.

"Tout est génial. Prête pour aller faire mes achats!" Dis-je aussi vivement que je le pouvais, malgré la froide sensation en moi.

"Ok, maintenant je sais que quelque chose ne va pas." Ria Emmett.

"Non, elle a juste décidé de se confier entre les mains des maitres, c'est tout." Dit Alice avec un grand sourire. Elle enroula fermement son bras autour de moi.

"Bien, nous devrions y aller. Nous avons une journée chargée devant nous." Dit Rose d'une façon excitée, et attrapa ma main pour qu'elle puisse me mener vers la voiture.

Nous passions un nombre d'heures irréligieux à aller de boutiques en boutiques, achetant tout du maquillage et lotions, aux sous-vêtements dont je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir. Sacs après sacs de vêtements remplirent le coffre de la voiture d'Alice. Nous nous arrêtions que deux fois. Une fois pour déjeuner, et une fois pour une tasse de café plus que nécessaire. Je commençais à me trainer derrière et Alice ne le comprenait pas.

Il était tard lorsque nous rentrions à sa maison. Les mecs étaient à l'intérieur en train de jouer à un jeu plutôt bruyant de groupe de musique et levèrent à peine les yeux lorsque nous entrions.

Alice et Rose me précipitèrent dans la salle de bain et commencèrent à arracher les vêtements des multiples sacs qui jonchaient maintenant mon lit. Je m'assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre ne m'embêtant même pas à faire une suggestion. Elles ne m'auraient pas écouté si je l'avais fait. Je regardais simplement lorsque la démence commença à se déployer.

Enfin, après beaucoup de débats et de refus, Rose et Alice décidèrent que je devais porter une robe Niemen Marcus pêche qu'elles avaient trouvées aujourd'hui. Elle m'allait plus que bien et arrivait un centimètre au dessus de mes genoux. C'était basiquement une robe drapée à bretelles, mais elle était magnifique. Une fois qu'elles m'aient mises dans ce truc, elles donnèrent rapidement quelques vagues à mes longs cheveux chocolat et firent un maquillage très naturel. Mascara et un peu de blush sur la pomme de mes joues, couronnées par un peu de gloss pour compléter le look, et j'étais prête à y aller.

Les filles, bien sûr, coururent et allèrent se préparer. Je partis dans le salon pour voir les mecs.

Une fois que je fis un pas dans la salle, je remarquais automatiquement qu'il y avait un autre corps ici.

Jacob.

"OH MON DIEU, JACOB, TU ES UN BATTEUR HORRIBLE!" Hurla Emmett alors qu'il balançait la petite guitare au dessus de son épaule dans une intense concentration.

Jacob grogna et continua à jouer en dehors du rythme pour énerver Emmett.

J'ignorais leurs bouffonneries et me concentrais sur l'apparence de Jake.

Il avait l'air incroyable. Il portait un jean délavé avec des marques d'usures sur les genoux, une chemise noire avec les manches relevées au dessus de ses avants bras gonflés et les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits ce qui laissait un coup d'œil tentant à son torse musclé.

"Bella…wow." Jake exhala doucement. Il abandonna ses baguettes de batterie et se leva de sa position accroupie. Emmett grogna d'agacement.

"Tu casses mon harmonie, mec!"

Je pouvais sentir le rougissement me monter aux joues et je souriais.

Une fois que la chanson fut officiellement rate, Jasper et Emmett levèrent les yeux, les deux agrandissant largement les yeux. Ils se levèrent rapidement.

"Wow, Bella, Tu es ahurissante." Dit Jasper gentiment.

"Chaude! Pourquoi cachais-tu ce corps, je n'aurais jamais su." ajouta Emmett avec un large sourire.

"Merci, je pense?" Je riais et roulais mes yeux. Emmett n'était jamais à court de mots.

Je marchais vers Jake et enroula mes bras autour de lui, lui donnant une forte étreinte.

"Tu m'as manquée." Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je frissonnais alors que son souffle chaud caressa mon cou.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jake."

"Tu es si belle, Bella. Je veux dire, pas que tu ne l'es pas d'habitude, mais, c'est juste, wow-heu-ouais," il cherchait ses mots. Il regarda par-dessus mon épaule timidement, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Je souriais involontairement.

Je n'avais jamais eu cet effet sur personne.

"Je t'avas dit que tu étais magnifique, Bella." Entendis-je dire Alice de derrière moi.

Alice et Rose étaient finalement prêtes à partir. Elles marchèrent vers leur partenaire et attrapèrent leurs mains.

De là, nous priment chacun notre propre voiture. Jake suivait Emmett et Rose alors que nous nous dirigions vers le club.

Nous arrivions et options pour le service de voiturier cette fois, c'était simplement plus facile ainsi. Une fois que nous ayons donnés les clés et que nous ayons reçus un ticket, nous nous dirigions vers la file. Il n'y eu pas beaucoup d'attente avant que Jasper et Rose ne soient reconnus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigions directement vers le bar. Alice commanda la première tournée et nous nous trouvions une table. Nous nous asseyons là en sirotant nos boissons et riant pour ce qui semblait être des heures. C'était bien. Je n'avais pas ri sincèrement depuis un long moment. Emmett quitta la table après que nos verres soient secs et nous obtins une autre tournée de boissons. Plus de discussions s'en suivirent jusqu'à ce que Rose et Alice décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de danser.

"Je veux juste mettre mes chaussures et mon sac dans un cercle et juste danser," empâta Alice, citant une blague de Dane Cook*.

Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à cette idée connaissant mon histoire à causer des désastres où que j'aille, mais je dû rire à Alice la bourrée. De plus, Jake ne prenait aucunes excuses.

"Tu es trop magnifique pour ne pas montrer tes pas de danse." Roucoula Jake et poussa quelques franges de mon visage.

"Tes doigts de pied ne te remercieront pas, mon ami." Réfutais-je en jouant.

"Mes doigts de pied survivront, je le promets." Dit-il d'un ton rauque. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et caressa mon lobe avec ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait. Je frissonnais pour la deuxième fois ce soir.

Jake enroula une main chaude autour de la mienne et me dirigea vers la piste de danse. Je regardais autour timidement, mordant ma lèvre alors que je remarquais les autres couples tournoyant. Je sentis l'une des mains de Jake prendre en coupe ma joue pour diriger à nouveau mon regard vers lui.

La musique commença à jouer et c'était un rythme genre techno, ce qui était bien. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'avoir une sorte de talent pour danser de la techno.

_J'espère que tu sais que j'ai prêté serment à Dieu J'espère que tu sais que cela ne s'arrêtera pas (bon Dieu, juste une autre peine de cœur)_

_J'ai juré à Dieu que je n'arrêtais pas jusqu'à ce que tu te secoues crois moi bébé tu sais que je le veux-et laisse moi glisser en toi, s'il te plait bébé et si tu cries, alors je cries aussi-si tu le veux laisse moi l'apporter, laisse moi me glisser dans ta maison ce soir_

Je faisais face à Jake et il avait ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant vaciller d'avant en arrière sensuellement. Je me sentais comme si j'étais soudainement dans le filme Dirty Dancing. Jake avait une jambe entre les miennes et sa main se courbait dans mon dos pour me supporter alors que nous bougions d'avant en arrière tous les deux, moi m'écrasant sur son genou et lui écrasant mon bassin, pas du tout sur le rythme.

_Inspire et je viens aux termes que mon cœur ne battra plus je ne peux simplement pas le comprendre-chant après chant si tu veux, dix secondes de plus avant que nous le traversions c'est une fête que tout le monde attend et je n'arrêterais pas, quand il est quatre heures moins le quart la lumière du jour apparaît**_

Je riais et jetais ma tête en arrière de jubilation alors que Jake criait avec la chanson sur les morceaux où le mec qui chantait criait,

_Je t'appellerais au matin si tu penses que c'est bien est-ce que c'est fini? C'est fini… maintenant à la fête, tout le monde a l'air bien, je t'ai joué toute la nuit, me croirais-tu si je te disais que je te veux, et tous les jours je me sens ainsi? M'emmènerais-tu à l'endroit où tu sais que je serais seul… attend ici juste une minute nous parlerons un peu juste de ça j'irais doucement, je ne te laisserais pas partir._

Je riais tellement de Jake que mes côtés commencèrent à brûler dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. J'aimais ça. Je me sentais vivante. C'était incroyable comment il pouvait me faire rire des choses les plus bêtes. J'avais mes bras enroulés autour de son cou maintenant et venais juste de pousser ma tête d'avoir rit dans sa poitrine quand je jetais un œil par-dessus son épaule et le vis. Mon estomac dégringola sur le sol.

_Edward._

Son visage était un mélange de blessure, de colère et de tristesse. J'avais dû arrêter de danser car Jake remarqua mon arrêt brutal et poussa mon visage vers le sien.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude profonde dans ses yeux.

"Rien," souriais-je. Je secouais ma tête légèrement pour qu'il arrête de s'embuer.

Je regardais encore par-dessus son épaule alors que Jake commençait à danser, et je vis Edward me dire silencieusement « magnifique ». Un petit sourire rampa jusqu'à mon visage et les larmes menacèrent de massacrer mon maquillage. Elles tournèrent soudainement de larmes de joie à des larmes de peine de cœur encore une fois alors que je regardais Tanya marcher vers Edward et serpenter son bras avec le sien.

Il avait dû être capable de dire ce qui n'allait pas de par mon visage, et se détacha rapidement d'elle et secoua sa tête, souhaitant avec ses yeux que je comprenne quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire?

J'arrêtais de danser à présent, la confusion gravée à travers mes traits. Finalement Jake se tourna pour inspecter ce qui attirait mon attention.

"Putain vous devez vous foutre de moi." Grogna Jake faiblement.

"C'est bon." Grinçais-je pathétiquement. Je donnais à son bras une légère pression.

Edward s'était libéré de Tanya et commença à faire son chemin vers nous. Je commençais à paniquer. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Mon cœur jailli douloureusement dans ma poitrine et j'avais à nouveau des problèmes pour respirer.

Je regardais autour pour les autres, mais je ne les voyais pas.

Edward se tenait enfin devant moi, et ses yeux me supplièrent de comprendre quelque chose que je ne savais pas, ne reconnaissais pas.

"Bella," murmura-t-il si doucement, si pieusement que je ne l'entendis presque pas au dessus de la forte musique.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait?"

"Je-je ne crois pas que maintenant soit le bon moment, je suis ici avec Jake," bégayais-je, essayant de maintenir les milliers d'émotions parcourant mon corps. J'avais l'impression de vibrer.

Il jeta un œil à Jake et avait l'air de contenir des larmes.

"J'ai voulu appeler, te parler… je ne savais simplement pas quoi dire. M'as-tu appelé ce matin ? J'aurais aimé que tu me parles, Bella. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire, d'expliquer." Supplia Edward. Sa voix était épaisse d'une émotion que je ne pouvais pas situer. Je continuais à le regarder dans une complète confusion.

"Je-Je ne voulais pas déranger, je t'ai simplement vu et combien tu es magnifique… tu m'as complètement étourdi. Je voulais te parler, je…"

Tanya arriva. Tueuse d'humeur. Vraiment

"Bébé, cet endroit est ennuyeux ce soir, peut-on partir?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repére. "Oh, Bella, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Tu es jolie. Comment vas-tu?" dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle serpentai à nouveau son bras à travers celui d'Edward.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," fut tout ce que je pu dire avant d'attraper la main de Jake et de me frayer un chemin entre eux. Je me sentais comme si j'allais vomir mon cœur.

"Bella!" Entendis-je Edward crier, mais je ne me tournais pas pour regarder.

"Est ce que ça va?" demanda Jake alors qu'il passait une main réconfortante à travers mes cheveux. Je fermais mes yeux et me penchais dans son toucher.

"Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un verre. Quelque chose de fort. Très fort."

Jake fit son chemin vers le bar puis revint avec un liquide ambre dans un petit verre.

"Assure-toi de prendre de petites gorgées-"

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, j'avais renversé ma tête en arrière et avalé le contenu du verre. Je le frappais sur le table et lâchais un guttural, "aaaah" entre mes dents.

"-ça brûle." Fini Jacob avec une expression amusée.

Je levais les yeux pour voir Edward et Tanya dans ce qui semblait être une chaude dispute. Je regardais avec un sourire suffisant jusqu'à ce que son regard entre en contact avec moi. Il se tourna complètement d'elle, ignorant ce qu'elle disait, et commença à s'approcher avec un regard déterminé.

Je ne pouvais pas faire avec lui ce soir. Je décidais d'utiliser ce que je pouvais pour le maintenir loin de moi.

J'attrapais Jake par le visage et écrasa mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Au début, il était figé contre mes lèvres insistantes alors qu'elles bougeaient sur les siennes à un rythme inégal. Mais, après que les deux secondes de choc soient passées, il me pressa dans la banquette et claqua sa jambe entre les miennes et me força à m'asseoir, m'embrassant avec vigueur. Je gémissais alors que mes instincts prenaient le dessus, et sentis mes hanches se balancer contre sa jambe sans mon propre accord. J'enlaçais mes doigts à travers ses cheveux et le rapprocha plus près, lui accordant l'entrée à ma bouche. Sa langue bougeait avec la mienne dans une délicieuse bataille, et je me relaxais instantanément. J'étais perdue dans le moment, mais rompis vite le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle, et demander si nous pouvions partir. Il prit un moment et se ressaisit. Il redressa sa chemise et fit passer une main à travers sa longue queue de cheval inconsciemment.

Quand je regardais par dessus l'épaule de Jake, je pu voir la peine dans les yeux d'Edward. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui n'allait pas ; pourquoi serait-il blessé par ça ? Il s'en fichait et ne me voulait pas. Soudainement, Edward tourna et se précipita en dehors du club, sans se soucier de me donner un second coup d'œil. Je me sentais comme si j'avais été frappée dans les intestins.

Puis, cela me frappa. Jake se souciait de moi et me voulait. Il pouvait me faire oublier, il pouvait me faire sentir entière. J'avais envie de lui. Maintenant.

Je voulais encore me sentir entière.

Je donnais un coup de coude à Jake et attrapa sa main et le tira en dehors du club. Il alla vers le valet et le fit récupérer sa voiture.

Le trajet retour vers l'appartement de Jake fut rapide. Avant que je ne l'ai réalisé, nous étions en dehors de la voiture et je l'avais pressé contre sa porte. Nos bouches travaillaient comme une seule alors que nous nous lapions voracement l'un l'autre avec nos langues. Il tâtonna avec les clés alors que je jouais avec le bord de sa chemise, faisant courir mes mains par-dessous et sur ses durs abdos.

"B-Bella, tu dois arrêter une minute. Laisse-moi ouvrir la porte." La voix de Jake était plus basse que je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Cela ne m'encouragea pas à arrêter, cela me poussa simplement à l'avoir plus près de moi.

"Je ne veux pas arrêter, Jake. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant." Je respirais contre son oreille et mordis le long du cartilage. Ses larges épaules frémirent sous la sensation.

Il fut enfin capable d'ouvrir la porte et il nous tira à l'intérieur. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille alors qu'il se penchait pour trainer une série de baisers humides vers mon épaule. Je jetais ma tête en arrière laissant un petit gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres lorsqu'il souffla sur ma peau humide et luisante.

Je le poussais en arrière jusqu'à que ces genoux entrent en contact avec le canapé et qu'il s'asseye. Je mis mes jambs de chaque côté des siennes et chevauchaient ses genoux. Je pouvais sentir son érection se presser contre mes jambes. Je souriais en pincant sa lèvre inférieure luxueuse.

Il recommence à m'embrasser alors qu'il laissait ses mains bouger vers le haut de mes cuisses, et en dessous le bas de ma robe. J'eu un flash d'Edward faisant la même chose; comment cela était, et cela n'avait rien de semblable. Je pouvais sentir les mains de Jake à la bordure de ma culotte maintenant, et il commença à approfondir le baiser. Il rompit le baiser et fit son chemin le long de mon cou. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

"J'ai envie de toi, Edward."

Jake se gela instantanément.

"Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté?" Demandais-je, essayant de garder la déception en retrait.

"Bella, c'est Jake, pas Edward. _Jake_." Il me regarda, la peine évidente dans ses yeux.

"Je sais ça. Je sais que tu es Jake." J'acquiesçais de la tête, confuse.

"Tu m'as appelé Edward."

"N-non je ne l'ai pas fait," je bégayais et secouais la tête.

Il me poussa doucement de ses genoux et se leva. Il fit passer une main sur son visage et fixa le plafond quelques secondes.

"Oui, Bella. Tu m'as appelé Edward. Je ne peux pas faire ça." Il baissa ses yeux sur moi et secoua sa tête. Ses dents mastiquaient sa lèvre inférieure.

"Faire quoi?" Je le suppliais.

"Tu ne vois pas ce que tu fais? Tu me fais ce qu'il t'a fait. Ne me fais pas ça, Bella. Je veux que tu me désire _moi_. Je ne veux pas être un substitut, quelqu'un que tu utilise pour oublier. Je ne serais pas ça, Bella. Je ne serais pas ton excuse."

"C'est… ce n'est pas… Jake, Je-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas…" Je me levais pour partir, complètement honteuse de moi-même.

"Bella, Je tiens beaucoup à toi, vraiment. Je veux juste être le bon pour toi, pas celui que tu utilise pour l'oublier." Dit Jake doucement. Il marcha vers moi et massa doucement mon dos. J'hésitais à la porte, tentant de retenir mes larmes.

"Je ne voulais pas ça comme ça, je… je dois y aller Jake, Je suis tellement désolée."

"Bella, non, je te ramène à la maison."

"Non, je veux être seule… je suis désolée." Je me tournais et donnais un faible sourire d'au revoir à Jake et serra son épaule. Ses yeux avaient l'air lourds, usés. Il avait l'air comme s'il luttait entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qui était bien.

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, je me ruais à la porte et couru dans la rue, appelant un taxi.

Je passais le trajet du retour à pleurer. Je connaissais les sentiments de Jake pour moi. Je savais qu'il voulait plus puis j'étais capable de le lui donner, mais je l'avais mené en bateau.

Je me sentais misérable. Comment avais-je pu faire ça en sachant combien cela me blessait?

Je fus depose devant la maison d'Alice et leur voiture était toujours partie.

Je couru dans la maison et dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi et me jetant sur le lit.

La vie pue, puis espérons, vous mourez.

**EPOV**

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que j'avais vu Bella. Deux semaines depuis que je lui avais parlé, et d'était les deux semaines les plus insupportables de ma vie.

Je passais une bonne partie du temps seul dans ma maison. Je la gardais dans le noir; pas de lumières. Essayer de regarder la T.V. était inutile, alors je la laissais éteinte. Je mangeais ou dormais à peine. Je n'avais pas d'amis à qui parler. Emmett ne prenait mes appels pour qu'il vienne, et j'avais essayé d'appeler Bella quelques fois chez Alice et Jasper, mais c'était une erreur.

J'étais seul.

J'étais laissé pour mijoter dans le fait que j'étais un crétin aveugle qui était secrétement amoureux de ma meilleure amie, que je ne l'avais même pas vu. Que j'avais endommagé celle que j'aimais avec ma stupidité. Que je ne serais jamais capable d'arranger ça.

Le fait que je sache maintenant que j'étais amoureux de Bella me causait ce sentiment de vide brûlant dans ma poitrine d'une façon régulière. Cela ne partait pas peu importe ce que j'essayais.

Le fait qu'aucun de mes amis ne voulait me parler m'emmenait dans une nouvelle peine. Je voulais les appeler pour leur faire savoir que je l'avais vu, que c'était enfin arrivé et que j'avais besoin de leur aide pour arranger ça. J'avais besoin qu'ils me dissent quoi faire, parce que je ferais n'importe quoi.

Cela ne me valut que de m'effondrer et de pleurer car à présent, Je n'avais pas d'amis à qui parler.

Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour Bella. Je savais qu'elle ne leur aurait jamais demandé ça, mais c'est ce qu'ils pensaient dont elle avait besoin et ça allait.

Mais qu'étais-je supposé faire ?

Mon travail avait commencé à déraper. J'étais connu pour ne jamais être en retard et toujours tout donner à cent pour cent. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Je pouvais à peine me trainer hors du lit.

Angela était en colère. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait me trouver une assistante personnelle, et que j'allais devoir faire de la lèche. Je leurs coutais de l'argent, et le mot était passé sur comment j'agissais. Elle avait raison, les tabloïds commençaient à imprimer des histoires que je me droguais et que je devenais doucement une autre statistique d'Hollywood.

Ma mère avait appelé après avoir vu un de ces magasines et m'avait demandé si c'était vrai. Je dû lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Je n'avais jamais entendu ma mère crier si fort. Les choses qu'elle m'avait dites… je savais qu'elle regretterait plus tard car elle m'aimait et c'était juste comme elle était, mais elle avait refusé à ce moment de me parler jusqu'à ce que j'arrange ça.

Mon père n'était pas plus d'aide. Carlisle avait été méfiant que je devienne un acteur. Il avait dit que cet endroit changeait les gens, et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à son fils. Je lui avais promis que ça ne serait pas le cas. Il ramena ça, me disant qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que je n'étais plus un homme de mon monde et qu'il était déçu de moi.

Je n'avais même pas mes parents sur qui m'appuyer.

J'étais allongé dans le lit en fixant le plafond, un de mes passe-temps favoris maintenant voyant que je ne pouvais pas dormir plus longtemps. La maison était silencieuse et j'étais seul.

Toujours.

J'entendis ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas quelqu'un que je voulais voir, donc je ne bougeais pas.

"Hey bébé, comment tu te sens?" Dit Tanya en passant sa tête à travers ma porte.

"Bien" Répondis-je d'une façon morose sans la regarder.

Elle laissa sortir un lourd soupir.

"Quand a été la dernière fois que tu es sorti de ce lit?"

"Sais pas."

"As-tu un boulot aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-elle se tenant toujours à la porte.

"Sais pas."

"Edward, tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire ça. Tu vas ruiner ta carrière. Et ensuite quoi ? Tu crois que ça va la ramener ?" demanda-t-elle semblant ennuyée. Mais je m'en fichais.

"Je m'en fiche, Tanya."

"Tu agis comme un enfant." Lança-t-elle.

"Tu n'as pas à être ici." Lui rappelais-je.

"Oh Bien sûr que si. Je m'inquiète à propos de toi, pas comme tes amis," _Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiète._ "Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner, et ensuite nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble. Peut-être que nous pouvons sortir ce soir."

Elle attendit un moment pour ma réponse, mais quand elle n'en eu pas, elle tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea ver la cuisine.

Tout à coup, mon téléphone sonna, c'étais probablement Angela qui appelait pour me dire comment encore une fois j'avais foiré à une quelconque audition.

Je décrochais le téléphone, et dit "Allo" Ma voix était toujours lourde de sommeil. Je l'éclaircis légèrement. Ma gorge brula en représailles

Personne ne répondit.

"Allo, qui est-ce?" Demandais-je un peu plus fort et m'assis. J'éclaircis ma gorge une fois de plus.

Qui appelait si tôt le matin et ne disait rien?

Puis cela cliqua, c'était _elle_.

"Bella!" J'appelais son nom, "Bella, s'il te plait dit quelque chose. J'ai appelé s'il te plait parle moi, je suis tellement désolé, tu me manques tellement, pouvons-nous parler s'il te plait?"

Toujours rien.

Juste à ce moment, Tanya passa sa tête à nouveau dans la chambre en me demandant où je gardais le café. J'arrêtais de respirer immédiatement et sentis mon cœur tonner bruyamment dans ma poitrine. Bella penserait qu'elle était là cette nuit, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait pas été là depuis _cette _nuit. J'entendis un sanglot étouffé et je devais l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait la mauvaise impression.

"Bella, s'il te plait, je peux-" la ligne fut coupée.

"NON! Putain!" Je lançais le téléphone à travers la pièce et il frappe le mur avec tellement de force qu'il se brisa en de petits morceaux scintillants.

"Edward, c'est quoi ton problème? Une façon de gâcher un Iphone!" Tanya hurlait depuis la porte.

"C'était Bella, elle t'a entendu et elle a raccroché." Dis-je en mordant l'intérieur de ma bouche.

"Donc tu t'en es pris au téléphone?" Contra-t-elle.

_La ferme, femme._

"Mieux que ton visage." Murmurais-je doucement pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

"Nous allons sortir ce soir." Annonça-t-elle, ignorante de mon commentaire précédent.

"Non." Déclarais-je calmement.

"Oui, tu as besoin de sortir de cette grotte que tu t'es construite."

"Non." Réitérais-je, grinçant mes dents ensemble.

"Edward, nous allons sortir. Fais ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, mais nous allons sortir ce soir. Je vais t'emmener boire. Tu peux noyer ton chagrin, ou n'importe quelle chose pathétique que tu veux faire, mais tu vas le faire en dehors de cette maison abandonnée de Dieu. Tu as compris ?" Dit-elle avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa hanche sur le côté.

"Peu importe. Bien. Je sortirais, mais je renter à la maison quand je veux. Avec ou sans toi."

"C'est tout ce que je demande." Elle sauta en dehors de la chambre pour retourner au petit déjeuner.

Le restant de la journée fut passé avec moi seul dans ma chambre. Tanya m'appela sur le chemin de retour d'un photo shot et me dit que je ferais mieux d'être prêt au moment où elle arriverait.

Je lui dis que c'était bon, et quand je raccrochais, je faisais semblant d'étrangler le téléphone de frustration. Elle me portait sur mes derniers nerfs.

Je me douchais, mais ne m'embêtais pas à me raser. Je passais la première chose que j'attrapais dans mon armoire, ce qui était un jean sombre et un t-shirt gris. Tanya ne s'embêta pas à entrer, elle klaxonna simplement pour me faire savoir qu'elle était dehors à m'attendre.

Super.

_Oh bébé, toi. Tu as ce dont j'ai besoin. _Je chantais dans ma tête avec un sourire sarcastique.

Je me dirigeais vers sa voiture, et me laissais tomber dans le siège passager. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à sortir dans un club. Mais peut-être que si je devenais un déchet, j'aurais un peu sommeil.

"Oh, Edward, le style clochard te va." Tanya étouffa un rire alors qu'elle voyait mon apparence. Je me tournais vers elle et lui lançais un sourire féroce.

"Contente-toi de conduire, New York."

Nous arrivions au club après neuf heures, et c'était déjà plein. Oh, bien sûr il n'y avait pas d'attente pour nous, nous entrions via l'entrée VIP su le côté. Tanya insista, même si elle savait que je détestais tout ce truc de VIP.

Je me dirigeais directement vers le bar et demandais un double shot de ce qui était le plus proche de l'homme. Il le plaça devant moi et je le descendis rapidement, savourant l'effet de chaud engourdissement que ça avait. J'attrapais mon porte monnaie et claqua une centaine sur la table et lui acquiesçais de continuer à me servir.

Après mon troisième doublé, je décidais de regarder autour. J'avais perdu Tanya à un certain moment. Elle cherchait probablement son prochain casting sans doute, mais je m'en fichais.

J'arrivais en quelque sorte à faire mon chemin vers le bord de la piste de danse. Je regardais la foule et écoutais les chansons techno qu'ils jouaient. C'était définitivement différent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de Bella essayant de danser ça. Elle aurait surement l'air d'avoir une attaque.

Puis je la détectais. Et elle n'avait absolument pas l'air retardée alors qu'elle bougeait son corps habiliment contre un large mec.

Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, parce que les doublés faisaient leur effet. Je pensais que je rêvais.

Elle était étourdissante. Elle riait, ses cheveux bougeaient d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle bougeait d'un coté à un autre. J'eu un aperçu de la robe qu'elle portait, et j'arrêtais de respirer. C'était comme si tout à ce moment me faisait me sentir pour une petite fraction de seconde ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant toute sa vie.

Parce que me voilà, amoureux de cette magnifique créature qui dansait à quelques mètres de moi, et elle était la chose la plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais vu. Mon cœur revint à la vie dès que je la vis. Mais il chuta lorsque je réalisais avec qui était avec elle. Ses mains étaient enroulées autour du cou de Jacob, et elle s'écrasait contre lui un peu plus vigoureusement qu'avant. Je me sentais comme si j'allais être malade.

Est-ce ainsi que je l'avais faite se sentir pendant des années ? Si c'était ça, j'avais royalement déconné.

Une nouvelle sensation déchira mon corps, une que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Cela mettait en feu chacun de mes nerfs.

Elle regarda finalement par dessus l'épaule de Jake, et ses yeux marrons rencontrèrent mes yeux verts, et nous étions bloquer pendant un moment.

Je voulais courir vers elle, lui dire quel idiot j'avais été, me mettre à genoux devant tous ces gens et la supplier de me pardonner, et lui faire savoir que je l'aimais aussi. Je ne pouvais imaginer un autre moment de ma vie où elle n'en ferait pas partie. Je voulais écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes et la gouter. La savourer. La toucher. Ne jamais la laisser s'échapper.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était lui faire savoir que je pensais qu'elle était magnifique, alors c'est ce que je fis. Je vis un petit sourire jouer sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient étinceler, et j'allais faire mon mouvement, j'allais implorer son pardon. Juste à ce moment, je remarquais que le sourire de Bella tombait et que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Je ne comprenais pas le soudain changement.

Puis je le sentis, ou devrais-je dire _la_.

Tanya arriva près de moi et entrelaça son bras au mien, et se colla contre moi.

"Tu t'amuse?" Roucoula-t-elle.

J'arrachais mon bras de Tanya et elle me regarda choquée. Je regardais Bella et la suppliait des yeux, je secouais ma tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas ce que ça avait l'air.

Elle avait arrêté de danser et Jake le remarqua. Il leva sa tête dans ma direction et grogna, "Vous devez vous foutre de moi."

Je la vis lui murmurer quelque chose et donner à son bras une pression rassurante. Je commençais à marcher vers elle et je remarquais qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement sur la piste de danse, probablement pour un signe d'Alice ou Rose.

J'arrivais près d'elle, mais pour un moment, ne dis rien. Mes yeux la suppliaient de comprendre ; de me donner un moment pour expliquer. Je voulais tellement tout lui dire si seulement elle me laissait faire.

"Bella," fus-je finalement capable de croasser. "Est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait?"

"Je-je ne crois pas que maintenant soit le bon moment, je suis ici avec Jake." Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Est-ce que je l'avais poussé vers lui ? Était-ce trop tard ? Je sentis l'eau mouiller mes yeux à cette réalisation que je n'aurais peut-être jamais la chance de lui faire savoir que je l'aimais.

"J'ai voulu appeler, te parler… je ne savais simplement pas quoi dire. M'as-tu appelé ce matin ? J'aurais aimé que tu me parles, Bella. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire, d'expliquer." Tout sorti dans un flot de mots désordonnés.

"Je-Je ne voulais pas déranger, je voulais te parler, je…" à ce moment, Tanya arriva.

Tueuse d'ambiance. Vraiment.

"Bébé, cet endroit est ennuyeux ce soir, peut-on partir?" Elle regardait dans la salle essayant de repérer quelqu'un d'importance. "Oh, Bella, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Tu es jolie. Comment vas-tu?" Je me raidissais à son ton.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," Dit Bella, en attrapant la main de Jake et en passant entre nous.

"Bella!" Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache. Mais elle m'ignora et continua avec Jake.

"Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Tanya? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" J'étais incapable de contrôler le volume de ma voix.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Tu savais que je voulais lui parler! Pourquoi sur terre nous as-tu interrompu?" J'étais tellement en colère. Si Tanya avait gâché ma seule chance de parler à Bella, je la tuerais.

Elle commença à bourdonner quelque chose, mais je ne lui prêtais pas attention. A ce moment, j'entrais à nouveau en contact avec les yeux de Bella. Elle avait descendu une boisson d'un verre qui était le même que le mien. Peut-être que j'avais un autre essai. Je m'éloignais de Tanya sans un autre mot

Mais, avant que je n'ai pu l'atteindre, elle attrapa Jake et le tira à elle, se jetant dans un baiser. Il répondit après une courte pause, et la pressa dans la banquette. Mon cœur ne battait plus. La peine qui déchirait mon corps alors que je regardais les lèvres d'un autre homme sur elle était une agonie

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'eux. C'était comme regarder de près la destruction de mon cœur.

Elle regarda par-dessus Jake, et pour la troisième fois ce soir nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Mon corps tremblait de sanglots silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Je tournais et partis pour trouver Tanya pour qu'elle me ramène.

Je le trouvais en train de draguer un mec au bar. J'attrapais sa main et la tira vers la sortie.

"Edward qu'est-ce que-" je ne la laissais pas finir, je la pressais contre le mur et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais besoin de ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, autre que cette douleur que je ressentais maintenant. J'avais besoin d'elle. Maintenant.

Elle m'accorda l'accès sans poser de questions, et j'approfondis le baiser du mieux que je pu. Alors que je l'embrassais, tout ce que je pensais c'était à Bella. Comment les lèvres de Bella étaient, quel goût avait sa bouche. Cela me conduisit encore plus dans un oubli bienheureux. Nous arrivions à la voiture et elle conduisit jusqu'à ma maison le plus vite qu'elle pu.

Une fois en dehors de la voiture, je l'attaquais encore, l'embrassant complètement alors que nous trébuchions vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois là, je sortais rapidement mes clés et nous faisais rentrer. Je fermais la porte d'un coup de pied et commençais à enlever le débardeur qu'elle portait. J'avais besoin de la sentir. Une fois que je le lui avais passé par dessus la tête, je le jetais sur le côté sans prêter attention où il atterrissait.

Nous faisions notre chemin vers ma chambre et elle poussa ma chemise par-dessus ma tête et commença à embrasser mon torse. Quand mes genoux entrèrent en contact avec le lit, elle me donna un coup de coude et je tombais en arrière. Je la sentis grimper sur moi et chevaucher mes genoux. Elle m'embrassait et faisait son chemin vers mon pantaloon. Je sentis ses doigts atteindre le bouton, et je me pétrifiais.

Ce n'était plus elle qui défaisait les boutons maintenant, c'était Bella. Ses longs cheveux chocolat chatouillaient ma poitrine et sa peau pale était divine ; seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Je pouvais la sentir : les baies, son shampooing je pouvais la sentir. Chaque centimètre d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais envie d'elle. Je la faisais se rouler sur son dos, mais lorsque je la regardais, ce n'était pas Bella. C'était Tanya et la douleur que je voulais oublier.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

"Tanya, je ne peux pas." Dis-je en roulant sur le côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu ne peux pas?" demanda-t-elle en colère.

"Je ne peux plus faire ça. je suis désolé."

"C'est elle, c'est ça? C'est cette nullité? Tu vas me quitter pour quelqu'un qui n'existe meme pas à notre niveau, qui ne veut même plus te parler ?"

"Elle est peut-être une nullité pour toi, mais elle est quelqu'un pour moi, et elle est beaucoup plus quelqu'un que toi. Part maintenant."

Elle se leva dans une crise de colère et lança ses derniers mots,

"Elle ne te reprendra jamais. Tu es pathétique. Tu as ruiné toutes les chances que tu avais, Edward. Profites de ta misère."

Et avec ça, Tanya était sortie de ma vie.

Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver comment y ramener Bella.

* * *

_* ne me demandez pas, j'ai pas compris la blague !!!!! _

_** toutes mes plates excuses pour la traduction de la chanson, les paroles en anglais n'ont aucun sens, alors en français c'est pas glorieux !!!_

**Tadam ! Fin du chapitre et Tanya s'est enfin fait jeter ! C'était pas trop tôt !**

**Maintenant c'est l'heure de la mauvaise nouvelle : c'était mon dernier chapitre d'avance, donc maintenant je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assurer un chapitre par semaine. Donc si je n'arrive pas à terminer le prochain chapitre pour mercredi prochain, je le posterais dès qu'il sera fini. Donc les prochains post ne seront sûrement pas réguliers et ne seront peut-être plus le mercredi.**

**Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une review ! Je vais de ce pas choisir l'extrait que je vais vous mettre en teaser et le traduire pour vous faire patienter !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Cela faisait un mois depuis que j'avais vu Edward au club ; un mois depuis que j'avais blessé Jacob.

Les choses avec Edward étaient toujours pareilles. Il appelait et essayait de me parler, mais il était presque toujours intercepté par Jasper ou Alice. Ils commencèrent à avoir des discussions plus longues avec lui, et j'espérais que c'était un signe de bonnes choses à venir.

Bien que je ne lui parlais pas pour le bien de ma santé mentale, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un lui aussi, et si ce que Jake m'avait dit à propos de Tanya était vrai, il serait certainement tout seul bien assez tôt.

Jake et moi avions fait une pause de nous voir pendant à peu près une semaine. Il était une personne incroyable, mais j'étais tellement embarrassée et en colère contre moi-même de l'avoir blessé qu'il était extrêmement gênant d'être près de lui.

Il se montra à la porte d'entrée d'Alice un jour et dit que notre dispute était oubliée et que notre amitié lui manquait. J'avais saisi ce moment pour lui faire savoir qu'à ce point, l'amitié était tout ce que j'étais capable de donner. Je n'avais toujours pas guérie et je ne voulais pas répéter un autre moment de faiblesse.

Il accepta, et continua à m'aider à développer des compétences plus nettes dans l'art de la photographie.

J'avais reçu quelques offres pour prendre des photos de personnes qui avaient vu mon travail, et j'étais complètement sous le choc. Je pensais que Jake faisait simplement un grand geste en montant quelques unes de mes photos, mais apparemment pour certains, j'étais plutôt bonne.

Récemment, je m'étais sentie un peu sous la tempête et ne semblais pas pouvoir me débarrasser de ce mal de ventre bizarre que j'avais. Mon estomac me tuait constamment, mais je l'ignorais. Cela passerait.

Le bouche à oreille avait fonctionné merveilleusement pour moi et ma photographie, parce que j'avais des appels tout le temps pour réserver des shoots. Tellement, que j'étais capable de subvenir à moi-même au lieu de dépendre de mes amis.

Un jour, j'étais assise au bureau dans la chambre d'ami regardant mon calendrier lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était une autre personne qui voulait me réserver, seulement cette fois pour un mariage. Comme c'est mignon.

Alors que je regardais le livre de rendez-vous pour voir où j'avais un moment libre, quelque chose se produisit en moi et j'arrêtais de respirer pendant une seconde douloureuse.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. _Non. Non. __Non…_

Je feuilletais frénétiquement les pages du livre, laissant tomber le téléphone dans ma hâte alors que cette possibilité que cela pouvait vraiment arriver me tombait dessus.

_Oh mon Dieu, non, s'il vous plait, non._

J'entendis la personne à l'autre bout du fil demander si j'étais toujours là dans un ton plutôt perturbé.

Avec des mains tremblantes, je prenais le téléphone et pris rapidement les infos dans une stupéfaction avant de raccrocher. Je jetais le téléphone sur le sol, sans même grimacer quand j'entendis un bruit de claquement écoeurant.

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Ça serait trop cruel.

Cela ne pouvait pas être ça.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais; qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

Stress. Je venais d'être sous beaucoup de stress. Ça devait être ça.

Peu importe combien de fois j'essayais de me dire que ce n'était que le stress retardait l'inévitable, je savais que la possibilité que je sois enceinte était une réalité possible. Nous n'avions rien utilisé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas penser à ça avant.

Au milieu de tout ce drame, ça a dû sortir de mon esprit.

J'attrapais mes clés et me dirigeais vers le magasin. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte. J'avais besoin de me le prouver et de laisser ça ainsi. Une fois que je saurais, tout irait bien. Le monde continuerait à tourner.

J'arrivais au magasin et me dirigeais directement à la section pharmacie où ils stockaient les tests de grossesse.

Bien sûr il y avait cinquante marques différentes de la même chose. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en frustration et attrapais celui qui était le plus près de moi, et me dépéchais vers la caisse automatique ainsi je n'aurais pas à gérer un caissier me donnant des regards étranges.

Une fois à la maison, je courus directement vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière moi. Tout le monde était parti, et j'étais reconnaissante de ça. Je ne voulais pas quelqu'un ici lorsque je le découvrirais ; j'avais besoin de faire ça seule.

Je sortis la boite rectangulaire du sac et l'ouvris. Je sortis le bâton qui était emballé dans son propre paquet et trouvais les instructions, suivant juste comme ils disaient. Un visage souriant pour un oui et un visage triste pour un non.

Intelligent.

Une fois que j'eu accompli la tache embarrassante d'essayer de positionner le petit bâtonnet dans un angle convenable dans mon jet d'urine, je posais le test sur le comptoir et entrais dans la baignoire et attirais mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Comment allais-je gérer le fait d'être enceinte? Est-ce qu'il s'en soucierait ? Est-ce que même je le lui dirais ? Comment pourrais-je élever un bébé seule ?

Toutes ces choses flashaient dans mon esprit alors que j'attendais de lire le résultat. Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était un bébé avec des boucles auburn et des yeux marron chocolat.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais assise là en pensant à toutes les choses qui arriveraient si j'étais effectivement enceinte de l'enfant d'Edward, mais je me sortis de ces pensées lorsque j'atteignais la marque des cinq minutes.

Je me sortis doucement de la froide porcelaine de la baignoire et rampais vers le comptoir avec mes yeux fermés. Lorsque mes cuisses entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage froid, je sus que c'était le moment de vérité.

Je tâtonnais sur le comptoir, cherchant à l'aveuglette le test avec mes mains pendant que je gardais mes yeux fermés fortement. Je le trouvais enfin, et avec une respiration finale j'ouvris les yeux et regardais.

_Non. Visage souriant. __Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas un moment heureux. Pas du tout._

Mon corps commença à trembler, et je ne pouvais plus sentir mes jambes. Je m'écroulais finalement au sol alors que la peur torturait mon corps dans d'énormes soubresauts.

C'était positif. Ça devait juste être positif.

Des sanglots déchirants s'échappèrent de ma bouche et brulèrent ma gorge de l'assaut que recevaient mes cordes vocales. J'essayais de tenir ma main sur ma bouche pour les faire taire, mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce qui m'arrivait.

A ce moment là, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup et Jasper m'attirait dans ses bras en un éclair.

"Bella," il essayait de me secouer. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce que c'est? Bella regarde-moi." Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé." Demanda encore Jasper, mais un peu plus fermement.

"Qu-que.. suis-je… je ne sais pas… quoi faire." J'étouffais, je pouvais à peine parler.

"Faire à propos de quoi?" demanda-t-il frénétiquement, ses yeux passaient en un éclair sur mon visage douloureux essayant de comprendre ma phrase brisée.

Je secouais ma tête, ne fixant rien d'une façon inexpressive.

Il regarda dans la salle de bain, cherchant si quelque chose m'avait causé d'agir ainsi et il découvrit la source.

"Oh…" sa mâchoire tomba alors qu'il tournait doucement sa tête pour me faire face.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" M'écriais-je, plongeant mon visage dans sa chemise.

"Nous allons trouver quelque chose, Bella. J'appelle Alice, elle saura quoi faire." Dit-il alors qu'il coiffait mes cheveux avec ses doigts.

Une fois que je fus assez calme pour qu'il puisse me laisser seule, il m'accompagna à mon lit et m'y assis. Il quitta la pièce pour appeler Alice.

Je restais assise là avec mes genoux tirés contre ma poitrine, me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Edward devrait savoir qu'il était le père. Voudrait-il le garder ? Et s'il voulait s'en débarrasser? Serais-je même capable de considérer ça ?

S'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça et que je le gardais, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais plus tard à propos de son père ? Comment pouvais-je faire ça à un bébé ?

Serait-il en colère contre moi ? Serait-ce encore une autre raison pourquoi je n'étais pas assez digne d'être avec lui ?

S'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi ou le bébé, comment survivrais-je à ce type de peine de cœur ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assise là avec ces questions douloureuses affligeant mon esprit, mais finalement je me sentis tenue dans la petite embrase d'Alice, et je pleurais à nouveau. Elle s'asseyait simplement avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

"_Je ne te veux pas…__" ses yeux verts étaient froids et sans vie. Le visage d'Edward était coloré de dégout alors qu'il remarquait mon ventre protubérant. _

"_Tu ne me veux pas__?" Murmurais-je, me tapissant sous son regard mortel._

"_Non." dit-il froidement, puis il tourna et s'éloigna._

Je me réveillais en criant, me relevant tremblante du lit. J'étais trempée de sueur. C'était un rêve. Mais n'était-ce pas la vérité?

Je regardais le réveil et il n'était que 5 heures de l'après-midi.

Je portais mes mains sur mon ventre et pensais à la vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi. A quoi ressemblerait-il ? Était-ce un garçon ou une fille ? Est-ce qu'il aurait mes cheveux et les yeux d'Edward ? Comment pouvais-je vivre en ayant à voir une copie miniature de l'homme que j'aimais pour le restant de ma vie ? Est-ce que je passerais ça sur le bébé ?

Je ne pouvais pas.

Ce serait les meilleures parties d'Edward et moi.

Je commençais à masser des cercles sur mon ventre.

"Tu seras aimé, je te le promets. Peu importe quoi, je t'aimerais toujours" dis-je à la vie à l'intérieur de moi alors que ma voix craquait.

Je continuais à tracer des cercles sur mon ventre jusqu'à ce que je dérive à nouveau vers le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par Alice allongée à côté de moi et jouant avec des mèches de mes cheveux.

"Bonjour, tête endormie." Elle arborait un sourire, mai cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Hey." Ma voix croassait somnolente.

"J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez un médecin à la première heure demain matin."

"C'est bien."

"Bella," elle me regarda comme pour me préparer à ce qu'elle allait dire. "Nous devrions l'appeler… il devrait savoir, il devrait être là pour toi. Il voudrait être ici, je sais qu'il le voudrait."

"NON Alice," je m'asseyais immédiatement. "Il ne peut pas savoir, pas maintenant."

"Bella, Edward a gâché pas mal de trucs par le passé, mais il voudrait savoir. Il t'aime Bella, je le sais. Il voudrait être là pour toi." M'assura-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas, Alice. Je ne peux pas le laisser savoir. Pas tout de suite, s'il te plait." Je la suppliais.

"Je-Je ne sais pas." Elle avait l'air éteinte comme si elle avait une éternelle bataille avec elle-même.

"Alice, je promets, je l'appellerais, je lui dirais, mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi juste m'ajuster au choc, d'accord ? Laisse ça se tasser, et après je l'appellerais." Je la suppliais de comprendre.

"si tu es sûre…" dit-elle vaincue.

"Je le suis, juste un peu de temps pour être habituée à ça." Lui assurais-je avec un petit sourire.

"Tu vas être une maman." Dit Alice, essayant de faire ressembler ça à un heureux événement.

"Ouais, je suppose." Dis-je d'un ton égal.

"Attends, tu l'es, vrai? Tu vas le garder?" Questionna-t-elle, soudainement incertaine de ce que j'allais faire.

"Oui, ce n'est pas la faute du bébé que j'ai foiré. Peut-être que ce bébé sera une bonne chose pour moi. Ce sera une partie de lui que j'aurais toujours." J'essayais de penser de façon positive.

"Je suppose." Répondit-elle doucement alors qu'elle mâchait sa lèvre inférieure.

"C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, Alice. Ce bébé est la dernière chose d'Edward que j'ai."

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux tristes.

"Ouais…"

Nous étions couchées toutes les deux en fixant le plafond et sans parler. Finalement, elle due partir, et je restais au lit devenant doucement plus à l'aise à l'idée d'être avec un enfant.

L'enfant d'Edward.

Je tombais enfin dans un sommeil sans rêves après des heures de fixation sur mon mur favoris.

Quand je me réveillais, il était sept heures du matin.

A la place de cauchemars, j'avais rêvé de comment ça serait si je disais à Edward que j'étais enceinte. Il réagissait d'une façon excitée tout en me faisait tournoyer et m'embrassait, me disant quel idiot il était, et qu'il m'aimait. Tout semblait si joyeux, si magnifique.

Mais, ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'avais trop peur de lui dire. Je préférais vivre dans un monde de rêve plutôt que de cauchemar.

Je me sortis du lit essayant de repousser au fond de mon esprit les pensées de parler à Edward alors que je me préparais pour mon rendez-vous avec le médecin. Je voulais juste m'assurer que j'allais bien, que je ne faisais rien qui pourrait blesser le bébé. En y repensant, j'avais bu plutôt fortement… je ne pensais pas que cela aurait des effets, au moins j'espérais que non. Je n'y connaissais rien à propos des enfants.

Alice venait avec moi à ce rendez-vous car j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir. Une fois que j'eu mangé quelque chose, nous sortions pour aller chez le docteur.

Nous étions assises silencieusement dans la salle d'attente. L'infirmière à la réception m'avait tendu un presse papiers à remplir avec mes informations ; grossesses précédentes, dernier cycle menstruel, MST*, etc.

Après avoir rendu mon dossier à la femme à la réception, je revins et me rassis à côté d'Alice.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter, Bella, tout va bien se passer." Dit-elle, plaçant une main sur la mienne.

"Je sais, je suis juste nerveuse." Dis-je en mordant ma lèvre.

"Je suis là, ça va aller. Je te le promets." Elle serra ma main d'une façon rassurante.

Nous restions assises en silence alors que nous regardions les patients être appelés.

Puis, j'entendis mon nom.

Je me gelais alors qu'Alice se levait. Elle se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main et me tira debout.

Une fois derrière la porte, l'infirmière m'accueillit gentiment et me demanda de monter sur la balance.

Après m'avoir pesé et avoir noté ceci dans ses dossiers, elle se tourna vers moi.

"Donc, vous avez fait un test à la maison et avez eu un résultat positif?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lisait mon dossier.

"Umm… oui." Dis-je en acquiesçant.

"Très bien," elle prit un gobelet en plastique. "Allez simplement dans les toilettes là-bas et donnez moi un échantillon. Nous le testerons lorsque vous sortirez, et le docteur vous parlera à ce moment là."

Je lui pris le gobelet et me dirigeais vers les toilettes exigus.

Une fois que j'eu fini, je sortis et rendis le gobelet à l'infirmière. Alice et moi la suivirent ensuite dans une pièce où elle nous dit d'attendre.

Elle nous laissa Alice et moi seules et je m'asseyais simplement là en me balançant d'avant en arrière sur la table d'examen. Je faisais rebondir ma jambe et cela faisait faire au papier un bruit de froissement. Alice plaça sa main sur ma jambe et me dit de me calmer.

Le médecin entra dans la pièce et regardait mes résultats.

Il leva les yeux avec un sourire rapide.

"Bonjour Mlle Swan. Je suis le docteur Hall, je vois que vous avez du retard dans votre période et que vous avez fait un test de grossesse à la maison et avez eu un résultat positif?"

J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête.

"Bien, cela n'arrive pas souvent, mais ces choses ne sont pas sûres à cent pour cent. Parfois vous pouvez avoir de faux résultats positifs, ce qui semble être votre cas. Le test que nous avons fait ici est revenu négatif. Vous n'êtes pas enceinte."

Je regardais Alice alors que les larmes commencèrent à mouiller mes yeux, et elle se leva et attrapa ma main fortement.

"Etes-vous sûr?" demanda-t-elle au docteur avec des yeux rétrécis.

"Oui, je suis désolé." Répondit le Dr. Hall avec un sourire compatissant. "Je peux faire un examen complet, ou si vous cherchez à être enceinte nous pouvons parler de-" je le coupais rapidement.

"Non, je suis désolée, je voudrais simplement partir maintenant." Je me levais tenant mes bras autour de ma taille, essayant de ne pas m'effondrer.

J'avais besoin de sortir de là.

"Bien sûr." Il écrivit quelque chose sur son tableau et sorti un morceau de papier, me disant de le donner à la femme à la réception.

J'attrapais le papier et me dépêchais vers la réception. Après avoir donné le papier à l'assistante et qu'elle m'ait donné l'autorisation, je poussais la porte et courus vers la voiture.

Alice était sur mes talons, et une fois qu'elle m'ait atteinte, je m'écroulais dans ses bras.

"Bella, ça va." Elle essayait de me rassurer avec un petit rire. Elle massait des cercles apaisant dans mon dos.

"C'était mon dernier espoir, Alice. C'était tout ce qui me restait, ca aurait été une partie de lui avec moi pour toujours." Je pleurais alors que les larmes commençaient à obscurcir ma vision.

"Bella, il n'est pas parti. Les choses vont s'arranger, je le sais. Tu as juste besoin de voir ça."

"Les choses ne vont jamais aller bien à nouveau. C'était mon dernier espoir et il est parti. Maintenant je n'ai rien."

"Tu as beaucoup, Bella! Tu doit arrêter de te faire ça. Stop. Un bébé ne l'aurait pas fait t'aimer plus ou moins. Cela n'aurait rien arrangé, Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que les bébés font."

Elle avait raison, mais de toute façon cela faisait toujours mal. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison. Je voulais que ce cauchemar se termine.

**EPOV**

"Et, coupez! C'est emballé les gars!" Cria le réalisateur à travers un champ vert. Je libérai mes lèvres de ma co-star et donnais à ses épaules une rapide pression avant de m'en aller.

Les acteurs et l'équipe autour de moi applaudissèrent et acclamèrent, mais je marchais simplement en dehors du plateau et vers mon assistante personnelle, Erin. Elle attendait de me raccompagner à l'hôtel.

Angela s'était arrangée pour qu'Erin travaille pour moi. C'était une petite nana irlandaise avec des cheveux noirs aux épaules avec des mèches rouges et une forte personnalité. Nous partagions tous les deux la même obsession pour les films d'horreur et gore. Erin semblait être excitée d'avoir la chance de travailler su un plateau de tournage et de voir comment les choses étaient faites. Elle était aussi agaçante pour défoncer les portes avec ses propres idées. Elle était un écrivain incroyable, et avait récemment fini un scripte pour un film de zombie. Elle m'avait permis de le lire après beaucoup de supplication et de corruption de ma part, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la fille montre un si incroyable talent. Ses mots sautaient littéralement de la page que je lisais et m'incluais complètement dans un monde de gore et de mutilation ; j'étais complètement impressionné. Je lui avais fais me promettre le rôle principal.

Erin et moi avions flashé instantanément au moment où nous nous étions rencontrés. Quelque chose en elle exsudait la chaleur, et j'étais désireux de me pousser dans n'importe quoi d'autre que la froideur dans laquelle mon existence était récemment. Je pense qu'Angela avait fait en sorte que nous soyons amis plus qu'autre chose.

Elle savait que j'étais dans un besoin désespéré dans ce domaine particulier.

J'étais en Irlande pour deux semaines de tournage du film d'époque que j'avais réservé. Chaque jour était douloureux et difficile alors que je tentais de me sortir de la trouille dans laquelle j'étais. Je ne pouvais apparemment pas me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur l'évidence.

Cela faisait un mois depuis que j'avais vu Bella.

La dernière image que j'avais d'elle était d'elle pressée contre une banquette par Jake qui la touchait, l'embrassait; faisant toutes les choses dont je me languissais de faire, mais n'en aurait plutôt jamais la chance.

C'était ma propre putain de faute.

Je n'étais plus en vie. Je suivais essentiellement le mouvement. Cela prenait toute l'énergie que j'avais pour aller travailler chaque jour. Ma performance avec les boulots récemment avait été si mauvaise, qu'Angela avait dû taper du pied et me dire que si je me ressaisissais pas, qu'elle me jetterait. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à représenter quelqu'un qui se faisait une mauvaise réputation dans le business.

Donc, je rassemblais chaque gramme de volonté que j'avais et me forçais à faire ce à quoi j'étais payé, et rien de plus. Mais le moment où la caméra arrêtait de tourner ou que les appareils photos arrêtaient de flasher, je n'étais qu'une coquille de ce que j'étais auparavant. Je survivais, mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment pour être honnête.

"Comment était ta journée, champion?" demanda Erin avec le sourire qu'elle semblait toujours porter. Je tentais de lui sourire en retour alors que je grimpais dans la voiture. Je commençais à aller du mauvais côté, mais Erin siffla pour capter mon attention et me dirigea de l'autre côté. Je rougissais à combien j'étais un américain, mais Erin secoua simplement sa tête et ria.

"Comme d'habitude." Je répondis finalement à sa première question alors que je m'installais dans mon siège et fixais le paysage défilant par la fenêtre.

"Des nouvelles d'un de tes amis?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle changeait la radio pour les Flogging Mollys. Elle fit un glapissement excité et commença à acquiescer de la tête avec la musique.

Je secouais simplement ma tête de chaque côté. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle connaissait toute ma vie grâce à la visite au pub que nous avions faite le soir précédent.

Elle grogna en réponse.

"Tu sais, copain, tu rend ça trop facile pour sortir le mickey de toi,"

Je la regardais d'un air confus. Erin me flasha simplement un sourire éclatant.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien vouloir dire, tu me rappelles Christopher Walkins dans Blue Oyster Cult Skit sur SNL**."

Son argot n'avait pas de sens.

"Oh, c'est vrai. J'oublie toujours que tu es américain," elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fit passer une main à travers ses cheveux désassortis. "Traduction; tu es pathétique." Finit-elle carrément.

"Merci, ça me fait me sentir beaucoup mieux." Lançais-je puis je retournais à fixer le paysage.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça faisait parti de ma description de poste ; de te faire te sentir mieux, je veux dire." Répondit-elle avec un mordant léger dans son épais accent. C'était un truc à propos d'Erin ; elle se fichait de qui vous étiez, elle vous remettez à votre place.

"Bien, je doute fortement qu'une partie de ton boulot est de me faire me sentir comme de la merde." Répondis-je à travers mes dents. Je sentis mes narines s'élargirent. Colère et tristesse. Cela semblait être les deux émotions prédominantes que j'avais maintenant.

"Aww, est-ce moi étant honnête qui blesse tes petits sentiments?" demanda Erin dans un ton moqueur. "Ecoute, garçonnet, je ne ments pas. Et quand je vois quelqu'un comme toi, qui a l'air d'être un bon gars, déconner et aggraver une situation déjà compliquée et ne rien faire pour empêcher ça semble être le côté exagéré."

"Je ne peux pas arranger ma situation si elle ne me laisse même pas lui parler."

"Alors fais-la te parler. Jésus, et je pensais que les américains étaient mieux que les putains de visages d'ici. De ce que je comprends, elle a été celle toutes ces années qui a attendu que tu t'intensifie… déjà une putain d'intensification."

"Ce n'est pas si facile. Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi."

"Oh, tente ta chance! Putain !" Erin tapa d'agacement sa main contre le volant. Je dû sourire à son utilisation progressive du mot en "p". Il fut essuyé pendant qu'Erin continuait son assaut verbal,

"Arrête de te sentir désolé. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi. Tu as détruit cette fille que tu appelles ta meilleure amie. Tu dois faire un grand geste ; le rendre pour elle. Rester assis et pleurer comme un petit boudin ne va rien changer. Tu vas la perdre. Tu sais que c'est vrai."

"Putain c'est quoi un boudin?"

"UN CON, EDWARD. ARRETE D'AGIR COMME UN CON."

"Mais, je l'ai déjà perdu." Répondis-je catégoriquement. Erin roula ses yeux. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient teintées de rouge. Elle était agacée, visiblement.

"Peut-être, mais au moins essaye." Dit-elle, essayant de contrôler le venin dans sa voix.

Nous nous disputions comme des parents. C'était dommage que je ne pouvais pas oublier Bella. Erin était chaude et du sexe en colère aurait fait des merveilles. Bella était la seule fille pour moi. Erin s'était assuré que je réalise ça au pub.

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors, oh une sagesse?" Je me tournais vers elle, en demandant d'un air sarcastique.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais ça...," elle fouetta l'air à côté de moi. "Ce n'est pas ça."

"Comment suis-je supposé agir, alors? Je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis à peine en vie là, Erin!"

"Um, tu es supposé agir comme un putain d'homme et admettre ce qui est arrivé. Arrête tes conneries et prouve-lui que tu étais un complet branleur et récupère-la ! Supplie si tu dois le faire. N'abandonne pas, si tu aimes vraiment cette fille, tu te bats jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de bataille." Finit Erin passionnément. Je lui souriais.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi facile que dans _Love Actually_, Erin."

"UGH, tu sais quoi? Si tu vas juste rabaisser tout ce que je dis et faire des excuses à pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas sans même essayer en premier lieu, pourquoi est-ce que je m'ennuie." Un sifflement agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges. "Soit un peu penseur alors. Assieds-toi dans ta petite chambre d'hôtel noire que tu as transformé en grotte de chauve-souris et vautre-toi dans ta propre pitié en écoutant ta musique de merde, et en regardant la fille que tu clames aimer trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'auras personne d'autre à blâmer que toi-même."

"Je me blâme déjà moi-même." Marmonnais-je. Nous continuons le reste du chemin vers l'hôtel en silence.

Erin s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, et je sortis de la voiture.

"Salut, putain de trou." Erin me souriait doucement.

Je lui souris aussi doucement et me penchais à sa fenêtre.

"Salut, boudin."

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et me laissas tomber sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici qui captait mon intérêt. Tout ici aurait été mieux si j'avais quelqu'un avec moi. Bella. Bella aurait été incroyable, mais étant seul, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à essayer. Donc quand je ne filmais pas, j'étais dans ma chambre, ne lisant pas, ne regardant pas la T.V.

J'étais trop occupé à être un boudin, comme Erin appelle ça.

Le restant de l'équipe m'invitait pour aller faire quelque chose, mais je pensais que je serais trop un rabat-joie, alors je déclinais toujours leurs offres.

J'avais entendu une fois le réalisateur parler à son assistant. Ils s'inquiétaient de mon manque d'alchimie avec tous les autres que je croisais sur l'écran. Ils suggérèrent que nous sortions et apprenions à nous connaître. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'en inquiéter.

J'étais allongé sur le lit quand mon téléphone commença à sonner. La seule personne qui m'appelait était Angela, et elle avait probablement reçu un rapport de tournage à propos de mon jeu merdique et décidé d'appeler et m'engueuler. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire engueuler ce soir.

Je l'ignorais.

Je commençais à somnoler mais fut sorti des griffes du sommeil par mon téléphone qui sonnait à nouveau. Elle allait continuer comme ça toute la nuit si la laissais faire, donc je l'attrapais et allait décrocher lorsque je remarquais l'identifiant.

C'était Jasper.

Je l'ouvris en un éclair.

"Jasper!?" dis-je un peu trop excité. Un ami m'appelait ! Les ovaires d'Erin tomberaient!

"Hey, Edward." Dit-il, semblant différent. Triste.

"C'est vraiment bien d'entendre ta voix, mec," je pouvais sentir ma gorge se resserrer. Je l'éclaircis rapidement. "Comment va tout le monde?" _Comment va Bella? _

"En fait, c'est pourquoi je t'appelle…" Jasper semblait essayer de décider comment dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé?" Je commençais à sentir la panique monter. _Etait-ce __Bella?_

"Et bien, non…" je n'étais pas convaincu.

"Jasper, mec, dis-le." Je ne le supportais pas.

"Bella est enceinte." Laissa-t-il échapper.

Je laissais tomber le téléphone comme s'il m'avait choqué.

Sphincter a dit quoi?

Elle est enceinte, de moi? De ma semence démoniaque?

C'était moi, vrai? En y repensant rapidement, je ne crois pas que nous ayons utilisé aucune protection. Je veux dire, ça n'avait pas été vraiment prévu et boire n'a jamais aidé dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions sur une peau d'ours-

Oh Dieu. J'allais être le père de quelqu'un.

"Edward, Edward tu es là?" Entendis-je crier Jasper dans le téléphone.

"Ouais, désolé, j'ai un peu fait tomber le téléphone." Dis-je après l'avoir ramassé.

"J'avais un peu remarqué." Jasper lâcha un rire rapide. Cela mordit mon oreille.

"Quand est-ce arrivé? Quand est-ce qu'elle l'a découvert?" Je ne pouvais contenir le flot de questions qui s'écoulait de ma bouche.

Sainte merde. Putain de merde. Putain… je vais être le père de quelqu'un.

"Je suis rentré à la maison cet après-midi et je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer sur le sol de la salle de bain. Elle avait fait un test, et c'était positif. Alice lui a prit un rendez-vous. Elle va être auscultée, et elle flippe un peu."

"Je dois rentrer à la maison." Soufflais-je dans le téléphone alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit. Mes doigts ratissaient mes cheveux nerveusement.

"Non mec, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire tout de suite."

"Jasper, si elle est enceinte de mon enfant, je rentre à la maison et je vais la faire me parler. Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas la laisser traverser ça seule."

"Cela n'arrangera rien mec, elle commençait juste à guérir quand elle l'a découvert. Tu ne l'aimes pas de la façon qu'elle veut, laisse-la simplement guérir avant." Supplia-t-il.

"Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes, Jasper. Je suis amoureux d'elle. J'étais si stupide, je ne l'ai pas vu, et maintenant je le voie et c'est une putain de torture. Je ne peux pas respirer sans elle ; j'ai besoin qu'elle me pardonne." J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais comme elle m'aimait, comme elle l'avait voulu, comme je l'avais voulu, mais n'avait jamais su.

"Attend, quoi?" demanda-t-il confus.

"J'étais un abruti. J'ai perdu toutes ces années. Elle est mon âme sœur, Jasper. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Elle a besoin de savoir que je l'aime." Avant que ce ne soit trop tard, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

"Quand as-tu découvert tout ça?" Questionna-t-il.

"Et bien, Jake m'a payé une visite et m'a parlé et m'a fait voir quel con je suis. Je suis allé voir son travail artistique et ça a juste percuté. Je voulais lui dire ce soir là au club… mais cette putain de Tanya a tout foutu en l'air."

"C'est ce que je dirais." Il fit un petit rire.

"Et bien, ça a été fini avec elle depuis ce soir là. Je lui ai dit que ça ne marchait pas pour moi… et je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis." Merci mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais réalisé combien elle était ennuyeuse en fait.

"C'est bon à entendre." Dit-il, semblant incertain de quoi penser.

"Ok Jasper je dois venir." Dis-je revenant au sujet en cours.

"Edward, Alice peut l'aider. Elle ira bien." Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

"Non, cela a assez duré. Elle est enceinte et elle doit être si effrayée et se sentir si seule. Je dois être là pour elle. Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime, que j'ai besoin d'elle." Je nous voulais nous, j'avais besoin de nous.

"Ouais, je suppose… comment vas-tu partir alors que tu filmes?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je vais trouver quelque chose. Je t'appellerais quand j'arriverais, ok? Je vais essayer de partir ce soir."

"Très bien, je pense, fais bon vol."

Je raccrochais le téléphone et composa immédiatement le numéro d'Erin. Elle était la seule personne à qui je pouvais penser pour m'aider.

"Cullen," elle m'accueilli froidement. "As-tu besoin d'un-" je la coupais rapidement.

"Erin, je dois rentrer à la maison genre maintenant."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Bella est enceinte, je dois y aller maintenant. Aide-moi à me sortir d'ici."

"Enfer saignant… attends, qu'est ce que tu vas dire à la production? Ils ne vont pas te laisser partir, pas pour ça."

"Je me fout de ce que la production dira ! je dois rentrer à la maison. Peux-tu appeler et voir s'il y a des vols décollant dans la prochaine heure qui me ramèneraient, je m'en fiche, mais je dois rentrer maintenant."

Elle fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

"Erin," je l'implorais, essayant de trouver une façon de la convaincre. "Je jure devant Dieu que si tu ne m'aide pas je ne tournerais pas dans ton scripte. Je te le jure." Menaçais-je, espérant marquer un point.

Ça marcha. J'entendis un doux "Putain" et "Batard" sortir de ses lèvres. Mon cœur sauta de joie.

"Je vais m'y metre tout de suite. Je serais là dès que j'ai fini avec les infos."

"Merveilleux, merveilleuse cracheuse de feu!" Fusais-je dans le téléphone d'une façon excitée.

Je reçus un sarcasme en réponse.

Je jetais peu de choses dans un sac que j'avais. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, mais ça me donnait quelque chose à faire jusqu'à ce qu'Erin soit là avec les informations sur mon vol.

Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre en pensant à ce que j'allais lui dire. Tout irait bien, elle irait bien si elle pouvait juste savoir que j'étais là pour elle et que je l'aimais. Nous traverserions cela ensemble.

Mes pensées furent interrompues.

Il y eu un fort et dur coup sur ma porte, et je courus pour l'ouvrir. Une Erin rouge cerise se tenait devant moi avec un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Erin, dis-moi que tu l'as fait?"

"Bien sûr! Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps. L'as-tu dit à la production? À quelqu'un?" Demanda-t-elle puis elle haleta quand je la prie dans une étreinte à casser les os.

Sauveuse. Cette femme était ma sauveuse.

"Non, il n'y a pas assez de temps." J'attrapais mon sac du lit avec Erin toujours enroulée en toute sécurité dans mes bras. Je courus à travers la porte ouverte et la claqua derrière moi. J'avais un sourire excité qui sonnait à travers mon visage. Je sentis les ongles d'Erin taper mon épaule, donc je la relâchais enfin.

"Tu sais, ça pourrait être la fin de ta carrière? Ton départ sans leur dire va se savoir. Personne ne voudra t'embaucher."

"Ca ne compte pas. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, c'est à propos de Bella. Elle a besoin de moi. Rien n'est plus important qu'elle."

Erin me flasha son sourire familier plein de dents.

"Compris mec." Dit-elle en me frappant dans le dos.

Nous quittions enfin l'hôtel et arrivions à l'aéroport avec trente minutes d'avance sur l'embarquement grâce à la conduite maniaque d'Erin. Elle me souhaita bonne chance alors que je sortais de la voiture.

"Quelle façon de faire ce grand geste." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, en me faisant signe au revoir.

Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour prendre mes billets et les infos, puis passais la sécurité pour attendre d'embarquer.

Le temps semblait passer à un rythme d'escargot, et je devenais de plus en plus impatient alors que je continuais à taper mon pied pendant que les minutes passaient. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était rejoindre Bella. J'avais besoin de lui faire savoir que tout irait bien. J'avais besoin de lui dire que je l'aimais, que nous pouvions faire fonctionner ça.

J'allais être le père de quelqu'un.

J'allais être en charge de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais avec de la chance je serais avec Bella. Une fois qu'elle m'aura donné une chance, une fois que j'aurais pu expliquer, alors nous irons bien, nous devions l'être. Cela demanderait du travail, je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais que ce que je lui avais fait avait dû la tuer, et je savais que ça ne serait pas facile et qu'elle était probablement effrayée, mais ça pouvait marcher. Nous étions Edward et Bella, nous ferions marcher cela.

Ce bébé avait peut-être été fait dans une situation merdique, mais je savais que ses deux parents l'aimaient et s'aimaient beaucoup. Cela nous aiderait à nous remettre ensemble.

L'avion commença à embraquer, et une fois que j'eu mis mon sac dans le compartiment bagage, je fixais l'extérieur par le hublot.

J'allais enfin voir bella, enfin avoir une chance de lui parler. D'arranger les choses, de lui faire savoir que j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Dans toutes mes pensées de ce qui pourrait être et ce qui pourrait arriver, je tombais dans un profond sommeil.

Je fus réveillé par l'hôtesse plaçant ses mains sur mon épaule pour me faire savoir que nous atterrissions.

Dans ce qui semblait être une éternité, l'avion se parqua et tout le monde fit son chemin en dehors de l'avion.

Je courus vers le parking étendu où j'avais laissé ma voiture et jetais mon sac dans la banquette arrière et démarra vers chez Alice.

Ma respiration était instable alors que je pensais à la voir, la femme portant mon enfant.

J'allais être le père de quelqu'un d'autre. Sainte merde.

Je sentis un petit sourire grandir sur mon visage.

J'allumais mon téléphone et il se mit à sonner presque immédiatement. Je vis que c'était Jasper et répondis tout de suite.

"Jazz mec, je suis là et je suis sur le chemin vers chez toi… dans environ vingt minutes." Dis-je dans un élan d'excitation et de peur mêlée.

"Edward, est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter quelque part?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jasper? Oh dieu, est-ce que Bella va bien? Est-ce que le bébé va bien?" Demandais-je frénétiquement. Je sentis mon cœur chuter.

"Edward, gare-toi." Dit Jasper sévèrement.

"Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jasper? Dis-moi maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

"Bella est allée chez le médecin ce matin," commença-t-il.

"Oui, et? Ne me fais pas ça." Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me torturait?

"Le test qu'elle a fait à la maison était faux, Edward. Elle n'est pas enceinte."

Je me sentis comme si on m'avait frappé dans l'estomac. J'allais être physiquement malade.

"Edward, le test était positif; je l'ai vu. Elle a vraiment pensé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si tu dois venir ou pas."

Je m'arrêtais sur le côté de la route et garais la voiture. Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure et sentis mon menton trembler. Je voulais crier.

Je n'allais pas être père après tout. Soulagement, non?

"Je vais juste repartir, je ne veux pas la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà." Dis-je doucement en combattant les larmes.

"Peut-être que ça ira, peut-être que si elle savait maintenant que tu es amoureux d'elle cela rendrait les choses plus faciles?" Essaya d'expliquer Jasper, mais cela sorti plus comme une question.

"Ca ne le sera pas, et si elle m'en voulait pour lui avoir fait traverser ça?" Comment ne pouvait-elle pas.

"Elle ne sait pas que tu sais. Je n'étais pas supposé te le dire. Elle ne voulait que tu saches jusqu'à qu'elle se soit décidée. Je-je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire." Cela ne pouvait pas être facile pour lui non plus, pour aucun d'entre eux. Tout était de ma faute, regardez ce que je leur avais fait à tous.

"Je ne viendrais pas." Dis-je et ma voix se cassa.

"Edward, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça."

"Non, j'avais le droit de savoir, je voulais être là pour elle."

"Alors soit là maintenant. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, viens être avec elle." Supplia-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas, cela rendra les choses pires pour elle, je ne peux pas la blesser, pas encore. Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser, Jasper."

"Je sais Edward, viens simplement ici, laisse la savoir que tu l'aimes, montre-lui."

"Je vais lui donner du temps. Je ne vais pas lui donner plus de peine qu'elle n'en a maintenant, c'est ce que je devrais faire."

"Mais, Edward-" je le coupais.

"Je te parlerais plus tard, je dois y aller."

J'éteignis le téléphone et le jetais sur le plancher du siège passager. J'enroulais mes bras autour du volant et enterrais mon visage dedans.

Cela ne pouvait pas avoir été notre dernier espoir.

* * *

_* maladie sexuellement transmissible_

_** apparemment c'est une série comique US, voici un lien avec une vidéo pour voir ce que c'est : http://www[.]dork[.]tv/view/More+cowbell+Blue+Oyster+Cult+SNL+Skit[.]html_

_Pensez à enlever les [] lorsque vous copiez l'adresse dans votre navigateur._

**Et voilà, la réponse à l'une des questions restées en suspens : elle n'est pas enceinte. Moi je dis ouf ! Car comme le dit Alice, un bébé n'est pas fait pour recoller les morceaux d'un couple, il faut déjà être bien uni pour faire face à une telle responsabilité. (ce n'est que mon avis…)**

**Erin est assez difficile à traduire car elle est sensée avoir un accent typiquement irlandais et des expressions bien de chez elle, donc en français ça ne rend pas terrible, désolée !**

**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas encore quand, il est assez court mais il va tout de même falloir attendre un peu !**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aujourd'hui petit chapitre qui est une transition sur les événements qui vont terminer cette fic. Il ne se passe pas grand chose alors patience jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Trois mois étaient passés, et j'allais mieux que ce que je pensais.

La frayeur de la grossesse m'avait montré combien j'étais devenue triste ; en fait espérant qu'un bébé nous ramènerait Edward et moi ensemble. C'étais un mauvais moment si j'en avais déjà vu un. Après avoir réfléchi à toute cette situation, j'avais réalisé que si ce n'était pas fait pour être, alors ce n'était pas fait pour être. Rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Et particulièrement pas un bébé.

Une fois que j'avais eu cette épiphanie, j'avais commencé mon périple vers de plus hauts cieux.

Avec l'aide de mes amis, j'avais créé une petite affaire vendant mes photographies. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ce que je ferais dans le futur quand je travaillais avec Edward, parce que je ne m'étais jamais imaginée loin de lui. Mais, comme toujours, la réalité avait montré son laid visage et je fus obligé de rechercher d'autres options.

Et j'avais des options que je n'avais jamais su que j'avais.

J'avais économisé assez d'argent des boulots que j'avais réservé pour louer mon propre appartement qui faisait le double emploi de lieu de travail et de lieu de résidence. Autant j'aimais et étais heureuse de l'aide d'Alice, mais je me sentais comme si je m'imposais dans sa bonté.

De plus, je n'avais jamais vécu seule, donc c'était une belle petite aventure pour moi. J'étais parti directement de chez mes parents pour vivre avec Edward, puis avec Alice. C'était bien d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je me sentais aussi satisfaite car j'avais fait ça seule.

Après la frayeur, les choses avaient semblées avoir touché le fond pour moi, mais je gardais une attitude positive espérant que les choses allaient évoluer.

Et elles le firent à un taux stupéfiant.

Ma popularité photographique se propagea vite grâce à être le « miracle inconnu », et grâce à Jake pour un être ami et une telle figure de premier plan dans le monde de l'art, cela avança même plus rapidement. J'avais une liste d'attente de deux mois en deux semaines, et j'étais plus que choquée.

C'était Décembre maintenant; le moment de l'année favori d'Edward. Les jours devenaient doucement plus froids et raccourcirais.

Les vacances approchèrent rapidement, et ma nouvelle joie retrouvée commençait à s'affaiblir.

Elle s'affaiblissait à cause de la tradition que détenait ce moment de la saison.

La fête de Noël des Cullen/Swan.

Chaque année, Edward et moi rentrions à la maison pour passer le temps tant nécessaire avec nos amis et famille. Nos familles, étant proche comme elles l'étaient, organisaient ensemble une énorme fête de Noël et nous passions ce moment comme une grande, heureuse et aimante famille.

Le groupe nous rejoignait toujours, car c'était le seul moment de l'année où nous étions tous ensemble pour une longue durée de vacances. Pas de travail, pas de soucis juste nous se réjouissant du temps que nous avions ensemble.

Cependant, avec l'état actuel de notre situation, la promesse de vacances sans soucis ne semblait pas plausible.

C'était la raison principale pourquoi j'étais un peu triste; me demandant si les choses étaient restées intactes de nos actions, ou si les choses ne seraient jamais les mêmes.

Mais, je m'y efforcerais. Je ferais avec peu importe ce qui me sera jeté sur moi, et j'irais avec un visage brave. Tout le monde méritait une pause de ce mélodrame. Je pouvais dire que mes amis avaient sentis un poids se soulever de leurs épaules une fois que la frayeur de la grossesse fut passée. Ils arrêtèrent de se vouter et de trainer des pieds. Cela me blessait un peu de savoir que mes problèmes avec Edward leur avaient aussi causés de la peine.

Tout le monde parlait à nouveau, pourtant ! Et bien, tout le monde sauf Edward et moi.

J'avais besoin de plus de temps. Je ne voulais pas avoir une rechute. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que quand je serais près de lui, je ne me sentirais pas comme si mon cœur m'était arraché. J'aimerais ça si je pouvais respirer normalement plutôt qu'en halètements aigus. J'aimerais aussi me tenir debout sans physiquement enrouler mes bras autour de moi. J'avais besoin de temps pour laisser tous ces sentiments qui allaient plus loin que de l'amitié disparaître, car nous ne saurons jamais plus que des amis. Il ne me voyait pas comme ça, et je devais accepter ça et être heureuse maintenant.

Mais le temps n'était plus de mon côté. Le temps s'égouttait avec chaque jour qui passait, me rapprochant du jour où nous serions dans la même pièce ensemble face à face. Chaque jour, cette ancienne émotion barbare affluait à nouveau, et peu importe combien j'essayais de la combattre, mes efforts étaient futiles.

Je fermais mes yeux et je le voyais tellement clairement: ses parfaites lèvres roses, ses yeux émeraudes foncés, ses cheveux fous bronze pointant paresseusement dans différentes directions…

Au début, ce fut les seules images que j'avais. Mais alors que je me rapprochais de la rencontre inévitable que je devais affronter, plus de souvenirs d'Edward me venaient. Il brouillait mon esprit alors que je rangeais ou dormais. Même si j'étais seule depuis trop longtemps, il prenait en otage mes pensées et me forçait à me concentrer sur lui.

S'il vous plait libérez-moi…

Edward posant de doux baisers sur mon corps à moitié nu… Edward m'appelant magnifique… la sensation de pure euphorie alors qu'il poussait profondément en moi, me complétant comme une pièce de puzzle manquante.

Je sortais de ça en secouant ma tête. Des larmes fraiches apparaissaient toujours après ces souvenirs doux-amers, mais je ne les laissais jamais s'écouler.

Je me grondais à plusieurs reprises. Libère-toi…

J'arrivais finalement au point où je pouvais dormir pendant la nuit sans que mon cœur ne me fasse mal trop terriblement. La seule fois où la palpitation devenait intolérable était quand je pensais à lui, comme c'était le cas maintenant. Le seul fait qu'un tel acteur important de ma vie soit devenu quelqu'un qui était dans la partie de l'arène des saignements de nez, pas même capable de voir le jeu se rapprocher, est ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Je pense qu'il serait fier de moi, au moins j'espérais qu'il le serait. J'avais tellement accompli par moi-même pendant son absence, et j'étais devenue une personne différente. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait eu la chance ou non de voir mon travail quand il était exposé. Quelqu'un avait acheté mes photos il y a deux mois, et j'avais été choquée qu'ils voudraient de photos d'étrangers accrochées dans leurs maisons, mais j'étais aussi flattée qu'ils pensaient qu'elles étaient assez bonnes pour les acheter.

Cela faisait juste mal de ne pas avoir Edward dans ma vie. Mais c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment.

… n'est-ce pas ?

Demain était le grand jour; le moment de vérité.

La veille de Noël.

Serions-nous même capable d'être dans la même salle ensemble et être aimable, ou est-ce que nous minerons notre famille ? Est-ce que quelque chose aura changé ?

J'espérais que lorsque je le verrais que mon cœur s'accommoderait, et que notre connexion reviendrait en action et que cela serait comme si les trois derniers mois n'étaient jamais arrivés.

Mais ma plus grande peur éclipsait mon meilleur scenario. Ma peur que ce temps séparé montrerait à Edward ce que j'avais toujours su ; que je n'avais vraiment rien à faire en sa présence et qu'il était en effet bien mieux sans moi.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier à cette seule possibilité.

J'étais seule dans mon appartement à faire mes valises pour le voyage. Je farfouillais dans les sacs qu'Alice et Rose avaient apportés. Apparemment, mes goûts en vêtements de vacances n'atteignaient pas leurs standards, alors elles avaient décidé de mettre à jour ma garde robe.

Je riais alors que je sortais les articles de vêtements, si vous pouviez appeler certaines choses des vêtements, en dehors des sacs et les pliais proprement avant de les placer dans mon sac de voyage.

Je secouais ma tête lorsque j'atteignis les sous-vêtements.

Pourquoi même s'embêter ? Pensais-je en prenant une fine pièce de dentelle noire. Je pensais que Rose et Alice avaient oublié que nous allions à la maison de mes parents pour Noël, et pas en escapade sur une île avec quelques mecs sexys.

Mais, les connaissant, une fois que nous serions chez mes parents elles chercheraient dans mon sac en faisant l'inventaire pour être sûre que j'avais pris ce qu'elles m'avaient donné. Il était mieux de le faire plaisir plutôt que de passer du temps à se disputer.

Je venais juste de mettre le dernier article de dentelle étriqué dans mon sac et de fermer la fermeture éclair quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'attrapais mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et je regardais l'identifiant et vu que c'était Esme. Je me mis à sourire.

"Allo?"

"Bella chérie, c'est Esme. Comment vas-tu?" Roucoula Esme depuis l'autre côté de la ligne dans un ton maternel.

"Je vais très bien, et toi?" Demandais-je doucement alors que je me laissais tomber sur mon lit.

"Je vais bien, chérie. J'appelais pour te parler un moment si tu as du temps,"

"Bien sûr, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Et bien… je sais qu'Edward et toi avez une légère brouille. Je sais que les choses ne sont plus les mêmes entre vous deux…" dit-elle, sa voix dégoulinant d'inquiétude maternelle.

"Oui, pour le moment nous ne sommes pas proche." Répondis-je et j'éclaircirais ma voix légèrement. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour les débarrasser des larmes piquantes.

"Et bien, je veux que tu saches que peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, tu seras toujours une fille pour moi. Tu signifieras toujours autant que si tu étais la mienne. Carlisle pense la même chose, chérie."

"Wow… merci." Son soudain assaut d'amour m'avait prise par surprise. Je souriais un sourire larmoyant alors que je sentais mon cœur se serrer légèrement.

"Nous nous inquiétions que tu te sentes gênée d'être ici demain, et que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise d'être près d'Edward-" je la coupais rapidement pour éviter le sujet.

"Esme, vraiment, ça ira. C'est un moment pour être heureux et se relaxer. J'ai l'intention de laisser mes problèmes de côté. Je ne laisserais pas ça affecter notre Noël."

"Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça, Bella et Edward non plus. Tu lui manques, chérie. Je crois que les choses s'arrangeront avec le temps. Même les personnes les plus proches ont des choses qui les séparent pour un temps. Mais, ce qui doit être arrivera, tu verras."

Elle était une personne si optimiste. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle et Renée avaient passé un long moment à planifier notre mariage depuis notre naissance. C'état triste de les voir avoir tout l'espoir que j'avais à voir ça devenir vrai.

Ça ne le serait pas.

"J'espère que tu as raison." Fut tout ce que je pensais à dire.

"Ne le suis-je pas toujours?" Me taquina-t-elle légèrement. Son doux rire m'enveloppa dans un état de calme. Je souriais gracieusement.

Nous parlions un peu plus à propos du lendemain, et combien ça serait bon d'avoir tout le monde réuni. Elle me souhaita un bon voyage et une bonne nuit, puis raccrocha.

Je fis un contrôle de mes affaires pour m'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié de ranger, puis me préparais pour me coucher.

Une fois que je fus confortablement installée entre mes draps et que ma tête reposait sur mon oreiller duveteux, je fus attirée dans un sommeil immédiat avec un rêve très vivant de comment serait le lendemain.

Nous étions tous ensemble à la fête. Cela semblait être des siècles depuis que j'avais vu Edward. Une fois que nos yeux se croisèrent à travers la salle, tout fut oublié. Chaque erreur était repoussée au loin, et c'était nous ; Edward et Bella. Pas les morceaux brisés que nous étions maintenant, mais les amis aimants avec une incroyable connexion électrique.

Tout était bien.

Âmes sœurs ensemble pour toujours.

**EPOV**

Trois mois étaient passés. Trois atroces mois sans Bella.

J'avais fait demi-tour et étais reparti le jour où j'avais découvert qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Je ne pensais simplement pas que j'étais la personne qu'elle voudrait voir. De plus, je l'avais tellement blessée que je ne pouvais pas digérer l'idée que ma présence l'aurait probablement plus brisée.

La production n'avait pas été contente de moi. Pas du tout.

J'avais reçu une lettre d'avertissement, et avais reçu une amende pour avoir retardé le tournage ce qui nous obligea à respecter un emploi du temps très serré.

Pas que je m'en souciais vraiment.

Plus rien de signifiait quelque chose pour moi. Tout ce que je pensais était à Bella, tout ce que je voyais c'était Bella.

Erin n'avait pas été contente de moi.

Ok, pas contente était un euphémisme. Un très grand et dangereux euphémisme.

Elle était plus qu'énervée. Plus que furieuse, vraiment. Non seulement j'avais été étripé par la production, Angela, et le casting et l'équipe, j'eu aussi à faire avec une rocket irlandaise. Erin s'était assuré que je comprenne ce qu'était une bombe atomique.

Le reste du tournage se prolongea, et je fis de mon mieux pour le continuer sans énerver personne d'autre.

Quand ce fut fini, Erin fut demandé par Angela si elle aimerait aller aux Etats-Unis avec moi pour reprendre le travail de Bella. Ma place à l'agence dépendait essentiellement de la décision d'Erin. Angela avait dit qu'Erin était la seule qui me gardait dans le droit chemin (plutôt me menaçait), et elle refusait de continuer de me représenter à moins qu'Erin ne soit là avec moi.

Erin me laissa transpirer pendant quelques jours avant de répondre, essayant de m'inculquer une leçon, mais accepta finalement de continuer d'être mon assistante personnelle. Je lui devais maintenant un an de fourniture de Starbuck à n'importe quel moment. Je suppose que c'était un petit prix à payer.

Au moins elle était une amie décente.

Nous étions à la maison depuis un mois maintenant, et avec le bouche à oreille sur mon attitude inconsciente dans tous les tabloïds, le travail était calme. Je ne m'en souciais pas beaucoup, je n'étais pas dans le besoin d'argent ou d'autre chose. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont j'étais en besoin, et pour le moment, ce n'était pas disponible.

Tous les jours je parlais plus avec mes amis. Ils m'avaient presque tous pardonné pour ma grosse erreur de jugement des événements qui nous avaient conduits dans la situation où nous étions tous maintenant.

Ce fut d'abord les mecs, puis Alice et enfin Rose. Rose s'assura qu'elle était la dernière pour que je puisse arborer un œil au beurre noir sans qu'elle ne puisse être arrêtée. En fait j'avais souris quand c'était arrivé, car cinq secondes plus tard, elle sautait directement dans mes bras pour me serrer fortement.

Nous n'étions jamais sortis en groupe. Ce fut toujours avec l'un ou deux d'entre eux à la fois pour déjeuner ou un café, mais jamais plus. Il y aurait une trop grande partie manquante si nous l'aurions fait.

Ils me donnaient des détails sur Bella et son nouvel appartement et son affaire florissante.

J'étais si fier d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais donné assez de crédit d'être une personne si incroyable. J'étais content qu'elle ait finalement vu ça en elle et saisit la chance d'aborder quelque chose qu'elle aimait.

Je décrochais le téléphone au moins cinq fois par jour pour composer son numéro pour que je puisse la supplier de me rencontrer quelque part pour que nous puissions parler, ou que je lui parle, ce qu'elle préférait. Mais, à chaque fois le lâche en moi n'allait pas plus loin que le bouton envoi.

J'avais entendu de tous mes amis combien elle était heureuse et parfaite, et je ne voulais pas ruiner ça. J'avais peur de la rabaisser, et tout ce que je pouvais penser était que je lui en avais fait assez voir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'apporter un gramme de plus de peine dans sa vie.

Tout le monde disait qu'elle voudrait demander de mes nouvelles, mais que c'était devenu un sujet rare.

Est-ce qu'elle avançait ? Est-ce qu'elle m'oubliait ?

Je devais faire quelque chose rapidement. Je devais lui parler avant que ce ne soit trop tard, si ce ne l'était pas déjà.

Et j'avais l'opportunité parfaite.

Noël était là, et c'était le moment où nos familles se retrouvaient pour la fête de Noël. Nous serions enfin dans la même salle ensemble sans personne pour interrompre notre discussion. Ils savaient tous combien c'était important. Ils savaient tous que j'étais amoureux d'elle… et ils espéraient tous que je pourrais arranger ça.

J'assurerais cette fois. Je le devais, cela pouvait être la dernière chance que j'avais.

J'aurais Erin pour un soutien moral, merci mon Dieu. Elle avait promis de me botter le cul, avec un grand sourire, si j'échouais à être un homme cette fois.

Et je savais qu'elle le pensait dans tous les sens du terme possible, j'en étais sûr.

Je veux dire, combien de dommage pouvait faire 1m60 à ma grande silhouette ?

… j'avais décidé de ne pas m'étendre là-dessus.

Nous nous envolions le lendemain. J'étais dans ma chambre à faire mon sac, et Erin faisait la même chose dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella. J'avais pensé que c'était le moins que je pouvais faire depuis que je l'avais sorti d'Irlande et éloigné de sa famille. Donc, elle s'était volontiers installé et avait accepté de me réveiller tous les matins.

Elle n'était pas aussi gentille que l'était Bella. Je recevais habituellement un genou dans ma cage thoracique d'un petit corps qui m'attaquait avec une horde d'oreillers.

Bella…

Mon cerveau bascula vers mon amour immédiatement. Est-ce qu'elle aurait l'air différente ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentirait différente ?

Je n'avais jamais été si longtemps sans la voir, et le trou vide dans ma poitrine me le rappelait chaque jour.

Je venais juste de finir d'emballer mes dernières affaires, et je m'imaginais ce que Bella faisait en ce moment même. Un sourire poussa les coins de ma bouche. Dans moins de vingt quatre heures je la verrais, et je lui ferais savoir que je l'aimais.

S'il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas trop tard…

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

En regardant l'identifiant, je vis que c'était Carlisle.

"Hey, papa." Répondis-je aussi joyeusement que je pouvais.

"Edward." Carlisle m'accueillit rapidement. Il était toujours en colère contre moi, même après tout ce temps.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demandais-je dans le même ton joyeux, ignorant la froideur de mon père.

"Je t'appelais simplement pour te souhaiter un bon vol. Ta mère et moi serons à l'aéroport demain à dix heures pour vous prendre toi et les autres."

"Très bien, ça me semble bien."

"Très bien alors, je te voie demain." Dit-il, sur le point de raccrocher.

"Papa," dis-je soudainement, espérant que ça l'empêcherait de raccrocher si abruptement. "Je vais arranger ça, je le promets. Je n'aime pas qu'elle soit blessée, non plus. Ça me tue, papa. J'ai vraiment foiré. J'étais stupide et aveugle et je ne savais pas. Maintenant que je sais, je vais arranger ça. Je le promets." Je souhaitais qu'il puisse simplement comprendre et me donner une chance.

Mais il était en colère. Bella était comme une fille pour lui. Elle était simplement aussi importante que moi pour lui, si ce n'est plus, et je l'avais blessé. Il faisait ce que n'importe qui ferait quand quelqu'un qu'on aime est blessé. Il se dressait pour elle.

Cela n'aidait pas que son fils soit celui qui avait fait ça, qui avait apporté rien d'autre que de la colère et de la déception.

Je ne le blâmais pas, pourtant. J'étais en colère contre moi-même.

"Je l'espère, fils. J'espère que tu seras capable d'arranger ça; elle est comme de la famille. Cela tuerait Esme de la perdre. Fais ça bien, Edward. Arrange cette pagaille que tu as causé."

"Je le ferais."

Après avoir raccroché avec mon père, je m'allongeais sur le côté sur mon lit. Je fixais la photo que j'avais prise dans la chambre de Bella le jour où Emmet et Jasper étaient venus déménager ses affaires.

Nous étions si heureux et insouciant alors.

Aucun de ces problèmes d'adultes sur le chemin.

Je me concentrais sur tous les détails du visage de Bella; ses lèves pleines roses et pulpeuses, ses yeux chocolat profonds, sa douce peau pâle. Même là, elle était magnifique.

Comment avais-je pu être un tel idiot ?

Mais demain arrivait, le moment de vérité. Je le ferais, je ravalerais ma fierté. Si je le devais, je me mettrais à genoux et la supplierais de me pardonner. Lui ferais savoir qu'elle était la seule pour moi, et que je passerais le reste de ma vie à rattraper tout ce gâchis pour elle si cela signifiait que je la passerais avec elle.

Chaque moment que j'avais perdu, chaque baiser ou toucher que j'avais perdu avec quelqu'un d'autre n'avait jamais été pour personne d'autre qu'elle. Je l'aimais, et demain, elle saurait enfin que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en ne le réalisant pas plus tôt.

Je pouvais sentir les coins de ma bouche se relever légèrement à la pensée de ce qui allait arrver.

J'allais enfin pouvoir la voir. La toucher. L'aimer. L'aimer comme j'aurais toujours dû le faire.

Demain, était le premier jour du reste de ma vie, et j'espérais simplement que ça se passerait aussi bien que je l'imaginais.

Si elle avait besoin de plus de temps, j'attendrais. Je ferais n'importe quoi et tout pour elle.

Mes paupières commencèrent à tomber et le sommeil s'empara de moi.

La dernière pensée de mon esprit fut d'elle.

* * *

**Et voilà grosse pression pour Edward, prochain chapitre les retrouvailles !**

**REVIEW = TEASER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alors que je sortais de l'avion avec Alice, Rose, et Jake en file indienne à travers la marée humaine qui attendait les êtres aimés de descendre d'avion, mes nerfs commencèrent à l'emporter. Jake plaça une main rassurante au creux de mon dos comme s'il me guidait vers l'avant, comme s'il savait que j'envisageais de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à la maison. J'étais contente que l'avion que nous avions réservé auparavant soir complet nous obligeant à partir par le vol suivant.

Cela m'avait apporté un peu plus de temps.

J'étais une froussarde, apparemment. C'était Edward, je pouvais faire ça. Il n'était pas le seul que je venais voir ici ; Renée, Esme, Charlie et Carlisle étaient tous en haut de ma liste de personnes qui me manquaient désespérément. Je devais me ressaisir et juste faire avec. J'avais promis à Esme que ça ne serait pas un problème.

Je pouvais faire ça.

A part l'attente supplémentaire, le vol avait été aussi bien que ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre à voyager un jour aussi frénétique. Mon esprit était trop occupé à se calmer pour se concentrer sur combien c'était bondé. Mes jambes croisées sautaient nerveusement alors que j'agitais mon pied d'avant en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jouer des scenarios dans ma tête, des situations qui allaient du meilleur possible au pire. De temps en temps Jake mettait sa main sur mon genou pour arrêter les sauts, mais le mouvement cessait pour un court laps de temps seulement pour recommencer la même danse nerveuse.

Mais j'avais ça dans le sac. Je pouvais faire ça.

Je cherchais la foule de visages enthousiastes jusqu'à ce que mes yeux accrochent ceux de Renée. Elle me rappelait une version plus vieille d'Alice; elle sautillait sur place, et tapait ses mains ensemble d'excitation de voir tout le monde. Je souriais malgré mon état de nervosité.

Je vis un flash de cheveux noirs alors qu'Alice déboulait vers mes parents, enroulant ses bras autour de Renée puis de Charlie, les deux riant de son enthousiasme.

"Heu, on penserait qu'elle est leur fille, et pas moi." Dis-je doucement à Jake alors qu'il gloussait chaudement à la petite réunion.

"Bella, bébé, tu m'as tellement manquée!" Cria Renée en m'engloutissant dans une forte étreinte.

"Tu m'as manquée aussi, maman." Je lui rendais l'étreinte toute aussi enthousiaste.

Une fois qu'elle m'ait relâchée, Charlie m'attira dans un gros câlin d'ours.

"Bells, c'est si triste ici sans toi," dit-il doucement en posant un doux baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

"Papa, tu as maman, de quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demandais-je en le taquinant. Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

"Oui, mais ta mère et Esme sont toujours ensemble à faire leurs trucs de filles. Tu sais que tu étais toujours ma camarade." Répondis Charlie en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je repoussais sa main et roulais mes yeux.

"Oh papa, les vacances te rendent nigaud." Je poussais un profond soupir. Je lui souriais pour lui montrer que je plaisantais.

"Non, ma petite fille que je n'ai pas vu depuis des mois revenant à la maison ne m'a pas rendu nigaud."

"Bien, je suis là maintenant, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiendrais compagnie aussi longtemps que je serais là." Dis-je avec un sourire et une pression rassurante. En retour il ébouriffa à nouveau mes cheveux et me lâcha.

"Bien, qui est-ce?" Demanda Renée en faisant un signe de la tête vers Jake. Elle lui donna un regard approbateur. Je rougissais intérieurement.

"Oh, heu, pardon!" Je bloquais ma langue à travers mon sourire honteux et tira le bras de Jake près de moi. "Maman, voici un de mes très bons amis, Jacob. Il allait passer Noël tout seul, et ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Alors il est venu avec nous." Jake souria largement et acquiesça.

"Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas. Jacob, c'est bien de te rencontrer! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un ami incroyable." Dit Renée en se penchant en avant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Charlie lui donna une rapide poignée de main.

Après les présentations, Jake et moi nous dirigèrent vers la voiture avec ma mère et mon père. Rose et Alice allaient louer une voiture pour pouvoir faire des allers et venues pour aller voir Jasper et Emmett.

En conduisant vers la maison, nous parlions des choses qui se passaient dans ma vie. Je parlais de comment allaient mes affaires, et discutais la prochaine visite de Charlie et Renée à L.A. ; les trucs habituels. Les trucs très, très loin d'un certain homme aux cheveux auburn.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, nous avions juste le temps de tous nous doucher et de nous préparer pour la fête à cause du retard de notre vol. Rose et Alice s'évanouirent presque quand elles entendirent que nous n'avions que trois heures pour nous préparer.

Il y avait un match et Jake déclara qu'il était le plus rapide avec un regard distrait à la TV, alors il parti en premier et quand il eu terminé, il parti regarder le match avec Charlie.

Rose et Alice, bien sûr, firent un inventaire de mon sac de voyage pour s'assurer que j'avais pris les affaires qu'elles m'avaient apportées. Je pris une douche en premier pour que je puisse avoir l'une d'entre elles avec moi tout le temps pour m'aider à me préparer.

Alice sorti le sous vêtement en dentelle redouté et un soutien gorge sans bretelles coordonné. Rose de son côté, sorti une robe de sa propre valise. Elle était d'un bleu profond sans bretelles et elle épousait mes courbes à la perfection. Elle me moulait le haut du corps magnifiquement avant de s'évaser à la taille, tombant juste un peu au dessus de mes genoux. Complétée avec des escarpins, et la tenue était complète. Rose arrangea mes cheveux en les bouclant, puis en faisant passer ses doigts à travers créant de lâches vagues. Alise passa peu de temps avec mon maquillage, me disant que j'étais déjà une beauté naturelle et qu'elle jouait simplement avec mes traits : lèvres et yeux pour être exacte.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de me pouponner, je les laissais se préparer et me descendais pour passer un peu de temps avec ma mère et mon père.

Je descendis les escaliers précautionneusement. Passer la veillée de Noël à l'hôpital n'était pas mon idée d'un bon moment. Quand j'eu atteins le bas des escaliers, je remarquais que Jake et Charlie étaient tellement dans le match qu'ils n'avaient même pas levé les yeux. En passant le canapé, je me baissais et embrassais mon père sur la tête, gagnant un sourire et un léger salut.

Jake leva les yeux et je vis quelque chose traverser ses yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il se reprit rapidement et me dit que j'étais à couper le souffle.

Je laissais les hommes à leur match et trouvais ma mère dans la cuisine qui s'assurait qu'elle avait tout de prêt pour emmener chez les Cullen.

"Oh, chérie. Tu es absolument étourdissante." Roucoula Renée et elle me prit dans une tendre étreinte.

"Merci, maman! Avec Alice et Rose ici, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à quitter la maison sans avoir été torturée jusqu'à la soumission."

"Et bien, je dis que le résultat en valait la peine. Tu es incroyable."

Il y eu un moment de silence et je l'aidais à emballer le reste des tartes qu'elle avait.

"Bella?" demanda ma mère alors qu'elle plaçait la dernière tarte dans le sac chauffant.

"Hmmm?"

"Est-ce que tu vas aller bien ce soir?" demanda-t-elle, en me regardant avec une inquiétude maternelle.

"Ca va aller maman." Je fis un sourire tendu.

"Je hais simplement vous voir séparé tous les deux, c'est tellement bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, mais tu es ma fille. Je veux juste l'étrangler pour ce qu'il a fait."

L'image de Renée essayant d'étrangler Edward surgit devant moi et je ne pu retenir le rire qui suivit.

"C'est bon, maman. Agis comme tu le fais normallement. Nous avons tous les deux fait quelques stupides erreurs. J'aurais dû lui dire comment je me sentais il y a longtemps. J'aurais pu être capable d'éviter tout ce gâchis."

"Et bien, les choses ont leur façon d'évoluer. Vous ferez ce qui est le mieux pour vous deux."

J'acquiesçais simplement. Et si ce qui était le mieux pour Edward était de ne pas faire parti de ma vie ? Et si moi ne faisant pas partie de sa vie était ce qui était le mieux pour moi?

Non.

Je devais arrêter de penser négativement. Cela évoluerait comme cela doit se passer. De toute façon, je devais penser à moi. Je devais m'assurer que j'allais être capable de traverser cette soirée sans m'effondrer.

Cela allait être la chose la plus difficile que je n'aurais jamais faite.

Alice et Rose étaient parties en avance pour voir Emmett et Jasper. Charlie, Renée, Jake, et moi avions fini de charger la voiture. Je me laissais tomber dans la banquette arrière avec Jacob, et m'installais alors que Charlie sortait de l'allée et se dirigeait vers chez les Cullen.

Ce n'était pas loin en voiture. Ils vivaient dans le même voisinage, juste quelques rues plus loin. Je me souvenais courir à travers les jardins des gens quand j'étais petite pour prendre un raccourci pour aller voir Edward.

Avant même que je puisse enregistrer le chemin vers la maison, nous y étions en ce qui semblait être quelques secondes.

Ma poitrine se resserra, et je me sentais comme si j'allais hyper-ventiler. J'étais pétrifiée dans le siège arrière de la voiture. Je remarquais que Charlie et Renée échangèrent un regard inquiet avant qu'elle ne lui fit un rapide signe de tête. Il sorti de la voiture avec Jake et ils déchargèrent pendant qu'elle se retournait dans son siège pour me faire face.

"Bella chérie, ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'Edward."

"C'est bien le problème, maman." Ma voix trembla légèrement.

"Mon cœur, je sais que tu es nerveuse et je ne peux pas imaginer combien ça doit être dur pour toi mais s'il te plait, relaxe-toi. Tous ceux qui t'aiment vont être là. Tout se passera bien, prends juste de grandes inspirations." Dit Renée en tenant ma main.

Je pris quelques profondes respirations en essayant d'expier toute la tension quand je relâchais l'air de mes poumons.

Cela ne marchait pas.

Mes mains tremblaient et mes genoux étaient faibles avec l'inquiétude.

"Bella, nous n'avons pas à faire ça? Tu sais qu'ils comprendront. Personne ne t'en voudra. Nous pouvons repartir et rentrer à la maison et faire notre propre fête."

"Non! Non, je vais aller bien." Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée pour personne. "Tu vois," dis-je en me relevant et en posant ma main sur la voiture pour avoir un support. "Je vais bien, vraiment." Dis-je avec un faible sourire.

Renée me rendit un sourire tout aussi faible et acquiesça de la tête, puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, je relâchais une bouffée d'air. Je la regardais s'évaporer dans l'air frigide.

_Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire…_

Enfin, après un moment de mini discussion avec moi-même, mes jambes commencèrent à bouger et je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur.

Alors que je traversais la porte d'entrée pour arriver dans le hall où se tenait le massif escalier vers le second étage, dont la rambarde était décorée d'une guirlande festive, tout me percuta comme une tonne de briques. C'était comme être à la maison, plus qu'être à la maison de mes parents. Il y avait des photos qui suivaient la montée des marches d'Edward et moi dans notre jeunesse ; des instantanés pris au hasard de notre vie. Mon cœur était lourd des souvenirs de chaque jour de chaque photo.

Je commençais à sentir mes genoux trembler à nouveau et je savais que j'étais dans un besoin désespéré de courage liquide si je voulais traverser la soirée en un seul morceau.

Je me dirigeais directement vers le bar qu'ils avaient placé dans leur sous-sol. Je descendis les escaliers sachant que tout le monde serait en bas. C'est là que nous passions habituellement la fête.

Une fois que j'eu atteint le bas des escaliers, je le vis. Il parlait à Emmett et Jasper d'une façon animée. Rose était perchée sur les genoux d'Emmett, qui parlait dans un accent bizarre, et ils riaient tous de quelque chose qu'il venait de dire.

J'entendis mon nom être appelé et vis Alice foncer vers moi. Je remarquais que la tête d'Edward s'était remontée, son rire cessant immédiatement. Un regard de peine et de nostalgie peint sur son visage maintenant. Il essaya de me donner un petit sourire, mais ses lèvres frissonnèrent seulement, incapable de former l'expression qu'il désirait.

"Tu tiens le coup?" murmura Alice alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi, m'enveloppant dans une forte étreinte.

"Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre."

"Très bien." Fut tout ce qu'elle dit alors qu'elle me laissait passer.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar et trouvais un verre et un peu de glaces. J'attrapais la jarre en cristal qui contenait un liquide clair de je ne sais pas quoi, et remplis mon verre à moitié.

Prenant une gorgée précautionneusement, je reconnus le goût immédiatement ; gin.

Mon corps frissonna alors que cela traçait un chemin chaud le long de ma poitrine.

Je remarquais une personne s'approcher du bar que je ne reconnus pas. Elle était une fille d'à peu près ma taille, avec des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouge. Ses lèvres étaient rouge vif et sa peau était comme de la porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en de lâches boucles. Elle portait une robe noire style années 50; décolleté plongeant et manches évasées, une jupe cintrée avec une fente sur le devant juste au dessus du genou. Elle était cintrée à la taille avec une petite ceinture. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait l'air d'une pin-up. Je me demandais qui elle était.

J'allais le découvrir.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bar et chercha une boisson avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu une Guinness par là, non?" demanda-t-elle dans un fort accent irlandais.

"Ummm…" je regardais autour en ouvrant le mini frigo. Je vis une Guinness givrée vers le fond, et la lui tendis. "Et voilà."

"Ah, magnifique, je m'inquiétais de devoir boire ce que vous appelez, vous les américains, de la bière." Elle me fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de prendre une grosse gorgée de la bouteille.

Je lui fis un faible sourire. Je ne savais pas qui elle était et je ne savais pas comment agir. J'aimais comment elle buvait comme un homme, pourtant.

"Donc, comment connais-tu les Cullen?" Demandais-je, essayant de faire une petite discussion décente.

"Oh, désolée." La fille sourit et passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, juste comme je l'avais fait plus tôt dans la journée. Elle posa sa boisson et tendit sa main. "Je suis Erin, je bosse pour le con là bas." Je suivais l'endroit qu'elle indiquait après qu'elle ait fait un rapide coup de tête vers Edward.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire à comment elle parlait de lui.

"Oh, c'est bien." Fut tout ce que je pensais à dire.

"Oh non, ce n'est pas bien. Ce type est comme un bébé qui a grandi trop vite. Il doit se faire réveiller au lieu de le faire tout seul comme un être humain normal. Donc, j'ai une façon bien spéciale de le faire." Erin sourit et prit une autre gorge de sa bière.

"Qui est?" Demandais-je intrigue.

"Mm," Erin avala sa gorge de bière avant d'expliquer, "un bon coup de coude dans les côtes est toujours un parfait réveil pour les incompétents. Je pensais qu'il en aurait marre des coups sur ses côtes rapidement et qu'il apprendrait à être un homme et à réveiller ses fesses tout seul. Ça, ou mon cadeau de Noël pour lui fera l'affaire."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" Riais-je, secouant ma tête légèrement. J'aimais cette fille.

"Et bien, c'est l'un de ces réveils en forme de balle, je ne sais pas comment vous les américains vous appelez ça," elle agita sa main dédaigneusement. "Une fois que cela sonne, ça roule de la table et partout dans la chambre en hurlant ce bruit horrible jusqu'à ce que la personne sorte du lit pour l'éteindre. Je refuse de le réveiller plus longtemps. Il est tellement merdeux le matin." Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. Je souriais et acquiesçais. Elle était si insouciante et réaliste. Je l'aimais vraiment.

"Ouais, je sais."

"Ah, Bien sûr que tu sais. Tu es Bella, c'est ça?" Erin sourit de façon excité et fit un clin d'œil.

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"Je t'ai vu avant. Edward me bassine avec toi." Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais, désolé de ne pas savoir beaucoup de choses sur toi, pourtant. J'ai tendance à faire la sourde oreille quand il commence sur toi."

J'aimais son audace. Elle me rappelait une version plus audacieuse d'Alice.

"Et bien, je vais retourner là-bas. C'était sympa d'enfin te rencontrer en chair et en os."

"Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée aussi, Erin." Elle me fit une petite révérence et je mis à rire et à la saluer en réponse.

Je la regardais retourner vers le groupe pour s'asseoir. Edward leva les yeux et fit un contact visual avec moi. Une fois encore, il essaya de me sourire, mais il était tendu. Il fit passer ses mains dans ses cheveux par son habitude nerveuse.

Je décidais de trouver où était Jacob et de lui dire de nous rejoindre, car il était en haut coincé avec les adultes. Je me dirigeais vers l'étage, et juste lorsque j'y arrivais, je rentrais dans Jake alors qu'il descendait. Je commençais à trébucher en arrière, mais il me rattrapa en me serrant contre lui. Je soupirais de soulagement.

"Jesus, Bella! Tu aurais pu te tuer en tombant des escaliers!"

"Eh, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que je tombe des escaliers, Jake." Riais-je, en le serrant contre moi.

"Ok, bon, pas le soir de Noël, d'accord?" Jake ria aussi et me rendit mon étreinte.

"D'accord, je venais juste te chercher pour que tu nous rejoigne en bas."

"Je regardais juste le score final du match que je regardais avec Charlie." Dit-il en me relâchant et je me tournais pour redescendre les escaliers.

Je m'arrêtais devant le spectacle devant moi.

Edward avait Erin penchée dans ses bras et ses lèvres étaient plissées comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Emmett et tous les autres étaient en train de rire de sa réaction. Elle avait l'air sur le point de le frapper.

La vue de lui si proche d'elle provoqua la familière douleur lanscinante de déchirer mon corps. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau et je vis Alice lever les yeux de rire et rentrer en contact avec moi.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle m'appela.

Je ne lui fis ni à elle ni à personne d'autre un signe de reconnaissance, je tournais simplement et monta en courant les escaliers cherchant un endroit pour respirer et être seule.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. C'était trop tôt.

**EPOV**

Le vol fut supportable. J'avais été assis à côté d'Erin et Jasper et Emmett étaient derrière nous. La plus part du temps j'avais juste fixé l'extérieur par la fenêtre, imaginant mes retrouvailles avec Bella.

Après tout ce temps séparé, nous allions nous voir et tout serait pardonné avec un simple regard, et elle courrait dans mes bras et je m'excuserais à profusion et lui dirais que son amour n'était pas à sens unique.

On pouvait toujours espérer.

Bien que je sois stupide, je ne l'étais pas autant. Je savais que cela allait prendre beaucoup plus que ça pour raccommoder notre relation brisée.

J'essayais de faire une check-list dans mon esprit de toutes les choses que je voulais dire, toutes les choses dont j'avais besoin de m'excuser et dont je devais m'assurer qu'elle comprenne.

Disons juste que la liste était assez lourde à mémoriser, mais je le devais. Je devais tout dire car elle méritait de savoir.

L'avion atterrit en douceur, et une fois que nous étions descendu, je cherchais mes parents.

Je trouvais Esme droit devant et me dirigeais vers elle et lui fit un câlin.

"Maman," dis-je en la serrant "Je suis désolé." Murmurais-je alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou.

Quelque chose en la voyant me faisait me sentir encore plus comme une merde dans cette situation, plus que je ne l'étais déjà. La déception de mes parents était claire sur leurs visages. Maman essayait au moins de la cacher. Papa, d'un autre côté… son visage était un livre ouvert.

"Content que vous ayez fait bon voyage les enfants." Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

Maman et papa avaient tous les deux conduis jusqu'ici, donc nous avions tous un moyen de retour à la maison. Après avoir présenté Erin rapidement, nous nous séparions.

Ils prirent la Mercedes alors que le restant d'entre nous prenait ma vieille Volvo.

Le chemin vers la maison fut silencieux. Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas, mais je ne pouvais m'embêter à prêter attention à rien d'autre qu'au battement frénétique de mon cœur.

Nous passions devant la maison des parents de Bella sur le chemin vers ma maison, et je retins ma respiration jusqu'à ce que nous soyons passés. J'avais peur qu'elle sorte de sa maison et me jette quelque chose.

Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas, nous étions tous supposé être sur le même vol, mais les filles avaient été reportées sur un autre vol. J'avais un peu espérer la voir à bord de l'avion car aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu s'enfuir, piégés dans un tube de métal à neuf milles mètres d'altitude. Nous aurions parlé. Inévitablement.

Je m'arrêtais à la maison et nous sortions tous de la voiture et nous dirigions vers le coffre pour attraper nos sacs et rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je montrais à Erin la chambre d'ami, puis me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Maman avait déjà préparer le matelas gonflable pour Emmett et Jasper. Nous préparions nos affaires, et ils voulurent prendre des douches pour se débarrasser de la fatigue du voyage.

Quand j'eu terminé, je descendis pour parler avec maman. Je voulais voir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

"Hey, chéri, est-ce que tout le monde est installé?" demanda-t-elle quand j'entrais dans la cuisine.

"Ouais, tout le monde est en haut à prendre des douches et à s'habiller." Répondis-je alors que j'agitais paresseusement une cuillère en bois dans un batteur qui était posé sur le comptoir.

"Es-tu stressé pour ce soir?" demanda-elle alors qu'elle mettait son bras autour de mon épaule, m'attirant plus près d'elle.

"Un peu."

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant?"

"Et si je ne peux pas arranger ça, maman? Et si les dommages sont fait et qu'elle ne peut pas me pardonner?"

"Edward, ce qui est fait est fait. Ne te concentre par sur les et si, concentre sur comment tu vas arranger ça. Si tu stress sur comment toutes les options ne vont pas marcher, ça ne marchera pas. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?"

"Oui maman, je suis tellement amoureux d'elle. Ça fait mal de respirer en sachant ce que j'ai fait." Dis-je misérablement et je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

"Stop. Arrête de te focaliser sur ça. Bats-toi pour elle, Edward. Ne laisse rien t'arrêter. Si c'est ce que tu veux, ton cœur a besoin que tu te battes pour elle. Mais, attends-toi à ce qu'elle te combatte aussi. Elle est bien plus forte que ce qu'elle croit qu'elle est, encore plus maintenant. Tu as beaucoup de travail devant toi, fils, mais si elle en vaut la peine pour toi, alors tu te bats."

"Elle en vaut définitivement la peine." Je levais les yeux pour la voir sourire.

"J'ai toujours su que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre." Esme caressa mes cheveux doucement.

"Ca aurait été sympa de me le dire." Grommelais-je de façon amusé.

"Mais, en quoi ça aurait aidé? Quand les relations sont facilement gagnées, il n'y a pas d'histoire, pas de passé; rien pour montrer ce qui t'as amené là, et rien à t'accrocher. Les meilleures histoires d'amour sont celles avec des heurts et des questions sur le chemin. Celles où les gens font des erreurs pour rendre leur amour plus fort. Toi et Bella vous accrocherez l'un à l'autre encore plus chèrement maintenant que vous savez ce que c'est de vous perdre l'un l'autre. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez vivre sans l'autre dans votre vie, et cela vous fera tous les deux apprécier chaque moment passé ensemble tellement plus." Dit-elle en poussant mes cheveux en dehors de mes yeux.

"J'espère que tu as raison, maman."

"Comme je l'ai dit à Bella, je le suis toujours."

Ma tête sauta en l'air.

"Tu as parlé à Bella?" Demandais-je choqué.

"Bien sûr que oui." Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou.

"Et," j'esquivais, mimant largement avec mes mains.

"Oh non, vous avez besoin de parler. Je ne suis pas plus impliquée là-dedans que de donner mon avis maternel." Mes épaules tombèrent.

"Merci maman."

"Edward, tu es un adulte, il est temps que tu commences à agir en tant que tel. Tu as fait ce bazar, maintenant tu vas réparer ça. C'est simple. Je t'aime mon tendre chéri, mais parfois tu peux être si têtu."

Je laissais sortir un lourd soupir et me poussai du comptoir et me dirigeais en bas vers le sous-sol.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé et je m'étirais avec mes bras sur mes yeux. Ce soir allait soit être le pire moment de ma vie, ou le meilleur. Je ne pouvais pas dire. Je n'étais pas sûr si je devais être pressé de le découvrir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que cela pourrait être la dernière fois que je lui parle, que je la voie si près.

J'avais dû m'endormir, car je fus réveiller par le rire tonitruant d'Emmett et le rire cristallin d'Erin. Elle essayait de parler à travers son rire, mais comme son accent était si fort, cela sorti seulement déformé. Apparemment elle enseignait à Emmett l'argot irlandais et il s'en amusait beaucoup. Je m'assis et frottais mes yeux endormis. Erin ricana de moi.

"Bonjour, belle au bois dormant," Erin tapota ma tête. Je repoussais sa main.

"Dégage," répondis-je en mimant sa voix. Elle feignit d'être choquée.

"Je n'apprécie pas ça!"

Juste à ce moment, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte et mon cœur s'arrêta et mes yeux se concentrèrent sur les escaliers. J'entendis des bruits de pas au dessus, et puis je vis deux paires de jambes de filles descendre les escaliers. Je retenais ma respiration pour seulement la relâcher dans un soupir frustré quand je vis que ce n'était qu'Alice et Rose.

"Et bien, sympa de te voir aussi, Edward." Dit Rose en me regardant fixement avant de se ruer sur Emmett et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser.

"Où est Bella?" Demandais-je en regardant Alice avec espoir.

"Elle est restée pour aider sa mère et son père. Elle et Jake arrivent avec eux bientôt."

Je savais que Jake venait. Je n'en étais pas content au début, mais Emmett m'avait dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, et que rien de plus n'était arrivé que ce dont j'avais été témoin au club. J'étais reconnaissant de ça. Cela n'effaçait toujours pas l'image dans ma tête. A chaque fois que je faisais un cauchemar, c'était habituellement l'image que mon cerveau jouait pour moi.

Nous prenions tous des boissons et décidions de nous asseoir à discuter en attendant que le reste de nos invités arrivent. Emmett essayait son nouvel argot qu'Erin lui avait enseigné, et tout le monde riait à quel idiot il faisait de lui.

Je ne faisais plus attention aux escaliers après qu'Emmett eu essayé d'utiliser ses nouveaux mots d'argot. Erin lui avait dit que ça l'aiderait de les utiliser dans des phrases.

"Très bien, Dodu. Mot du jour, est-tu prêt?" Demanda Erin à Emmett alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à Emmett et Rose. Rose frappait des mains de façon excitée.

"Envoi, lutin."

"Biscuit volant; un pet."

Un fort grognement sorti de mon nez. Laissez ça à Erin. Sérieusement.

Emmett tapait son menton d'un air songeur avant de répondre dans une horrible imitation de l'accent irlandais, "Je viens juste de faire flotter un sérieux biscuit volant là, messieurs. Courez pendant que vous le pouvez."

La salle se remplit de rires et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'entendis Alice crier le nom de Bella et partir en courant vers les escaliers, ma tête sauta en l'air et elle était là.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et je tentais de sourire, mais tout à coup, toutes les choses dont je m'étais inquiété à ce moment revinrent d'un coup et je ne pouvais plus respirer. Devais-je me lever et aller lui dire bonjour ? Devais-je attendre qu'elle se sente à l'aise et qu'elle vienne à moi ? Je voulais juste courir et la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire maintenant, mais elle avait l'air aussi terrifiée que moi.

Alice lui parlait alors qu'elle continuait à soutenir mon regard, puis elle dit quelque chose à Alice et elle cassa le contact visuel et se dirigea vers le bar.

Du coin de l'œil je remarquais Erin se lever et se diriger vers le bar.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Lui sifflais-je et j'attrapais son avant bras. "Je ne pense pas que Bella apprécierait les biscuits volants.

"Je vais prendre un verre, copain. Jesus, calme-toi." Elle me regarda d'un air confus et balaya ma main.

Je regardais alors que Bella cherchait quelque chose dans le bar, puis trouva finalement un verre, et y mit un peu de glace et le remplit d'une boisson de son choix. Elle le sirota doucement et ferma ses yeux alors qu'elle avalait. Je mordis ma lèvre. Elle était si belle.

Je regardais alors qu'elle et Erin commencèrent à parler et Bella lui rapporta une bière du frigo.

De temps en temps, j'entendais le rire de Bella à quelque chose que disait Erin. C'était comme de la musique à mon oreille, je n'avais pas entendu son rire depuis si longtemps. Tout en elle me manquait, chaque détail.

Je remarquais qu'Erin avait fini de parler avec elle et revenait vers nous. Je vis Bella partir pour remonter les escaliers, alors je me levais et rencontra Erin à mi-chemin.

"De quoi avez-vous parlé?" Demandais-je dans un murmure urgent, en attrapant son coude.

"Oh! Ne deviens pas brusque avec moi, mec. Nous parlions simplement de quel incroyable con tu es à réveiller le matin." Dit-elle en tirant son bras de ma poigne.

"A-t-elle posé des questions sur moi?"

"Oh, tu es vraiment une merde pathétique," répondit-elle dans un souffle. Elle me donna un coup sur la poitrine. "Va parler à la fille."

Notre conversation fut coupée par le rire hurlant d'Emmett qui remplit l'air.

"Oh, maintenant c'est juste parfait," mugit-il, en empoignant son ventre.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles. Emmett?" Je le regardais pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais agacé.

"Mec, juste… " Il riait et pointait du doigt le plafond.

Erin et moi levèrent les yeux en même temps. Erin fut la première à réagir.

"Oh, je ne pense pas. Je veux pas!" cria-t-elle pratiquement en faisant un pas en arrière, en trébuchant légèrement.

"Oh aller," Emmett riait "c'est une tradition, ne sois pas si mauvaise joueuse!"

Le regard de dégoût sur le visage d'Erin me fit craquer. Elle avait l'air sur le point de vomir à la pensée d'avoir mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Après toutes les choses dures qu'elle m'avait dites et les côtes douloureuses que j'avais reçues, je pensais qu'un peu de remboursement était de mise.

Je m'approchais et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de moi. Erin laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et essaya de me repousser.

"Cullen, je jure sur tout ce qui est saint que si tu poses tes lèvres sur moi tu porteras un œil au beurre noir pour le reste de l'année." Elle ferma sa main droite de façon menaçante.

Je n'allais pas vraiment l'embrasser, mais sa réaction était si drôle que je plissais mes lèvres comme si j'allais le faire. J'entendis un halètement, et Alice appela Bella.

NON!

Je levais les yeux à temps pour la voir courir en haut des escaliers et Jake se tenir là en secouant sa tête. Tout le monde avait arrêté de rire et je relâchais Erin. Mon corps se paralysa.

"T'es un branleur, tu dois vraiment te faire contrôler le cerveau." Lança Erin et me poussa. "J'étais amie avec elle, jusqu'à ce que tu tendes tes lèvres."

"Putain."

"Je vais lui parler." Dit Alice.

"NON!" Criais-je "Cela a assez duré. Je vais lui parler."

Je passais à côté de Jake et remontais les escaliers et couru dans le hall. Où pouvait-elle être allée ?

Je partis contrôler le porche mais je m'arrêtais net et je la trouvais dans le salon assombri, les seules lumières étaient celles de l'arbre de Noël. Elle avait ses mains sur ses yeux, et elle était assise sur le bord du sofa avec ses coudes sur ses genoux.

On y était.

Je marchais vers elle, et m'agenouilla devant elle.

"Bella, ce n'était absolument pas ce que tu crois que c'était. Je la taquinais simplement, elle me trouve complètement dégoutant, tout le monde le sait. Nous étions tous les deux sous le houx, et cela semblait être un truc drôle pour la torturer."

Je l'entendis renifler et elle secoua sa tête, mais ne la releva pas.

"Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai voulu te parler tant de fois, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement désolé pour chaque chose que je t'ai faite, Bella. Je t'aime, et je suis si désolé."

"Non. Ne fais pas ça ici, Edward, pas maintenant." Elle regarda par-dessus ses mains, son visage était rempli de larmes.

Je levais ma main pour prendre en coupe son visage, en séchant le chemin que les larmes avaient prises.

"Bella, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour te parler. J'ai repoussé ça trop longtemps. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi, j'ai pensé que cela t'aurait blessé encore plus, mais je ne peux plus. Ça doit être maintenant."

"NON! Pas maintenant, Edward! C'est la veille de Noël, je ne gâcherais pas la soirée de tout le monde avec nos problèmes."

Elle essuya son visage avec le dos de ses mains et se leva pour partir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me quitter, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, soit un putain d'homme, Edward. Maintenant ou jamais.

Je me levais et attrapa son bras la tirant vers moi.

"Non Bella, maintenant est le moment parfait pour parler. Tu dois savoir quelque chose, tu dois m'écouter maintenant."

Je resserrais ma poigne sur sa taille et avec ma main libre je lui pris son visage.

"Je t'aime, Bella."

* * *

**Je sais c'est pas humain de couper maintenant !**

**La grande discussion dans le prochain chapitre et vous verrez la réaction de Bella.**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les formidables reviews, nous sommes bientôt à la barre fatidique des 1000 reviews! WOUA! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette histoire vous aurait autant plus et surtout que malgrè mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe (car oui je sais que parfois ma traduction est bancale), que vous auriez autant accroché.**

**Je suis en train de prendre queques contacts pour traduire une autre fic quand realize sera terminé, je vous tiendrais au courant lorsque j'aurais reçu une réponse positive.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture,**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Je t'aime, Bella." Dit Edward, ses yeux verts transperçant les miens.

Je crois que sur le moment mon cœur s'était arrêté.

Pourquoi me faisait-il ça?

Il ne le pensait pas de la façon dont moi je le faisais, et cela faisait encore plus mal.

"Non tu ne m'aimes pas, Edward, pas de la même façon. Tu m'aimes comme une sœur. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime." J'essayais de me détacher de ses bras.

Il ne me tint que plus fermement. Écrasant nos poitrines ensemble, ses bras forts me piégeant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre fois où j'avais eu ses bras autour de moi comme ça.

"Si. Je. le. suis. Je t'aime. Pas comme une amie, Bella, pas comme une sœur mais comme quelqu'un avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie. Je t'aime tellement, que mon cœur me fait mal quand tu es loin de moi, mais le moment où je te revoie rend tout normal dans le monde. Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime plus que je ne serais jamais capable de te le dire. Je t'aime." Edward secoua mes épaules doucement pour accentuer son point. Cela ne me fit pas mal, juste ébranla mes émotions dans un horrible désordre.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourquoi, après tous ces mois, choisissait-il de faire ça maintenant?

"Ne me fais pas ça, Edward," suppliais-je alors que je commençais à sentir mon corps s'éteindre. "Ce n'est pas drôle. Ne m'as-tu pas fait assez de mal? J'ai essayé de t'oublier, d'avancer… et maintenant tu veux piétiner tout ce que je me suis péniblement entraîner à ne pas ressentir? S'il te plait ne fais pas ça." Je me combattais moi-même, _ne rechute pas__, Bella_. _C'est trop tôt, tu n'es pas assez forte._

"Je le dois, Bella. J'ai besoin que tu saches tout. J'ai besoin que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Que tu saches que je me haïrais pour le restant de ma vie en sachant que je t'ai causé tant de peine. S'il y avait quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour le reprendre, crois-moi, je le ferais. Je ne peux pas pourtant, et ça me tue, Bella. Ça me tue complètement. Je suis si désolé, Bella. Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas, j'aurais dû savoir, je suis désolé…" sa voix craqua, je pouvais voir les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Le désespoir soulignait chaque parcelle de son corps.

"Pourquoi maintenant, Edward? Pourquoi fais-tu ça maintenant?" Gémis-je faiblement. Je fis un truc de film très cliché, je frappais le torse d'Edward avec mes poings. Edward arrêta mon assaut, puis prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il se pencha légèrement pour que nous soyons au même niveau.

"Parce que j'ai flippé toutes les autres fois. Durant des mois, j'ai essayé de m'excuser. J'ai essayé d'appeler, venir te voir, quitté un plateau où je tournais en Irlande pour revenir et m'assurer que tu allais bien. À chaque moment, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était que j'allais te causer encore plus de peine, et je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas après tout ce que j'avais déjà fait."

"Attends, tu es revenu d'Irlande pour me voir, mais tu n'es jamais venu? Pourquoi?" pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?

Edward ignora ma question.

"Tu aurais dû m'appeler, Bella. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu sais que j'aurais été là pour toi."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Tu pensais que tu étais enceinte, Bella! Est-ce que je t'ai fait si mal que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire, que j'étais un tel nul que je ne voudrais pas être présent pour toi ? Je voulais tellement être là pour toi. J'ai traversé des continents pour toi, parce que je voulais être là. Ensuite, j'ai découvert que le test était faux quand je suis rentré, que tu étais si bouleversée que j'ai pensé que cela ne rendrait que les choses pires dans cette situation. Donc, je t'ai laissé seule. J'avais déjà causé tant de peine… je ne voulais pas te blesser davantage."

Il savait à propos de la frayeur ? Qui lui avait dit à propos de la frayeur… oh mon Dieu. Mais… il m'a laissé affronter ça seule. Il était là, mais il n'est pas venu.

Cette fois, utilisant autant de force que je pouvais rassembler, je rompais sa poigne sur moi et reculais avec de grands yeux.

"Tu étais là? Tu étais rentré et tu n'es pas venu me voir? As-tu aucune idée de comment c'était? J'étais seule ! Putain j'avais besoin de toi ! Comment pouvais-tu penser que je n'aurais pas voulu de toi à ce moment là ? Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Je pensais que je t'ennuierais… mais, tu savais et tu n'es quand même pas venu." Pourquoi cela n'avait-il aucun sens ?

Les larmes aveuglèrent ma vision. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était un halo flou par dessus Edward.

"Je voulais venir! Je me suis battu avec moi-même, avec Jasper… mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais si peur d'avoir fait tant de dommages que le fait de me voir n'aurait rendu que les choses pires, Bella. Je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses, s'il te plait comprends-moi. Je ne savais pas quelle était la bonne chose à faire." Déclara Edward tristement. Il essaya de toucher ma joue mais je m'éloignais de lui.

Jasper lui avait dit? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?

_Oh mon Dieu, oh Dieu… oh putain…_

"Je-j'a-j'avais besoin de toi, Ed-Edward, et tu n'étais pas là. J'a-j'avais besoin de toi plus que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Les autres ont essayé d'aider, mais ils n'étaient pas toi!" J'hurlais à travers les sanglots déchirants ma gorge. J'étais si en colère, si blessée. Tellement en colère. Je crois que j'avais commencé à hyper-ventiler. Je ne pouvais plus respirer correctement.

"Tout ce que je fais te fait mal et je ne sais pas comment arrêter. Je ne veux plus te blesser, Bella." La voix d'Edward était saccadée et je voyais une larme descendre le long de son visage parfait. Il fit un pas vers moi pour essayer de me réconforter.

Je reculais immédiatement.

Je montais mes mains vers mon visage, autorisant les sanglots à prendre le dessus. Je me sentais trembler incontrôlablement à chaque sanglot qui me déchirait.

"B-Bella, s'il-s'il te plait, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, s'il te plait tu dois me pardonner, s'il te plait…" maintenant il étouffait des sanglots. Je retirais vivement mes mains de mon visage et les levaient de façon incrédule.

"Bien, Edward, je ne sais pas si je peux." J'avais essayé de dire ça avec le plus de venin que je pouvais. Cela sorti seulement d'une voix dense et humide.

"Bella… si j'avais su, si j'avais réalisé, j'aurais fait tant de choses différemment."

"Alors tout est de ma faute? C'est très mature. Reporte le blâme sur moi, alors. Peu importe ce qui t'aide à dormir." Raillais-je fortement en séchant mes yeux vicieusement.

"NON! Non, je ne dis pas du tout ça. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé, mais tu dois me laisser essayer, Bella. Tu dois me laisser être une partie de ta vie. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas te voir. Tout ce qui me reste de nous c'est la photo de quand nous étions enfants. Chaque souvenir est terni par mes erreurs."

"Quoi? Quelle photo?"

"La photo de ta chambre… je l'ai prise quand Emmett et Jasper ont déménagés tes affaires. C'est tout ce que j'ai."

"Tu as pris ma photo." Demandais-je sombrement, oubliant mes larmes ruisselantes et mon mascara.

"S'il te plait, Bella, s'il te plait? Donne-moi une seconde chance."

"Mais, tu as pris ma photo." Répondis-je. Je me serrais fortement.

Edward tomba à genoux devant moi, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux brutalement et couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains.

"S'il te plait, Bella…" étouffa-t-il à travers un sanglot étranglé.

Il avait l'air si brisé à ce moment là. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si désespéré. Cela me tuait.

Je m'effondrais sur mes genoux devant lui.

Je tendis ma main, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, le prenant en coupe.

Il se pencha dans ma main. Il ôta ses mains de ses yeux en en plaçant une sur la mienne. Je vis les guirlandes électriques de l'arbre de Noël scintiller sur ses traits.

Son touché avait le même courant électrique qu'il avait toujours eu, envoyant des ondes dans tout mon corps.

Nous reniflions tous les deux, nous avions tous les deux le visage rouge et bouffi.

Il porta son autre main sur mon épaule, se rapprochant de moi. Une fois qu'il était contre moi, sa main prit mon visage. Son pouce sécha les larmes sur ma joue.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure doucement. Mon corps continuait de trembler de l'épuisement qu'avaient causé mes forts pleurs.

Je commençais à sécher les larmes sur la joue que ma main touchait.

Doucement, sa main dériva de ma mâchoire vers mon cou, par mon épaule et par mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec ma taille. Edward me rapprocha doucement de lui.

Je ne voulais pas combattre ça. J'en avais tellement marre de ressentir ce… sentiment de vide. Je voulais ressentir n'importe quoi d'autre que la douleur.

Il libéra mon visage de sa main, et l'enroula aussi autour de ma taille et reposa son front contre le mien. Au début, j'avais laissé mes bras pendre mollement sur les côtés. Ma respiration était inégale tout comme la sienne.

Je remontais doucement mes mains le long de ses bras vers ses épaules, m'y accrochant comme à ma vie.

J'entendis sa respiration se couper.

Il relâcha à nouveau ma taille pour porter sa main encore une fois à mon visage. Il bougea sa tête de l'autre côté vers mon oreille.

"Tu m'as manqué chaque jour… tu m'as manqué." Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, en pressant sa joue chaude et humide contre la mienne. Je sentis un picotement dans mon bas ventre alors que ses mots me caressaient. Je fermais mes yeux et savourais ce sentiment électrisant.

"Moi aussi… chaque jour." Murmurais-je en retour et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

"Je t'aime, Bella." Dit Edward, en tournant sa tête. Je sentis ses lèvres se presser contre ma joue doucement. Il s'attarda plus longtemps qu'un baiser.

Mes yeux se fermèrent au contact. Ma respiration devint un peu folle, et j'enroulais mes doigts à travers les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou.

Il dû voir ceci comme un bon signe, car doucement, très doucement, il bougea ses lèvres vers ma bouche.

Mon cœur battait de façon erratique, et je penchais légèrement ma tête sur le côté pour rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes.

Lorsque nous n'étions séparés que par quelques centimètres, et que nous tremblions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous laissions tous les deux échapper un soupir chargé émotionnellement et nous arrêtèrent pour trois petites secondes avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent.

Je sentis ses lèvres douces et chaudes effleurer les miennes. L'effet fut instantané. Chaque creux était rempli, et chaque déchirure se refermait.

Il commença à bouger doucement ses lèvres, et les miennes suivirent de façon hésitante. Au début, c'était doux, et tendre, mais ensuite cela devint plus profond et intense. C'était si familier; son goût, son touché.

Et la raison pour laquelle c'était si familier me revint en mémoire à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Le sentiment de d'achèvement me déchira aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

La dernière fois que j'avais ressenti ceci, le résultat flasha devant moi.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Je ne voulais pas laisser ça arriver encore une fois.

Je rompis le baiser soudainement, et me repoussais de sa chaleur.

Edward me regarda avec de grands yeux avec choc et confusion.

"Je-je suis désolée." Bégayais-je faiblement.

"Je-je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward, je ne peux pas." Je me levais du sol et portais mes doigts à mes lèvres. "Je ne peux simplement pas."

"Bella, nous devons parler. Nous devons résoudre ça. Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes! Nous pouvons être ensemble, nous pouvons recommencer!" Edward sauta aussi sur ses pieds et enroula une main autour de mon poignet.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, c'est trop tard. Trop de dommages ont été fait, Edward, trop de mal. Ça sera toujours là, cela nous hantera toujours."

"Non, ça ne sera pas comme ça. Nous pouvons dépasser ça, Bella. Nous pouvons avancer et être heureux ensemble."

"Non." Je secouais ma tête brutalement et trébuchais en dehors de sa poigne.

"Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi." La voix d'Edward était rauque. Je regardais son visage se froisser de douleur.

"Je le dois. S'il y a un seul espoir pour nous d'être à nouveau amis, un seul espoir de rester dans la vie de l'un de l'autre, nous ne devons pas faire ça." Je pointais mon doigt vers le sol, et évitais son regard. Je devais me convaincre moi-même que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Ca n'a aucun sens."

"Edward, ça a pratiquement tué notre amitié. Si nous étions ensemble et que ça ne marchait pas, cela serait le clou final dans le cercueil. Nous ne serions pas capables de la sauver, Edward. Nous ne serions pas capables de nous sauver. Trop de dommages ont été fait. Notre amitié ne s'en remettrait jamais."

"Mais nous nous aimons. Je t'aime, je ne peux simplement pas éteindre ça; je ne veux pas l'éteindre."

"Tu dois le faire pour nous. Tu dois l'éteindre, Edward. Il ne restera plus rien de nous si ça ne marche pas. Je pense au long terme, s'il te plait comprends. Ces derniers mois ont été mon enfer personnel, et j'ai à peine survécu. Il y avait toujours l'espoir qu'un jour nous serions à nouveau amis et c'est ce qui me permettait d'avancer. Mais, nous ne survivrons pas à un autre coup de vent." Edward leva ses mains de frustration et regarda le plafond. Je rétrécicais mes yeux.

"Nous ne pourrons pas, et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois. Je n'y survivrais pas. Est-ce que tu entends ce que je dis, Edward. Je ne serais plus capable d'être en vie. Alors pour moi, s'il te plait, éteins-le, Edward, s'il te plait?"

"Non, non, non, Bella, s'il te plait. Ça marchera, nous fonctionnerons. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ; nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant parce que j'étais aveugle, mais je le vois maintenant. S'il te plait." Son menton tremblait et je dû regarder ailleurs.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je devais sortir de là. Je devais rentrer à la maison.

Je marchais vers lui et jetais mes bras autour de son cou l'attirant dans une étreinte rapide et forte. Je plaçais un baiser sur sa joue et murmurais, "je t'aime" dans son oreille et m'éloignais en le relâchant. Il refusa de dégager ses bras de ma taille.

"Laisse-moi, Edward, laisse-moi simplement partir." Ma voix se brisa avec un autre sanglot. Il me relâcha et je courus à la cuisine pour trouver ma mère.

"Maman," je la trouvais avec Charlie, Esme, et Carlisle tous plutôt lugubre pour Noël. Ils avaient dû écouter.

"Chérie, je suis si-" Je la coupais.

"Non maman, s'il te plait non. J'ai besoin de tes clefs."

"Pour quoi chérie?"

"Je rentre à la maison. Je ne peux pas rester ici."

"Nous venons avec toi." Renée commença à se lever de son perchoir sur la chaise, mais je levais ma main pour l'arrêter.

"Non, maman. Je rentre chez moi. Ce soir. Je dois rentrer à la maison pour prendre mes affaires."

"Oh, chérie, non. S'il te plait?"

"Maman, je te supplie de comprendre. J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison maintenant."

"Je te conduits," mon père parle.

"Papa tu n'as pas-" il me coupa.

"Bébé, je te conduits ok?" J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête et il se leva et sorti pour aller à la voiture.

Je serrais Renée pour lui dire au revoir et lui promis d'appeler la minute où je serais rentrée.

Carlisle avait l'air livide quand il me serra. Il plaça un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Esme avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais les retenait alors qu'elle me serrait et me souhaitait un bon vol.

Je passais en courant devant le salon à temps pour voir et entendre Edward jeter quelque chose couplé à des jurons, et le son que cela fit lorsque cela se brisa.

Charlie me conduisit à la maison, et je jetais tout ce que je pouvais dans mon sac et le jetais dans la voiture.

Prendre un billet de retour ne fut pas une tache facile, mais je pu attraper un vol qui partait dans une heure. Charlie attendit avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir et m'embrassa et je m'enregistrais.

Je pleurais tout le long du voyage.

**EPOV**

Elle n'allait pas me donner une chance de prouver que j'étais différent. Je n'avais aucune chance de prouver que je pensais chaque mot que j'avais dit. Que je l'aimais, que nous fonctionnerions. Je nous avais ruinés, et elle ne pensait que nous survivrions.

Je marchais jusqu'à la table basse et pris une figurine en céramique de ma mère et la jetais contre le mur. Elle se brisa en des milliers de petites pièces. Juste comme mon cœur.

Je m'effondrais sur le sol alors que des sanglots déchirants prenaient possession de mon corps.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de moi, et un bras me tira vers lui. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui, m'y accrochant comme à la vie.

"Edward, ça va aller." Dit la voix apaisante de mon père.

"Je-je ne peux pas f-faire ça…" étouffais-je.

"N'abandonne pas. Elle t'aime aussi, elle est juste terrifiée, Edward. Tu es la chose la plus importante pour elle, tu sais ça."

"Elle ne veut même pas essayer,"

"Edward, ça marchera. Bats-toi pour elle. Si c'était ta mère, je me battrais jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus rien à combattre. Va après elle, fils. Ne reviens pas avant qu'elle ne soit dans tes bras."

"Mais et tous les autres ici?" Questionnais-je alors que je relâchais ma poigne mortelle sur mon père.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tout le monde ira bien, nous allons nous occuper d'eux. Va après elle et discutez de tout ça. Ecoute ses inquiétudes, et fais ce que tu as faire pour la faire écouter. Tu ne te pardonneras jamais si tu ne le fais pas."

"Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir déçu, papa."

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant. Va simplement auprès d'elle."

Il me serra et tapa mon dos.

"Ca marchera, fils, ça marchera." Murmura-t-il de façon rassurante.

Carlisle se leva, m'offrant sa main pour m'aider à me lever du sol.

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule et remarquais que tout le monde se tenait là, chacun avec le même visage de douleur gênée.

Alice couru vers moi et jeta ses bras autour de moi.

"Elle te pardonnera, Edward, elle le fera." Elle serra mon cou fortement alors que je la serrais aussi.

"J'espère que tu as raison, Alice."

Je me tournais vers Erin, mais elle leva une main et me dit de préparer mon cul.

Carlisle me conduisit à l'aéroport. Il n'y a avait plus de vols pour L.A. ce soir, mais il y en avait à la première heure au matin. J'achetais mon billet et attendis.

Je rejouais les mots que Bella avait dits encore et encore dans ma tête, essayant de voir comment je pourrais lui montrer qu'elle avait tort.

Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire ça.

Le laissais mon esprit errer sur comment j'allais la faire m'écouter.

Les heures passèrent plus rapidement qu'elles ne semblaient.

Rapidement, ce fut l'heure d'embarquer sur mon vol. Dans quelques heures je la trouverais, et elle écouterait. Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour la supplier.

J'espérais simplement que cela marcherait.

* * *

**Accrochez-vous la discussion n'est pas finie ! Eddy va retrouver notre Bella, et comme on dirait dans le film « Forrest Gump » : Cours Eddy cours ! (je sais ça ne fait rire que moi…)**

**Le prochain chapitre est mon deuxième favoris de la fic.**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Le vol du retour avait été atroce. À cause de la folie des vacances, il était plein à craquer et j'étais parmi ceux qui avaient eu la mal chance d'être placés sur le siège du milieu.

L'homme corpulent à ma droite prenait tout son siège et la plupart du mien avec la circonférence de son bras. La femme à ma gauche geignait à propos des membres de sa famille qu'elle allait voir pour la première fois depuis 8 ans. Quelque chose à propos de mission en cure de déstintox, je ne sais pas. Non seulement je ne voulais pas y prêter attention, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas.

Le moment où l'avion avait atteint de l'altitude et que la lumière des ceintures s'était éteinte, je m'étais précipitée vers les toilettes, et m'y étais enfermée. C'était la première fois que je me voyais dans un miroir, et je me demandais ce que les gens devaient penser car j'avais l'air horrible.

Mes yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Des larmes noires tachaient mes joues.

J'avais l'air pathétique.

J'appuyais sur la pédale, mettant mes mains en dessous du robinet et éclaboussais mon visage d'eau froide. Je nettoyais les restes des larmes que j'avais pleurées ce soir.

Une fois que j'eu terminé, je passais mes mains humides dans mes cheveux, les tenant serrés sur l'arrière de mon cou. Je plaçais mes coudes sur le comptoir et fixais mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je pensais aux choses qu'Edward avait dites ce soir; l'émotion derrière ses mots, les larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux émeraudes, les sanglots qui avaient torturer son corps, l'image de lui tombant à genou devant moi.

Je gonflais mes joues et laissais sortir une bouffée d'air.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Ce soir avait été tout ce que j'avais rêvé. Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi, et je m'étais enfuie. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas possible.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? _Je me réprimandais mentalement.

Ce baiser. Pourquoi avais-je arrêté ce baiser? Et même si ça ramenait des souvenirs de cette nuit. Edward ne ressemblait même pas à la même personne qui m'avait prise si aveuglément.

Je ne crois pas que je l'ai déjà vu si brisé de toutes les années où je l'ai connu. Il avait dû dire la vérité. Il était sérieux, il m'aime… Pourquoi l'avais-je quitté ?

Peur.

La peur que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, qu'l ne pouvait pas le penser. Mes insécurités avaient été démultipliées depuis cette nuit là. Tout ce dont je m'inquiétais était devenu réalité, mais maintenant qu'il avait dit tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre, je ne pouvais simplement pas dépasser les murs que j'avais construits.

La peur que si je pouvais laisser tomber mes murs, que ça serait ça. Soit cela marcherait et nous vivrions heureux à tout jamais, ou soit ce serait la fin de tout. Je ne perdrais non seulement l'amour de ma vie, mais aussi mon meilleur ami.

Etais-je capable de risquer ça ?

A présent que j'étais à moitié nettoyée, je quittais les toilettes exiguës et retournais m'asseoir à mon siège, faisant abstraction de la femme à côté de moi et pensant à ce que j'allais faire.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais beaucoup de temps pour y penser.

Le reste du voyage fut sans incident. La femme avait enfin remarqué que je ne lui prêtais pas attention et avait décidé de s'occuper en parlant avec l'homme sur le siège de l'autre côté de l'allée à côté d'elle.

Une fois que l'avion avait atterri et que j'étais de retour sur la terre ferme, je traversais l'aéroport sans m'embêter à m'arrêter à la récupération des valises car je n'avais qu'un bagage à main avec moi…

Le chemin de retour vers mon appartement était passé à repasser les événements de la soirée et les précédents mois. Comment cela pouvait-il fonctionner?

J'atteignis la porte de mon appartement, trainant mon sac derrière moi sur le sol. J'étais si abattue. J'introduisis la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. J'ouvris la porte et la laissa claquer contre la porte.

Cela laisserait une marque. Je m'en fichais.

Je tirais le sac derrière moi, puis le lâchais une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je claquais la porte derrière moi.

J'étais seule ici, et maintenant c'était Noël.

Parfait.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour enlever la robe bleue que je portais. Je l'enlevais et la jetais dans un coin. _Quel gâchis._ Je sortis une paire de pantalon type yoga et un t-shirt. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais aller quelque part. J'allais juste m'asseoir et ressasser mes pensées.

Je passais un bon moment à marcher dans mon appartement, ignorant mon téléphone hurlant. Je ne m'embêtais pas à regarder l'identifiant pour voir qui c'était. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne voulais parler à personne. J'avais juste besoin de tout digérer.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit; tout ce que j'avais dit. Le baiser, son corps avachi sur le sol, le son de ses sanglots et ses plaintes pour que je comprenne…

Je me sentais malade. Il me donnait tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que j'avais rêvé avec lui, et j'avais tout rejeté. Je lui avais dit d'abandonner. Je lui avais dit de me laisser partir.

Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû me dire d'abandonner. De juste d'abandonner le passé, de prendre un nouveau départ. Mais cela aurait-il été possible ? Aurais-je été capable d'oublier les images et les souvenirs qui étaient si vifs dans mon esprit ? Aurais-je vraiment été capable de me débarrasser de la peine causée par toute cette situation?

Peut-être était-ce ce qui m'inquiétait le plus; nous essaierions, mais je ne serais jamais capable d'oublier tout ce qui c'était passé, et cela nous boufferait à chaque essai que nous ferions.

Cela nous laisserait tous les deux avec du ressentiment contre l'autre. Nous ressortirions stupidement des choses du passé dans nos disputes – des choses sans aucun rapport – utilisant seulement cela dans notre arsenal. Est-ce que ça serait comme ça, nous deux devenant amer car incapable d'avancer ?

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et fixais le plafond. Mes pensées dérivaient vers lui, et je me demandais comment il allait maintenant. Est-ce que notre famille et nos amis s'assuraient qu'il allait bien cette fois ? Dieu sait qu'ils m'avaient assez baby-sittés durant les derniers mois. Peut-être était-il temps pour eux de l'aider à m'oublier.

Je roulais sur mon côté et fermais mes yeux alors que j'essayais de m'endormir, mais c'était impossible.

Je pensais à quelque chose qu'Edward avait dit. Il avait pris la photo de ma table de nuit le jour où Jasper et Emmett avaient déménagés mes affaires. J'avais été un peu étourdie par cette révélation car je ne comprenais pas complètement pourquoi il avait voulu la garder.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était si important ou ce à quoi je pensais, mais je voulais la récupérer. C'était ma photo, et mon souvenir. Peut-être le seul bon qu'il me resterait de lui.

En regardant le réveil et en voyant que c'était à présent le matin, j'enfilais mes chaussures et décidais que ce serait la seule chance que j'aurais de récupérer ma photo sans rentrer dans Edward.

Le chemin en voiture jusque là-bas tortura mes nerfs. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là, mais je savais qu'aussitôt que j'entrerais dans cette maison, je serais assailli par tous les souvenirs de mon temps passé ici.

Je tournais dans l'allée et éteignis la voiture. Je restais assises silencieusement et regardais l'endroit que j'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler mon chez moi.

Je sortis finalement de la voiture et me dirigeais lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Je sortis la clé qui était toujours attachée à ma chaine avec des doigts tremblants. Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis les événements qui avaient changés ma vie. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis ouvris la porte.

Je fus immédiatement agressée par l'odeur de la maison. L'odeur d'Edward fut la première à frapper ; son shampooing et son eau de Cologne, suivie par l'odeur de linge propre et de café. Toutes ces odeurs mélangées ensemble ramenaient des souvenirs doux-amers. J'avais vécu ici. Pour moi, cela avait été la maison durant les deux dernières années. Chaque centimètre de cette maison avait un souvenir, et chaque souvenir était figé dans le temps et faisait de moi qui j'étais aujourd'hui.

Même le mauvais.

_Réveille-toi, Bella! Prends ta photo et pars. _

Je forçais mes jambes à bouger, et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward sachant qu'il y gardait les choses qui étaient importantes pour lui. S'il m'aimait comme il l'avait dit, alors la photo serait là-bas.

Je remontais l'entrée vers la chambre d'Edward, et fut frappée par une vague de tristesse. La familiarité d'être dans cette chambre au moins une fois par jour pour le réveiller était trop forte. Les remarques spirituelles, lui me tirant dans le lit avec lui en train de rire. Est-ce que notre relation serait capable d'avoir la même étincelle qu'elle avait auparavant?

Je cherchais la photo dans la chambre, scannant hâtivement ses murs et son bureau. Je ne voulais pas rester ici trop longtemps à cause des sentiments écrasants de tristesse qui devenaient difficile à supporter. Je repérais ce que je cherchais su sa table de nuit et y couru et l'attrapa. Je souriais tristement aux visages souriants d'Edward et moi.

Serions-nous un jour aussi heureux ensemble ?

Je serrais la photo contre ma poitrine en sortant lentement de la chambre, et le long du couloir. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'entrais dans la cuisine. Je laissais mes doigts trainer le long du comptoir en regardant les images de l'endroit où je vivais.

De la cuisine j'entrais dans le salon.

Ce que je vis coupa ma respiration.

Là, dans le salon, toutes mes photos de la gallerie étaient accrochées sur le mur où il y avait d'habitude la télévision.

Je reculais en trébuchant sous le choc jusqu'à ce que mes jambes entrent en contact avec le canapé, me faisant arrêter.

Edward était l'étranger. Celui qui avait acheté mes photos. Il avait vu mon travail, et il avait à sa façon garder quelque chose qui était important pour moi, et je n'avas jamais su.

Je restais debout là étourdie et incapable de bouger sous la révélation qu'Edward était l'acheteur de mes photos, je n'avais pas entendu qu'une voiture s'était arrêtée et que la porte s'était ouverte, le son de mon prénom étant appelé me sorti de mes pensées et je pivotais mon corps vers la porte d'entrée.

Là se trouvait Edward dans la même chemise bleue et le même jean sombre qu'il portait la nuit dernière. Ils étaient un peu froissés, et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que la normale. Son visage était un mélange de peine et de choc. Ses yeux étaient larges de surprise et injectés de sang de ce que je pense d'avoir pleuré. Sa peau normalement douce montrait des signes de manqué de sommeil.

Il était venu à moi. Il m'avait suivi. Pouvait-il vraiment m'aimer? Ou se sentait-il mal pour ce qui était arrivé, que c'est ce qu'il pensait que c'était ce que je voulais ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de demander.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il couru vers moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, ne disant rien alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui, n'hésitant pas pour voir ma réaction alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ma réponse ne fut pas immédiate. Cela prit une minute pour que mon cerveau traite cette nouvelle information, mais une fois qu'il l'eu fait, je répondis avec ferveur.

Mes mains allèrent directement dans ses cheveux, les attrapant et le rapprochant plus près de moi. Je sentis un bras se resserrer autour de ma taille, fondant nos corps ensemble alors que l'autre main saisissait l'arrière de ma tête me maintenant en place, refusant de me relâcher.

Comme si je l'aurais permis.

Ce fut un baiser rempli d'amour des deux côtés cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait pas un côté travaillant plus que l'autre. Comme si nous étions tous les deux sur la même page, le baiser s'approfondissait au même moment, nos langues bougeant ensemble, goutant et massant.

Je ne pouvais pas en avoir assez. Mon cœur avait accéléré et j'avais l'impression que de l'adrénaline pure pulsait dans mes veines, me criant de saisir cette chance et de foncer.

_Maintenant ou jamais, Bella, ça en vaut le coup._

Sans briser le contact, je commençais à le faire reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il gémit dans ma bouche et avant que je puisse comprendre le mouvement, il me tourna pour que mon dos soit contre le mur.

Je levais ma jambe, et il su immédiatement ce que je faisais. Il fit descendre ses mains le long de mes jambes, prenant l'arrière de mes cuisses et me donna un effet de levier pour me soulever pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je bloquais mes chevilles ensemble alors qu'il se penchait sur moi. A ce moment, je pu sentir quel effet cela avait sur lui alors qu'il était pressé entre mes jambes.

Je m'en fichais à présent. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer les pleurs de mon cœur. Il m'avait peut-être blessé, et je l'avais sans doute blessé aussi, mais mon cœur criait dans ma tête. _Il t'aime,_ et il avait raison. Il m'aimait. Je pouvais le sentir.

Je l'aimais aussi.

Finalement, ses lèvres relâchèrent leur emprise sur les miennes, mais il n'avait pas fini.

Il traça son chemin de mes lèvres vers ma mâchoire et mon cou, puis vers ma clavicule. Revenant en embrassant chaque centimètre de mon visage, lèvres, paupières, nez, front. Aucune zone ne resta intouchée.

En retour, je retournais la faveur en faisant courir mes doigts sur sa poitrine et ses bras. J'embrassais chaque zone que je pouvais atteindre. Sa tête retomba en arrière, étendant son cou pour me donner un meilleur accès. J'en pris avantage.

J'avais dû faire quelque chose de bien, car la respiration d'Edward était inégale, tout comme la mienne. Ses hanches écrasaient sa dureté entre mes jambes, ce qui provoqua la formation de bulles dans mon bas ventre.

Ma tête fouina la courbe de son cou alors que j'y plaçais de petits baisers sur la chair douce.

Je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je voulais avancer. Je savais où cela allait mener, et je le voulais si désespérément.

Mais je devais arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas y aller tout de suite. J'avais besoin de lui parler en premier. Ce baiser m'avait prise par surprise, et mes émotions et désirs avaient pris le dessus. J'avais baissé ma garde trop vite.

Nous devions parler.

Je penchais mon dos contre le mur, m'éloignant de lui. Je plaçais mes mains sur sa poitrine et le poussais doucement. Sa tête vint en avant et il me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

"Edward," Ma respiration était presque embarrassante. "Nous devons arrêter. Nous devons parler." Je déverrouillais mes jambes de derrière son dos et tombais au sol sur mes pieds.

Il me regarda comme s'il essayait de deviner ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

"S'il te plait ne me dis pas que tu vas encore t'enfuir de moi, Bella. Tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a nul part où tu puisses t'enfuir où je ne te suivrais pas." Il se pencha à avant en plaçant un baiser sur mon front avant de laisser sa tête contre la mienne.

Son odeur était intoxicante. Il me fallu un moment pour former une pensée cohérente.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Edward. Je ne sais plus rien."

"Dis que tu m'aimes aussi, Bella." Offrit Edward, en plaçant de petits baisers sur mes lèvres.

"Tu sais que oui." Je levais ma main pour toucher sa joue.

"Dis-le, Bella." Dit-il en caressant mes joues avec ses pouces.

"Je t'aime." Murmurais-je.

"Alors c'est tout ce qui importe." Dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

"Mais…"

"Non, Bella. Nous avons tous les deux compliqués les choses. Les choses n'ont pas été dites des deux côtés. Nous avons tous les deux fait des choses merdiques, mais nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, Bella. Je suis fait pour toi et tu es faite pour moi. Il n'est plus possible de le renier." Dit-il avec tant de conviction.

"Mais, que se passera-t-il si ça ne marche pas, Edward? Et s'il y avait trop de dommages à réparer et qu'à la place de devenir quelque chose de bien, cela mette le point final à notre histoire ? Je ne serais pas capable de vivre sans toi dans ma vie." Cette seule pensée était inimaginable.

"Je ne nous abandonnerais jamais, Bella. Je sais ce que c'est de te perdre, et je ne peux pas le refaire. Je refuse de vivre sans toi, sans nous." Il me rapprocha de lui et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux.

"J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas vivre sans nous non plus." Dis-je en le serrant fortement.

"Alors nous n'avons pas à le faire. Je t'aime avec chaque fibre de mon corps, Bella. Je t'ai probablement toujours aimé, cela m'a prit juste beaucoup plus longtemps pour le découvrir."

Il se repoussa pour me regarder dans les yeux.

"J'étais toujours été la plus intelligente." Riais-je doucement.

"Tu l'étais, et tu l'es." Dit-il en caressant ma joue avec le dos de sa main, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais suivi. Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici?"

"Je ne savais pas. Je suis allé à ton appartement. J'ai dû appeler Alice pour avoir l'adresse, au fait. Tu n'as pas ouvert la porte après que j'ai supplié pendant à peu près une demi-heure pour que tu me parles. Ton voisin m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu partir ce matin. Je ne savais pas où tu avais pu aller, alors je rentrais pour réfléchir à comment j'allais te faire écouter, et ce que je pourrais faire pour te prouver que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. Lorsque je me suis arrêté et que j'ai vu ta voiture, j'ai failli avoir une attaque. De savoir que tu étais ici et que nous pourrions enfin parler et essayer d'arranger les choses, c'était bouleversant. Je suis rentré et je t'ai vu et tu étais simplement aussi belle que tu l'as toujours été." Il se pencha en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, Bella?"

"Je voulais récupérer ma photo. Je pensais que tu étais toujours en dehors de la ville, et je savais que c'était ma seule chance de venir et de la prendre. Mais j'ai vu celles-ci," je fis un signe de main vers mes photos. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi les as-tu acheté?"

"Parce que, au moment où je les ai vu, elles m'ont fait réaliser que j'étais aussi amoureux de toi. Je suis allé à la galerie et je les ai vu accrochées là, et j'ai vu ce que tout le monde avait vu. J'ai vu que je t'aimais, et pas comme une amie, mais comme quelqu'un avec qui je voulais être pour le restant de ma vie." Il se repoussa pour lever mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis si stupide, Bella. Je ne sais pas comme j'ai pu le rater. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai duré si longtemps sans le voir, sans te voir. Je suis désolé pour chaque gramme de peine que je t'ai fait traverser. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de te blesser de quelque façon que ce soit." Ses yeux exprimaient la peine qu'il ressentait pour ses actions.

"Je sais que ça ne l'était pas. J'aurais dû te le dire, c'est de ma faute aussi, Edward. Tu n'es pas seul là-dedans, nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs."

"Mais ça s'arrête maintenant, Bella. Nous nous aimons, et ce qui s'est passé n'était pas intentionnel. Tu dois savoir ça," il me suppliait de le croire.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

"Je le sais. Je pensais que j'avais enfin eu ce dont je rêvais cette nuit là, Edward. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu c'était toi." Je pouvais voir la peine de mes mots le frapper. "Même pas dix heures plus tard, tu étais de nouveau avec elle sans même me parler. Je me suis sentie si utilisée et broyée. Je ne pouvais plus être près de toi. Je ne pouvais plus être dans cette maison. Tout était cet horrible souvenir."

"Je suis tellement désolé! Je ne serais jamais capable de me pardonner moi-même pour t'avoir fait traverser ces derniers mois. Je donnerais vraiment n'importe quoi pour les reprendre."

"Je sais, je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière et juste te le dire, juste prendre mon courage à deux mains et te dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi."

"Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait?" Questionna-t-il.

"Regarde-toi, Edward, et regarde moi. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment au même niveau." Dis-je en regardant partout sauf dans ses yeux.

Je sentis son doigt sous mon menton alors qu'il le relevait pour que je le regarde.

"Bella, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu as toujours été si belle. J'ai dû vraiment être un salaud si tu penses si peu de moi; que tout ce que je cherche c'est le look et pas la personne incroyable que tu as toujours été pour moi. Tu es intelligente et drôle."

"C'était mes insécurités, Edward. Si j'avais pu m'en débarrasser nous n'aurions probablement pas eu à gérer tout cette situation."

"Tu sais, ma mère dit que ça nous rendra plus fort. Nous nous accrocherons l'un à l'autre plus fortement maintenant car nous savons comment c'est de perdre l'autre."

"Je ne veux plus retraverser ça." Dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine. Ses bras me serrèrent plus près de lui.

"Alors nous ne le ferons pas." Roucoula Edward, en plaçant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

"Mais et si…" Edward plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Non, Bella. Pas de et si. Si nous y pensons sans cesse, alors il y aura un million de raison de ne pas essayer car rien n'est promis à personne pour toujours. Pourtant, je prévoie de m'assurer que tu saches que je t'aime chaque jour. Que tu saches combien tu es importante pour moi. Je ne te considérerais jamais pour acquise encore une fois."

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et le regardais. Pouvais-je vraiment laisser tout derrière et nous donner une chance ? Est-ce qu'une chance d'une vie heureuse avec lui valait le risque d'une vie d'amitié?

"Edward et si…" les lèvres d'Edward me coupèrent cette fois.

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes touchèrent les miennes, et tous les et si s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

Tout ce que je su à ce moment c'est que je le voulais pour toujours, et qu'il me voulait aussi.

Le baiser s'approfondit, et encore une fois je trouvais mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Cette fois, c'était moi qui frottais mes hanches dans les siennes et son érection fut de retour, tendue dans le confinement de son jean.

Je savais ce que je voulais, et je savais que c'était un gros risque. Je voulais que cette partie de notre relation commence sur une note joyeuse. Je voulais explorer chaque centimètre de lui, et qu'il explore chaque centimètre de moi. Je voulais que ce souvenir soit parfait et sans tache.

J'avais besoin de ça. j'avais besoin de lui.

"Edward… fais-moi l'amour." Soupirais-je contre ses lèvres insistantes.

"Bella, nous ne…" je le coupais.

"Edward, s'il te plait." Je le suppliais et me frottais contre lui.

"Bella, tu es sûre?"

"Oui, je suis sûre." Dis-je et je relâchais la prise de mes chevilles et me mettais debout devant lui.

"Je ne pense pas, Bella." Répondit-il d'une façon hésitante. Mon visage s'assombrit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il se pencha et me prit dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers sa chambre.

"Je t'ai enfin eu. Je refuse de te laisser partir pour n'importe quelle durée."

Il me porta comme une jeune mariée dans sa chambre, puis il me déposa sur le sol devant son lit.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, levant une main pour repousser me cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Je t'aime, Bella." Murmura-t-il en fixant profondément mes yeux.

"Je t'aime aussi, Edward." Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et enroula mes bras autour de son cou, pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser commença doucement et tendrement, presque trop lentement.

Je traçais sa lèvre inférieure avec le bout de ma langue et il l'accepta immédiatement, approfondissant le baiser.

Mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin dans ses cheveux et je le rapprochais de moi.

Après quelques instants à embrasser Edward béatement, je descendais doucement mes mains de ses cheveux, le long de son cou, et vers sa poitrine. Mes doigts, tremblant d'anticipation, commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Je m'assurais que mes doigts traçaient un chemin su sa poitrine le long de ma descente.

Quand sa chemise fut entièrement ouverte, je laissais mes doigts caresser la peau au dessus la bordure de son pantalon. Sa respiration se saccada et son corps trembla en réponse.

Il me regarda avec des yeux voilés alors que je remontais doucement mes mains sur sa poitrine vers ses épaules, poussant sa chemise le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol. Je me penchais en avant et pressais mes lèvres sur la peau recouvrant son cœur.

Je sentis Edward porter sa main pour la poser à l'arrière de ma tête, me tenant là et plaçant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

Son cœur battait si vite. Je pouvais sentir le _boum boum boum_ battre sur mes lèvres.

Edward relâcha sa prise sur ma tête et descendit doucement sa main vers le bord de mon t-shirt, ses doigts passant en dessous et caressant la peau nue de mon dos alors qu'il le remontait doucement sur mon corps. Une fois qu'il atteignit ma poitrine, je reculais et le regardais dans les yeux alors que je levais mes bras au dessus de ma tête, lui faisant comprendre sans mots de continuer.

Une fois que mon t-shirt fut enlevé et jeté au sol, nous restions un moment à contempler la vue devant nous.

"Magnifique." Murmura Edward.

Il me rapprocha de lui, baissant sa tête pour embrasser mes épaules. Ses pouces poussaient sur le côté les bretelles de mon soutien gorge. Je le sentis tomber mollement sur mes bras.

En retour, je plaçais les mêmes doux baisers sur son torse et son cou. J'eu même l'audace de goûter sa peau en permettant à ma langue de dessiner doucement un chemin de ses pectoraux bien dessinés vers la base de son cou.

Il arrêta de respirer complètement.

Un petit sourire étira les coins de ma bouche sur le compte de sa réaction, alors je décidais de tester un peu plus mes capacités.

Je fis descendre mes mains vers la ceinture de son pantalon et je plaçais doucement le bout de mes doigts dans la ceinture, les glissant doucement de chaque côté.

Je le sentis se raidir immédiatement.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, souriant doucement à l'effet que j'avais sur lui, et commença à défaire le bouton de son jean.

Sa respiration était devenue erratique maintenant et chaque muscle de son corps semblait être tendu.

Je pinçais la fermeture éclair entre mes doigts et la descendis doucement. Je pouvais sentir l'effet que j'avais sur lui alors que mes mains frôlaient sa très pleine érection. Une fois qu'il fut ouvert, je poussais son jean vers le bas et il tomba au sol.

Il en sorti et le jeta avec les pieds sur le côté.

"Bella," dit-il, sa respiration encore plus inégale qu'avant. "Es-tu sûre? Nous n'avons pas à le faire."

"Oui, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Edward."

Il s'avança, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes et me poussant vers le lit. Lorsque l'arrière de mes genoux entra en contact, il m'allongea doucement et je me faufilais vers la tête du lit.

Il s'agenouilla au dessus de moi avant de se pencher et d'embrasser mes lèvres, de descendre dans mon cou et sur ma poitrine, laissant des baisers sur mon ventre jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de mon pantalon. Comme je l'avais fait pour lui, il me taquina en léchant la peau au dessus de là où était le pantalon.

Rapidement, je sentis ses doigts en accrocher les bords et il commença à le descendre, embrassant la peau fraichement découverte sur son chemin. Je levais mes hanches pour l'aider.

Ses lèvres envoyaient du feu à travers mes veines.

J'étais à présent allongée dans rien d'autre que mes dessous en dentelle noire qu'Alice m'avait acheté et insisté que je porte.

Edward remonta sur mon corps, s'allongeant à côté de moi sur le côté. Il permit au bout de ses doigts de frôler légèrement ma peau alors qu'il avait l'air comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Je me tournais sur le côté pour lui faire face. Je repoussais quelques mèches de son visage.

"Qu'est-ce quine va pas?" Demandais-je alors que je déposais un doux baiser sur son nez.

"Bella, j'ai tellement merdé la dernière fois, je… je ne sais pas comment faire ça bien. Je veux faire ça bien." Dit-il alors qu'il plaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Hey," dis-je en levant son menton pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. "Tu m'aimes, pas vrai?" IL acquiesça. "Je t'aime. Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs la dernière fois. Mais, cette fois c'est bien. Pour nous deux."

Cela dû être ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, car il se pencha en avant encore une fois en appuyant ses lèvres sur les miennes, et à partir de ce moment, il n'y eu plus de doutes.

Nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement. Nos mains erraient librement, touchant tout ce qui entrait à leur contact. Nos respirations n'étaient plus sous contrôle.

Je sentis la mais d'Edward venir dans mon dos pour défaire l'attache de mon soutien gorge et le lancer derrière moi. Mes seins étaient mainmettant pressé contre son torse ferme.

Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche, mais pas ma peau alors qu'il descendait vars la chair nouvellement exposée. Traçant mon téton avec sa langue, puis le prenant dans sa bouche. Je mordis ma lèvre en réponse et jeta ma tête en arrière alors que la sensation montait en flèche dans mon corps. Puis il changea, payant le même attention à l'autre côté.

Je sentis sa main descendre sur mon côté et se glisser entre nous. Je sentis ses doigts frôler le bord en dentelle de ma culotte.

Ma respiration s'accéléra encore plus lorsque je le sentis passer en dessous du tissu et doucement balayer par-dessus le bouton de nerf surchauffé.

Mon dos s'arqua et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'avais besoin de plus.

J'enroulais mes bras autour du corps d'Edward et le tira au-dessus de moi. Il s'installa entre ma jambes et je pu sentir sa dureté se presser fermement sur moi.

Je levais ma jambe, glissant mes orteils sur sa cuisse avant d'atteindre le bord de son boxer. Je l'agrippais avec mes doigts de pied et le tirait vers le bas. Edward, comprenant ce que je tentais de faire, l'enleva le reste du chemin.

Il accrocha le bord du morceau de vêtement qui restait entre nous et enleva la culotte en dentelles.

Edward prit un moment pour atteindre sa table de nuit, et s'assura de notre sécurité cette fois avant de revenir vers moi, s'installant à nouveau entre mes jambes.

Au lieu de s'y précipiter, il se pencha et commença à m'embrasser avec tant de passion que je le sentis dans mes orteils. Mes hanches se soulevèrent de leur propre chef, se frottant contre lui.

Je brisais le baiser et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

"Edward, fais moi l'amour." Murmurais-je et saisissais ses joues. Je balayais doucement ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

"Je t'aime, Bella." Prononça Edward silencieusement.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Je le sentis se manœuvrer à mon entrée. Ses lèvres pressaient les miennes alors qu'il poussait doucement en moi.

Nous retenions tous les deux notre respiration à ce moment là et nous la relâchions dans un gémissement lorsque sa longueur me remplissa.

Edward resta immobile pendant un moment pour me donner le temps de m'ajuster à lui avant que je ne bouge mes hanches, l'encourageant à continuer. Il se retira doucement, son corps tremblant quand il faisait ça, puis il se repoussa à l'intérieur.

Ma tête tomba sur le côté et mes yeux se fermèrent alors que chaque sensation passionnée remplissait mon corps en faisant des ravages. Je voulais plus. Le bloquais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le mener plus profondément à chaque poussée.

Je pouvais sentir que je devenais proche lorsque tout mon corps se prépara à ma délivrance. Je fixais les yeux d'Edward, levant mes hanches vers les siennes avant de replacer ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il porta son front contre le mien, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Ca va?" Souffla-t-il alors que ses poussées devenaient un peu plus nettes.

J'acquiesçais simplement, gardant mes yeux dans les siens. J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de pousser en moi nous rapprochant plus.

Finalement, la bulle qui s'était construite dans mon ventre éclata et mes parois se contractèrent emportant Edward avec moi. Avec une dernière poussée, il s'effondra sur moi en respirant lourdement. Je fis passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors que je l'embrassais encore et encore.

"Je t'aime tant." Dis-je entre mes baisers.

"Je t'aime aussi, tellement." Dit-il en me retournant mes baisers.

Tout à coup, tout devint si réel. J'étais vraiment là avec lui et il m'aimait vraiment comme je l'aimais. Cela pouvait-il être possible que j'obtienne tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu que ce n'était pas un rêve ou un cauchemar comme avant ?

Puis les larmes vinrent, mais celles-ci furent différentes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de peine. C'était des larmes d'être plus que joyeuse. À ce moment, tout ce que j'avais voulu et plus était devenu réalité.

"Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? Oh Dieu, c'était trop tôt…" je l'arrêtais avec un baiser.

"Je suis si heureuse, tellement heureuse."

"Alors tu pleures?" demanda-t-il dans un ton taquin.

"Apparemment." Dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

"Bella," dit-il, ayant l'air sérieux. "Cela aurait dû être notre première fois."

"Nous laissons ça derrière nous, Edward. Nouveau départ." Je me relevais et l'embrassais encore.

Il se faufila à côté de moi et nous restions allongés sur nos côtés blottis l'un contre l'autre, fixant les yeux de l'autre. Edward tira les couvertures sur nous. Occasionnellement, nous partagions un baiser ou caressions le visage de l'autre.

Nous étions ensemble. Mon rêve était devenu réalité.

Le cauchemar que nous avions vécu tous les deux durant les derniers mois était enfin fini et nous pouvions à nouveau être ensemble.

Je dérivais vers le sommeil dans la chaude étreinte d'Edward, souriant tout le temps.

* * *

**Et voilà, pfiou ! Quel lemon !**

**C'est donc mon deuxième chapitre préféré car on y retrouve à nouveau les photos de Bella. Elles font réaliser à Bella qu'Ed tient vraiment à elle puisqu'il les a achetées et les a exposées dans son salon.**

**Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue !**

**J'essaie de vous dire quelle sera ma prochaine traduction pour le prochain chapitre, si j'arrive à avoir les contacts nécessaires avec les auteurs de la fic que j'ai choisie ! Sinon ce sera mon deuxième choix, qui à la base était le premier mais entre-temps j'avais découvert cette autre fic. Je pense vous avoir perdu là… bon la suite au prochain chapitre !**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody !**

**Juste une petite recommandation avant de commencer : The Hills of Twilight (fic dans mes favoris)**

**Je voulais traduire cette fic mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse des auteurs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que les personnes qui lisent en anglais passent à côté, donc voici un petit topo : si vous aimez Desperate Housewives, foncez !**

**L'action se passe dans un quartier genre Wisteria Lane où tout le monde a son petit secret à cacher jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ait la bonne idée de découvrir tous ces secrets et de les écrire dans un cahier, lequel va tomber dans les mains d'un nouvel arrivant hyper sexy et gynécologue/obstétrique de son état et surtout célibataire. **

**Cette fic, en cours d'écriture, est co-écrite par 4 auteurs et chacune d'entre elle a un couple attitré.**

**Juste pour celles qui iront la lire et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : j'ai éclaté de rire en découvrant le secret d'Emmett…**

**Allez maintenant place au dernier chapitre de Realize et RDV en fin de chapitre pour découvrir quel sera ma prochaine traduction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

J'étais au milieu du rêve le plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais fait. J'étais parti chercher ma photo dans la maison d'Edward et pendant que j'étais là j'avais découvert qu'il était celui qui avait acheté mes photos. Alors que je me tenais là sous le choc, assimilant cette nouvelle info, j'avais entendu mon nom être appelé. Quand je m'étais retournée, j'avais vu que c'était Edward. Il m'avait suivie de Forks. Il avait couru vers moi et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous avions dit tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit; nous nous étions battus, nous avions pleurés et nous avions fait l'amour.

J'étais si heureuse.

Mais la joie tournait à la tristesse alors que je réalisais que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve cruel et que la lumière du matin me sortait de mon sommeil et me ramenait aussi à la réalité que je n'étais pas prête à affronter.

Je tentais de rester dans le rêve. Je savais que plus je continuerais à vivre dans un conte de fée, plus cela ferait mal quand j'en sortirais et que je découvrirais que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une cruelle hallucination.

C'était pourtant inévitable et mes yeux –contre ma volonté- s'ouvrir doucement.

_Juste cinq minutes de plus s'il vous plait…_

Avec mon dernier gramme de protestation qui échoua, mes yeux fixèrent le plafond au-dessus de moi. Cela me prit un moment pour me concentrer, mais une fois que je l'eu fait, j'étais confuse.

Ce n'était pas mon plafond.

Doucement, oh si doucement, je bougeai ma tête sur le côté et remarquais que ce n'était pas ma chambre. C'était celle d'Edward. J'avais dû m'endormir lorsque je suis venue chercher la photo.

Merci mon Dieu il était toujours à Forks.

Puis je le sentis. Le lit bougea à côté de moi.

"Bonjour, beauté." Parla la voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

J'étais pétrifiée.

Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer et mon cœur à battre de façon erratique dans ma poitrine.

Cela devait être le rêve. Apparemment je ne m'étais pas réveillée comme je l'avais pensé.

Puis, je sentis des doigts tracer la ligne de ma mâchoire. Je mordis ma lèvre alors que mes yeux roulaient à l'intérieur de ma tête à cette sensation.

Oh quel cruel, cruel rêve c'était.

"Argh," je laissais sortir un cri frustré et tira l'oreiller sur ma tête.

Je sentis le lit se secouer avec ce que je pensais être le rire de mon rêve-Edward.

"Et moi qui croyais que j'étais celui difficile à réveiller." Raillait sa voix de velours.

"Je souhaiterais être réveillé," me plaignais-je.

"Tu es réveillée, amour." Il tenta de lever l'oreiller de mon visage.

"Non, si j'étais réveillée, tu ne serais pas là." Geignais-je.

"Mais je suis ici! Tu le saurais si tu retirais l'oreiller de ton visage." Me taquina-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas ici, et plus longtemps je penserais que tu l'es, plus cela va faire mal quand je me réveillerais. Alors est-ce que tu peux juste partir maintenant, pour ma propre stabilité," suppliais-je.

Il y eu du silence, et je laissais sortir un soupir alors que je retirais doucement l'oreiller en pensant, _laissons la douleur commencer._

"OH!" Criais-je.

Une fois que l'oreiller fut retiré je fus accueillie par les yeux émeraude les plus magnifiques. Mais ils étaient douloureux.

"Edward!" Murmurais-je.

"Je t'ai vraiment blessé, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, ne me regardant pas.

"Edward, tu es vraiment ici!" La nuit dernière était vraiment arrivée !

"Ouais, apparemment ce n'est pas une bonne chose." Sa voix était douloureuse.

"Je suis désolée! J'ai juste, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai! Presque comme un rêve." Dis-je essayant d'expliquer ma réaction.

"Peut-être plus comme un cauchemar." Dit-il, la moue lourde sur ses lèvres parfaites.

"NON! Pas un cauchemar Edward. Oh mon Dieu, je suis si désolée." Ma bouche stupide.

Il s'assit, ne me regardant pas et fit passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, son dos magnifiquement sculpté me faisant face.

J'avais blessé ses sentiments. Bien joué, Bella.

Avant d'y penser à deux fois, j'étais relevée et j'avais mes bras autour de lui, ma poitrine nue pressée contre son dos.

"Edward, je suis désolée. Ça a juste été un long chemin pour arriver ici. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. S'il te plait pardonne-moi, je sais que c'est réel maintenant." Dis-je en plaçant de doux baisers sur son épaule et son cou.

"Bella, tu dois me le dire, et s'il te plait soit honnête. Est-ce que je t'ai blessé au-delà de toute réparation ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme si nous devions avoir une relation si tu n'en veux pas. Je comprendrais totallement si c'est trop." Dit-il.

Je bougeais pour lui faire face, levant le drap qui était sur ses genoux nus et mis mes jambes de chaque côté de lui, le chevauchant. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

"Edward, je suis si heureuse maintenant! Rien ne pourrait être mieux que toi et moi ensemble." Je plaçais un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"Tu es sûre?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux inquiets.

Je pensais que je pouvais lui montrer plutôt que lui dire.

Me sentant plus entreprenante et en confiance maintenant que j'étais certaine que la nuit dernière était vraiment arrivée, je me penchais en avant et pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa réponse fut immédiate.

Nous lèvres bougèrent comme une seule en parfaite harmonie, s'ouvrant et recevant l'autre et approfondissant le baiser. Nos langues bougeant comme une seule, goutant et caressant.

Nos poitrines se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, s'expensant et se contractant rapidement pour permettre nos respirations haletantes. Je pouvais sentir le corps d'Edward réagir à la façon dont j'étais assise, il se durci contre moi. Mes hanches répondirent à sa longueur chaude. J'en pris avantage, et alors que j'étais enroulée dans sa chaude étreinte, je me situais pour qu'il soit à mon centre, et le prenais entièrement.

Nous laissions tous les deux sortir un gémissement guttural, et mon front vint se poser sur son épaule, et je mordis ma lèvre essayant de me retenir de crier. Mes hanches continuèrent de rouler en avant, Edward rencontrant mon rythme, son bras enroulé fortement autour de moi alors que son autre main empoignait l'arrière de mes cheveux.

Je pouvais sentir la bulle dans mon bas ventre commencer à s'étendre, alors la vitesse de mes hanches augmenta. Les lèvres d'Edward continuèrent de dessiner un chemin de mes lèvres vers mon cou puis ma clavicule.

Il se pencha en prenant un de mes seins dans sa bouche, traçant de sa langue le contour du téton durci, ajouté au plaisir de ses poussées entre mes jambes, cela m'envoya au septième ciel. Mes parois se refermèrent sur lui et je criais son nom avec ma libération. Il suivi rapidement après, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

Une fois que les tremblements de nos orgasmes se furent calmer, Edward nous sépara et m'allongea à côté de lui sur le lit.

"Je t'aime, Bella." Dit Edward en retirant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

"Je t'aime aussi." Dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Nous restions couchés là se tenant l'un l'autre pendent un moment, braquant nos regards dans les yeux de l'autre et ne disant rien. Nous profitions du moment ensemble.

Tout était bien.

Après avoir passé la majeure partie du matin juste allongé au lit ensemble se buvant l'un l'autre, nous décidions de ce que nous allions faire.

Nous allions rentrer à la maison.

Nous avions tous les deux du temps pour travailler sur nos problèmes sans blesser nos familles et amis encore plus pendant Noël. Il était temps de ramener la joie.

Edward nous réserva un vol pour le vingt-neuf, et nous nous rendions vers l'aéroport quand le moment vint.

Le vol de retour fut l'un des vols les plus agréables que j'avais eu. J'étais assis avec Edward, main dans la main. Il repoussait des mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et volait de petits baisers. Nous profitions juste de la compagnie de l'autre, plus de drame.

Nous étions enfin heureux.

"Es-tu excitée d'y retourner?" Demanda Edward alors qu'il enroulait une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

"Je le suis. Ils ont tous été si inquiets pour nous depuis si longtemps. Ce sera bien de leur montrer que nous allons bien et qu'ils peuvent arrêter de s'inquiéter maintenant." Dis-je en m'appuyant sur le torse d'Edward.

"Il n'y a plus besoin de s'inquiéter." Approuva-t-il.

Nous restions assis en silence un peu plus longtemps.

Edward le rompit après quelques minutes.

"Donc, tu sais, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu essayer." Dit-il ave un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

"Dans tes rêves." Dis-je en roulant mes yeux à sa tentative d'être mignon.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

"Juste parce que je suis amoureuse ne veut pas dire que je suis volontaire pour devenir membre d'un club incluant un avion, Edward."

"Je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu as pu avoir cette idée, Bella." Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Mmhmm. Bien sûr tu ne sais pas." Je me blottissais plus près de lui et l'avion continua vers la maison.

Le fait que nous revenions était une surprise, donc nous avions loué une voiture une fois que nous avions atterri et firent le chemin vers la maison d'Edward.

Nous nous arrêtions dans l'allée de la maison des parents d'Edward après un trajet paisible et je vis que la voiture de mes parents était là. C'était parfait. Nous n'avions pas à appeler tout le monde.

"Tu es prête?" demanda Edward alors qu'il prenait ma main et m'aidait à sortir de la voiture.

"Bien sûr." Je me relevais en plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il approfondissa le baiser, et j'étais trop heureuse de prendre cette direction. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions perdu dans le moment, mais quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge nous sorti de notre petite bulle.

Nous nous tournions tous les deux pour voir nos amis et notre famille avec des sourires idiots sur leurs visages.

"De puis combien de temps vous êtes là?" Demanda Edward avec une gêne feinte.

"Assez longtemps pour te voir tenter de manger le visage de cette pauvre Bella." Se moqua Emmett.

Mon visage devint chaud automatiquement alors que je réalisais que je venais juste de fourrer ma langue dans la gorge d'Edward devant toutes les personnes que je connaissais.

"Bon, rentrez les enfants. Ça gèle dehors." Appela Carlisle depuis le porche.

Edward prit ma main et nous suivions les autres à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le sous-sol et s'assit.

Une fois installé, la salle fut si silencieuse que l'on pouvait entendre une épingle tomber.

Nous savions que quelqu'un mourrait d'envie de demander. Alice avait l'air d'exploser les coutures et le bras de Jasper était enroulé à travers ses genoux pour la tenir en place.

Je remarquais qu'Erin et Jake étaient assis ensemble et se penchaient l'un vers l'autre pour se murmurer des choses, tous deux avaient des sourires plaqués sur leurs visages. Le bras de Jake était enroulé mollement autour de son épaule et Erin semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de jouer avec ses cheveux.

Cela me fit sourire. Il semblait qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître pendant notre absence.

"Ok, assez de ça," Mugit Emmett soudainement "alors vous êtes ensemble ou pas? Je veux dire, je suis assez sûr que vous êtes ensemble après ce que nous avons surprise, mais j'aimerais l'entendre dire de la bouche du cheval*."

Tout le monde regarda Emmett, puis nous.

Bien sûr, ils mourraient d'envie de savoir la même chose, simplement pas aussi cru ou impatient qu'Emmett semblait être.

"Devons-nous leur dire?" Demanda Edward, pressant ma main.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous un peu plus longtemps." Taquinais-je.

Je vis Alice arrêter de sautiller et m'envoyer un regard de lutin démoniaque.

"Oh aller, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous deux depuis ces derniers mois! Ne nous torturez pas." Gémissa Alice.

"Oh, tu veux dire comme les deux yeux au beurre noir??" Dit Edward en regardant Rose et Alice.

"Estime toi heureux que tu sois toujours capable de te reproduire, Edward. Ca aurait pu être pire, tellement pire…" lui dit Rose.

"Crois l'homme qui a dû cacher les couteaux." Ria Emmett.

"Bon, oui! Soyons tous heureux de ça." En fait Edward était un peu pale après avoir entendu que les couteaux avaient dû être cachés.

Je massais doucement des cercles dans son dos, aussi heureuse qu'Emmett savait où cacher les choses dangereuses.

Je regardais les visages anxieux de tout le monde. Ils avaient tous l'air de souffrir, alors je décidais de les sortir de leur misère.

"Oui, nous avons tout résolu. Nous sommes ensemble." Dis-je en posant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Tout le monde dans la pièce lâcha en même temps, "il était temps!"

"Wow, vous savez, voici une pièce remplie de dix personnes. Chacun d'entre vous aurait pu m'aider un peu." Taquina Edward.

"Edward, il y a tellement que quelqu'un puisse faire sans pour autant t'arracher la gorge et te l'épeler." Jeta Rose à Edward avec un petit coup de ses cheveux.

"C'est mieux que vous ayez résolu ça seuls, chéri. Cela rendra ça bien plus important." Souria Esme.

La salle s'emplit de bavardage sur ce qu'il s'était passé moins quelques détails privé qu'Emmett, bien sûr, s'assura de demander devant nos parents.

C'était bien d'avoir de nouveau tout le monde ensemble. Plus de drame ; tout était réglé.

C'était la veille du nouvel an maintenant et nous étions tous ensemble comme une grande famille pour célébrer la nouvelle année.

Les choses avaient évoluées merveilleusement. Nos familles et amis étaient tous heureux.

La vie était presque parfaite, de mon point de vue.

Nous nous rassemblions regardant la scène se dérouler à Times Square et le décompte commença.

La grosse boulle de cristal commença sa descente alors que la salle se remplit des voix de nos êtres chers comptant les dernières secondes jusqu'à deux mille huit.

10...

Au revoir à chaque gramme de mauvaise estime de moi qui m'avait empêchée d'être honnête avec Edward.

9.

Au revoir à une année qui avait littéralement arrachée mon cœur en un million de pièces.

8...

Au revoir à une année qui avait connue une fille très têtue, et une meilleure amie très maladroite.

7...

Au revoir à une année qui avait apporté autant de joie que de peine de cœur.

6...

Au revoir à une année qui m'avait permise d'apprendre mon talent pour la photographie. Quelque chose qui ne me dérangeais pas d'emmener l'année prochaine.

5...

Au revoir à une année de souvenirs douloureux.

4...

Bon débarras à l'année qui nous avait apporté Tanya.

3...

Au revoir à l'année qui avait éloigné Edward de moi.

2...

Au revoir à l'année qui avait ramené Edward vers moi.

1...

Je levais les yeux vers Edward et remarquais qu'il avait déjà ses yeux fixés sur moi.

"Je t'aime, Bella." Dit-il alors que ses yeux émeraude perçaient les miens.

"Je t'aime, Edward." Dis-je en braquant du regard mon futur.

La salle éclata de cris de "BONNE ANNEE!" et tout le monde embrassait son partenaire. Le son de pistolet à confetti et de rouleaux de papiers agressa mes oreilles.

"Bonne année, Bella." Dit Edward avant de porter ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fut un baiser emplit de passion, un baiser convenable pour commencer la nouvelle année et notre nouvelle vie ensemble.

"Je suis si heureuse que l'année dernière soit terminée. Ce fut de loin la pire de ma vie." Dis-je une fois que je me sois écartée des lèvres douces d'Edward.

"Aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble, nous n'aurons plus d'autre année comme celle-ci." Dit-il en reposant son front contre le mien.

"Et combien de temps cela sera Mr. Cullen?" Demandais-je en arquant mon sourcil.

"Pour toujours." Dit-il avant de clamer ma bouche à nouveau.

Je rompis le baiser.

"J'aime le son de ça." Dis-je en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Enfin tout le drame était derrière nous, et les expériences que nous avions traversés depuis des mois et des années, comme avait dit Esme, rendront seulement notre relation plus forte.

Mais je me souviendrais toujours de cette dernière année comme celle qui nous avait tous deux aidé à réaliser ce que nous signifions l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

_* ok j'ai rien compris à cette expression! Ca doit être une expression typiquement US._

**Et voilà plus que l'épilogue du point de vue d'Edward, et c'est fini !**

**ANNONCE :**

**Ma prochaine traduction sera Same Time Next Year par Socact, que l'on peut traduire par « même heure l'année prochaine », fic complète, rating M (donc lemon…)**

**Il y a 20 chapitres, et il y a des POV à la fois de Bella et d'Ed.**

**Résumé : Bella et Ed se rencontrent au lycée mais la vie va les éloigner. Ils se promettent pourtant de se revoir une fois par an le temps d'un week-end. Chaque chapitre relate un de ces week-ends sauf au début où la rencontre se déroule sur plusieurs chapitres.**

**J'ai adoré cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.**

**Je ne la posterais pas tout de suite, car j'aimerais avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant de commencer la publication, donc n'oubliez pas de me mettre en author alert pour être averti !**

**Merci encore à Socact pour m'autoriser à la traduire.**

**A très vite pour l'épilogue de Realize !**

**REVIEW = TEASER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre soutien. C'était ma première traduction et j'ai adoré le faire, c'est pourquoi je vais continuer avec STNY (Same Time Next Year, c'est plus court comme ça !)**

**Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dépasser la barre des 1000 reviews, c'est dire votre engouement pour Realize ! J'espère que vous serez au RDV de STNY !**

**Pour la petite info, je suis une grande lectrice de fic et vous trouverez dans mes favoris beaucoup de fics en anglais et en français. J'en ajoute régulièrement au rythme de mes découvertes, et certaines y sont car elles sont en attente de lecture. Allez y faire un tour en attendant que je publie STNY.**

**Mes coups de cœur du moment :**

**En français : A New Beginning, Beautiful Disaster, La leçon de piano (même s'il n'y a pas eu de MAJ depuis un moment), les mauvais choix (si vous voulez voir une Bella qui réagit super mal au départ d'Ed (vampire) et qui rejette tous les Cullen lorsqu'ils reviennent, lisez-la vraiment je vous la conseille).**

**En anglais: Bella Swan: Kidnapper (il y a une traduction française), Clipped wings and inked armor, Emancipation proclamation (je suis en train de la lire), Midnight Desire (très lemon mais à se tordre de rire grâce au « monster »), les 3 fics de Tara Sue Mae (dans l'ordre de lecture à suivre the submissive, the dominant et the training, ah the training *soupir*, celles qui lisent comprendront que je m'égards. ****Il y a une traduction de the submissive), the hills of twilight, wide awake.**

**Et si vous voulez rire l'OS: 51 choses qu'Emmet n'est pas autorisé à faire**

**Ceci n'est qu'une petite sélection lol!**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et voici l'épilogue.**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Realize appartient à Goo82.**

* * *

**Un an plus tard.**

**Epov**

Je me réveillais avec la sensation du corps chaud de Bella enroulé autour de moi. Son nez était enfoui dans mon cou et sa chaude respiration causait à une certaine partie de mon anatomie, qui était très réveillée, de s'agiter d'excitation.

D'accord, nous étions dans ma chambre d'enfance dans la maison de mes parents pour les vacances et la discrétion était nécessaire, mais je n'allais pas renier le rituel auquel j'étais devenu coutumier pendant cette dernière année.

Je bougeais doucement Bella pour qu'elle soit allongée sur son dos. Elle se déplaça aisément et ses yeux restèrent clos.

Parfait.

Doucement, j'embrassais de son cou vers un sein parfaitement charnu, suçant le téton et donnant de léger coup de langue.

Elle avait un goût incroyable. Comment avais-je pu vivre sans ça pendant toutes ces années, je ne le saurais jamais.

Elle commença à remuer et arqua un peu son dos en réponse.

Si magnifique.

Je souriais en connaissance de cause. À tout instant, elle se réveillerait et gémirait mon prénom.

Je quittais sa poitrine et faisais mon chemin en l'embrassant sur son ventre, puis vers sa hanche.

Merci mon Dieu nous nous étions endormis sans nos habits hier soir. Cela rendait la discrétion tellement plus facile.

Je descendis vers l'endroit où j'aimais lui donner mon attention, écartant ses jambes et embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses vers son centre chaud.

Un lent coup de ma langue et elle était réveillée.

"Edward," haleta-t-elle, les yeux gonflés.

"Bonjour, beauté." Je souriais contre sa peau sensible.

Ses mains descendirent et s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Elle m'attira vers le haut de son corps.

"Un très bon jour à toi aussi." Ronronna-t-elle avant de placer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses douces lèvres chaudes bougeaient avec les miennes dans un rythme qui était si familier et j'en aimais chaque moment.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je ne perdis pas de temps à entrer en elle, lui faisant l'amour, et profitant de chaque moment.

C'était ainsi que j'avais passé la dernière année avec la femme la plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

Et dire que j'avais presque tout gâché et avait failli ne pas avoir Bella dans ma vie.

Risible. Hah !

Bien sûr, les choses n'étaient pas toujours parfaites. Moi et Bella étions comme tous les autres couples. Nous avions nos disputes où nous crions et parfois le lancer d'objets était impliqué et nous avions nos petites disputes sur les choses les plus stupides comme remettre le lait dans le frigo quand il n'en reste qu'un fond, mais nous avions aussi nos incroyables réconciliations.

Il n'y avait pas à dire que Bella avait changé ma vie pour le mieux, pourtant.

Nous avions pris beaucoup de décision dans cette dernière année; tout ce que nous faisions était d'abord discuté. Je ne voulais plus traverser ce que nous avions connu par le passé. Nous avions tous deux appris de nos expériences.

Plus de repli sur soi, jamais. Cela se terminait simplement en dispute et pas de sexe.

C'était l'une de nos règles.

Rien n'était laissé non dit.

Pas de secrets.

Nous savions maintenant que nous nous faisions assez confiance pour tout dire à l'autre. Peu importe combien nous avions peur de ce que l'autre pourrait penser. Tout ce que nous avions à faire était de repenser à ce qui était arrivé et nous savions que c'était le meilleur moyen.

Lorsque nous étions rentrés à la maison nous avions décidés quelques choses.

Nous avions décidés qu'il était mieux d'attendre avant de vivre à nouveau ensemble. Bella aimait son indépendance. Elle n'avait jamais vriament été seule et elle voulait continuer à profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Et après ce que je lui avais fait traverser, je voulais que Bella ait cette expérience. Même si la pensée d'être sans elle pour n'importe quelle durée de temps était insupportable, c'était ce qui était dans son meilleur intérêt et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Son affaire allait très bien, comme attendu. Elle avait économisé assez d'argent pour acheter un petit espace en centre-ville et embaucher quelques personnes pour l'aider avec son entreprise. Elle était réservée pour des mois en avance et prenait tout en photo, des mariages de célébrités aux photos shoots pour des campagnes de publicité.

Elle était stupéfiante.

J'étais revenu dans le vent. Je travaillais à nouveau et je prenais mes responsabilités. Plus de retards sur les plateaux ou de départs non prévus. J'avais réservé quelques films supplémentaires et en avais filmé deux autres cette dernière année. Bella était venue me voir sur les plateaux de temps en temps, mais pour coller à notre plan d'essayer de ne pas être dépendant de l'autre comme par le passé, elle n'étati restée que peu de temps avant de rentrer à la maison et à son travail ; sa vie.

La vie était presque parfaite.

Nos amis allaient très bien aussi.

Emmett avait prit quelques clients connus, l'une étant une princesse de la pop qui avait été un peu folle par le passé. Son boulot était de la remettre en forme et de la préparer pour ses apparitions une fois qu'elle sortirait son nouvel album. Il avait aussi économisé de l'argent pour ouvrir un club de gym où il se concentrait à travailler non seulement avec la clientèle célèbre mais aussi avec des gens ordinaire.

Alice s'était fait un nom comme une nouvelle créatrice de mode émergente. Elle était devenue une styliste pour les stars pour les habiller lors des remises de prix, quand une robe pour une star pour qui elle travaillait avait été abîmée sur le chemin pour un show. Il n'y avait pas assez de temps ou de tissu pour en créer une nouvelle. Alice lui avait donné une de ces créations et une fois que l'actrice avait nommé Alice comme la créatrice sur le tapis rouge, elle fut bombardée d'appels pour une « originale Alice »

Jasper était maintenant un musicien signé et travaillait avec quelques grands noms du monde de la musique. Son premier album avait déjà engrangé tellement de rumeurs des critiques que vous auriez cru qu'il venait juste après Jésus. A chaque fois que nous sortions, c'était comme si à tout moment nous pouvions être bombardé de filles fans lui jetant leurs dessous avec leurs numéros de téléphone écris dessus. Jasper détestait cette attention.

Alice trouvait ça hilarant.

Puis il y avait Rose.

Rose avait été projetée au statut de super top-modèle quand elle avait signé avec Victoria's Secret comme l'une de leurs nouveaux anges et avait eu l'opportunité qui l'avait fait atterrir en couverture de l'édition maillot de bain de Sports Illustrated. Ce n'était pas souvent que nous pouvions sortir sans qu'un connard n'essaye d'être trop tactile ou s'arrête pour sentir le nouvel ange de Victoria's Secret.

Cela ne rendait jamais Emmett heureux, mais la plupart des mecs comprenaient une fois qu'ils voyaient l'immense homme à côté d'elle leur envoyant des regards meurtriers.

Bien que tous ceux qui connaissaient Rose savaient qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle seule.

Ou de ses amis en l'occurrence.

Nous avions eu le plaisir malheureux de tomber sur Tanya un soir où nous étions tous sortis dans un club pour une soirée de groupe.

Bella et moi étions serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une banquette en s'embrassant comme d'habitude quand nous avions entendu une voix perçante qui était comme des ongles sur un tableau et qui m'avait séparée de la beauté devant moi.

Je m'étais tourné pour voir que Tanya se tenait là en ricanant.

Elle commença à partir dans des divagations sur comment elle ne pouvait pas croire que je l'avais quitté pour être avec Bella. Comme si c'était quelque chose de mauvais. Et que je serais désolé quand elle gâcherait ma carrière parce qu'elle ne ferait que me retenir en arrière. Puis, il y eu quelque chose à propos de ne pas venir la supplier quand ce qu'elle avait dit deviendrait vrai parce qu'elle me dirait simplement « je te l'avais dit ».

Quand elle voulu se tourner, elle fut accueilli par un coup de poing sur son nez trop refait.

La personne de l'autre côté était Rose.

Bien sûr Tanya avait poussé des cris hurlants sur le fait que Rose avait abîmé son visage et qu'elle avait un important shoot le lendemain. Elle avait aussi menacé Rose de lui faire un procès.

Rose avait simplement haussé les épaules puis avait de façon espiègle caressé la visage de Tanya.

Après cette débâcle nous avions entendu que Tanya avait poussé ses méthodes de casting sur canapé trop loin en tentant de s'approcher d'un très grand réalisateur qui était aussi un catholique dévoué à sa femme avec genre 6 enfants. Depuis ce moment là elle avait été sur liste noire et personne ne voulait l'approcher pour des shoots ou des films.

Sa seule option fut l'industrie du porno… pas qu'elle avait un problème avec ça.

Tout allait bien dans notre monde.

Une fois encore nous étions ici, à la maison de nos parents pour fêter les vacances. Toute la bande était là. Même Jake et Erin, qui étaient en couple depuis aussi longtemps que Bella et moi. Ils avaient emménagés dès les premières semaines, Erin l'avait suggéré apparemment. La personnalité de Jake discrète se mélangeait bien avec celle d'Erin entre humour et brusquerie.

Ils étaient parfait ensemble.

Erin ne travaillait plus en tant que mon assistante. Elle écrivait maintenant un scripte pour un film de zombie à venir qui avait eu le feu vert, j'étais si heureux pour elle.

Jake était le directeur de la photographie. J'avais aussi entendu dire qu'il avait prévu de demander Erin en mariage dans la soirée. Je souriais à cette pensée. Jake allait me tuer.

J'avais décidé de grandir. Je n'avais plus besoin de quelqu'un pour me baby-sitter, me réveiller, ou me faire à manger. Je faisais ces choses par moi-même. J'avais fait savoir à Angela que la seule assistante dont j'aurais besoin serait quelqu'un qui travaillerait avec moi pendant que je serais dehors et qui ne ferait que les choses qui auraient besoin d'être faites. Personne ne vivrait avec moi. J'étais un boulot payé aux heures dûes.

Et j'étais mieux pour ça.

Tout était parfait.

Ma famille était géniale, mes amis étaient heureux et bien portant, et j'avais l'amour de ma vie, Bella, avec moi.

Et ce soir, l'anniversaire d'un an d'être ensemble officiellement ensemble avec Bella allait être une soirée qui allait changer ma vie pour toujours.

J'allais demander à Bella de m'épouser.

J'avais découvert que l'année dernière à ce moment là, nous avions fait un choix qui avait changé notre vie pour le mieux donc c'était le moment parfait pour s'assurer que la nouvelle année à venir serait parfaite.

J'avais déjà acheté la bague. Alice et Rose m'avaient aide.

Elle avait brûlé un trou dans ma poche depuis que je l'avais.

Cela m'avait pris d'énorme quantité de contrôle de moi pour ne pas lui demander à la seconde où je l'ai vu une fois que je l'avais acheté.

Mais elle méritait que ce moment soit parfait. Donc encore, pour Bella, je m'étais retenu et avais attendu jusqu'à ce que le moment soit bon.

**BPOV**

C'était la veille du Nouvel An et tout était parfait.

Je repensais à ce moment l'année dernière et cela me fit sourire de penser quelle différence une année pouvait faire.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il nous avait fallu pour que nous soyons à ce moment, mais je savais que je ne l'oublierais jamais. Tout ce qui était arrivé m'avait apporté la joie que j'avais maintenant et tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était ce qu'avait dit Esme. Toute cette peine de cœur avait rendue la relation entre Edward et moi encore plus importante.

Nous savions tous les deux ce que c'était de vivre sans l'autre et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais plus jamais expérimenter.

Cette année-là avait été remplie de tristesse et cette année avait été remplie de joie. Quelle parfaite fin de roman.

Nous étions tous rassembler dans le salon fêtant la bientôt nouvelle année.

Je regardais autour et souriais.

Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient ici, les gens que je garderais près de moi pour le restant de ma vie. C'était plus important pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde que nous soyons tous ensemble ici.

Nous étions une seule et grande famille.

Jasper et Alice étaient dans un coin de la pièce regardant la neige tomber par la grande fenêtre. Alice était calée confortablement au côté de Jasper.

Emmett et Rose riaient et se disputaient. Rose se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur la joue d'Emmett, interrompant sa voix tonnante. Un sourire indolent étira ses lèvres peines et il attrapa Rose dans ses bras.

Jake et Erin étaient pelotonnés sur le canapé. L'accent d'Erin était trop fort à comprendre, mais elle était excitée. Jake avait l'air comme s'il était constipé et ses doigts faisaient une danse hésitante autour de la poche gauche de son jean.

Les minutes se rapprochèrent de minuit et le champagne était distribué en préparation de la descente de la boule.

J'étais au milieu d'une conversation avec Erin sur comment évoluait le scripte quand Edward marcha derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Il est presque l'heure beauté." Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je me penchais en arrière sur sa poitrine laissant ma tête reposer sur son épaule et souris. Je sentis ses lèvres caresser ma tempe.

Paradis.

"Ok, je vais chercher Jake. Vous me rendez malade tous les deux." Blagua Erin alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour trouver Jake.

"Nous ne sommes pas si mauvais?" Demandais-je à Edward alors que je me calais plus profondément dans ses bras.

"Je m'en fiche si nous le sommes." Dit-il avec un gloussement, me serrant plus fortement contre lui.

"Très bien tout le monde, la boule va descendre!" cria Alice tout en sautillant, retenant l'attention de la salle.

Nous nous tenions tous près du mur qui abritait la TV plasma en décomptant comme des idiots à plein poumons alors que la boule descendait emportant les dernières secondes de la meilleure année de ma vie.

Lorsque nous atteignons un tout le monde commença à appaludir et à se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Je me tournais pour regarder Edward seulement pour rencontrer le haut de sa tête.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que tu-" j'arrêtais de parler une fois que je réalisais ce qui était dans sa main.

"MERDE!" J'entendis gémir Jake. Edward souria.

Je portais ma main à ma maintenant bouche ouverte et regardais nos famille et amis dans la salle qui regardaient la scène devant eux en silence et avec de grands yeux.

"Bella," commença Edward alors qu'il prenait ma main. "Je t'ai connu toute ma vie. Tu es ma meilleure amie, mon soutien, mon unique et seul amour. Je suis une meilleure personne avec toi dans ma vie. Tu es maintenant et a toujours été dans ma vie. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de passer le reste de ta vie à faire de moi la personne la plus heureuse au monde?"

Bien sûr, je me tenais là avec des larmes dans les yeux car je n'avais jamais pensé que ce jour arriverait.

"Oui… oui bien sûr que je t'épouserais!" Je poussais un cri perçant, tombant sur mes genoux devant lui et enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant avec tout ce que j'avais.

Sans retirer ses lèvres des miennes je le sentis prendre ma main et glisser la bague sur mon doigt, où elle resterait pour le restant de nos vies.

"Jake, putain qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" demanda Erin à Jake en secouant son epaule.

J'éloignais mes lèvres de celles d'Edward pour voir la scène devant moi.

Jake visiblement tremblait. Son teint normalement cuivré était maintenant blanc. Ses doigts faisaient cette même danse sur sa poche gauche. Erin le fixait avec ses bras croisés et sa petite hanche saillant sur le côté.

"Ben, je ne peux pas le faire maintenant qu'Edward m'a devancé," gémissa Jake, regardant Erin avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Putain faire quoi, Jacob?" souffla Erin alors qu'elle agitait ses mains frénétiquement entre eux. "Tu es un vrai muet à ce sujet. Toujours à agir comme un dram-" les divagations d'Erin furent tout à coup interrompue alors que Jake se mit sur un genou timidement.

"Erin…" Jake commença alors qu'il essayait de prendre une de ses mains. Elle la retira et empoigna ses joues.

"Petit salaud!" s'exclama-t-elle doucement alors que des larmes bordaient ses yeux marrons.

Jake souria en réponse. "Putain je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Ses doigts atteignirent sa poche et il révéla une simple bague irlandais en argent noué avec un solitaire au milieu.

"Oui! Bien sûr que oui, balourd!" cria Erin lourdement puis elle tira violemment Jake du sol. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou puis ses jambs autour de sa taille et lui donna un délicieux baiser sur les lèvres.

Rires et applaudissements remplirent la pièce alors que des "Bonne année!" sonnaient de la bouche de tout le monde.

En effet, bonne année.

* * *

**Comme le chanterait JL Aubert: « et voilà c'est fini ! »**

**SNIF !**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à très vite pour STNY. Je prends un peu de temps pour avancer sur les premiers chapitres, puis je commencerais à poster. Je vous mettrais d'ailleurs le prologue et le 1****er**** chapitre en même temps.**

**Donc n'oubliez pas de me mettre en author alert !**

**Je fini sur une bise spéciale à Dalia que j'ai rencontré grâce à cette traduction.**

**A très vite !**


End file.
